73rd Annual Hunger Games
by Sallen
Summary: "Some people change for the better, hoping to be someone they want to be. Some change because of regretting too much, or even too little. Some are never even able to change. Innocent tributes can turn into monsters, and monsters can turn into innocent tributes. However, no matter how you look at it, there are those who simply can't change who they are and who they'll always be..."
1. Official Tributes!

**District 1:**

Male: Foxy Merrin, 16 _  
><em>Female: Amethyst Dann, 17

**District 2:**

Male: Zane Scott, 18  
>Female: Isabella (Bella) Spearman, 13<p>

**District 3:**

Male: Phillip Whitley, 15  
>Female: Axis Rether, 16<p>

**District 4:**

Male: Reagan Machot, 16 _  
><em>Female: Ebony Rhaine (Black Rain), 15

**District 5:**

Male: Lybbe Vixen _  
><em>Female: Svetlana Noria, 18

**District 6:**

Male: Obel Moore, 14 _  
><em>Female: Melane Cornelious, 14

**District 7:**

Male: Ruke Halseen, 17  
>Female: Kallista Thorns ''Kalli'', 16<p>

**District 8:**

Male: Corey Rebmann, 17_  
><em>Female: Cynthia Charlez, 16

**District 9:**

Male: Jet Myers, 12  
>Female: Filloma "Fly" Sparks, 12<p>

**District 10:**

Male: Cade Parker, 17  
>Female: Jaqueline Thorn, <em>16 <em>

**District 11:**

Male: Nix Palais, 17 _  
><em>Female: Topaz Nyght, 14

**District 12:**

Male: Kindal Holmes, 17  
>Female: Moira Jackson, 16<p> 


	2. Amethyst Dann & Foxy Merrin

**I'm so happy I'm starting on the Reapings! And let me just say: Thank you everyone for submitting a tribute! And I probably won't do the goodbyes... not unless I figure out how to portray them... Wait never mind. I got it! If I didn't ask for good byes to you all: Please send in who will say goodbyes to your tribute! Okay thanks!**_**  
><strong>_

_**Amethyst Dann**_

"Are you ready?"

"Ready," I tell Kodi, my best friend. I search for my boyfriend in the crowd of eighteen year olds. But I can't manage to find him.

_This is going to my year. I know it. All I need to do is survive the Reaping…_

And how easy is that going to be when everyone wants to volunteer? District 1 is certainly a place where we don't go unnoticed. We're usually victors, even if we're not nearly as strong and brutal as District 2. Then again, they were raised like little savages. Like how District 3 was raised to know _everything_. And District 11 was raised to be poor. It's just another little law in Panem.

Judaea, another insane person from the Capitol stands up to face the crowd. Like most Capitol people, she's looks strange. Get this, she has _green_ hair. What is wrong with those people? Anyway, she has green hair, green eyes, and _always _wears that ridiculous neon green dress.

Or maybe it's a green skirt and a green tank top?

Dunno.

Judaea coughs into the microphone thingy, "Hello, wonderful citizens of Panem."

Quick thought: Have you ever noticed an old man or lady that screams and they just don't get that they're vibrating? They sort of look like they're about to fall apart.

Judaea looks like that now. She's not too old, just no one to be so jumpy for.

The crowd dies down some when she speaks. "I can't believe it's been a year already! It seems like only yesterday when I was up here announcing our wonderful tributes! Though they both were dead within three days…"

Maybe she thought it was a joke, but no one seems to be laughing…

"Anyway, I'm sure District 1 will have a victor this year! If not, there's always next year!"

Still no laughter…

"And usually there's not!"

_Man, she's really trying at this isn't she?_

Judaea sighs scrambling her pale small arm into a glass bowl. "Girls first everyone! And then we'll see a true tribute shine up here!"

Eighteen names are in that bowl. All with my name on it.

Or are there twenty sheets? Maybe sixteen?

I put on a great smile, ready to volunteer. No matter whom it is. Apparently some girl beside me is too, because she's already raising her arm a bit, ready to swing it up in the air and knock me out of the way.

_Maybe Cal will volunteer for the male tribute! Then we could go into the Games together! But, wait, we'd probably have to kill one another… Shoot…_

"Jade Silverstein!"

And it's my time to show everyone the wonder, fabulous tribute I'll be.

"I volunteer!" Escapes my mouth before the girl can even get her arm up.

I raise my hand high, and dash up the stage where Judaea is smiling and talking with Jade. Jade certainly isn't a pretty cookie, and in fact she's a bit horrifying. Her greasy black hair is tied back in a hurling fashion and her dress is almost three sizes too big for her. Her icy blue eyes may be an improvement for her looks anyway though. And maybe not…

Jade smirks as I sweep past her and take her place. "Good luck," She mocks. "And have a good Game."

_**Foxy Merrin **_

Why doesn't it surprise me when I see that girl literally get up and _sprint_ to that stage? It aggravates me so much to see that much joy in her face. And she's _smiling_. Smiling as if she's just done the greatest deed the world has ever known.

Judaea loves this of course. Any tribute willing to put them in great risk of death is a friend of the Capitol's. Another thing that shows stupidity…

Judaea greats the girl happily. "Goodness," She says, offering her hand in pure happiness. "What's your name, Darling?"

The girl grins foolishly. "Amethyst Dann," And she stares at Judaea's hand confusingly.

_Does she even know to shake her hand?_ How much you want to bet she'll die within a day? I'll be laughing when I see her down in the mud _pleading_ for her killer to finish her off. It would serve her right to face that death. Not just her, though. Everyone who has the guts to go up there and _offer_ their lives to the stupid entertainment should die that way. You don't agree?

Judaea takes Amethyst's hand and begins to shake it up and down. "Boys this time," She explains, releasing Amethyst's hand and digging it in the other glass bowl.

You drag yourself from the end of the world and back if you didn't want to go into that arena. At least you can find yourself out of the city or country or whatever. But in that bloody arena, yeah, just _try_ to get out of it.

It takes Judaea entirely too long to draw a name, but when he unravels that little piece of paper, it almost feels like the end of the world. I'm not scared; I'll tell you right off the bat. But everyone, of the boys I mean, is on the edge of their seats wanting to know who it is. Or maybe not caring, but wanting to volunteer.

"Foxy Merrin,"

_**Judaea Tulaying**_

_Foxy Merrin? That's definitely not on my list of average names. But it's certainly interesting._

Foxy steps up to the stage, and I almost can't believe what I'm seeing.

The boy has _white_ hair! Green eyes that match Miss Amethyst's perfectly, and soft pale skin that's nearly the color of his hair! Am I going mad?

Amethyst is certainly a pretty young lady. She doesn't look strong though, but looks don't particularly matter in this case. She has silky blond hair with purple streaks in it. _Talk about interesting! _It's so much better when our tributes are noticeable! Though she's not particularly smart either…

Foxy. _Not to self: Ask where he got his hair done! And if he didn't… Apologize for being strange… _He looks like the tough type. Always frowning and such. And he has this stern look in his eyes that tell me he doesn't play around. Certainly a killing machine…

I do love this year's tributes! And maybe they'll win just yet! _One more note to self: Find out why no one laughs at my jokes!_

Foxy is upon the stage, daring anyone to volunteer. And as surprising as it may sound: _No one even thinks about volunteering!_

"Amethyst Dann, Foxy Merrin, our best wishes go out to you!"

**Doodie doodie doo daaaa. Hello, people! Or good bye, people... Well that was literally my first try at this SYOT thing!(: How did I do? And if I totally screw up your character, I'm really sorry... Gonna work on District 2 next!**


	3. Isabella Spearman & Zane Scott

_**S**_**o, District 2 is officially up now. And in case you missed it:_ I need your tributes' goodbyes PM'ed to me._ Okay, guys?**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Isabella Spearman<span>**_

I'm almost on the edge of screaming out of range. The Reaping is just beginning and hardly anyone is shutting up! I wish they would though. No hard feelings to you all out there talking so much…

Sojourn Kiley, a fairly young woman, tries to calm the crowd with a simple hush. And believe it or not, she's answered by a sudden silence. "Hello, People of District 2." Her voice is a little comforting; almost as if she's positive she knows what she's doing. Then again, she _has_ been doing this for a while. "This year we celebrate the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, where two of our fellow children will commit their lives to the Capitol's Games. Is it not wonderful enough that they have the honor of joining me into the Capitol? But, they get the pleasure of receiving fame in honor of their amazing efforts in the Arena?"

District 2, being one of the most brutal Districts, of course follow her words carefully.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Sojourn salutes, digging her hand into a glass ball containing plenty of names. "Our female tribute goes first!"

Sojourn doesn't take long to pull a perfect white paper from the bowl, and in fact, she simply dips her hand in and scoops the first name it manages to make contact with.

A sudden rush of joy leaps into me and it seems to last forever until Sojourn brings the slip close to her orange eyes. _Why is it that the Capitol has such a ridiculous idea on fashion anyway?_

"Zarte Regan,"

A brunette, maybe around 15, makes her way to the stage. If she's scared, she's awfully good at hiding it. Well, most of us _do_ train for this our whole lives.

Sojourn smiles at Zarte. Years from now I bet she's still gonna creep out people with it. She has a long way to go before she wipes her grin away. "Any volunteers?"

And this is my chance.

"I volunteer for her!"

An easy win.

I walk silently up when Sojourn gestures for me to come forward. My heart's pumping with excitation, and it's obviously beating faster than ever. Already I can see myself in the Capitol, winning the love of them. And they'll _know_ I'll be back in District 2 in no time.

"What's your name, little one?" Sojourn asks when Zarte steps back down without a word.

_Okay, I know I'm a bit delicate looking, but I'm __**not**__ pathetic._

"Isabella Spearman," I say proudly, blocking my hatred for her use _of Little One_ as a definition for _me_. "Or just Bella,"

_**Zane Scott**_

She's another one them. One of the bloodthirsty killers. It's obvious when you look in her eyes. I can see her killing off a lot of tributes. And that's something to be proud of. If anything, you've _got_ to be _brutal_ if you're from District 2.

Bella stands straight, almost like she's accepting an award. Which _really_ is the case. It's not every day you go to the Capitol _and_ fight to the death.

Sojourn _still_ hasn't stopped smiling. One of her many talents _are_ scaring people. "Isabella, we welcome you to participate in the annual Hunger Games. You are one of many to have this honor of stability."

Bella actually gives a slight smile, joy in hearing Sojourn's words. "It's an honor alright."

_Yup, she's definitely going to join the Career pack._

"Male tribute next then." She puts her hand again in the bowl, grabbing the first one it hits. And with delight she says:

"Deis Harding,"

Her smile _completely_ fades when her eyes meet Deis's face. He's so…young you could say. Small, and certainly not muscular. Just a little red head boy with no life ahead of him. And really that _is_ saying something.

Deis doesn't make it to the stage before I'm ready to shout out the two magic words. And those two words are:

"I volunteer!" Those are just two simple words that take me into the arena and back.

Sojourn, being a total snob that she is, shakes her head in disgrace. Yeah, she wants a volunteer. No, she doesn't want anyone to shout it to the Lord _himself_. She just gets over it quickly and gives a slight nod of her head.

Deis is already sprinting back to the group of 12 year olds, _exactly_ where he deserves to be. And _exactly_ where I can't help but laugh at his humiliation.

Sojourn doesn't wait for me. "Your name is…?"

"Zane Scott," Is what I say aloud.

_Victor of the 73__rd__ Annual Hunger Games_ is what I say in mind.

_**Sojourn Kiley**_

"Zane Scott," He says with no thought into it.

Personally I can't stand it when people act the way he does. But he's faithful, he's pretty sure this will be an easy Game to play. I have to give him credit for that at least. Not many children are sure they'll come out alive.

Isabella's the same way. Only she doesn't quiet give a look of hate all the time. She's kind looking, like she couldn't do something horrible. But District 2 isn't the Oh-So-Bright-and-Happy place.

They're both different in many ways. Isabella came from the group of 13 year olds, while Zane is from the eighteen year old section. Isabella's hair is blond and so long, and then Zane has dark hair which simply makes no stand up alongside Bella's hair. They both have blue eyes, and as far as I can see, that is the only similarity they share.

Bella and Zane turn to one another simultaneously, they exchange hands and that's all they seem to pay attention to before they've been escorted alongside me by peacekeepers.

_Boy, these Games might just be the one I've been waiting for._

* * *

><p><strong>District 2 People! Wooh. Thanks to all those who are reviewing! And thanks even MORE if it's a good review!(: Which they're all good reviews so... <strong>

**All righty. I'm doing Sponsor points and everything so...**

**Question 1: **_What was Prim's goat named and how did she get it?  
><em>


	4. Axis Rether & Phillip Whitley

**Is it legal to say this is an EXTREMELY short chapter? It breaks my heart to say it is, but I went brain dead:'(  
><strong>

_**Axis Rether**_

I can feel so many eyes on me as I'm taking my place with the other 16 year-olds. I can just hear their thoughts. Hear their insults, comments, and confusion. Well, I can't really, but the look they give me says it all.

_It's the Reaping. Wear something formal._

And my choice is what I like best. _Jeans, a simple T-shirt, and tennis shoes. _

All those dresses and skirts make me deathly inside. I hate them. And only one thing beats them. High Heels.

Sophie Kennard is the escort for this year's Hunger Games. Obviously three years strait wasn't enough to satisfy her blue hair and matching eyes. Like most of the Capitol, she's an irritating perk of the Country of Panem. Am I wrong?

Sophie stands high among the crowd, waiting patiently as their voices mute. "Hello, People of District 3! We welcome you all to another fantastic year of the Capitol's Games! Two lucky children from our District will once again take a tour to the Capitol and find themselves in the Arena within days! We always appreciate it when they come back, giving District 3 more salutes and uniqueness! This year our traditional schedule will continue like always. Lady's first, and then we'll see about our young men!"

She's a bit too happy, flying in her own bubbly mind. And when she draws the female name, she instantly resembles a drunk when they've just found out the most interesting of things. Which she probably has. And I sure wish I'd known that earlier before my name has been called.

"Axis Rether,"

Ever heard of the song: '_What a Wonderful World_'? Yeah, well it's just about to get better.

_**Phillip Whitley**_

When she's up at the stage, it's clear she's twitching inside. But she doesn't move, doesn't speak, nor does she blink. She stands there, showing everyone that she's strong enough. A girl like her has a saying in life: _Crying isn't a way of getting achievements._

_Oh what would the Buddha say about that?_

Ironically when Sophie wishes her luck individually, Axis lingers in thought.

"No volunteers then?" Sophie asks with a shrug, her hair bobbing along with the motion. "Male's next," And she buries her gloved hand into the bowl, taking one in quietly.

"Phillip Whitley,"

Funny how things never go right and you always end up working with someone you never thought you could.

Adrenaline flows through my veins as I'm forced upon the stage. Looking Sophie in the eye, I'm in serious need of a moment of silence. Over and over again, I fill my head with the utmost useful survival skills, but without knowing what lies beyond the arena only distracts me more than I've ever been.

_**Sophie Kennard**_

_Have you ever had to rethink a situation before? Like if you walk down stairs, or eat any food? _

It's my _third_ year doing this. And I've not made it out of the basics. It's entertaining, though, to see all the young faces of the new tributes. Their fright, amazement, gazes. I've seen them four times. And this year is _not_ the same.

Our representatives look awfully cool, recognized, and aware.

Axis Rether is a girl who looks like she means business. Not dressing pretty and all. Her long strait hair groomed perfectly and still blue eyes. It's a wonder she doesn't scare the children of 3. Her pale skin only adds to the equation. She's obviously around 16.

Phillip Whitley isn't exactly the friendliest looking boy as well. He's a bit more muscular than most of the kids from the District. Curly brown hair and blue-grayish eyes. He looks as if a bit of a haunting past surrounds him. He's a little younger than Axis, maybe 15 or so?

For District 3, these guys could basically be Careers. They certainly look as if they have the strength and looks. Maybe we'll have a victor this year?

**Wooh! Short! Really short:'( I'm sorry guys, I couldn't think of much to add.**

**It's been a while, but eah. Lupus Overkill sent in the first correct answer for the Sponsor Question!It was sent in by PM. Ten points to Gryffindor! JK, but you know I had to do that(: Ten Points to Lupus Overkill! Everyone has 5 points for submitting a tribute, except for Lupus Overkill who has 15. I'll post the Sponsor Points at the end of the little visit to the Capitol. Here's Lupus Overkill's answer:  
><strong>

**Answer: _Prim's goat was named Lady. Katniss got Lady after having killed a young buck,_****_ and with the money she made, instead of some other things she considered,_****_ Katniss got Prim an injured goat, which was Lady._**

**Right on! Well here's another Sponsor Question: _What was the color of Clove's hair?_**

**(*Hint:* It was not said in the Hunger Games, but in Catching Fire where her hair was not described but her _fur _was...) **


	5. Ebony Rhaine & Reagan Machot

**Well, this one is a bit longer! We have a lot of tributes that mean business this year! I'll go ahead and spoil it: These guys are among them! But,... nah.. I'll type the rest at the end of the chapter.  
><strong>

_**Ebony Rhaine**_

Since I was young, I've been wondering about this day. _How will it come? What will it do? Will it be me? _When I see the look on these people's faces, I know they mean it to be good. While the Capitol plays these ridiculous antics, I'm stuck wondering what it would be like in the Arena. It could be _easy_. It could be _hard_. It could be painless or terrifying, or happy or sad. I don't know.

But there's always a feeling of satisfaction when I'm at the Reaping. And instead of acting like a little weakling behind the crowd, I'm volunteering. Why? To show everyone I'm not just a big daydreamer and wanderer.

I'm strong due to the help I give working with boats. I'm smart because of the numerous questions I ask. And I'm brave because I fear nothing. Well, almost nothing…

Silas Emerd walks up to the audience, refusing to speak while they're talking. After a moment, they've all seemed to lose their nerve of wants for it. "District 4 is proud to continue with the Games for the Capitol. Our children will once again fight in the arena for the honor of fame and riches. The Capitol has had few Games of Glory in the past. But let's say we give them something worth fighting for, yes?"

The crowd is deathly silent, leaving everyone to soon hear a pin drop. It's maybe the most quiet they've _ever_ been. And being _District 4_, that's saying something.

"Traditionally the girls' names are drawn first. So let's keep it up and continue doing so."

Her pale hand reaches into the bowl of names, almost identifying who they each belong to. And when she pulls a particular name out, no one has much more to say.

"Bonnie Hayfield,"

As a girl around 15 slowly goes up, I'm overwhelmed with decisions.

And I'm almost at the stage when I shout out, "I volunteer!"

_**Reagan Machot**_

"I volunteer!"

Amazing words to say right?_ Right._

The girl has already made it to the stage when Silas looks down upon her. "Yes…What's your name, Sweetie?"

"Ebony Rhaine," The girl says, not stopping to think.

She seems so sure of herself. Then again, most of District 4 has been that way.

I can feel my dark hair fall down into my eyes again. I'm used to it, so I don't bother to wipe it away. Over all my whole appearance may be considered strange to others. Maybe they just don't like dark colors. I could deal with that, especially when I'm in the arena slitting their throats. We'll see who'll be laughing then.

Call me Captain Terror,but that surely won't change the way I feel about you.

Silas smiles at Ebony. "Thank you, Ebony." But her eyes say something more than just that. "And I'll greet you as soon as I gather our male tribute." She sets her grin to a hundred and ten percent when she turns back to the audience. And her aqua-like hair doesn't help her facial improvement.

"Let's see our boy tribute, shall we?" And with that her hand finds the first slip it touches, and dragging it out, she reads:

"Jayce Hanes,"

And once the 12-year-old is up at the stage, everyone holds a tight grudge. No one likes someone _that_ young going to the Capitol. Going into the Arena, and back out.

I sigh, letting me get the best of myself. "I volunteer," I say loud enough to reach Silas's stuffy mind.

_**Silas Emerd**_

And another one of our teenagers has volunteered for a mere child. At least there may be one good Game this year. If that.

Ever year it's the same. Two tributes volunteer; go into the Capitol, then the Arena. And are dead in three days. District 4 may not be the most sadistic District, but we have our perks.

Only this year, it isn't quite the same.

Ebony Rhaine, a girl about 15, smiles evilly, her brown hair showing her many highlights of the color bronze. Her green eyes show little emotion, and her body is strong, much like the girls from our District. She could easily take on other tributes. I wouldn't count her out for a moment.

And while Reagan steps up to the stage, I get a good look at his style as well. And it mostly consists of plain, simply outfits. It'll be a tussle getting him to where anything but. When he steps up, an unnatural crowd of cheers echoes through the chilly air. That's definitely something we don't get often. He's maybe 16 and in good enough shape to rip someone limb from limb. Though he doesn't look like the one to do that.

All eyes are on me when they shake hands, exchanging greetings. And I feel a sudden surge of happiness that we just might have ourselves a unique Game this year.

**Please tell me I did not screw them up.(: I feel guilty in a way... And wonder when we'll have some cute and cuddly tributes? Who knows... it may be Five, or maybe Six. If not we have Seven and so forth. **

**Lupus Overkill has answered the question once more! I thought it was quiet hard, but everyone did apparently get it right. Wow, you guys are awesome! Answer: _Clove's hair was described as dark-colored, mostly like a dark brown._**

**Sponsor Question: _In the 75th Hunger Games, whom out of Katniss's alliance did not make it out of the Arena?_  
><strong>

**BONUS: _There was a Maximum Ride reference in this chapter. What/who was it?_**


	6. Svetlana Noria & Lybbe Vixen

**I am on a roll. TWO chapters in ONE day! Wooh! I'm trying for three...**

_**Svetlana Noria**_

The Games are just another silly way to punish us, are they not? Yes, and that's precisely it. Everyone wants to win the Games so they can get fame and riches, or return safely to their family. In a way, I'm similar, but because I want to shove it my dad's face. He left us when we were all young, my brother, sisters, and I. We don't miss him; it's not like the smaller ones could, anyway. They were all a bit too young to remember him.

I'm ready to show my dad, where ever he is, that we don't need him to survive. I'll do it easily and, of course, honorably. An even if I'm not that big compared to some of the tributes, I can take care of myself in a jiff. I'm stealthy and lighter than most of them, giving me more than their strength advantage.

Just try and see them hoist themselves in a tree.

Irene Jane hushes the crowd with her dark eyes. She's not one of those absolutely insane Capitol citizens who wear ridiculous outfits. She's… actually normal…Well as normal as someone from the Capitol could be anyway.

"Good afternoon, People of District 5." Irene says, sounding like a sweet melody. "I welcome you to yet another year of the Annual Hunger Games. One girl as well as one boy will take a trip to the Capitol, revealing themselves and becoming known to all of Panem. We are proud to see who will be representing us this year in the73rd Hunger Games."

There's a few murmuring here and there, but overall it's quiet, illuminating the worries everyone wears. Upon ahead, I catch sight of an old woman, holding her girl to the side, probably hoping their child does not get reaped. Sorrow burns in the pit of my stomach.

"Girl's go first again," Irene says, pushing her hand inside a glass bowl. Hundreds of names surround her hand as she grabs a small white slip. She lets it rest in her hand before pulling it out and reading clearly:

"Crestar Manning,"

She looks off everywhere, trying to locate the girl, Crestar, and to no avail, Crestar stands at her side when found. Her hair is a dark color, near black but not quiet.

Patiently, I wait for Irene to speak the words of glory:

"Any Volunteers?"

_Yes, there is._

_**Lybbe Vixen**_

"I volunteer!" A girl says quickly, blocking off partial phrases from Irene.

She smiles as she steps forward, giving Crestar something to think about. Once among Irene, she speaks. "My name is Svetlana Noria, and I volunteer for Crestar Manning."

_Man, she's completely aware of what she needs to do. It's all up in her head._

Irene looks shocked at her knowing. "Yes, thank you, Svetlana."

Svetlana nods in thanks as Crestar steps back down to join a group of 15 year old girls.

It's a wonder why everyone's so excited for the Games. And why a girl would actually volunteer is beyond me. We are _no_ Careers, we do _not_ train for the day we die, we are _not_ well fed like them, and we certainly do _not_ have so many honors that it's irrelevant. Not to mention it shows overconfidence.

I'm the same way. At least that's what some people say about me. I don't get it, but I believe them. Sometimes that can get you killed. And if you're in the arena trusting someone, you've got to be mad or a true trusting person. Luckily, I'm not quiet either.

Irene stares at Svetlana before reaching into the boys' bowl. "Time for our male tribute, then." She says, drawing a name simultaneously.

Anxiety fills the air and drips unto everyone's eyes. It's so silent for a moment that not a word could be uttered without legal attendance.

And the next part couldn't have made me happier. But, somehow, it did.

"Lybbe Vixen," …

…_will die in the arena. _Isn't that _great_? All I can say is that it didn't surprise me the least bit. And I'll be happy to rip their throats. Maybe not _Svetlana_ though. She could be of help in the arena. It certainly looks like it. The Careers may just yet lose _this_ year.

_**Irene Jane**_

Svetlana seems such like a sweet girl. Why I only see the best in people is beyond me.

She's tall, has blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Nothing creepy, right? Right, but she's more of an noble person. Someone who could be driven if it was stolen. She's pale, much like everyone from District 5, and skinny. Maybe 18, 19?

I suppose the child who steps up is Lybbe Vixen. And he looks normal as well. Nothing too strange, just _normal_. Brown hair, green eyes, and well built. He doesn't look as if he'd try to kill someone intentionally. And _that's_ a bore. He's around seventeen, I've seen him someone. I just don't know where though.

Both are among the older tributes, giving them an upper advantage for winning the Games. Twelve year olds are always the first to die. That's why we don't like it when they're reaped. They just don't have a chance…

These two will make fine tributes this year, I think. Unlike last year when they were both small children, helpless and weak. We have a good chance this year. Now all I have to see are the rest of the tributes…

**Little Dark Dynamite, AND District2REPRESENT answered the Sponsor Question! While Little Dark Dynamite got one tribute right, District2REPRESENT gave the complete answer! I'll give it to Little Dark Dynamite since I made it sound like only one didn't make it. I forgot about the other!)':I received a lot of reviews saying that it was Rue, but here's what went wrong, guys: The_ 75th_ Hunger Games. I can totally see where the confusion erupted. Sorry, guys...**

**Answer: _Wiress and Mags didn't make it out of the arena. (District2REPRESENT)  
>Wiress didn't make it out of the arena. (Little Dark Dynamite)<em>**

**Question: _Who was the last tribute alive (Other than Katniss's allies) in 75th Hunger Games?_**

**As for the BONUS question last chapter, no one quiet got it correct, but there were some answers that were close to the MR reference. Little Dark Dynamite, I reward you 5 points for your answer. And the answer I was looking for is: _Captain Terror. _Gazzy's fake name for the Government. (Later Zephyr, or however you spell it:)**

** Answer: _So is it Reagan? He reminds me of Fang a little bit...  
><em>**

**When I looked over the chapter, I thought the exact same thing!XD Until next time, People of Earth!  
><strong>


	7. Melane Cornelious & Obel Moore

**This one's such a sweetie pie!(: She's certainly one of the kind tributes! **

_**Melane Cornelious**_

It's that time again. That time when the Capitol rips our families apart. I don't understand how heartless they could be, killing 23 children every year! And sometimes, it's more! It's horrible, the Reaping is. And I can't bring myself to think anything but. It hurts me when I see a child walk slowly to the stage, on the edge of crying. Their mother, father, holding back soft salty teardrops as their little child is being sent off to face death…

And I'm only fourteen, and I've experienced it ever year.

I'm afraid I may just be the one to be shipped off to the Capitol. And I don't want to do it alone.

I'm not as strong as other tributes may be, like the Careers. I'm small and even short for my age! But I'm light, and I can heel. I'm great at berry finding and I'm fast! If I did get reaped, I might not be the first tribute to die.

Cecile Hearten is extremely young. Like, in her twenties young. She draws our names every year, and not one time as she been rude. She has brown hair with aqua colored highlights, and her eyes are this pinkish color. She's sweet, unlike most Capitol citizens, and she speaks politely, giving her a bonus. If anyone is my escort, I'm glad it's Cecile.

"Thank You all for joining us on this day!" Cecile speaks into the well put together microphone. "It's nice to see everyone again this year, and we have some new faces as well!" She looks around at little children. "I'll begin by drawing our female tribute this year! She will serve as a symbol of District 6 alongside her male partner!"

As Cecile digs her tan hand into the glass bowl, I'm hurting from my heart that's beating hundred miles an hour. _What if it really is me? Will I be the one to die in the arena this year?_ I've never really thought about how it would be. But now when I see so many different faces dying, I can hardly stop the madness. _What's happened to make the Capitol think this is a good solution?_

Cecile holds out a white sheet of paper, and through the sunlight, I'm able to recognize what it says without her reading it. And what it does say is what I'd never want it to:

"Melane Cornelious,"

_**Obel Moore**_

_I've done this twice before._

Already I was about to give in to my sorrow. I felt horrible for this girl, Melane. And when I see her take Cecile's side, I'm already near tears. There's no way I can help Melane. I can't volunteer for her, I can't keep her from shaking hands with Cecile, and I can't stop the Capitol from tearing her away from her family.

It's horrible, what they do to kids. But I'm among everyone else who cannot stop them.

Cecile places a hand over Melane's shoulder, shouting to the audience, "Volunteers?"

When it's hollowly clear no one will, Cecile offers her hand to Melane whose eye twitches slightly one moment. After thinking for a moment, Melane grabs Cecile's hand and gives a fake smile. Cecile let's Melane go and turns back to the crowd. "Boy's next." She says, grasping a small paper from the other bowl.

I used to wonder about how it would be like in the arena, just out of full curiosity. Having to see others dying at the hand of another. I always plan an excuse to avoid watching the Hunger Games. My mom used to have to force me to. I had to know what I'd have to face in a situation like that. But I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to gore.

My sister wasn't the same way, always tending to watch the re-runs and current events. She was…interested. And she always dreamt about rebelling against the Capitol, like the Districts did before the Games. She says it was brave. One thing she's missing is that it started the Games. Nothing brave was going thought their minds. They just wanted the Capitol away.

I bet they're regretting it now.

Cecile unravels the slip, letting everyone hear whose death wish comes to hunt. And wouldn't you guess?

"Obel Moore,"

_**Cecile Hearten**_

And now there are two doomed souls from the start. Seeing Melane breaks my heart. She looks so sweet and gentle. She wouldn't hurt a fly. As I look back at her now I can see her trying to cover her blue eyes with her long blond hair. She's so small. She couldn't last long in the arena.

And Obel is just the same way. He's only a bit taller than Melane, and even he doesn't have much strength against a bloodthirsty Career. His light brown hair sticks closely to his forehead as he gently makes his way to the stage. He looks down, avoiding everyone's glare.

When he's up on the stage, I know I have to speak. "Any Volunteers?"

And just like I had expected, no one raises their voice.

When I hold out my hand to Obel, he doesn't hesitate. He takes it and quickly steps aside with Melane, whose tears begin to fall slowly down her cheek. He simply gives a sympathetic smile, and faces the crowd again.

Slowly I speak to the audience. "These are our 73rd Hunger Games tributes! We wish you both the best of luck!"

And the Reaping was finished.

**It's only Five and I'm pooped. I would've had this up earlier, but my dad doesn't like thunder(:**

**Shiver122 has sent in the correct right answer first! Congratulations! Third chapter today! Make sure to check in frequently, guys!  
><strong>

**Answer: _Enobaria?_**

**Sponsor Question: _What was the name of Katniss's first kill that she knew would die because of her actions?_**


	8. Kallista Thorns & Ruke Halseen

_**I meant to put this up yesterday. It didn't really happen...  
><strong>_

_**Kallista Thorns**_

I hope to never see Little Mari get reaped. I couldn't stand the thought of losing her; she's one of the few people I have in my life now. Other than my father and Jada, whom I've never been exactly close to.… Marigold, or Mari as we call her, is not my sister even if it feels like it. Not by blood anyway. She's always been _like_ a sister, and I'm responsible for her. My mother and Mari's died in flames, it's horrible, to think about, of course, but it's been Mari, Dad, and I ever since.

We've never let Mari take tesseraes, even knowing that it could make our lives just a bit easier. Though, losing Mari isn't a choice, she needs us.

Petunia Longingary is up at her small podium, smiling at the crowd or gloomy citizens. Her bright yellow wig glistens slightly in the hot sun, and her blue eyeliner makes her look like a certain mixture of an old cartoon fox and hedgehog. "Quiet down, everyone, please!" And sure enough they do. "Thank you all for joining us for another year for this wonderful occasion!" Somehow I think there were entirely too many _for_'s in that sentence. "This is the day we watch our children reach victory!"

And in case she was trying to make a big movement there: _It didn't happen_. Everyone just stands there, envying for her to go on and say those who'll most likely die in the arena.

List of things I _hate_: The Capitol (To _extraordinary_ details) and Careers who think they're all _that_. So really, that's all Careers…

"Ookay," Petunia says awkwardly, drawing a white sheet from the girl's bowl. "Our female representative is…"

And she draws out the name.

Here are my thoughts when she speaks the name:

_Not Mari. Please, please not Mari-_

"Marigold Thomas,"

- I don't even get that far before I'm up and away at Volunteering for Little Mari.

_**Ruke Halseen**_

Marigold, _What a strange name_, is not even half way there when an older girl around 16 pushes through the rest of the crowd shouting, "I volunteer!"

Marigold is stunned at first, and her face is downright filled with sorrow as the older girl steps to the stage. "Wow," Petunia says. "That was certainly quick."

A bit of a rushing anger comes through me when she says it. I don't know exactly why, but I decide to ignore it. Everything's always best left alone. And if it doesn't get better, well, you might have just screwed it up along the way. Which is a darn good possibility in my case.

What's that little saying? The lion loves the lamb or something like that? Well guess what: This lion hasn't felt the least bit peppy today, and I'm not loving it. Let alone the Reaping come as well! That must have been a hippie saying...

"What's your name?" Petunia asks the girl carefully.

"Kallista Thorns,"

She seemed to know what she's gotten herself into, maybe she planned it somehow. Marigold could be her sister. Well, not exactly, considering that Marigold has light brown hair and hazel eyes. Kallista, dark brown hair and eyes. Their almost black actually. There's a small resemblance, but I can't manage to see what.

"Welcome Kallista," Petunia says, smiling in a sweet way that's almost _too_ sweet.

Kallista nods, stepping to the side, allowing Petunia to continue. "And our males are next!"

And when she scruffs through the thousands of small sheets, I'm almost wishing I'd never come. My heart drops by about ten feet, worried for God knows who. Maybe the Killing Curse might not be worse than this faith? _And you wanna know what the bright rainbow of my day is? C'mon, you gotta guess. You've already put it in your head._

"Ruke Halseen,"

_Oh lookie there. You were right. Man, you're surely great at this game._

_**Petunia Longingary**_

And like no surprise ever before: Not a soul volunteers for the boy. I half-expected that. At least the girl, Kallista, would Volunteer. That's something that doesn't happen to often in District 7.

She's actually pretty _beautiful. _If you know what I mean. She has dark, dark brown that falls to her elbows. And the same colored eyes fixed perfectly on her tan skin. She's slender, but yet muscular.

_Ruke, _whose all ready on his way up, muttering to himself, isn't exactly the strongest type. Though he looks pretty quick...and crazy. Tall and dark hair like Kallista. The same eyes as well. He's maybe a year or two older than Kallista._  
><em>

**Wooh another three days of non-stop updates! Well, actually not non-stop. I don't know if there will be three updates in one day or not. My L.A. teacher says so... Give me something really really really interest on Margaret Mitchell and we'll talk(:**

**Lupus Overkill has once more answered the Sponsor Question correctly!**

**Answer: _Marvel_**

******Sponsor Question:**** Most of you have noticed a reference of such. This chapter is**_  
><em>


	9. Cynthia Charlez & Corey Rebmann

**A/N: Hello, people of Sallen's story! This is Moolight7/Moonlight7/Mooni~! Sallen's not in right now. Apparently she had another appointment. Which is why was not able to post another chapter yesterday. She was gone for half of the day! But I'll be writing this chapter!;) It's not that different from Sallen's writing.**

_**Cynthia Charlez**_

It's my 4th Reaping today, fourth time having to think about being chosen, fourth time about seeing other's faces as misery floods into their eyes. _That's a bit satisfying._

Truffle Pair, another loud, bubbly citizen of the Capitol wiggles herself on the stage. She's been doing this for as long as the Old Days. Well, not really, but it's been ages since a new escort has been assigned this District.

"Hello people of District 8," Truffle says.

Is it me or does the escort always starts out with the same greeting every year? _"Hello people of District 1,2,3,4 and so on…" _and_ "Greetings citizens of our District!" _or_ "We welcome you again for the annual Reaping!" _Is it too hard to just say: _"Hey, Girls first…"_ I mean, it saves a _bunch_ of time!

"We are glad to see your faces again for this unforgettable event!"

_See, another one…_

"This is the day we see our children compete against the others of their own Districts! They will travel to the Capitol and show everyone that they have meaning, that they should be adored by the Capitol and other Districts amongst their own! And after that, we will see them in the arena, showing off their skills and fighting to the death!"

Not a word is spoken, uttered, or even whispered.

"Girls first," Truffle dances her pale hand into a glass bowl filled with female names.

She rumbles through the names, over and over again, until I'm finally sick of her play. And just as I'm about to blow a fuse, she pulls a name, recognizes it, and speaks its words.

"Cynthia Charlez,"

_**Corey Rebmann**_

When the girl hears her name, I'm betting that's _Cynthia_, she almost comes in a trance. Her eyes are whole and empty, no expression shown in what little light there is in them. She wears a slim smile, her lips curled back evilly.

In my opinion, she's pretty creepy. Not to mention her choice of dark clothing.

If I was in Cynthia's case, not being a girl of course, I wouldn't know exactly how to begin with training really. I'm strong, not like a whole lot of boys from District 8 are, but I probably could take some Careers down. And there's a slight possibility I wouldn't come back, I'd be defeated and if anything was able to beat losing for me…

"You're Cynthia?" Truffle asks to make sure she isn't a Volunteer, which even if she wasn't Reaped, she probably would have been. When Cynthia nods ever so slightly, she smiles, "Stand by my side Cynthia, and we'll be on our way after our male tribute."

"Are we not lucky to have such a strong looking tribute?" Truffle asks the crowd, who all say nothing in confirm. "Our male tribute should be undoubting strong as dear Cynthia."

Still not a word.

"Males next," Truffle breaks the silence, pulling the name rapidly, so quickly in fact she doesn't lay a hand on another's name in the bowl. And boy I wish she _did_.

"Corey Rebmann,"

_Be strong Corey._

_**Truffle Pair**_

Corey Rebmann steps up silently, I can tell he was shocked, but still trying to keep control. Good, we don't need another crier like last year. He's incredibly too strong looking for tears though. And while he's so tall and muscular, his other features stick out to me as well. Like his green-brown eyes and sandy blond hair. He's actually pretty attractive, even if 17, giving him yet another advantage.

Cynthia Charlez, a blond headed girl with blue-green eyes, still seems a bit strange as Corey walks up. She's small, her whole body. And wears such a dark colored dress that I'm convinced she would hate colors like pink and orange! Such striking vibrant colors! How could she not love them? Well, that's just how I feel… Other than that, she looks like she's so coldhearted, but I can't make a judgment if I don't know the girl. For a girl around 16, she's a bit spine-chilling.

Overall, our tributes looks like victors and I can't wait to see one of them arrive back, representing the triumph of District 8.

And we _need_ a victory for once.

**See, I told you it's not that different! And if it was... Well I don't have Sallen with me so it may be different... Okay, so most of you guys have noticed that Sallen's Sponsor Question was broken off. She didn't realize that until you guys reviewed saying so. Haha, she wants me to give the one's who did 5 points, so I will! District2Represent and Jacky Dupree knew what it was getting to though! They have spoken the answer(s)! **

** Answer(s):_ Well, for some reason the sponsor question didn't completely show up, but I _(District2REPRESENT)**  
><em><strong> think the answer is in Ruke's section when he talks about the lion and lamb<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Twilight), and also he mentions a Killing Curse (Harry Potter).. like I said<strong>_  
><em><strong> I couldn't see the full question but I guess this is what you were asking (:<strong>_

_**Kallista=Katniss, eyes roll, ah well **_**(Jacky Dupree)**

**Sponsor Question:** _**Other than Katniss and Peeta, who was the youngest tribute in the 75th Hunger Games?**_

**I might be forgetting something, I don't know...**

**-Mooni**


	10. Filloma Sparks & Jet Myers

**Yet another update without Sallen... When she will be back is unknown. Man, I was pretty confused in this chapter, but they sure are so sweet(:**

_**Filloma Sparks**_

It's so hard to take in the sight of the many families weeping, so worried about their children. The kids, too, are on the same edge, notably thinking about what would happen to them. I've seen this every year, but this is my first time actually participating in the annual Reaping.

Kaiser Higgins, a man around 30, makes his way to the platform. "Good Evening, everyone! It's time for our annual Reaping where we will see two of our lucky children journey to the Capitol and be shown to all of Panem. It's been tiresome waiting for this day to come, and ever since our failure from last year, we will rise from the ashes of defeat!"

I wait, silently, like everyone else, hoping for Kaiser to make his move to the glass bowl. His sparkling silver eyeliner breaks through the darkening clouds. "Our little ladies first? Or our gentlemen?" He simply jokes, knowing he'll just go on ahead with the girls.

Chiann, my best friend, gazes over at me, mouthing the word "Fly". I'm nicknamed that because of how small and flexible I am. Everyone usually seems to join in with calling me that, and I don't mind the least bit. I smile, letting her know I'm fine, even if I feel a tad sick, and she smiles at once when she sees my expression. She's still much taller than I am, maybe because I'm only 4 foot 3. And just four hours ago, I turned 12. I don't see how it's fair, that it's my Birthday and I'm here, hoping that I'm not Reaped. That Chiann, or any of my older brothers aren't as well.

When Kaiser throws his small purple colored eyes onto the slip, he crumbles it up, smiles to the crowd, and shouts:

"Filloma Sparks,"

_**Jet Myers**_

A little girl my age begins to weep immediately, and I might have guessed that it was Filloma. She sinks to her knees, everyone watching in disbelieve as a Peacekeeper from behind Kaiser Higgins helps her up onto her feet again. Filloma doesn't take control; she lets the Peacekeeper bring her to the stage and next to Kaiser, who looks as if he's done something so horrible that it's sick.

"Er..." Kaiser, leans down the crying girl and tries to comfort her to no oblige. "Help her," He tells the Peacekeepers, and they dash to take Filloma off through the crowd.

Everyone stares, confused and shocked.

"…I'm guessing that was Filloma?" Kaiser concludes, giving a scratch to his bright lily-like hair. "Males next…"

Even when I tried to avoid it, I thought about how I would end up in the arena. _What if no one would come to my aid? What would the Capitol do to change me? How would someone end my life? _I'm nowhere near as strong as bloodthirsty Career. How could I survive against one? They could have my death cut by a knife or jabbed with a spear. They could do just about anything to me. Like Filloma, I'm small and fragile. But I'm highly intelligent, and children from District 3 sometimes win. If only Nine could be that way…

Kaiser interrupts the heartbreaking silence that follows Filloma's full exit with a simple pull of his hand.

"And our male tribute for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games is…" And with that he unravels the carefully written name on the paper.

"Jet Myers,"

_**Kaiser Higgins**_

After seeing Little Filloma cry so intensely, it killed me to declare, yet, another name. And it feels so horrible when I catch sight of _another_ kid in a run-down.

A kid with dark brown hair and dull gray eyes begins to freak out, shuddering and shouting as himself. What was wrong the people of District 9?

He calms himself down, biting his lips and almost sprints to the stage, eyes wide, and smile too large for his face. His watery eyes find mine, and I get _another_ endless pit in my stomach. His soft brown hair is in ruins and he's only twelve. Too young to be thirteen, believe it or not, and even a bit more young looking to be twelve. But he's here…

I _need_ to quit this job.

**Sorry, guys. Didn't have a lot of thoughts while typing this up. I'll blame it on** **Sallen's not being here idea, kay?**

**Jacky Dupree has answered correctly once more! Way to go! Where the lot of you guys went wrong was saying Finnick (He's still one of the younger tributes, but Johanna was the next youngest after Peeta and Katniss.) And with Rue, some of you guys said that, but from the 75th Hunger Games is the Sponsor Question. Sorry, guys!**

**Answer: Johanna  
><strong>

**Sponsor Question: Careers* are usually tough as nails. What are some moments when they weren't? (From all the Games. Ten for each moment)**

***Careers are those from 1,2, and 4.**

**-Mooni~  
><strong>


	11. Jaqueline Thorn & Cade Parker

_**Jaqueline Thorn**_

I watch as our escort this year steps to the old podium. She's new, and it's obvious she's never ever had to do something like this before. Though relatively young, her eyes are aged in their green color. And her old bright yellow dress has been fixed over and over again. It's that understandable. Her dark mint hair is one of the few things that shine about her.

"Before I make a fast introduction over the history of the Games, my name is Sarah." _Sarah_, though normal in the past hundred years, isn't a very common name anymore. Which makes some others a bit happy; no one likes the original names of the Capitol citizens. They're insane. "And I'll be the escort for District 10 this year."

No one seems to really care for that now, ya know considering two children are about to be put to the death. Sarah begins after the everlasting moment of silence. "I welcome you all, Citizens of District 10, to yet another year of the Annual Hunger Games. Two children from our district will compete against 22 others in the Arena, fighting to claim glory for Ten."

There's a slight cough from somewhere in the 18-year-old section, but Sarah doesn't mind it. "Ladies first," And she jams her pale hand into the female's glass bowl.

She's maybe seen a few good decades of Reapings, for she's doing fine job at it. Though, no one seems to think about it much other than me, I can tell…

Sarah seems a bit more kind then our old escort did. Lenard was him last year, and he wasn't exactly the happiest man there was. He was elder though, so he did have a reason of sorts to the act the way he did. He wasn't a monster, of course.

Like when I moved in with my sisters, Nora and Star. I didn't hate my parents, nor did I fight with them all the time. I just thought it was time to have my own space. Time to live a bit more free then I have been.

And I didn't have much time to think about either as I hear Sarah call my name.

"_Jaqueline Thorn,"_

_**Cade Parker**_

When a girl in the company of muscular builds with dark hair and matching eyes makes her way to the podium, it's unmistakably Jaqueline. She doesn't look terrified, that's a talent I wish I had for sure. She keeps a cold, still face. She doesn't seem to look at anyone in particular until she finds her way to the stage, and into Sarah's eyes.

"Volunteers for Jaqueline?" Sarah asks to the crowd, and when no one utters a word she continues. "We wish you the best of luck."

I was a bit surprised at that. Ami, one of my closest friends, has always wanted to volunteer. She always asked every victor, which isn't a very lot here, how it was like in the arena. Even their warnings didn't change her mind. She's always been a bit insane, once I get down to it and all…

Jaqueline only nods, not surprising anyone.

Sarah half-smiles at her, speaking to the rest of us. "Our male tribute is next, then, I suppose."

She buries her hand once more into another glass bowl, right next to the girls'. While Jaqueline glances at one point to another, she never actually makes eye contact with anyone. She hardly looks like she would hurt a soul, despite her strong build.

She looks so kind, and much happier than the lot of us in District 10. Well, she's not exactly _happy_. Maybe it's because of her high cheek bones or something…

And I almost missed it when Sarah calls my name.

"Cade Parker,"

That is the one thing that shatters my thoughts. All them into a million pieces.

**Chapter 11! ...I think! Sallen's been sick, like really sick. But I didn't want to keep you waiting for long! (Or longer!) I realize this chapter is a bit late, and its short once I think about it. It's hard doing the story by myself. I didn't do Sarah's POV because... Well, anyway, the Sponsor Question was overloaded with correct answers, guys! Here's the list: (I won't type the answers, just the points...)**

**District2REPRESENT- +20  
>Thislittlemockingjay97- +10<br>Jacky Dupree- +10  
>Shiver122- +20<br>**

**Sponsor Question: Who killed Wiress? And how did they do it?**

**-Mooni~  
><strong>


	12. Topaz Nyght & Nix Palais

_**Topaz Nyght**_

Dicey, my best friend, smiles at me beyond the crowd. I can see she's a bit afraid of being reaped, and I, myself, find it a bit scary too. I'm in for it, but only for the adventure. I wouldn't execute a living soul unless it's _absolutely_ needed.

It's already killing me, being in the crowd of fourteen-year-olds, with not a spirit to talk to. It's not like I could talk at this point, everyone is so quiet and patient for the Reaping, but it almost drives me insane. I speak, not a bit, but a _lot_. And I know I do what's the point in having a mouth if you can't use it?

Staying still in this one spot isn't helping my boredom the least bit either. The most entertaining event so far was watching Zincky Keller, our new _escort_, makes exploding sounds as he uses his hands to hit each other. It got a little more childish than we all really noticed, and he finally became more scary than immature. And what really tops it off is that he's a full grown man…

President Hille finally settles Zincky's play. Zincky, glancing at the crowd of families, quickly stops and joins at the podium. "Hello, District 11! It's near time to have our annual Hunger Games again! We've waited a full long year for this event to come again, and it's high time it's finally here!"

Zincky's always been much of child-like _adult_. I find it interesting, not a lot of escorts have anything unique about them, well, other than their _style_. Zincky's one of the few who has a notable personality… He has no bubbly colors, only simple blond hair and brown eyes. No insane outfit or skin. Just as normal as a citizen from the Capitol can be. Which, is to say, isn't that much.

"Let's just skip the intro this year, okay guys?" Zincky surprises a great deal of people by saying that. District 11, being the poorest of the ongoing twelve Districts in Panem, doesn't take jokes lightly. We're a strict area, which could be understood considering that there's not a whole lot here.

"And our girl is…" Zincky rummages through the names, not a thought in his head.

"Topaz Nyght,"

_**Nix Palais**_

A girl with wheat colored hair and brown eyes comes from the section of 14-year-old girls. She's average size, not too small and not to tall. She doesn't appear muscular, but she could be just as much as a killer as anyone else. I decide it's best to keep my distance.

I know I'm stronger than she is, and certainly tougher. I've gotten long deep scars on my back from working in the fields. How did I get them? No, it wasn't because I stole food or anything, but that has happened recently to a kid here. I smarted off at a Peacekeeper. Let me tell you, Peacekeepers are _not_ the ones to trifle with.

The girl stands by Zincky, her eyes almost determined, not deadly, but _excited_. For God knows _what_, I have no clue. Zincky gives her his unusual smile, the one he's become _famous_ for. "Miss Nyght?"

She nods, a certain little adventurous smile filling her face. "Yes, sir,"

Zincky asks for her to step aside, leaving her with more enthusiasm. "Volunteers for Miss Nyght?" And no one does.

_Typical_.

"Well, welcome Topaz Nyght, I'll be back with you after our male tribute." Zincky tells _Topaz_.

She nods.

"Male tribute time!" Zincky exclaims with a sing-song voice. A little jingle escapes his lips before he closes them tight. "Our male tribute for this year's annual Hunger Games is… Whoopsie." The small paper slips from his tan hand, falling neatly to the stage floor. Zincky chuckles as he bends to grab at it, nobody else seems to find it as a joke though. Aloud and clear he reads from the ground.

"Nix Palais,"

_**Zincky Keller**_

_Nix Palais, Nix Palais, Nix Palais. _

His name rings through my mind, sticking to the most obvious of places.

A boy, maybe seventeen, joins me at the stage. His sandy hair stunned to the tips until they're spread to the farthest it could get, his cold eyes overshadowing Topaz and I. This kid was clearly meant for trouble. He gave a message saying don't-mess-with-me. I'd gladly hold my stand.

"Nix Palais are you?" I ask the mischievous child. His eyes are wide from shock, obviously not notified that he'll be in the arena.

He nods, showing little fear for his future ahead. A large devilish grin spread across his tan skin.

"No volunteers, eh?" I call to the crowd, tracking a hand in the air. _None_. "These are our 73rd Hunger Games tributes!"

Nix offers his hand to Topaz, and she takes it willingly.

Nix speaks, hardly above a whisper, "Let's show these Capitol freaks what us District 11  
>folks are made of." He lets her hand go free.<p>

Topaz smiles. "Right,"

**More tributes- What fun! These guys rule like everyone else! Wooh, One more Reaping! One more time! Until the next SYOT... Well, we're ready! Goodbyes are planned to be two parts. Maybe three or four. I know that if the chapter is too long, most of you guys won't read. But thanks so much for those of you who've read these chapters, reviewed/favored it!** **Almost there! And while I'm thinking about it: The chapter AFTER the next Reaping is SUPER important. If you guys would read it when I post it, It will be a HUGE help. So please read when it is. Kay?:) I'm good at pleading.  
><strong>

**_Kenzietheterrible_ has received 10 points for being the first to answer correctly! Way to go! And while I think of what the Sponsor Question was...hmmm. I don't know, sorta slow today. But Good Job!**

**Sponsor Question: _What role did District 3's male play in the 74th Hunger Games?_**

**- Mooni~ (Still)**


	13. Moira Jackson & Kindal Holmes

_**Moira Jackson**_

I can almost feel hot tears forming in my blue eyes. The intense heat of the day isn't making anyone else happier as a pink haired woman of an age of around her late twenties steps up on the stage. She's been doing it for a while, the escort thing. And she's bright, bubbly, but yet obnoxious. It's not her fault, I suppose. Most of the citizens of the Capitol act the same way. _Insane_.

"Hello, District 12." Effie Trinket says happy, but her eyes say something different. The majority of District 12 knows she wants a better District. "_One or Two would be nice_," She's always said, sometimes in front of public. "We're for another year of the Hunger Games, an annual event in which two of our lucky children will happily journey to the Capitol. All luck goes to them from there as we cheer them on when they enter the arena."

Effie's famous line always appears: _May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor! _I've heard some people joke about it, like a girl from the Seam. She's only a year younger than me anyway; we're really in the same grade. There's not a _big_ age difference.

Effie Trinket glances to the Mayor, who nods approvingly before she sticks her hand into the glass bowl. The same glass bowl with many names of girls' from the District. When she drags the name out, it surprises me more than it _ever_ would have.

"Moira Jackson,"

_**Kindal Holmes**_

Effie Trinket looks for _Moira_, her head twitching all around. Finally, a girl from the 16-year-old section silently makes her way to the stage. Her blond hair shines brightly like Effie's does, only in a better way. Effie's hair almost attracts the lighting from all around. It's extremely bright, even if it's only a wig.

Moira, blue eyes full of fright, stands beside Effie, giving a small smile. Her eyes are nearly spilling her true emotions, earning a small amount of tears. She refuses to let them, playing strong for the crowd. She looks so kind-hearted, determined to stay proud.

"Effie smiles at Moira, whispering closely to her. "Volunteers, anyone?" She asks us afterwards. No one responds by the wave of a hand in the sky.

"Our dear male tribute is next, then." Effie says, her pale hand sweeping through the enormous amount of names. Her scary white grin appears when she connects it to a name. One I wished was full-proofed. And one I wished would've never appeared in there.

"Kindal Holmes, step right up!"

_**Effie Trinket**_

No one moves to the stage. Everyone is _so_ quiet. Minute later, no one steps up.

"Kindal Holmes," I repeat once more.

A Peacekeeper finds a dark haired boy in the crowd of 17 year old boys. The boy stays frozen as the Peacekeeper helps him to the stage, thin lips sealed and blue eyes wide.

"Holmes," The Peacekeeper tells me, and he steps back down, releasing Kindal.

I notice a thin long scar running down Kindal's right arm, all the way down to his wrist. _Now how did that come up? _The boy doesn't look so strong, dangly arms and legs. He's tall of course.

At this point it would surprise if anyone thought about volunteering. Still, I had to ask. "Volunteers?"

_Nope_.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I speak loudly into the air. "Meet your 73rd Hunger Games tributes!"

**And our last Reaping! *Victory Noise* It's about time is it not? Might not have another chapter up tonight, something came in. But I will have another up sometime! Sallen should be back soon, she's pretty good, so thanks to you who've sent warms regards!(:Remember: Next Chapter is SUPER important! Okay? Effie, _wow_, hopefully I won't have to do another. In my other story she was, well, annoying if I must say. I still need to get back to that story anyway...  
><strong>

**Jacky Dupree has again answered correctly first! Right on! And I still can't find the answers in all the emails... But it was the correct answer for sure!(:**

**Sponsor Question: _What District was Bonnie from?_**

**-Mooni~  
><strong>


	14. The Super Important Note

Okay, first off: **Vote on my poll, _Which 73__rd__ Hunger Games tribute is your most despised?_** Kay? That's, like, the MOST important thing I have to say in this chapter. Kay? It seriously ties in with the story. And I need YOU to vote!(: Please? I might have made it sound SUPER important… whoopsie. It's not an emergency(:

Now that that one thing is dealt with, I'll give you the rest right after this. Here's a list of things I'd like you to fill out and PM me. Please? xD I've gotta sound hysterical.

**Arena Ideas-**

***Bloody Death?-**

****Quote-**

**Muttation Ideas-**

**Poll!  
><strong>

That wasn't long was it? I hope it wasn't. PM me the info if you can. And if you can't get all of it, don't worry about that one, just skip it(:

_***Do you want your tribute to die a bloody/dramatic death?**_

_****Care to give me a quote your tribute would become famous for? I'll choose another quote weekly for it to be the Summary of the story. Some of you might have noticed a little quote like that. What, Obel, who said it? Well, it'll be like that, using it for the summary and all. I just thought it'd be neat.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Jacky Dupree, Jacky Dupree! You have answered first again! Wow, you're on a roll!(: Plus ten more points!<strong>

**Sponsor Question: **_**What District was the girl from that the Careers (And Peeta) killed early in the arena?**_

_**Sponsor Points:**_

**Lupus Overkill- 40  
>Little Dark Dynamite- 25<br>District2REPRESENT- 70  
>Shiver122- 35<br>Thislittlemockingjay97- 20  
>BamaBelle630- 10<br>Jacky Dupree- 80  
>Kenzietheterrible- 15<br>- 5  
>Moolight7- 10<br>Purplestripedmaniac- 5  
>TecNicolorKrystal- 10<br>Sallen- 5  
>Shadowming1998- 5<br>The Catz!- 10  
>Junebert- 5<br>The Little Obelia- 5  
>StickersandRainbows- 5<br>XoXoPurpleKittyXoXo- 5  
>Brutal Let Down- 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's so far! I'll post the items and such before the arena! I'll give you ten points for each one you give me.(: Buh-Bye, people of Earth and Beyond!<strong>

**P.S. The Poll! Remember the Poll! O.O  
><strong>

**-Mooni~  
><strong>


	15. Goodbyes: Nix and Svetlana

_**Nix Palais**_

Little light pours into the window as I watch the still ground. Being secured in a small room of Peacekeepers isn't on my top list of _Favorite Things to do. _I can see the Peacekeepers out the corner of my eye, and I don't say a word as they stare blankly at me. I turn my head away in an attempt to ignore their cold faces, and after what seems like _hours_, two young figures enter through the old doors.

_My foster parents, Alan and Cynthia._

They stare solemnly at me, looking as if they want to tell me something, but nothing escapes their lips.

We stand for long curving minutes before a Peacekeeper speaks up. "Few more minutes left, you two."

Alan starts to protest, and as if remembering how strict District 11 was, he turns away from the _soldier_. "Nix, Cynthia and I… w-we wish we could've got to know you more."

That sends a sort of shock-wave to my head; I really didn't expect _that_ to come up. Normally I'd block out any form of emotions like _this_, but this being my foster parents and the last time I might see them, I decide to listen to every word. Cynthia and Alan are young, and I've always been anywhere but home. They hardly ever did get to see me a lot, and _now_ they're wishing they could have?

I open my mouth, to say something more, but the Peacekeeper shouts over me. "Times up!"

And I watch as my foster parents are escorted out of the room.

Harper Young appears soon after, which catches me even _more_ off guard. I've never spoken to him in my life, and all I really know is that he works in the field with me.

"Hey," Harper says casually, as if I just hadn't been sentenced to death.

I nod at him, wondering exactly why he's _here_. And he seems to figure that out real quickly. "I came here to… thank you."

I glare at him, I don't remember about helping him out _ever_. "For what?"

_Oh, boy. This should be good._

"Back in the fields that _day_."

_Still got no idea what he's talking about._

"…I had collapsed on the ground. Too weak, I guess. And I was going to be punished by the Whip if you hadn't stood up for me then."

That kind of reaches my memory.

He continues. "You took the blow, and I just came to say thanks. And… I hope you come back. Alive. And not in a crate."

_That's a great deal of pride._

Harper turns away to the exit without another word.

"Hey, man." A familiar voice calls.

When I look up, I see Greg, my best friend, my partner in crime. "Hey,"

Greg speaks low, obviously trying to hide his next words. "Kick butt out there, man. You can win this. You're strong, you know how to survive." He opens his hand to reveal a small metal whistle. "You know you're allowed to bring a token right? Just as long as it can't be used as a weapon. Here…" Greg holds out the item to me, and I take it gradually. "You're gonna come back," He places his usual smirk. "I know it."

"Thanks," I say, glaring at the whistle. I've seen Greg carry it around a lot.

"Right," Greg says, rushing back out the door. Before leaving he calls back, "Good Luck, Nix."

My next visitor is probably the most surprising of all. Lacey Tanner. Another I don't think I've talked to before.

"Hi, Nix." She says, blushing. "Good luck,"

I give her an expression saying _Get on with it. _

"You probably didn't know this but… I've sort of had a crush on you…"

_Wow, this day has been a good time for surprises._

"I've liked you for a long time now. And… I want you to come back, Topaz and you both. Even if I don't think the both of you can… I mean- I know you're strong enough- I think it's against the rules of the Games!" Lacey's face turns bright red. "Uh- Bye, Nix. Come back alive."

With that she sweeps out the door into the summer air.

_**Svetlana Noria**_

I forced my mouth in a straight line, attempting to frown and look  
>terrified as Peacekeepers escorted me to the Justice Building; but I wanted to<br>smile.

This was a strategy that I'd come up with months ago. Act like a poor  
>innocent reaping victim and everybody dismisses you and focuses on the<br>Careers. Not too great for the sponsoring, but hey, at least the Careers would  
>focus on the more threatening tributes when the Games started.<p>

_I wish I could see the look on father's face when I win… _But this  
>wasn't all about him! I shook my head as she sat down. If she won the Hunger<br>Games, Mother would have enough money to buy medicine for Mint, maybe even get  
>her cured.<p>

"Lana!" A child's voice cries, and before I could fully process that her  
>family was here, tiny little Mint was in my arms, sobbing.<p>

"Shhh, its okay, Mint! I'll win the Games..." I whisper to her, and stroke  
>her blond hair. There are tears in the rest of my family's eyes, and it<br>confuses me. They know I'm smart, and they know I'm a good fighter. I have a  
>very real chance of winning.<p>

"You can all stop crying. I'm going to win, and then Mint will be saved!" I  
>say, unable to stop my voice from catching. Right there, in that moment I<br>realize something: a lot of people have had their sights set on winning. And a  
>lot of people died.<p>

_But there's no going back now…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have to comment on what a great job was done Svetlana's. And I hope Shiver122 doesn't hate me for saying that was amazing! I thought that it was completely awesome!All words go to Shiver122! I just wrotetyped up Nix's, which I hope is okay, and not bad.  
><strong>_

_**In other news: I'm going to do about a thousand words per chapter. So it could be 4 tributes next time or two like this one. They're all going to be around that much anyway. Dunno how many Parts there'll be but hopefully not a lot. I had to put this up before tomorrow since we can't get on during the weekdays. Sometimes we can at least. But I have quarter exams tomorrow. School is a seven lettered word meaning boredom. **_

_**Jacky Dupree has answered correctly again! Congrats! Plus ten!**_

_**Sponsor Question: Just vote on our polls for now (Sallen's not mine:3) We do have a second one up, but it's not featured on her profile. Vote on it if you can find it: Which is your favorite 73rd Hunger Games tribute? Or something like that...**_

_**-Mooni~**_

_**P.S. Sallen may be back tomorrow! Cheers!  
><strong>_


	16. Goodbyes: Kallista

_**Kallista**_

I stare at the Peacekeepers, no emotion smudged on my worn face. I just did. I just saved Little Mari from the Capitol. Relief comes over me as I remember what happened. The scenes played over and over again in my mind. And soon I will have to see them flashed to all of Panem. All I really hope for now is that I get to see Mari once more.

And I do, for she and my dad are the first to appear for my goodbyes.

"Kalli!" Mari rushes quickly into my arms, sobbing deeply into my chest as I fix her bronze-like hair.

"Its okay, Mari." I reassure her, but she doesn't seem to listen.

"You… _can't_ leave, Kalli!" She says through tears. "You _can't_…leave!"

My dad steps up to me, ruffling Mari's hair too. "I'll take good care of her, Kallista. I promise." I can tell he's trying to be strong. Tears almost forming in his eyes. "I know you can do this. You're so strong and smart. You'll come back. I know it. And," He nods to Mari who still clings to my yellow sundress. It was mothers as well. "She and I will be here, waiting."

I nod, swallowing back a gasp of air.

"C'mon, Mari," My dad pulls Marigold softly away from me.

Mari whines and tries to wiggle free with no oblige. "You have to win, Kalli! You have to!"

And they were gone just as quickly as they'd come in.

"Kallista," A familiar voice breaths.

_Jada_.

"Jada," I whisper happily that she was able to come even if we aren't really good friends and all.

She smiles, her red hair flashing in her eyes. I remember clearly how we'd always work in the woods together, never exactly friends. Just _ally- hunters. _We sat together at lunch almost every day, if not every day. We were both like loners.

"I'll help take care of Marigold, Kallista." Jada tells me. "As long as she's with me, she's safe. And I won't _ever_ let your dad go into depression. You can count on it. You'll come home, I'm sure of it. You're a great hunter and don't _ever_ forget that."

**Just to prove to you guys that I haven't abandoned you!(: Sorry I didn't upload for a while. But I'm sure Mooni filled in well. We didn't update last week because everything went crazy and well, I wasn't going to update this week either since I leave for Voldosta early tomorrow. I just had to update though(: **

**BTW There's a new poll up, guys. Pretty pwease vote?**

**Sponsor Question:**_** Who was the 22nd tribute to die in the 74th Hunger Games? (Math Quiz!:)**_


	17. Goodbyes: Obel and Melane

**Obel**

The Peacekeepers only stare at the walls. Right pass me, as if I didn't exist. Figures, just about everyone else does the same. And when I'm the first killed during the Games, it won't be any better.

I'm ultimately doomed when a fight comes in session, if I even make it through the initial bloodbath. And from there killers lurk around the place, hunting their prey. Guess who the killer is?

Yeah, not me.

But Melane doesn't seem that way.

Not the least bit. Overall, she has to be nicest tribute in for the Games. Well, out of the ones I've seen. And they didn't last _that_ long. Especially not the ones from six. Lucky, _right_?

And lucky that I actually get some visitors. Though I find it extremely difficult to look them in the eye. Standing at a low 6 feet is my mom. At 39 she looks older than she really is; eyes soft and worn, black hair wild and curly, and clothes tattered.

Riley, my older and apparently more "interesting" sister, stands by her side, in an effort to calm her. Riley just turned 19 a few weeks ago, and lucky for her she won't have to fear about going to the Games like before. She admires just about everything in the rebellion, like me in a way or two. That may be the _only_ thing that we're alike in any way.

"Hey, bro," That is all sister gets out. She's not usually one to show sympathy, so this is a good starting point for her, I guess.

"Hi, Riley,"

And before I knew it my mom was holding tightly to me, refusing to let go. She stays like that for longer than I expected until their time is up. "I love you," she tells me. "And don't _ever_ forget that."

She pulls back and joins Riley at the end of the door, right next to the Peacekeepers.

"Obel," Riley calls just before parting with me again. "Kick some Career butt will you?"

She gives me a quick so obviously Riley-like grin before following our mom out.

Only moments after, Lee and Evanesse visit. Like Riley, we don't have a lot to say. They're both my best friends, and I can picture so much we've done together. Lee, flashing red hair and green eyes, finally shows sadness. Finally meaning: _seven_ years.

Evanesse isn't so shy about it. Instead she pulls close to me in an embracement, soon followed by Lee. And we stand inseparably like that forever for as long as I could remember.

**Melane**

"Melane,"

My parents rush quickly to my side, holding on to me so closely I could feel their breath tickle my wet cheek. I couldn't have imagined being reaped before, but now I'm facing the strong possibility of death. By the hands of a kid around my age, if not younger. Adrenaline finds me as he keep them secure. I don't want to let go, I'm just a bit afraid I won't get to see them again.

"We need you to come back, Melane." My dad says, holding back tears.

I nod, sure that they'd want me to come back breathing. The rest of the tributes are probably doing the same. If only I could witness what their thoughts are. But they can't handle my troubles. They can't stop me from dying in the arena. No matter what, I'm trying my best to get out of the Capitol, to make it back home to my parents and Miracles.

I know I'm not physically strong, but mentally I can handle out. I'm smart, fast, and very recognizable in plants and herbs. Knives also fit in the equation.

But against a larger opponent such as a Career, and even other tributes…

I'm not alone on this, Obel is here too. He's still going with me to the Games. And if I could trust _anyone_, it'd be someone from the same District as I. He's a smaller tribute too, but I haven't seen or thought about him much to say he's _kind_. Once we're on our way to the Capitol, I'd know. But till now, it's best to focus on my goodbyes.

"Little time left." A Peacekeeper informs us. "Wrap it up. She will have to be ready soon."

My dad places a large hand on my shoulder, something I didn't expect. "We love you, Melane."

My mother smiles, blinking back hot timid tears and nods as she hugs me tightly once more. "Come back, sweetie. Whatever you do, _please_ come back."

And she and my dad pull away, soon after escorted by the Peacekeepers out into the damp wet air.

Endless minutes pass before I catch sight of solid black hair and big brown eyes. My best friend, Miracles Kols. Like so many others from Six, she's so kind that you'd want to literally be her friend. The lot of our district appreciates children like that. One, Two, and Four aren't like that most of the time. But not a lot of people really pay attention to it there.

"I'm going to miss, Melane." She almost shouts, "But I know you'll come back! You're strong enough to last the Games hundreds and hundreds of times! You're my best friend. I know you can do it." Her last words escaped into a whisper. "But I want you to have this," she digs into her pocket and carefully pulls out a beautiful ring and hands it to me. "Here, have this. I want it to be your token when you go into the arena. Just something to make you remember who you are."

"Thanks, Miracles. That means a lot." I say truthfully, happy she'll be cheering for me.

When we hug, I wish I could never let go. I won't ever want to lose my best friend. _Ever_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I did say I was going to make the Goodbyes roughly about a 1000 words... Feels too long... Oh well:) Melane and Obel's Goodbyes were really... I don't know: Hard to imagine. My L.A. teacher taught a new way to brainstorm and all. Its okay, but I didn't use it. Wow, I'm sleepy. <strong>_

_**District2REPRESNT has sent in the answer first! Congrats! **_

_**Sponsor Question: Who are Melane's and Obel's best friends?**_

_**I'll just have sponsor questions about OUR tributes since I ran out of questions:)**_

_**BONUS: Who is the escort for Melane and Obel?**_


	18. Goodbyes: Moira and Kindal

**Moira**

"Moira," my father says tenderly, his low voice the only thing I'm able to take notice of. "You can do this. You can win the Games. You can come back. You _have_ to come back."

My grandmother and brother stare solemnly at us as my dad gives me a tight embrace. He doesn't say anything after "I love you," And he let's go slowly, looking as if in regret that he ever did, and allows my grandma to come close.

My grandmother blinks many times to hold back the tears, and despite my best efforts mine start to fall as well. She takes a deep extensive swallow. "I know you can do this, honey. You're so smart and beautiful and such a great leader. I love you so much." She grabs me quickly, pulling me close. Before letting go, she lets a few heavy gasps break free.

With my dad out looking for a job, I don't believe they'll be fine. And with me gone for maybe a little over a week, it won't get any better.

Matt smiles unhappily, and I'm glad to know that next year will be his last reaping. I can only hope he won't have to go into the Games like me. I'm younger, but only by a year, yet he's still so much stronger. "You'll come back." He tells me."I don't doubt it-not the least bit." He gently pats my shoulder and heads back out with the rest of my family.

Emma almost dashes at me when she comes in. My best friend doesn't stop to even consider about the Peacekeepers studying us. "Moira! Those Capitol citizens are insane! I can't believe my best friend is going into the arena! This is terrible!" She doesn't shout at anyone in particular, maybe to herself? "Moira, you can't leave." She whispers, so much of an improvement to ease me down. Before it had looked like the Peacekeepers were in attack mode. Before I could tell, she hugs me swiftly.

"I'll come back, Emma." My voice sounding somewhat…different. Then I realize that may have been the first few words I've spoken today.

Emma nods, speechless. When she refuses to let go, I realize just how much she doesn't want to lose her best friend.

**Kindal**

My dad comes in quietly with almost no emotion. If I haven't mentioned that already, he usually does. He's mostly stern, tough, but he can have a softer side. "Kindal," he calls.

I realize he's the only family I have now. My mother, with a bad case of the flu, had died seven years ago. It affected me, but not as much as Tanner's death did for _sure_. He was reaped a couple years back, never came back. I became maybe a bit of a nutcase, until Mari, his older sister, helped.

She was so much like Tanner that I'd begun to think that she was really him. Juvenile, cursing, and an extreme joker. All characteristics of them both.

My dad tries his best in sympathy telling me that I can win. That I'm strong, and intelligent. Already, I know every other tribute's family is saying the same thing. Maybe even Moira's.

"I want you come back, Kindal." My dad says, heading back out the door. And just before leaving my sight he says. "And your mother would too."

Mari is the next to appear, and I'm actually glad to see her. She's the only one that can keep me under control. It's like hell without her. "Dammit, Kindal." She says, already blowing in with her cursing habit. "I can't believe you have to go. The Capitol really is sick. They did this to Tanner and now you? I can't believe this."

She sighs heavily, completely ignoring the Peacekeepers watching our every move. "Ugh, damn that's not right…"

"Yeah," I agree. "But I'm going to get back to Twelve A.S.A.P."

"You better, Kindal." Mari demands. "You can't leave, not like Tanner. You need to get back."

Before turning out she says, "Do me a favor? Kick some Career ass too."

When she's gone, I take what seems like _hours _to examine Tanner's metallic dark ring. The one he used to wear all the time. He one he wore when he was murdered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I tried to make this chapter shorter than the last. Why? Because the last felt a little too long. <strong>

**Congrats to District2REPRESENT for answering the Sponsor Question and the BONUS first! Thirty more points!**

**Sponsor Question: What is Moira's first and only line that she speaks in this chapter?**


	19. Goodbyes: Foxy and Amethyst

**Foxy**

"Hi, Foxy," I hear my brother's voice call.

I lift my head just the slightest to see Platinum's small face. Other than the will to stay alive, Platinum is the reason why I'm going to try my best to win these Games. I can't help but think that that is the real reason I'm doing this, the real reason to try. No matter if my thoughts at the Capitol are mind turning, if I have to give them a good show, I will.

My mother shows up a few moments after my brother, eyes red. I probably get my hatred toward the Capitol from my dad's death; my mom's talked a bit about it before. Peacekeepers had him executed almost ten years ago, and since then… I haven't been the best kid in the District. I even once murdered a boy, soon, expelled for it. Nightmares haunt me just about every night, why, I have no idea. But, I'll tell the world this: I _never_ fight without a reason. _Ever_.

Platinum gets what might happen in the arena, he's seen most kills when it's projected to Panem. And he understands the fact that I just might not make it back to District One. Then again, life's proved itself wrong before, hasn't it?

**Amethyst**

Only the small window gives the damp room the slightest illumination. _It's really kind of scary actually, _I think to myself, wondering when my goodbyes will begin.

For as long as I could remember training has been part of my everyday life. Since I was ten at least. And I've never _enjoyed_ a lot. It's been much more like a pain, but my aunt had died when she was 15 in the Hunger Games. And I have a lot of improvement if I want to get back to Cal.

"Hi, sweetie," My mother shouts, almost from the other side of the small area. She's a bit… loud for her age. But she's really fun!

But my dad isn't exactly.

"I'm so proud, Amethyst," He tells me in a land slide, not a smile upon his face. I wonder if he actually feels bad now. "I know you can do it. I'd hate to let this fall upon your shoulders, but-"

"I know daddy," I say with a complete grin. "I'll win the Games. No problem."

A look of sincerity crosses his old face before my mom steps forward, and gives me a great big bear hug. "Good luck, sweetie," She whispers in my ear. "Come back,"

And they were gone.

Kodi and Cal literally sprint at my side next, worry spread across their faces. "Amethyst! Volunteering? That's like suicide! Didn't you learn from your aunt?"

"Yes, I did. I know. And I… sorta did." I try answering her reactions. "Besides, how hard could it possibly be? I've trained… a lot."

"Well, it's pretty ditzy to volunteer." Kodi says. "But awesome! I know you can get out of there. You have trained for it. And it's been pretty long too."

"Right," Cal joins in. I love it win he speaks… "And don't forget it wasn't just a cherry on ice cream. Training's pretty rough."

I giggle at his words. "I know."

Kodi glances back and forth, eyeing Cal and I. "Hmmm. I can see you guys need some _alone_ time. And I'll leave in just a sec. Alrighty, Amethyst. Just wanna say good luck, not that you'd need it. You're real strong and small enough to really move like lightning." Yeah, _right_. I'm a bit on the short side, but running is _not_ my thing.

Cal pulls a piece of jewelry from his pocket right after she disappears. "Here ya go. Just a little token."

I take it into my palm slowly; terrified it might fall and shatter. When I hold it just close enough to the light, I'm able to clearly see what it is. A beautiful heart hangs from a chain, shining with all sorts of really pretty colors. Cal knows I'm a big fan of anything that shines.

"Aww, thank you so much! I love it, Cal, really!" I throw my arms around him, remembering to never forget our embracement.

"I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you too,"

_So, so much._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm... I think that's it for this chapter other than the announcement: Little Dark Dynamite has answered the Sponsor Question correctly first! WaY tO gO! I'm about to reach my 100th review, thank you guys so much who've reviewed almost every chapter or if you have every chapter! It really impresses me! Plus twenty to everyone! **_

_**Sponsor Question: Who is Amethyst's boyfriend and who died in the Hunger Games at 15 in Foxy's family?**  
><em>


	20. Goodbyes: Zane and Isabella

**Zane**

I don't have much to say-or even think- when my best friend, Korveen, is the first to show up.

It wouldn't surprise me the least if my parents didn't even show. Though my dad better, I don't volunteer for the brilliance of sparkles. He's worked me too long and hard, training me for the day I go into the arena. I can't stand the thought that I've spent over a decade preparing for this point.

"So…" Korveen begins. He's just a year older than me, and people claim _I'm_ insane. This guy has never missed an update from the Capitol, or a re-run of any of the previous Hunger Games. Oh yeah, that's not a lot! Pfft, dead wrong, guys. Seventy-two is not a little. For the sake of the Capitol, I can honestly, above everything else, say I am _not _insane. "I can't believe you decided to volunteer. Of all the things you did."

"I'll just take that as a joke," I growl. "Besides, I have the best chance of getting back to the District."

"Right," he says, a hint of something else other than joy in his voice. "Just make it out-alive. I don't wanna find my best friend in a crate." _Ouch_. "Kidding," He says almost immediately. "But seriously… get back to Two A.S.A.P., got it?"

Korveen's time for the Reapings is over, and he's always wanted to go into the arena, despite never volunteering. Why he never does is a mystery to me, but just a little thought crosses my mind…

"Time up, kid," One of the Peacekeepers shouts, obviously startling Korveen.

Korveen grumbles to himself as he escorts himself out the door. "Good luck, Zane." Those were his last words ever said to me.

What feels like hours pass, and when the Peacekeepers call for me, I've realized the goodbyes are over for our district. And what really knocks me down is: My dad had never showed up.

**Isabella**

My family is the first to see me for my goodbyes. Jewel and Lucy, too young to understand what is happening, stare around blankly, so confused and frightened. My mother doesn't bother to comfort them, not the slightest concern comes over her face. She holds Lucy as if not realizing the little month year girl was even there.

"Mommy…" Jewell starts, but she's cut off by our mom.

"Hush, Jewell! I need to speak to Bella!" She glances at me, determined. "Bella, I like that you've volunteered finally." I've only had one other reaping before this, but I decide to keep my mouth shut. "And I'm sure your father would be proud too." Her voice is only the slightest bit cold, and it's clear she wants to hide her anger issues for a moment or two.

My dad is now an avox for the Capitol. We don't ever speak of him a lot, but there are certain times when it's a bit necessary. Come back, Bella."

I nod, knowing that just might be the best she could do before she loses her temper. And I'm not feeling too good for a strong scold. I'm excited to finally get a chance to go into the arena. I've dreamed about for years, and now I'll get the feel to it. I don't want to lose my joy for the event.

"Come on, Jewell," My mother commands my little sister, continuing back out the door.

Jewell turns around and gives me a small wave before following her.

And I wave back.

Jessica quickly makes her way to me moments after. "Bella! I can't believe you volunteered! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" She's really social like me, and really hyper. "You've always wanted to go into the arena! And now you can!"

"Will," I correct her, laughing.

She gives a little giggle. "_Will_ go into the arena. Haha. Oh! Here, before I forget, I want you to have this." She hands me a small mirror, meant to be my token in the arena. "Hope they'll allow it. Sometimes they take tokens up."

"Right, if they can be used for weapons." I say.

She nods excitedly. "Right! And now you can probably see your dad!"

_That thought had never crossed my mind._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tried to squeeze in two chapters today. Wooh! Congrats to Thislittlemockingjay97 for being the first to answer the question! Way to go! And congrats to those of you who caught the trick question: Thislittlemockinjay97, KenzietheTerrible, and Little Dark Dynamite! I just wanted to see if people were really paying attention. And yep, they were! Plus twenty Thislittlemockingjay97, ten for KenzietheTerrible and Little Dark Dynamite! If you've read Moolight's story, and really payed attention, you'd think I'm messing with the time line. And your right. If you think about it: Zane is in that story, but it's another Hunger Games. Korveen was too, but he was a tribute and younger. xD Later, guys!<strong>  
><em>


	21. Goodbyes: Phillip, Axis, and Lybbe

**Phillip**

Mitchell is the first to come up, my mom just behind him. He doesn't say anything, most likely shocked by the recent events. We usually fought a lot, and to see him speechless actually confuses me a little.

"Oh no, Phillip," My mom says unhappily. Since my dad's passing my mom had to be the one to support our family. She's an educator, earning little money, but we got out of the incident pretty well. We pretend like nothing's ever changed. But, truthfully, something has…

"I can't believe this happening," My mom continues. She's worked hard to keep us all together, and having to see me go into the arena must really make a dent in that. "Of all the kids in District Three. I'd hate for this to happen to anyone but…"

_But it has_. And I'm one to hate the thought. I wouldn't say it, but I can't stand the Capitol's ways.

"I'm going to win these games, mom." I reassure her. "The arena is a slaughterhouse. It's so disturbing, but I can't look away. Because I need to know what happens. I want to see this through to the end. If I have to play these games, I'm going to win them."

She stares hopefully, so calm. And she nods.

"Good Luck," Mitchell finally speaks up. "Get back to us as soon as you can, Phillip."

And they left.

"This is just _great_," Ben's voice pops from nowhere. I look up to see him and Sean looking over me. "This really sucks…" He says.

I nod, not having a lot to say.

Sean doesn't open his mouth. He's usually silent like that. But he's extremely clever.

"You're gonna come back, Phillip," Ben continues. His voice is soft. "While you're at the Capitol, Sean and I will do everything we can to help out. You have to come back. We can't lose our best friend to the Capitol. You're too clever, and I bet you can outsmart just about anyone in there. Especially the Careers. Deal?"

I don't bother to luck up. "Deal,"

**Axis**

I can almost see myself in the arena, a handful of knives in one hand. Death spilled on the ground.

I glance at my "Good Luck" ring wrapped around my center finger. Its metallic substance flashing in what little light is let in. I've had it for years, and I know it'll be my token in the arena.

When I glance up, I see my mom and dad looking down at me. I can almost feel their sorrow. Their pain. But like I said in all my years: Crying is against my life rules.

"Sweetie," My dad begins. "We can't say how much we'll miss you. And we'll be here, waiting till you get back home."

Somehow that makes me happier.

"I'll be rooting for you, Axis," My brother calls. Often we didn't get along, but that's the whole deal with the sibling area, isn't it?

I smile at him. "Alright, but you won't need to." I laugh. "I'll be back. Simple and clean."

He knows I'm kidding. I've been known to be aggressive and a major joker, but I usually take things seriously. Especially when it comes to the point where I need to live. I think I have a good chance, I'm strong and extremely well in any sorts of knives and technology. Hand-to-hand combat is also my thing.

When they disappear out the door, I'm left to wonder about what exactly awaits me and the rest of the tributes at the Capitol, and most importantly: the arena.

**Lybbe**

I'm almost determined to commit suicide right now and here. I don't have much hope for the Games, and something that brings a bit of a smile to my face is the way Svetlana was so confident about volunteering. She'd make a good ally for anyone, but I'm not too crazy about trusting someone with my life. Never had been.

"The Capitol really sucks doesn't it?" I hear my brother's voice pierce through the room.

I smile slightly. His voice is actually one of the few things that bring up my day. "Yep,"

"You're gonna come back, right?" Ceren asks. Well, that didn't seem to make me joyful.

"Maybe, probably not."

He doesn't find it funny, and certainly doesn't look to be laughing on the inside. "Be that way then," He says, teasingly. "Life won't get any better for me back here. You'll be in the arena while I have to listen to Snow's mouth breaking the speed limit. Which one of us really has the worse fate?"

Snow, a slender girl at our school, constantly ran her mouth until someone wanted to reach over and swat her in the head. That person not being me. But Ceren. He's probably hated her guts since the third grade. I, myself, haven't payed her too much attention.

"Honestly, Lybbe. Get back soon."

_Yeah, that'll happen…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, part 7... Until next time.<br>_**

_**Sponsor Question: What job does Phillip's mother have? And what's Axis's token?**  
><em>


	22. Goodbyes: Reagan, Ebony, and Ruke

**District 4 Tributes**

**Reagan**

_What Career _wouldn't_ want to be in the Games? What Career _doesn't_ train for the one day in their life that they could be a victor? What Career _wouldn't_ kill merciless when a random tribute is found?_

_Tell me, what Career doesn't volunteer for the Annual Hunger Games?_

I've always seen it like this: If you train hard enough and give no mercy, you're likely to win it all the way. No doubts. Lying and betraying can certainly work with that.

My dad, known for putting me in well-worth training, stands in front of me, my mom and brother right at his side. He doesn't open his mouth, but I can hear his words in my head. _Win the Games. You can do it. _Over and over again like a broken record.

My mother, a certain look in her eyes telling me the same. My brother, Cress, though only twelve, has a great dark grin upon his face. My family is well determined for me to win the Games. I know they are. They don't even bother giving me a token, certain that I'd be back in District 4 with a cinch.

And they're right, straight down to the core.

**Ebony**

My only Goodbye session is in the company of my dad. With my mother dead by some disease that no one has ever heard of and no siblings and not many friends, it doesn't surprise me. But the little time I have with him will have to do.

I've been trained to volunteer for the Hunger Games, and even if I'm not as mentally unstable and sadistic as the rest of the Careers, I have a pretty good chance. Being from District 4 is simple to build up your strength. Just about anywhere else, but One and Two, is not so easy. But it's just enough to get by.

"Be careful of your one fear, Ebony." My father advises. "They know everything about you, and about the other tributes. They'll try everything in their power to give the audience a good game."

I nod, realizing he means the Capitol knows. Thunder, that's my fear and I won't allow anyone else but my dad know. I hold my head down, refusing to look anywhere but the rough flooring.

A black crystal hanging from an extensive chain finds its way into my hand. A token. And I glance up immediately to find my father leaving the room, his head turned slightly to let me know two things: _I love you. And good luck._

**District 7 Tribute**

**Ruke**

_Goodie Goodie. One Goodbye session. That means only one sympathetic time. And that's shared with my mom and little sister._

Cille comes at me with a fierce grip, her bronze curls in my face. I don't bother pushing away, knowing that she's only ten and nothing in this world would make her let go. She's always been the one to make everyone happy. Though she can be ignorant sometimes, and maybe a little too joyful…

Her sobs melt through my dark polo, leaving uncertain tear stains.

"Su tristeza," My mother says. "Her sadness,"

Though I have absolutely no idea what she exactly meant, I nod. My mother's always speaking a different language. She says it helps to let you see the potential in others. That learning another's mother tongue can build a friendship. I don't see what she does, but I've never exactly took much thought.

Cille's weeps are the only thing heard before they're escorted out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is a roughly...short chapter. I should've added another one in. But her's will be in the next chapter. Whose ready for a week of non-stop updates? Would've had this up earlier, but again, my dad and YouTube= inseparable. Congrats to KenzietheTerrible for answering correctly first! Answer: <em>"She is an educator, and Axis's token is a good luck ring :)"<em> Congrats! **

**Sponsor Question: How old is Cress (Younger brother of Reagan)? And how did Ebony's mother pass?**

**BONUS: Anyone know what language Ruke's mother was speaking? *Hint* Not Panemian or something like thatxD**


	23. Goodbye: Cynthia, Cade, Jaqueline, Topaz

**District 8 Tribute**

**Cynthia**

The pain of emptiness refuses to go away, and I long for the Morphing so it can help. But it never comes. And the pain never leaves.

_Do I have loads of friends? No, but the ones I do have help me with the loneliness. And I treat them sweetly, unlike how I treat the rest of the world._

And I don't bother thinking of who my Goodbye sessions would be around. Because I know exactly who won't be here. I just take the black rose from my hair then remove the chain from my neck simply. And I clip the rose to the chain. My token.

The one thing that will remind me of home until I'm back here.

And that'll be soon.

**District 10 Tributes**

**Cade**

_Never would I be reaped_, I had thought. _Never. But I'm here aren't I? I'm here facing my goodbyes; my parents, my brother, my best friend. All of which have never had to do this before._

_And I'm happy they haven't. But not so much of me having to go into the arena._

I don't think I've even seen more than two or three Games. I've always looked away. But if I look away when I'm in there, I won't be coming out. I make an attempt to laugh at myself, at least trying to comfort my thoughts. But, I only hold my head down, tears welling in my eyes.

My _family_ comes and goes.

My best_ friend _does the same.

And so does my _hope_.

**Jaqueline**

My family comes in as soon as Cade and I are released for Goodbyes.

Star and Nora, my sisters, have nothing but a look of empty sadness on their faces. We've been living together for a year or two, and nothing has made me freer than that. I know my parents are feeling even more down in the dumps because we all moved out. But they know that we love them.

I'm surprised to not see Lilly anywhere. Even if she's a dog, she's my best friend and I'd never let her go.

"We're sorry, Jacky," Star pipes up, almost reading my mind. "We tried… But they don't allow…animals…" -I know it made Star sick to say that. "…to come. But Lilly's sad, I know it."

"It's as if she knows you've been reaped." Nora adds.

I nod. "Okay," I feel tears forming. But only a little. I try to keep them unseen, thinking the Capitol knew exactly what was happening. Everything we did. Everything we heard. Everything we saw.

_Everything_, they'd know _everything_.

**District 11 Tribute**

**Topaz**

Instead of sitting in one spot or in a corner for like an _hour_, I pace around over and over again. Even in _circles_. I can't stop moving, I have an urge to keep boredom _away_.

When I was reaped a series of emotions did come through me. Was I happy? Not so much. Was I sad? Meh. Was I scared? Yep. Was I excited? Absolutely!

_Most people would be scared right? Right! But did they ever think about the adventure that comes with it? That comes with the arena and Capitol? No! No one ever does. But I've never been to the Capitol, and it'd be interesting to go anyway. In District Eleven all we do is work, work, and work. Work! How is that fun? But the Capitol is, like, insane! They have kinds of fashions! I've even see a woman with a pumpkin dress! Carved like a real pumpkin! Who would have such a dress? People who like to have fun! And what other place to go has an adventure? None! All the districts are melancholy! What if they all journeyed to the Capitol to have even the slightest fun in their life? They wouldn't be so sad! And-_

"Topaz!"

I finally hold my pacing to see my family glaring at me. Killian, my older brother, stares awkwardly at me, and my mom is in a-little-depressed- mood she usually has. If I hadn't said before, she's been that way since Dad's passing.

"Was I talking out loud…?" I ask quietly.

Killian simply smiles in '_Good Luck_'.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Anyone notice anything different? XD BTW, This was the last Good Bye chapter! *Claps* Now we have to journey to the mystical Capitol! Joy, Joy! I'm in a peppy mood... Hmm. So, review about who you think should deserve to live!And who do you think the most menacing tribute is? Haha, I did happen to notice on one of my polls about what tribute you guys despised that they were ALL pretty violent! Don't like homicidal lunatics, guys?:) We have a lot of those this year! Wow, I'm typing too much...<strong>

**Congrats to BamaBelle630 and Jacky Dupree for the Sponsor Questions. Plus 10 each!**

**Sponsor Question: _There are two words that are said frequently in almost all the Good Bye sessions! What is the phrase?_**

**BONUS: _Review saying who YOU think deserves to win the Games! And who do YOU think is the most menacing tribute!_ **

**Till the Capitol comes up! (Later today!) Later! . SO Psyched!  
><strong>


	24. Impressions Part 1

**Foxy & Amethyst***

When I see the look Foxy has on his face, it's immediate that I get he can't take it. I don't know what happened to him or his family, but it seriously shows in his scowl that it wasn't a happy memory. And I don't doubt it. I stare slightly at the necklace Cal had given me, and it still shines happily like it did when he pulled it out of his pocket. Around Foxy's neck is a silver chain, most likely his token or he might just have it in his pocket or something. One glance at the Capitol, and I feel an overcoming joy.

**Zane & Isabella***

At first a gleaming spark appears in the corner of my eye. And I see Zane glaring through the glassy window, an uncertain frown upon his face. I try not to pay attention to him, knowing that he's not in the best mood, but I turn to see a city. Not a little area of homes like in District Two, but high buildings and plenty of silver roads. Like a future feel. It gives me the chills at first, but I let it sink in for a moment, knowing this will be my new home for a couple days.

***Phillip & Axis**

I keep my thoughts to myself as the Capitol comes into view. And Axis is the first of us two to get a glimpse. A look of curiosity overcomes her, and I make my way to her side. Taking in all the change, I look from one place to another as the train begins to slow. In District Three, our look was more advanced because of technology. Here, it's… insane. _This is the place I've dreaded my whole life. The Capitol._

***Reagan & Ebony**

I can't help but grin at the sight of the populated Capitol. Ebony stares off, most likely trying to configure what the heck this place is about. Loads of broadcasting screens form the place. President Snow's face everywhere. A large group of citizens pop out from a city corner with the most ridiculous fashions I've seen. But this place… overall it's Freak Station. But it's a huge change from Four.

**Lybbe & Svetlana***

While Lybbe's face got entirely pale, I share a slight smile at the fact that I just might win this. Rubbing this in my dad's face would be the ultimate revenge, but if I hadn't been reaped, I'd volunteer. Luck just seems to find its way to me. But the Capitol's '_futuramia_' look unsettles me. I find it kind of hard to believe that I'm actually here in the Capitol. My mom's necklace charm, a sandstone, gleams with pride, making me a little more comfortable around the Capitol

**Obel & Melane***

I'm still a bit upset about me being reaped, but when I notice Obel also didn't deserve it, I try to focus on what's ahead of me. An arena, a bloodbath, and hopefully an alliance. But I have to make it through the Capitol first. The Interviews, Opening Ceremony, Training. None of which I'm too happy about. But it determines how many sponsors I'll get. When I glance at Obel, it looks as if he's about to lose it, but he seems to be more mentally stable than that. By the looks of it, he hasn't had anyone in his family fight to the death. And I'm happy to think I haven't either. Maybe an alliance could be started easily… If not, there are twenty two other tributes…

* * *

><p><strong>See the little star thingies (Yes, I know what their calledXD Can't spell it:) If they're on the right side, it's the right tribute's POV. Just to make it less confusing. It's a bit different, this chapter, and it gave me this feel of more... joyful... settings. Does that make sense? Oh well, Congrats to Shine, BamaBelle630, TecNicolorkrystal, KenzietheTerrible, District2REPRESENT, Little Dark Dynamite, Shiver122, and Jacky Dupree! Oh yeah, I'm awarding them all twenty points each today! ^^ That's 160 points total. Take that Smith! O.O I mean Congrats! ...heh... I hate math... and teachers... and math teachers... I'm gonna shut up now before my math teacher kills me. T.T <strong>

**Sponsor Question: The name of this chapter is _ :3 Wow, this is hard one... *Sarcastic* Hmmm... I'm just playing around. I wanna give give you guys points so you can kill tributes! RAWR! I had a bit of coffee by the way... TMI? Thought so... LATER!  
><strong>


	25. Impressions Part 2

***Ruke & Kalli**

Kallista still has a hint of sadness in her dark eyes when the train begins to slow. Whatever relationship her and Marigold had, it must have been unbreakable. That or she's really upset about going into the arena which is an understanding fact considering no one but nuts want to. Cille's face still marks my mind, but even battling to the death is better than death itself. And I don't want to hear her cries any longer, but if they're the only things I'd be able to remember coming from Cille, I won't deny them. _Su tristeza._

***Corey & Cynthia**

Something a bit creepy goes through me as I glance once more at Cynthia, still her empty eyes focus on the Capitol's buildings, no expression. It's so much different here than it is in District Eight, and instead of the hollowness we had, the citizens here aren't shy to show their real colors. The thought of going into the arena isn't letting me feel anything but exhaustion. And I'm going to need all my strength if I'm going to survive the Opening Ceremony later.

**Jet & Fly***

Leaving my parents, brothers, and Chiann couldn't have possibly gotten worse, but I had to be strong. The male tribute, Jet, is around my age, and he says he has a younger sister he needs to get back to. I'm the youngest of five brothers, so I don't know what to think. But Jet's really sweet and smart, but I don't think I can really trust anyone yet. And then a get a glimpse of the Capitol…

***Cade & Jaqueline**

As soon as the Capitol comes in sight I know what's ahead. Seeing how the citizens dress, their expression, and number, it wakes me up from poor District Ten. Everyone here seems like they're so happy, and since the Opening Ceremony is only a bit away, that increases their excitement. The only ones, who aren't excited unfortunately, are the tributes. The Careers, yes they probably are. But the others won't be most likely. But there is always a chance…

**Nix & Topaz***

Seeing the Capitol for the first time almost startles me. In Eleven, like I mentioned before, we did nothing but work. But here, in the Capitol, there is nothing but extremes in _everything_. To think an adventure would start _here_; that's a pretty good choice, but it's not enough to fulfill my need for it. Nix, though a bit scary on the outside, seems to be confident.

**Kindal & Moira***

The sound of the train coming to an abrupt stop petrifies me. Any second I'd turn to see the Capitol's buildings, it's flashing screens, and technology. And though I've never seen it, I have a pretty good idea of how it would look like. It's been previously shown in other Hunger Games, yes, but the real _outside_… I don't think so. Kindal's face is blinded in hatred, and I can't believe I'm actually here in the _Capitol_ about to meet so many other… _tributes_.

* * *

><p><strong>Something tells me I didn't spend enough time on this chapter. :( But, I've been so focused on what I'll do for the Opening Ceremonies. What do you guys think? Have it in a Capitol citizens point of view or one tribute? Or all tributes? Or half the tributes? Or... T.T Crap... I forgot the last one. Well while I try to remember what it was, please excuse my horrible memory! :D Congrats to Jacky Dupree for having the first correct answer! Plus Ten!<strong>

**Sponsor Question: _Which of the following characters did not make an appearance in the Hunger Games Trailer (FULL!):_**

_**A) Katniss (You choose this, I'm going to find out where you live...) XD  
>B) Seneca Crane<br>C) Marvel (A.K.A Boy from District One)  
>D) Fox Face<strong>_

*** _Clear_ angle guys, where you can see them _clearly_ XD Kind of quick are we? (Hint: NOT A! Kay?)**

**By the Way: I _hate_ it when people call Marvel ''the boy from District One. T.T It aggravates me :( Makes me feel like they don't know his name or they haven't read Catching Fire. And when they get the boy from 3 and him confused. I mean what's up with that? No one here has said it (As far as I can remember.) I'm just gonna shut up now. Oh, and Till Next Time!  
><strong>


	26. Training: Day One

**Chapter 26: **_**Training: Day One  
><strong>_**24 tributes remaining**

**Amethyst Dann, District One**

I'm almost about to bust with joy when I catch sight of the Training Center. I'm here, meeting my threats and overwhelming allies. In the first session of training, I had spent all my time at various stations to find a weapon to fit my use. But nothing really came better to me than a simple knife, and even that won't get me too far.

The other Careers, I noticed, were showing off proudly with their many skills. I wasn't too surprised to see that the girl from Two and Foxy were pros with throwing knives; each year there's at least one tribute who specializes in it. The boy from Two was by his district partner's side the whole time, looking pretty silly with his many failed attempts at hitting the target. And then, of course, both tributes from Four _never _missed while spearing little fake-person-thingy. At least I hope it is a fake...

The lunch break had come faster than expected, and by the time I was rushing to make my way to the table, each of my future allies were telling of any kind of experience in their home district.

There's the girl from Two, laughing amusingly at a joke that must have been passed. She makes one member. The boy from Two, teasingly nudging at the girl from Four who only slightly smiles. They make three. And then the boy from Four who seems to be complimenting each of them. Four...

_'And then there's me. Five. Five Careers. So, where's the sixth...?'_

I'm standing right by the group as they continue to overlook me. Not one of them looks up. _'Well, _that's _not how we're going to play this game...'_

"Hey," I tap the girl from Two's arm, earning the her attention as she snickers lightly between the group. "Who's the other Career?" When she smiles, I'm relieved to see that she's not one of those dark and frustrated tributes. "There's only five us."

The girl takes only a few seconds to rest her bright blue eyes on each of us, as if hunting for an answer secretly in a maniacal way. "District One," she says, her voice loud and cheerful.

_'But... I'm District One... aren't I? Did I... No there's _Foxy_.'_

The boy from Two glares, " You would think that you would be able to keep up with your own district partner."

_'Okay, well, damn. He's already making a bad first impression...'_

I simply twirl around from the table, immediately catching sight of Foxy Merrin as he silently looms to an empty table at the back. Alone...? I couldn't stand being alone... He must be lonely...

"Foxy!" I shout, startling my allies as the boy from Four says something about despising shrimp.

Foxy's green eyes flicker across to me and gives a scowl, pretending to not hear his name being called. He did, I know he did. It was certainly loud enough...

I shrink back, taking a seat by the Two Girl's side. Embarrassment creeps up on me as I realize that many tributes stopped their own conversations to give me a questioning look.

"We already talked to him." The girl says, "He doesn't have any intention of joining." Her district partner grunts, unsatisfied by this.

"Oh," I can't think of anything to say about that... "Well, I'm Amethyst, the female from One, clearly,"

"Isabella," the girl introduces herself, "Or just Bella, if you must. I'm from District Two. Lots of wonders happen there, like Districts 1 and 4, of course."

I think I might actually get along with her. Sure she's really small and somewhere in her early teens, but that means nothing, right? Just as long as she's nice...

Isabella then elbows her unimpressed district partner, getting a dark frown in return. "Zane," he says, never removing his eyes from the tabletop as he plays with his lunch childishly. "from District 2, possibly the cruelest of the districts, and, fortunately, will be assisting you," He adds, "..._princess_,"

I'm not sure to take this as a compliment or as an insult, but by the look he gives me, it looks to be a simple nickname.

And apparently the two girls beside him do not think so, both of them giving Zane double skeptical glares.

The District Four boy pipes up, breaking the awkward silence, "Reagan Machot, tribute of Four, Amethyst. I noticed you work well with knifes. That could be handy in the arena."

That's the kind of introduction I want. Thank you, Reagan, but don't be surprised if I forget your name... I'm not too good with things like that...

The girl from Four says only one thing, "Ebony,"

I wait for something more, only to be rewarded by a blank stare. Okay, kind of creepy, I admit. But nevertheless, I'm happy to have most of the guys as my allies.

Whether I regret that soon is a mystery.

**Svetlana Noria, District Five**

So to take out the Career Pack, I'm going to need a group of my own. Who's not to say they could be the "underdogs" of the Games? They could be other tributes who want to take out the brutal and bloody Careers. That could be their motivation. But mine remains the same: I'll make my dad jealous of my victory, for as long as this happens, I'll have completed my goal.

But considering that so many tributes are alone, it only makes it easier to find allies. I'll have to team with the lower districts, the ones who will want to be made memorable. All I manage to see is the boy from Nine with the tributes from Three, the girl of which is ranting on something unknown. And then, of course, the boy from Three actually tries to get her to quiet down.

They clearly won't make the best contributions to the alliance, especially when they can't manage to get along. The tributes from Seven talk to one another at the cameo station, and although the girl looks to be useful, I get mixed feelings from the boy as I overhear him speaking kindly of the Careers.

He'll clearly be no help, then. But I'll wait until his district partner is alone to speak with her. Don't want to sound prejudice against the boy if I ignore him...

And then there's the girl from Eight and the boy from Twelve who do not acknowledge one another at the fire station. Both of which seem to be lost in their worlds. I don't feel too good about those two, however...

If any other group catches my attention, it's the tributes from Eleven at the berry station. As the girl seems to be entertaining her district partner with many stories, the boy laughs and often jokes around when an awkward event pops up. They don't even display any kind of sadness that they were reaped. And, if anything, at least they're friendly.

Now or never, I guess.

I join them quietly, hoping not to attract too much attention, which, of course, I do since the two were in the middle of a conversation when I sit down.

"Hi," I say, ridding of the awful silence as the two stare.

"Hi!" the girl from Eleven shouts. She clearly might be a problem to deal with in the arena if she remains this loud.

Okay... "I was wondering if you might want an alliance? I assume you two are going in together, and if the three of us could team up, we could take out the Careers or any other potential threats..."

"Sure," the guy agrees after his district partner shouts _yes _far too many times. It surprises me how easy that was, but neither of them seem to be suspicious of me. Well, I guess they're both trusting. However a group of three isn't bound to get too far.

My sight follows the endless amount of tributes going in alone. Of course, there's the District 10 trying to make small talk with the District 12 girl... Perhaps they could help...?

"Alright, then," I tell my new allies, "I'll be back with hopefully more allies. The larger the alliance, the more powerful it becomes."

"Yay! Oh, and my name is Topaz, by the way. And my district partner here is Nix. We're from Eleven." She indicates to the boy who smiles and nods.

"I'm Svetlana Noria of Five. A Volunteer, actually, but you must have realized that while watching Five's reaping. It's nice to meet you two." I grin, happy to avoid going into the arena alone.

And with that, I make my way toward Ten and Twelve.


	27. Training: Day Two

**Chapter 27: **_**Training: Day Two  
><strong>_**24 tributes remaining**

**Phillip Whitley, District Three**

By the time the second day of Training emerges, I have already found my allies going into the arena. The girl from my district, Axis, and the boy from District 5, Lybbe, seem to both be satisfied at this. And I must admit that while we might not be the largest group, we all have something in common: _intelligence_. If there was anyone else that should have been in the group, it would have been the little boy from District 9. Axis blew him off just by a simple glance at his size, but the situation of whether or not he could belong in the group can't be based off of his strength. He was small, like Lybbe in a way, but only a few minutes after Axis had argued with him, I managed to catch sight of him with his district partner and the tributes from Six. At least he was accepted by them...

Though I don't find the particular skill helpful, I had spent much of my time at the knot tying station with the District 9 girl. A simple look at her tells me that she could be no older than twelve, if that. And I had made many failed attempts at beginning a conversation with her in my mind, only to be irritated about it.

The only question I could come up with was what she had enjoyed doing in her spare time. Each time, she would only answer with singing dancing, or even running around. Basically, I learn she's a great big ball of energy, and she had unfortunately shared her birthday with Reaping Day. That's some kind of luck right there...

"My name is Filloma," she sweetly says, "in case you were wondering. I'm also called Fly, but either goes for me. You must know my district partner Jet; he wanted to originally ally with you and..."

"Axis," I finish for her, "I'm sorry about that, by the way. Axis can be insecure." Insecure is not the word. Perhaps aggressive and judgemental, however.

"It's fine. I won't lie, he was upset. But I assume Jet has forgotten about it; he's not one to hold a grudge."

What am I to say to that...? Simply concur? I could just... I might as well introduce myself... "I'm Phillip from Three, clearly."

"Well, Phillip, what did _you _like to do? Back before the Reaping, I mean."

I could certainly tell her what I _didn't _like, like even hearing about the Capitol or Games. But it's not wise to insult the Capitol to their faces as they observe the two of us. "I liked machinery, I suppose..."

Her large dark eyes seem to lower down at her completed knot, not too pleased with the outcome of her work. "That's nice," she says, trying to undo the knot in an attempt to restart. "We didn't have much technology in District 9. Was it fun?"

Fun? What would she mean by that? Just agree... "Sure... yeah. I guess the devices worked well."

She giggles, "I'm glad to hear that. The never really did at home..."

**Jet Myers, District Nine**

A woman with glossy dark hair who I can only think of as the coach of the fire station explains many different difficult steps and outcomes of a significant fire based on the many varying ways to create a spark. I've always thought that a fire is a fire, and there is nothing more to it, but as I've learned by the side of the girl from District 8, this proves to be spurious. In fact, after a handful wasted efforts and burned black wood pieces, I simply ignore the advice of the coach. It's not like a need to build a fire in the arena; it will only attract unwanted attention.

The girl working by my side seem to have given up on the coaching long before, as she keeps her icy blue eyes peeled to the wood. Every once in a while, she would glance up at a small group suggesting strategies, almost as if she longed to belong in them.

I guess I could relate to that; after my neglecting of joining the two tributes from Three, I haven't been too prideful. I have to ally with tributes like myself, but how I'm to do that when the girl Axis is too critical about my size, I'm finding myself unable to do such. However, what really does happen to bug me is the fact that the District 3 tributes approved of the boy from Five, who was not that much taller than me. And he was at the very least three years older...

I luckily found allies, though. Filloma, she had found the tributes from District 6 who both seem to be around our age but older. The first thing I happened to notice was that, anyway. I had soon learned that the girl, Melane Cornelious, was kindhearted to the core; she would never turn against anyone. In a way, she resembled Fly; she was short for her age and delicate. The boy, Obel Moore, seemed a bit different, for he was rather blunt and opinionated. He seemed not to have the heart to kill someone like the rest of us, but he was rather nice between his complaints. I suppose that is what;s really wanted in the alliance: _trust_.

But this girl from Eight, she doesn't have someone like that, clearly. Should I try to make friends with her? I admit, the way she looks at someone is quite terrifying, but that shouldn't mean she is dark and sadistic, correct...? She's maybe just lonely...

"So," I begin, my eyes never leaving the sight of my barely visible flames crackling under the lumber. Perhaps if I show her I'm not really interested in speaking, she'll open up a bit...? "what's your name?"

I get a glimpse of the girl who refuses to bring her work to a close. For many moments she doesn't answer, only allowing her refusal to itch at me a little before she finally answers with, "Cynthia."

"Cynthia," I repeat, reviewing my own acheivment of a small spark. I'll have to remember that name. She could easily be a killer. "Well, why do you not want any allies...?"

Cynthia stops, her small hands fidgeting with the awkward air. She does this only to tell me mentally that she heard, but has no intentions of replying.

And not another word was spoken from that station for the rest of the day.

**Melane Cornelious, District Six**

Obel and I had stuck together all through training. We had agreed that if we were to trust anyone, it would be each other, for we are from the same district, not to mention that other than 12-year-old District 9 tributes and Isabella Spearman of the Careers, we're the youngest. It would be practically impossible to trust anyone else.

However, when Obel and I worked by the sides of the boys from District One and Seven, I begin to become a bit skeptical of our decision. The boy from District 1 had often ignored the three of us, his focus covering the edge of his knife down to the handle. He's somewhat intimidating, the way he throws a knife into a dummy across the room. He never quite missed, even if his aim was just a bit off. He must have been working with knives for a while. I had soon learned his name was Foxy Merrin; it wasn't too hard, as the Careers would often make snide comments about him.

The boy from Seven, who I was told by my new ally Filloma that his name was Ruke, would only watch intently, not really impressed by this Career tribute who is clearly legible of killing another tribute. He actually did well with the short blades in direct combat, but when it came to chucking them from distance, his attempts were not enough. I had not found this humoring, and neither did Obel by his constant frown, however, I knew he would be finding it entertaining on the inside.

The two of them did not seem too bad, and if they were I'm sure their minds could have been changed before going into the arena, so I had often attempted at starting a conversation with the two. Each time I had earned a disapproving glare from my district partner.

I soon grew tired of this routine. And when I spoke once more, not only did I offend Obel's warnings but Foxy's decisions. I didn't mean to, I really didn't, but I had not chosen my words carefully enough.

"Going into the arena alone... it is not a safe idea. I would have assumed you were with the Career Pack, Foxy, but as seeing you are not with them at the time, I guess not."

The Careers had all examined each of the tributes, more than likely reading them like a book to see if they were any type of hazard in the arena. The boy from District 2, I believe, had once come face-to-face with Filloma Sparks, Jet Myers, Obel, and I during a lunch break. He had demanded any information about a group called the _Underdogs_. Why the boy had even cared was beyond me, but soon it had reached my mind that the _Underdogs _were a group created to take down the Careers...

Foxy's emerald eyes actually do find me, but display no sense of offense at this. He might just be surprised that I bothered to remember his name. "The Careers are clearly trying to pull some kind of trick in order to get further in the arena. Whatever they are planning, I do not wish to be part of it. Besides, they are all _playing the game_ for the fun in it."

Should I say something more? Perhaps he conceals his emotions well, and he really is offended at my words. Maybe -

"Well, what about you?" Of course, Obel must have his input, "You had intentions of volunteering if you were not reaped, didn't you? It's only a typical Career attitude."

He must really not like the idea of working with Foxy Merrin if we had the chance. This, however, Foxy decides not to acknowledge, thankfully.

"You didn't volunteer," Ruke says, refusing to glance up from the floor, "Clearly, you had pl -didn't. But it - Shit, getting tired of this - you're going to play the game, right? But not for what you think - say - the Careers are doing it for. You must be for a sibling or a friend?"

"I would fight for Miracles," I'm not too sure if I would, considering I couldn't imagine killing someone, "And Obel would for Lee, I'm sure."

"No, I wouldn't..."

I'm not surprised when Ruke laughs at Obel's awkward comment, which was clearly intended to be take seriously. However, Foxy doesn't find it amusing. Maybe Ruke just can't see that Obel doesn't joke around...? Or, possibly, he knows; he just doesn't care.

"You could work with us..." I know that just as soon as I say this, Obel is about to snap, as he is just about to open his mouth when he stops.

Foxy declines, sparing us all from an argument, "No, I work well alone. And if I were to 'team up' with any district other than my own, my brother would not be too pleased."

"Oddly enough, I think you're answer is rather accurate." Ruke seems to be struggling to choose his words correctly. I understand that he despises his own stuttering, for I realize it's hard to get all his words right. Is he shy or something...? Or maybe just troubled with speaking...? "You see, it's as if I decided to join the Careers, which clearly couldn't happen. My sister would hate my guts, and I wouldn't blame her..." He then quickly adds, "Not that there's anything wrong with Career tributes! It's - I somewhat like how - them, but not - I'm just saying that I'll be hated..."

"You'll be more than just despised..."

"Thanks, kid. I really needed that. Just made my day..."

"I'm su-"

Foxy, once more, interrupts my ally, "It's a bit like that actually..."

Ruke grins, his eyes still on the floor, now with a sense of pride and happiness, "And people say I'm crazy... And whether that may or may not be true, I'm not ignorant..."

_Did he just say he was probably crazy...? He's not timid about the subject...? _If I were to bring up the idea of an alliance with him, Obel would freak out, and it would be the last words I'd hear from him whether it be in the Capitol or the arena...

He'll understand soon, I hope... "What about you, Ruke?" I try to give Obel a reassuring smile, something that would change his mind about the other tributes. But as he simply gets up to leave, I can see that his heart actually is set upon sticking with an alliance of four. "Are you with your district partner? You were speaking with her not too long ago."

Ruke actually shrugs at this, "Not entirely sure... Probably not, though; Svetlana Noria of Five has diff- interest in allying with her, I believe." He then gives a sad laugh, "Doesn't like me, but who g- cares at this point...?"

"Oh," I don't wish to take part in this conversation further, for knowing that I have angered my ally begins to eat at me. I should not even approach Ruke with the idea of an alliance...

I had expected the time to just go by with no more words said, but as I only watch the floors of the Training Center, the conversation oddly continues, me excluded from it.

I didn't take the time to know either Ruke or Foxy, but by the time the next fifteen minutes passed, I felt like I actually collected quite a bit of useful information. The two of them would practically condone me after they realized I was no longer speaking. However, there isn't the slightest bit of 'warmth' in the words they exchange, as they speak only of negative ideas and attitudes such as what mutts the Capitol would pull this year or who they would be sure t take out first.

"The C - alliance led by the District 5 girl, Svetlana, is actually among the op- hazards you know," Ruke says, finally getting enough courage to look at Foxy as he speaks. It must be arduous for him... "I've seen around five members in the group... Perhaps more now..."

Foxy nods, "They'll end up killing tributes my accident. You can't have too much of a group."

Ruke takes in a deep breath, hoping to not get caught up in his own words again, "They have a bit of everything in the group: smarts, strength, confidence, leadership... That wh - damn, again? That alliance could end up invincible... They could intentionally harm another tribute easily, even a smaller one."

"I wouldn't be too concerned about hurting the smaller tributes," Foxy says, "I would help them if I could, the younger ones..."

"Same here," Ruke says, "If I find anyone deserving of becoming the victor, I'll assist them, or try my best in the process. Tributes like the boy from Twelve or the girl from Eight, though...I'll gladly take them out."

Foxy grins darkly, "Of course, the Careers well. The girl from my district and the boy from District 2 are constantly at it; I wouldn't be surprised if they took each other out later on. In fact, the whole alliance is unbalanced between demented killers and sanity."

This is were I get the feel that I'm no longer invited in the conversation.

"Really? If I get the chance, I'd kill the boy from Two myself. He doesn't look strong, but he sure as hell will get pissed if you get near him..." Ruke then smiles as well, the exact same way, "He actually went up an insulted me during yesterday's lunch break. He has nerve, even if I was an easy target. I suppose you wouldn't take any reviling from him?"

"I'd kill the boy before he had the chance. Do him just like the kid back in District 1."


	28. Training: Day Three

**Chapter 28: **_**Training: Day Three  
><strong>_**24 tributes remaining**

**Ruke Halseen, District Seven**

After the girl from District 5 spoke with Kallista, I put in my best efforts to avoid the two of them. Unfortunately, that left me with the uninteresting and useless stations of the Training Center. The first time I get to work with a weapon, it's at the knife station, but as I slowly watch the other tributes succeeding in so many other things, I begin to miss being at the fire station.

Of course, I'm left out when the only other tributes happen to be District 11's male and District 12's female. The two of them are clearly allies, for they seem to be joking around together, often speaking of their home districts. I have never been the kind of guy to put himself out there, but to listen to their conversation is endlessly irking me. One part of me wants to keep quiet, and to just learn helpful information like I did to learn their names: Nix and Moira. But another part wants to call for an alliance with the two. However, I gather that they're part of the girl from Five's alliance. And she must have demanded that certain tributes should not be spoken to.

If so, what did I do...? Sure I don't really come off as truthful, but you couldn't possibly trust a tribute who has the mind of killing you...

"Well, back in District 12 we didn't hae many plants. You might have gotten some from the merchants, however." Moira says this plainly, indicating that I have not payed the slightest attention to their past conversation. "But you being from Eleven and all, you mus have plenty of vegetation."

Nix shrugs, "Yeah, but we'd be lucky to be allowed to have any. If you try something, you're getting punished, and there's no way out of it."

_Well, what the hell is the point in that...? Some kind of district..._

"Huh?" Nix glares in my direction, awaiting an answer.

_I must have said that out loud... There's no telling how many times I do that..._

I notice that Nix then snickers, a great big grin wiped on his face as Moira slightly smiles. If anything -

_Oh, shit! Stop talking to yourself, Ruke! You're only-_

"Are you okay?" Moira asks, and I try not to take this as an insult since I don't read it as such. I've heard far worst anyway.

"Uh,"_ C'mon, come up with an excuse. Lie, you're good at it! Don't just look like a fool!_ "I was just thinking - saying- that... Eleven is pretty big - on crops, I mean, of course. And how -why- would you... not..." _I'm so damn stupid... _"I messed that up..." _Naw, you idiot! You certainly did, again!_

The two stare blankly.

"Eleven-" I might as well shut up now, "...it's -" Take a deep breath, you are already considered insane by many; why don't you just stop talking...? "The Capitol, right?"

Nix grins, "Yeah, the Capitol,"

**Zane Scott, District Two**

It's a bit depressing that it's the final day of training, for it's the most interesting event to occur in the Capitol to me. There's nothing at all special in the Capitol, maybe just the fashions and the abnormally petite brains of its citizens, but even private training sessions are never something to look forward to. In fact, it may just come to my senses that it's actually pretty boring here, nothing to do but compliment my allies or criticize them lower districts.

Both of which get entirely dull after only a few moments.

When it comes time for the last lunch break, the Careers, excluding the traitor Foxy Merrin, come together at the regular table.

"So," Bella begins, "what's next?"

No one seems to have an answer to this, as she is not answered when I find her glancing at each of us, only to receive a slight shake of the head.

Of course, there's always that one person who _must _keep the conversation going. "Oh, oh, oh!" Amethyst green eyes light up, a grin upon her face. "I know!" _Please do say it then, Princess. _"We could decide on who to take out in the arena!"

"Keep your damn voice low, Amethyst," I hiss, "You don't _want _the other tributes to overhear you. It's not much of an idea if everyone knows what you're doing."

"It's an idea regardless, Zane," Ebony says, and I can so clearly see that she's enjoying the disagreement here. Stand up for the ignorant Amethyst, I see. Like it matters, now. You're from _Four_. "And in any case, I believe that it's a rather good suggestion."

_I'll be awaiting your murder, Ebony. You don't take someone like Amethyst's side._

Reagan laughs, meant in a friendly way, but I don't see it as such, "That could work," _Asshole. You as well, Reagan? _"But there aren't many threats anyway."

"There never are," I might as well correct him. "There are only those lucky few. But if-"

"I don't like the boy from District 12," I refrain from attacking Amethyst as she interrupts me. Who knows, I could get the chance to kill the bitch in the arena. "Me and some other girl trained by him in one of the stations... I think the one with the arrows? Anyway," She curls her blond hair around her fingertips, "he looks pretty prepared to attack."

"He does look like he'll be a killer..." Bella actually agrees, "As well as Cynthia and Foxy..."

"We shouldn't harm Foxy," I tell her, "He'll change his mind eventually, you know."

However, I'm once more disagreed with, for Ebony says, "I don't believe so. I've seen the way Foxy is going about many things," _Did she just admit she was watching Foxy...? Why in the hell... _"and he's certainly a hazard with no intentions of joining."

"I actually think Foxy would change his mind when he sees on a killing spree..." _Good, Reagan. Someone is actually using their head now..._

"Yes, thank you," I think I have _never _said these words in my life... But I can't help but laugh a bit inside when Ebony gives me a rough look. She'll learn whose opinion _really _matters. "But I'm not too fond of Topaz She's not menacing the slightest, but she sure is annoying as hell."

In a way, Topaz and Amethyst are alike. For one, the two can't seem to hush; that will be an issue in the arena. And they both aren't the biggest opponents. Come to think of it, the most muscular would have to be Reagan, or either boys from Eight and Eleven... Two more possible threats...? No, District 8 rarely ever gets a victor, and the tributes are normally unintelligent by far. And, of course, District 11 never does stand a chance.

However, I do know about the boy being in an alliance known as the 'Underdogs'. How pathetic, but apparently the group is planning to overthrow _us_. It's a wonder how certain tributes are allowed, like Topaz, who seems to talk far too much in enemy earshot. What a fool.

"The girl from Eleven? Her name is Topaz? Well, I actually kind of like her," _Of course you would, Princess. Of course you would..._ "Even if she's not from a Career district... She's... What's the word?"

"Loud," Ebony says, "The girl is _loud_."

Amethyst nods, "Yeah, that's the word. But I miss being loud..."

"Since when are you not, Princess?" I only find her glaring at me. Good, then.

It seems that Reagan is actually helpful when an awful silence comes up, for each time he saves us from it. "Well, other than evil and bubbly tributes, who else? I mean, we haven't thought much of the smaller tributes, right?" _Nope, look who's finally catching on._ "Could they be threats? Some have intelligence on their side, and they can easily take out many tributes by outsmarting them..."

What's the possibility of the Underdogs having someone like that in their group? I so, they could be unbeatable, even for Careers. If -

I suddenly feel a terrific and demented plan forming in the back of my mind. Evil, twisted, and perhaps even _perfect_. It could work... I never thought I could come up with such a plan. And I spent many hours developing strategies for the day I volunteered. But somehow I am capable... And I'm sure as hell not ignoring it...

"Come together, guys," I command the group, "Something just crossed my mind..."


	29. Training Scores

**Chapter 29: **_**Training Scores  
><strong>_**24 tributes remaining**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Spearman, District 2<strong>

Perhaps we were rather intelligent to decide on meeting up at the rooftop. Together, the other Careers and I followed Reagan's interesting suggestion to watch the announcements of the training scores with our allies.

"Keep up with threats and all, you know?" Reagan said with a cocky ear-to-ear malicious grin.

In times like this, Reagan lost his kindness, and finally became an appreciated Career like the rest of us. I have to give to him, he has the appearance of a monster.

That's rather helpful, for Amethyst seems to be a beauty queen. Her long blond hair and emerald-green eyes compliment her clear, smooth skin and bright smile. With one peak at her, she would seem so delicate, but I've learned not to judge someone over their figure.

Zane looks much like a demon with his dark shaggy hair, always in his pale blue eyes. However, his skin is pale for some reason. I would have expected that after his 'ten long years of training', he would have tanned skin from being outside constantly, not to mention it would affect his build (which is simply lanky). Either he's lying, or there's something wrong with him.

And Ebony seems to be cold and lifeless, as her chocolate wavy hair is quite neat, and her body is neither bony nor obese, her upper body rather strong. Even though her tanned skin is warm, her curious green eyes is what might give her away to the other tributes. She says that she is always trying to figure out how someone works, so is that why she is often watching Zane and I? Just because we're from what is known as the 'brutal' district? I sense no trust, Ebony..

I, myself, give off the air of an innocent child. It's always entertaining to acknowledge the terrified glares from the citizens of District 2, however, people like Zane expect to see even the smallest children showing pride in their district. I'm proud to be an example of such.

However, the night is all but arrogant, evil, or unemotional. As the many lights of the Capitol shine over the Town Square, revealing the tiny kids bounding amongst the crowd of ridiculous styled Capitol people, the area gets a new mood. It is no longer the scary, entertaining place Jessica Haydel and I fantasized about when we were younger. It is now dark, beautiful, and celebrating for the arrival of the tributes. But while the citizens watch the opening ceremony to gather a look at each of the tributes, my allies and I await to see our enemies.

Even though it won't do us much of a good, Amethyst still argued that we needed to be on alert with certain threats. Zane was offended, of course, for Amethyst had distantly explained that his flawless strategy we were to use was worthless.

It was a totally different approach from what the two shared back moments after training. Zane had shooed the rest of us on, staying behind in the training center as he called for Amethyst Dann, the girl he just so happened to despise when he would speak to me and ignore the rest of his allies. At first, I had believed it was an apology he wanted to share with Amethyst, but I've known Zane for so many years, despite his four full years ahead of me, and Zane never muttered anything of respect. It's too perplexing, though, as Zane was raised to be respectful and determined by his strict parents.

But it never seemed to show.

Since they're talk, Amethyst certainly displayed no interest in Zane, excluding him from anything that came out of her mouth. And, unless provoked or insulted, Zane did not mind, treating Amethyst the same. They often say that such actions reveal love, but if this was an act of flirtation between the two, it was a rather sick way of showing feelings.

Moments later do the training scores appear among a large screen, surrounded by buildings of glory. Names, ages, and districts follow after a small caption containing a detailed photograph of the tribute. And immediately, I scan the list for my name.

'Isabella Spearman  
>District: 2<br>Age: 13  
>Score: 10'<p>

My eyes linger on the ten, a sense of pride rising in my chest. A ten. I'm thirteen, normally too small, according to all the kids back in District 2, to earn such a score. I can imagine all the shocked expressions my friends have now. Wonderful, I'll have to rub it in their faces when I get home. Jessica and I could have a laugh for a while about this.

Th rest of the scores don't stand out to me that much, as the only other ones I could care for are my allies. All relatively nice, if I do say so myself.

'**1  
><strong>Amethyst Dann- 8  
>Foxy Merrin- 10<br>**2**  
>Isabella Spearman- 10<br>Zane Scott- 10  
><strong>3<strong>  
>Axis Rether- 7<br>Phillip Whitley- 9  
><strong>4<strong>  
>Ebony Rhaine- 8<br>Reagan Machot- 8  
><strong>5<strong>  
>Svetlana Noria- 8<br>Lybbe Vixen- 5  
><strong>6<strong>  
>Melane Cornelious- 6<br>Obel Moore- 5  
><strong>7<strong>  
>Kallista Thorns- 10<br>Ruke Halseen- 7  
><strong>8<strong>  
>Cynthia Charlez- 8<br>Corey Rebmann- 7  
><strong>9<strong>  
>Filloma Sparks- 4<br>Jet Myers- 3  
><strong>10<strong>  
>Jaqueline Thorn- 7<br>Cade Parker- 6  
><strong>11<strong>  
>Topaz Nyght- 7<br>Nix Palais- 7  
><strong>12<strong>  
>Moira Jackson- 7<br>Kindal Holmes- 6'

"Wow," Amethyst broods, "an eight..." she seems not to be impressed with her own score, but lightens with a soft smile, "But a ten, Isabella!" she says this happily, "That's so good! If I'm not mistaken a ten is the third highest!"

All I can do is compliment her score and show gratitude, however, not before I note that she does not congratulate Zane. Very typical, Amethyst. But what did Zane do to deserve a ten? He's proved to be lucid so far, showing that he basically thinks of himself as fearless. I've trained with knives all my life, but Zane is so lanky...

"There could be a problem..." Reagan says, scowling even though he has proved that he was correct: we do have an issue. "Kallista Thorns received a ten, as well..."

Zane laughs at this, "At least we know who's going on our list now." he must have accepted the fact that we do need to watch out for certain tributes... "Hasn't the girl ever heard of Johanna Mason? Play it weak. Damn, she must be futile _and _ignorant."

"Don't forget Phillip Whitley of District 3," I add, "He's only a tad bit behind her with a nine. And then there's Cynthia Charlez of District 8. She has an eight, another Career score."

Perhaps we have more enemies than we thought.

"And Foxy _could _be a problem..." Amethyst says, quietly enough to be a new side of her words, "_See_, Ebony? I told you that he could easily kill someone."

Zane is first to smart back at her, forcing Ebony to only watch, "Likewise, Princess. We've discussed this already: he _can _change his mind. Surely, even _you _know this."

Amethyst mutters a quick "asshole" before clamping her mouth shut.

And Zane is pleased, "Kallista, Phillip, Cynthia, Topaz, Kindal, and _possibly_, Ammie, Foxy?"

Reagan yawns, clearly uninterested with this, "Guess so."

"Nice, then," Zane says, "Interviews aren't too far away. And then..."

"...we acknowledge just who belongs on our list." Ebony finishes.


	30. The Interviews Part 1

_**Caesar Flickerman**_

_When the crowd comes to a silent hush, which takes longer than I'd thought, it's time to begin the Interview segment! And even though the tributes look a bit… down this year, they look as dazzling as ever. Something the audience really enjoys. Count down in my head: Three… Two… One…_

_And the Interviews launch…_

**District One**_  
><em>

The first one to come up is a quite… loud girl. "Amethyst," She says her name is. She talks about how excited she is and… Cal, her boyfriend. _How do I know that?_ "Well," She does many flashy giggles. "I have a boyfriend named Cal, and he's super! He's the bestest ever!" She's all smiles about being a tribute. And that's fantastic! Just the tribute we want! She says her weapon of choice is a knife or sword. Interesting…

District One's male tribute is… intimidating. A very private and fearsome boy, Foxy appears to be. He answers simply, and refuses to respond at various questions that are maybe a bit personal. While he doesn't speak too much, he lets out a nice fact: "My weapon of choice? Twin daggers. Nothing to it." That's extremely useful…

* * *

><p><strong>District Two<strong>

On to our District Two tributes; Isabella, a kind smaller tribute, is open to the audience. She plays friendly, and claims that if you manage to get on her _other_ side; it's not going to end well. Even if barely five feet, Bella is somewhat nerve-racking. An average Career everyone enjoys. "I can't stand it when people underestimate me." She says. It's utterly freaky! She's _thirteen_! Knives are impressively popular because she, too, uses them well.

Another notable tribute is Zane, the male tribute of Two. Like any typical Career, he's worked long for this moment. In fact he hardly speaks of anything else but training. "I'm not afraid to rip someone's throat out." He states. "Giving one for the history books is what I do." And he promises to bestow the Capitol a pleasurable time watching his killing spree. Swords are his primary focus in the Games.

* * *

><p><strong>District Three<strong>

When I think we're taking a break from menacing Careers, I'm actually proved a little wrong. Axis, an _admirable_ young lady, says that she hates formal wear. That certainly stands out since most of the tributes are dressed nicely. "Crying is against my life rules." Axis declares. Her good luck ring is basically glimmering with irony when she shows the crowd. _Funny, what finger is it on again? Yep, that's pretty mocking._ She's also a dagger person. We will have loads of knives in these Games for sure.

District Three still has its intelligence with Axis; their male tribute however, Phillip, depends on it. He's not extreme in hand-to-hand combat, but his many traps are sure to give the audience an interesting time. "I prefer brains over brawn. In the arena, everything is dangerous. One wrong move can mean a  
>horrible death for me. I need to be ready." Phillip surprises the crowd. Sneak attacks, smarts, and ambushes are what he uses.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>District Four<strong>

We still get a hint of chilling tributes when District 4 makes its appearance. Ebony isn't vicious like the other Careers, but she knows how people are and how'd they react in certain situations. "I do well in using tridents. Spears too." She says. Being from Four, everyone understands. And she doesn't talk a whole lot the same as Foxy, but she does make an impression like everyone else.

Reagan looks to be a sweet well-mannered lad. He hints at having plenty of training like a superior Career must. "Spears, they're insanely easy." Oh, District Four, whatever would we do without you?

* * *

><p><strong>District Five<strong>

Svetlana's honorable ways surprises the crowd as well. "I'd _never_ kill anyone when their back is turned." She's strong at heart, and says she doesn't feel miserable that she was reaped. Bigger shock, in non-Career districts hardly anyone volunteers, let alone happy you were reaped. Respectful and stealthy, Svetlana's weapon of choice is none other than the popular daggers.

Lybbe, on the other, not so much. He's awfully gloomy, and while he may be one of the weaker tributes, he's slightly respectable like Svetlana. "I don't have much hope for the Games," He utters. "But, I'm giving it all my best shot." He's fond of traps like Phillip, and basically explains it's the only thing he could use against a Career.

* * *

><p><strong>District Six<strong>

The last couple of tributes before the break are the more… innocent kind. Melane, a lean lovable fourteen-year-old is truly one to not count out. Yes, she is short for her age, but she, too, stands a chance in the arena. She may not be strong but her Herbal Skills and knowledge of plants gives her an advantage. "Yes, I'm a smaller tribute… but I do have other extreme skills on my side." That gives the crowd something to ponder about.

District Six's male tribute is in a resembling situation like Melane and Phillip. He's a weaker tribute, but the kind that depends on smarts. "All my life, I've wondered about how I'd survive. Well, let's just see now." He says that as long as he has materials, he'll live.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, so I really enjoyed your reviewsXD I feel like it's been forever since I updated before today. *Smiley Face XD* By the way, I kinda cut myself, so it's hard to typeXD TMI... Well, the Games will begin SOON! So thanks to those who've been readingreviewing/reading&reviewing! The sponsor thing: Since I suck at math, and I KEPT getting decimals: if you reviewed you get 20 pointsXD I'll get my friend to figure it out. She has a _ninety-seven_ in math... I envy that 97...**

**Sponsor Question: *Social Studies* _Name one of the two major Middle Eastern countries that specialize in oil._ (I sound like a nerd asking that...) Worth 30 pointsXD  
><strong>


	31. The Interviews Part 2

_**Caesar Flickerman**_

"_And we're back!" My voice booms at the audience. Lights flash heavily, weighing on our tributes. "We'd just left our District Six interviews! We're halfway done, but remember, seven and down to twelve are up… now!"_

Kallista Thorns, the female representative for Seven had scored the highest for a non-Career District this year! Volunteering for her cousin, Marigold, made her one of the more focused-on tributes. There aren't many volunteers from those Districts, and she's not the only tribute to do so this year either. We have a lot of volunteers this year! Amazing, is it not? Her primary weapon of choice is the axe, different from what the past tributes have said.

Her district partner, Ruke, is a more… different type. He often stutters upon a question, and doesn't exactly answer straight forward. "Maybe life is going to hit me hard in the arena. If that's the case,  
>I'll be ready." He says he doesn't have a lot advantages in the arena. Whether this is true or not, he pulled out a seven. Still, a relatively high score.<p>

* * *

><p>"Personally, I can't stand bright colors or the feel of loneliness." Those are the words of Cynthia Charlez, the female tribute from Eight. She's all blond hair and blue eyes, but her look gives her something more. When she first appeared in the Reaping, she was looking to be completely absorbed into it. Her blue eyes seemed to grow dark. And her Eight in scores showed more than what she looks to be. Knives are her primary weapon.<p>

Corey is an extreme flirt, and was actually quite popular back in his district. "I stick up for what I believe, and I don't forget it." He happens to have a twin, Taylor, and she is older by only twenty-one minutes! Like Amethyst, he's an extreme talker, but the louder they are the more they stand out. Knives, again, are his favorite weapon. _Note to self: Have _many_ knives in the Games._

* * *

><p>Fly Sparks, an <em>extremely<em> small girl, is serving as Nine's female this year! "I'm almost never negative. I'd never give up so easily, it only brings you down." Her large brown eyes have everyone in awe, but she often gives many answers to only one question. Quiet a talker. When she reveals what her primary weapon would be, it's a rope. One _can_ do a lot with a rope.

Even if Jet had scored a three in the training scores, he's obviously more advanced in thinking ahead than many of the other tributes. "I could contribute to my team with my capability to construct traps. I might not be brawny, but I'm quick thinking and tremendously superior at climbing." He's a short little thing like Fly, but they both seem to be able to hold out.

* * *

><p>A more mature of kind of tribute makes her appearance straight after. Jaqueline had moved away from her parents not too long ago, and she had <em>much<em> freedom with her sisters. "While many others find it weird, my best friend is Lilly. She's my best friend, but she's also my dog." Interesting… Anything she can throw is used to her advantage such as shurikens.

Cade is a more normal tribute than utterly noisy like Amethyst or vicious like Zane or Bella. Or even quiet like Foxy or Cynthia. He only talks about Ami, a girl back in Ten, and how they had spent their time. "I didn't expect to get reaped, and now… _wow_." I must admit, it got a little boring when nothing _big_ happened, but to hear more about him made me happy. While he doesn't have much experience, his weapon of choice is a spear.

* * *

><p>Amethyst Dann had gotten <em>many<em> words out in her interview, and I had _never_ expected to see yet another talker _this_ year. Topaz, a bright and bubbly girl from eleven, almost _never_ stops talking. There were many run-ons in her speech, but she got through _all_ of the questions in _no_ time, even when she often drifted off into another story. _Daggers_. _Should we even allow daggers this year?_ There are a lot of tributes using them…

Nix is an extreme joker like Corey had been a flirt. He states he had often pulled pranks back in his district, and even though he was never exactly caught, the students knew he was guilty. The boy's confident, something the audience _loves_. And he says he was never exactly popular, but he often didn't mind it. "Traps, traps work well, but a great big hammer will do too." He definitely has the upper body strength needed.

* * *

><p>Last tributes for the night, but they are certainly not to leave out. "I <em>hate<em> people who are critical. That's my number one peeve." She's quiet the positive young lady. She's determined, and cares deeply for others. Spending time with her family is one of her favorite things to do as well. She's in fact sweet. Knives are her weapon of choice.

In Kindal Holmes interview, he states that he had a friend that was reaped before him. Tanner. I do remember the name, and possibly the face, but it causes the crowd to go dead silent. He shares, "I remember this one fruit before. It was yellow and curled. Hated it." He doesn't talk much, barely speaking above a whisper which leads me to believe he's a shy one. Like Moira, anything he's able to throw is used for him.

"_Our tributes are a wonderful bunch, but what will be revealed when the Games start tomorrow, hmm? Will they still be the happy bunch they are now? Or will be the bloodthirsty killers of the era? That does start the crowd to think."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I sure hope you guys actually liked to read 'cause that was LONG compared to my other chapters. Yes, I do know that many people don't bother reading long chapters. Mooni has reported that to me, and I will read them on other stories so... OH YEAH! Alright, you better remember Pearl Harbor, but I didn't realize it was the anniversary today. Actually it's my grandpa's birthday, and he died sometime near this month... Damn, how could I not know when he died? And how could I not know that Pearl Harbor was bombed in 1941 on THIS day in history? I did a report a report for God's Sake! Actually I didn't have to do Pearl Harbor, I just needed an idea on bombing and it came to my head. I freaked out in homeroom shouting: "OH MY GOD! My report was ON Pearl Harbor! T.T Gotta finish it..<em>**

**_I am a social Studies nerd. I'll talk about it till the day I leave this planet. So, what? Little Dark Dynamite has indeed gotten the first correct answer with Saudi Arabia! Congrats! Iran was also legible! Have I ever mentioned I'm extremely interested in Southwest Asia BTW? Well, I am!_**

**_Sponsor Question: True or False: Liquids and Gases are fluids. (Science time! My coach/teacher will be so proud!XD)  
><em>**


	32. Recaps

_**Caesar Flickerman**_

"Little add on to our magnificent tributes! How do you think they are? Fine? I certainly believe they all have the ability to make it out! Let's check them out!" The large screen that had sat silently during the interviews begins to flicker and the opening name shows with a portrait aside it.

**Amethyst Dann_ Age: 17_District: One **_She may be a quite loud and imperative girl, but she's none to leave out. Amethyst may not be the smartest tribute, but she knows her way around life. With almost seven years of training, will she do her best for her father's wishes?_

**Foxy Merrin_Age: 16_District: One **_He is rather a menacing one, but he's definitely a sadistic type of Career. Yes, he's not in the 'pack', but he can handle himself well. Foxy's smart, secluded, and _never_ fights without a reason. Perhaps his love for violence will motivate him in the arena?_

**Isabella Spearman_Age: 13_District: Two **_You've gotta admit,__for a thirteen year old girl, she's pretty bloodthirsty. She _expects_ to win, and is always the bright and cheerful girl you'd meet in the Capitol… unless you manage to get on her bad side. _

**Zane Scott_Age: 18_District: Two **_This guy's been anxious to volunteer since he was young, and he shows it. He knows just about twenty different ways to kill someone with a simple spear. But his arrogance and ignorance might just put a dent in his plan to win._

**Axis Rether_Age: 16_District: Three **_Such a smart girl, she is, but not only does Axis have the ability to get through with intelligence, but with her sarcasm too. She is a bit of smart-aleck, and she has this tedious look when it comes to formal, but her aggressiveness might just lead her to victory._

**Phillip Whitley_Age: 15_District: Three **_Phillip may seem cold and frenzied at first, and he has been known for it, but he's an extreme logic guy when you get down to it. He's not the best in direct combat, and prefers his traps over many weapons. Still, when he's provoked, he isn't giving up without a fight._

**Ebony Rhaine_Age: 15_District: Four **_Unlike most Careers, Ebony hasn't been trained to be supremely vicious. She may seem like a total cruel girl at first, and she can become offensive, however, she is still a curious young lady..._

**Reagan Machot_Age: 16_District: Four **_Reagan looks to be the behaved and shy type, but over the last few days, he's shown to be anything but. He's merciless, like most Careers, and he's so insanely sadistic and dark-humored you might just look the other way._

**Svetlana Noria_Age: 18_District: Five **_Svetlana is an impatient girl and somewhat arrogant, but she's honorable and hates others who are so disrespectful.__Will her hatred for what her father had done to isolate her family drive her to the end? Or will it drive her to victory lane?_

**Lybbe Vixen_Age: 17_District: Five **_Lybbe is, indeed, another tribute without much excellence for the Games. He depends on traps, not brutal strength, and basically keeps to himself. He's not the most positive tribute, but what's his strategy for the Games?_

**Melane Cornelious_Age: 14_District: Six **_Such a shy and sweet girl. Always friendly, she's in the Games as a more of a strategist than a fighter. Her herbs are one thing that can help her and her allies, but not anyone in their group is brutally strong. _

**Obel Moore_Age: 14_ District: Six **_Always depending on traps or any other long-distant combat. With such little thoughts for the Games back in Six, and not a hint of training, how hard will he fall?_

**Kallista Thorns_Age: 16_District: Seven **_That ten didn't come from nowhere. Kallista is responsible and strong, despite her slender body. Not only that, but she's deathly silent, and can move quickly. We've learned that Kalli volunteered for her cousin, Marigold, but what exactly awaits her in the arena? _

**Ruke Halseen_Age: 17_District: Seven **_He's not exactly mentally unstable, but he's a bit off when it comes to thinking. Ruke is a quiet, stealthy tribute, but loses patience easy. Will he be able to keep himself on track during the Games?_

**Cynthia Charlez_Age: 16_District: Eight **_While she may be quite cold to anyone but her friends, Cynthia is in it to win it. She may not be the biggest fan of bright colors, but the loneliness that had surrounded her has helped to face what really lies ahead._

**Corey Rebmann_Age: 17_ District: Eight **_Here's Mr. Popular coming down. Corey has always been a major flirt, and is the kind of guy to get most of the attention. While he may joke around a lot, he'll take the Games seriously. Corey is skilled with a knife, but that's basically all. _

**Filloma Sparks_Age: 12_District: Nine **_How sad it was when Fly's birthday came. It was the day when she finally turned twelve. And as soon as the Reaping arrived, her name was pulled. Out of so many teens, Fly had taken the place as female tribute. Don't think just because she's the youngest, she doesn't have anything up her sleeve._

**Jet Myers_Age: 12_District: Nine **_Jet is an extremely smart boy, despite his young age. He is short, but it has its advantages such as being able to keep up in trees. Sweet thing is, his token is what his six year old sister had made for him. A cheap beaded necklace. _

**Jaqueline Thorn_Age: 16_District: Ten **_Jaqueline is strong for most non-Career districts, and she's totally honest. However, honesty may be the best policy, but she's too trustful. Not many tributes happen to keep their promises when their lives are on the line._

**Cade Parker_Age: 17_District: Ten **_The Games have put thoughts in his head, but as he recently showed us in the interviews, Cade won't let the Capitol change him. While he's had hardly any experience with arsenals, however, he's awfully intelligent with berries._

**Topaz Nyght_Age: 14_District: Eleven **_Topaz is just the girl you want to talk to when you're bored. She's loud. She's bubbly. And she's always looking for adventure. While curiosity may get to her head, her thoughts can sometime morph into brilliant ideas. She's in love with the fact of adventure._

As soon as Topaz's smiling face disappears, the screen looks to be having trouble. It's graphic grows darker, and then when Nix's photo comes up, it shuts off completely.

"Er," I quickly come up with whatever reaches my head first. "Technical difficulties here, ladies and gentlemen. We should have it up in a few…" _What am I suppose to do till then? I do have a couple jokes that need repeatin'… Possibly? Maybe I could finally let the real good ones make their selves known! Then I'd be the beloved Mr. Flickerman of Panem! _And finally quit this job after forty years! And then- suddenly the monitor flashes back to a completely white screen._ Crap. Just one time!_

But what had been for Nix's bio isn't the same. It reads:

**Nix Palais_Age: 17_District: Eleven **_Possibly the best of the tributes so far. Unbelievably cool, and is always the one to have pulled the prank. He's highly confident, and has the odd good luck with him. Definitely one of the badass tributes. And is set on the right way._

Every head in the audience finds Nix among the other tributes, seated exactly where they were in the interviews. Some tributes snicker at what his description was, and other's like Moira and Svetlana simply roll their eyes. Nix smirks

An awkward silence follows until Plutarch, dressed in a bright purple suit, nods in my direction. _Continue_? I clear my throat. "Er, thank you, Nix. That was very…" _Rebellious. Mischievous. Devious._ "…_incredible_." Well, how he managed to perform that trick is beyond me. Maybe one of the more technological advanced tributes helped. The display quickly changes to Moira's bio.

**Moira Jackson_Age: 16_District: Twelve **_Moira is willful and positive. She's caring and loves to spend time with family and friends. Despite her clustered and dystopian district, Moira has the look of a merchant's kid, and she's worked well with daggers._

**Kindal Holmes_Age: 17_District: Twelve **_He's a shy young lad, yes, but Kindal is actually real kind when he's peaceful and not bustling. We haven't seen much of his strength, but he's said enough that he can become quite strong when angry._

Hopefully, these tributes will give us a good game. And, maybe, I won't get fired because of Nix's prank. But, alas, I can't stop whatever goes inside the arena. So, we can hope they have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>T.T at 1, 400 words when I type this. This is my longest chapter, when it was supposed to be the shortest! Grrr... You likey? I think I'm gonna cry because I've literally been putting off this chapter because it was long. Working on it for a week. Actually just started at Axis and down to Kindal in six hours:D Congrats to Lupus Overkill for being the first to answer correctly! Gases are considered fluids because the particles flow in gases. Or something like that T.T I gots to's pays more attentions... I have added the sponsors all in and...<br>**

**Sponsor Points:**

Lupus Overkill- 305

Little Dark Dynamite- 200

District2REPRESENT- 245

Shiver122- 80

Thislittlemockingay97- 125

BamaBell360- 110

Jacky Dupree- 245

Kenzietheterrible- 165

Purple Kitty- 50

Brutal Let Down- 90

Warrioroftheflockmusicshines- 80

Shadowming1998- 90

**If your name is not on there, you automatically have 30 points for extras and stuff. And, you don't know how much I HATED adding them all up. I hate math;) I'll post the items in the next chapter...**

**READ: If you've seen a story called: _Tears of Blood_, it's a magnificent story where twenty-four SYOT writers are chosen to post their own tribute's POV throughout the Reapings, Interviews, etc. And I'm one of those lucky 24! I have District 12's male, and I admit, I'm used to writing Careers/Techno brainiacs sooo... It's a pretty big differenceXD On to the big part: PLEASE read it! This wonderful story/idea was created by Mikki105 with the help of SneverusSnapers and you MUST read it! I admit, it's pretty long, but even reviewing will help;) Anyway, to those in the story with me: May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor! Cause Clude's taking you down! (JK!) Anyway, if you read/review/favorite/whatever the story by Monday than it's a whooping 50 points:) Late, peeps!**


	33. The Arena

**Alright, yes, this is the part where Introduce you to the arena. And no, it doesn't contain the Bloodbath yet. I just wanted to give you the feel of how the arena will work. I KNOW every little inch of this place, because it's actually based on a... _real_ place. I'd tell you if you want. ^.^ Just ask.  
><strong>

**Fly's POV**

When the silver cylinder slides us all to the arena, I can't believe my eyes. We've all managed to launch at the exact same time to see the golden Cornucopia dark in the midst of midnight. I don't recall another Game in which it started off at night, but I'm sure there have been some.

The arena resembles an amusement park actually. There are many lights, like a whole lot. But they all seem to focus anywhere but on us. _Sixty seconds. Fifty nine. Fifty eight._ I catch a glimpse of Melane's blond hair a couple tributes down on my left. _Forty seven_. _Forty six_. _Forty five_. Obel is directly to the right of me. _Forty two_. _Forty one_. Jet seems to be way down on my left too.

I see old rides sprouting all over the place. One reads: _The Firebolt_. And another: _The Boomerang_. _The Boomerang_ looks to be the highest point in the arena, but I haven't seen _all_ the rides yet. I see a cute ride behind me when I turn. It reads: _The Bug-Out_. It's almost like a mini rollercoaster, but beyond the actually kiddy rides, even if it has many carton bugs decorated on the seats.

_Thirty one_. _Thirty_. We're halfway there.

A bit more terrifying is on the other side of the amusement park. And though you can barely make out what it is, it's obviously a swamp. _A swamp actually built near the park_. Just right next to the bumper cars is an elder bridge that looks like it could collapse if even the smallest tribute stepped on it. And where it leads… well you can pretty much _guess_.

When I turn back I see Melane smiling at me. "Good Luck" is what I see her mouthing, but I'm not entirely sure. I smile back, motioning to Obel and Jet so she could acknowledge where they are. She nods happily.

_Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven._

As soon as the countdown's over, it's time to flee. _Three. Two. One._

_Boom!_

* * *

><p><strong>So what tributes will live in the bloodbath? How will others die? And just what the heck are the Careers planning? (See chapter 2829 or something) Remember _Tears of Blood_! You know the story? I'll post the points what you earned after Monday. ^.^ Cause I'm just like that. Oh and, I meant to put up this chapter earlier, but I had to go somewhere. Anyway, Till Next Time! **


	34. The Bloodbath

**Chapter 34: _The Bloodbath  
><em>24 tributes remaining**

**Nix Palais, District Eleven**

* * *

><p>Boom!<p>

I'll have to remember that sound, the sound of the cannon going off. I'll have to hear the sound from here on out, with no exceptions. In due time, I'll have its memory edged into my mind. Twenty-three damn times after the Bloodbath, and it should be over...

All at once, the tributes either: abscond, sprint for the supplies (a fatal mistake...), or drop dead. Or, at least that's how I see it. The anticipation will creep up on you and practically eat you alive, gnawing fright is what it is.

I bound away from my silver plate, scurrying off into the distance, away from the everlasting screams and gore, only to realize that I have an alliance to keep up with. _Damn! How could I forget! _Svet, Cade, Topaz, Moira... Where are they...?

I force myself to a stop, spin around, and find both Svetlana Noria and Moira Jackson dashing for a pack of throwing knives, the District 2 girl only slightly ahead of them._ Don't they know that the girl is a marvel with knives? _No, clearly not.

"Bella!" Someone from the Career Pack shouts, I believe the District 1 girl, as I'm a little late on directing my attention to them. The Careers, three of them, have already thrown themselves far from the Cornucopia, all but the boy from District 2 's only minor scratches, I see, and what must be a small nosebleed. The idiot, he must have went after a tribute.

Isabella throws her hands out in front of her, and, as if attempting to catch a treasure from the sky, slides onto the ground and swipes the pack of knives up just as her small hands come in contact with them, groaning at the call of her name. "Coming!" she shouts back, obeying with a scow as she is slinging the pack over her left shoulder, and fighting through the Svet and Moira a few feet away to get to her allies.

Out of nowhere, a knife with just the slightest bit of dark sticky blood is chucked at Isabella, it's tip ripping across her pack of knives and spilling onto the ground. Isabella growls as she starts to turn around to grab at least one, only to get admonished by the District 1 girl once more.

Axis, the District 3 girl, seizes a handful of throwing knives just in her right hand. A devilish grin upon her pale face as she decides on whether or not trailing after the Career Pack. Apparently, she goes against it, as she dashes southward, where I can only find the boy from District 3.

The Careers had tried to escape? Other than that boy from District 2, no one fought? That's new, considering the Career Pack is the major danger in the arena. The four Careers - where's the fifth...?

Only partially turned, I seek out the boy from District 4, a long slick knife being easily dragged from his right ear, across his icy face, and down to the center of his chest. The District 1 boy had the dagger clutched tightly, his lips pulled back in a menacing grin as he draws his weapon from the District 4 boy's corpse.

Shit, what is the boy's name...? Something to do with an animal...? Eh...does not really matter at this point; I can live without learning someone's name. The guy then glares up from the District 4 boy's body, his green eyes studying me.

Topaz then shouts, covering the boy's remark, "Nix, come on!" I'm glad she did this, whatever the boy's remark was, it sure wasn't friendly. I can make out a tiny face, the boy from District 9, a few feet behind the District 1 boy, his jacket sleeve being grabbed by the little kid from District 6 who clearly begins to scold him as they run from the scene. I can only guess they will soon find their allies.

Moira runs right by me, shouting out that we had to go, and I gladly followed, noting the knives in her had that must have been taken from Isabella's ripped pack. Svetlana by my side, I begin to feel as if the District 1 boy might follow us, however, when I turn around, not daring to stop my sprinting, the boy is watching Ruke Halseen, the District 7 boy, who must be in the process of slaughtering someone...

Ruke...? No, the guy was actually pretty cool at Training, despite the facts that he talked to himself and that he had this real awful stutter when answering Moira... But he actually got a kill? If so, whom? And was it simply self-defense, or an actual murderer decision...?

Topaz drags Moira, Svet, and I to the western side of the arena, the area in which the swamp must be located in.

And through all of this, I had completely forgotten about poor Cade. Of course, wouldn't it be my luck that Cade was Ruke Halseen's kill...?

**Phillip Whitley, District 3**

"No luck," is the only thing Axis Rether can manage when she halts before me, beads of sweat gradually rolling down her pale face as her blue eyes dart to our surroundings, only to find few breathing tributes in our reach. Of all events that have occurred in the last two minutes, this is the only one that can distantly reach my memory.

We've survived the first few fights, even if relatively small, and it's no surprise. After all, we were both somewhat effaced from the others, with possibly a few exceptions. Axis had scurried among the bloodbath, attempting to attack any tributes she could, but reluctantly couldn't harm any of them. I had expectations of her being attacked by the Careers, however, the only tribute harmed by them was Jaqueline Thorn. And from what I gathered, she was killed by Zane Scott,who had seemed frightened at the time; she must have lunged at him first, for I wouldn't know of a Career tribute in the past few years who was startled by a girl from a lower district...

At the time Axis was about, I had kept my stance on my silver plate. Perhaps I wasn't afraid but lost; Axis, Lybbe, and I had no discussion of what we were to do the first moment of the Games. And while I could find neither Axis or Lybbe, I was forced to simply wait. The Careers, sadly, had run off before I could acknowledge the direction they had headed to. It would have done us much good: we would realize which areas we were to avoid.

The boy from District 1, Foxy Merrin, I believe, had killed Reagan Machot of Four. It was an attempt to keep him away from the little boy from District 9, but in a way, Foxy had avenged Lybbe Vixen. Though I'm not the kind to think of every death a prize, Reagan's was. Not only for him killing Axis' and my ally, but he had a latent monster inside. The way he had a compliment for everyone wasn't average, clearly. He must have been using respect to earn the trust of the other competitors.

That was relatively intelligent, really...

But apparently Foxy had not been convinced. As he escapes the scene, condoning the flight of tributes from Six and Nine, he has just the slightest bit of eagerness in his eyes as he turns away. I can only tell that his objective to keep hidden in the Wild Western section of the amusement park.

And then there was Ruke Halseen of District 7, glaring at us, his small body looming of the corpse of Cade Parker from Ten. Despite the look he gives Axis and I, he doesn't intimidate me the slightest. Perhaps he is older and withdrawn, but childlike in a manner, as I've overheard some of his confident conversations with his district partner. He's not the same, surely, as his pride seems to fall as Axis gives him a questioning expression, something that could melt the pride of the largest of enemies. Ruke, though older and a boy, is the same size as Axis, if not smaller, and is far less strong.

And that's when Ruke only grabs a simple knife from the mouth of the Cornucopia, and decides to back away from the area.

Axis, her ego still high, rolls her eyes as she watches him depart silently. Within seconds, it's then only her and I at the Cornucopia, looking over the corpses of what were former tributes. In a twisted way, I have actually seen worse massacres in earlier years, but the fact that many bodies are thrown to the ground is rather sickening. All together, the tributes simply make up the ones who have failed at surviving. But individually, they're all still kids, and each one of them have stories, families weeping for them back in their districts.

I can tell my district partner thinks the same, as I realize she is no heartless monster, but when she recalls the names of the dead with no sympathy, it's almost questionable. "Corey," her hand traces over the body of the District 8 boy, an exaggerated slick cut across his neck. Whoever killed him had no intentions of an overkill. "And...then there's both Jaqueline and Cade from District 10." Jaqueline Thorn lies at the center of the Cornucopia; she may have hoped to gather what supplies she could, her ally, Corey Rebmann, could have been assigned to watch her back... Cade, his intentions clearly to get away quickly, is facedown on the hardpacked earth, a golden arrow between his shoulder blades. Ruke must have killed him with whatever he could come in contact with... "And then there's Reagan...and Lybbe..." It angers me slightly how we've lost an ally to the bloodbath, but at least his killer, Reagan, was slaughtered as well...

Five cannons fire continuously, startling the two of us.

"I think it's time to go." Axis says, already many decisions ahead of me.


	35. You're Not Alone

_****_**STOP: All rights go to Katethegreat19/Erutan! I don't own the song: You're Not Alone! Got it?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jet's POV<strong>_

It's been only an hour since we had escaped from the bloodbath, but no one still is ready to talk. To plan. We all sit around in what little light from the lamps there were left. The arena is old, it was designed that way, so not many of the lights actually work. When night falls, we see who really survived the bloodbath.

I prepare myself for the worst, knowing that whoever I had the time spent with was on the list.

The first face to appear is Reagan Machot. Surprisingly, he is a Career after all. He must've been a distraction for the tributes, just so the Careers could get away. It still puzzles me why they had only murdered so little tributes. But who would have enough strength to take down someone like Reagan? Reagan was strong, and surely bloodthirsty. Kindal or Nix might have been able to. Possibly Foxy. Would he really stoop as low as to kill a Career? Even if he wasn't in the pack?

Lybbe, from Five, is the next to appear. Now, he wasn't a truly good fighter, but he _was_ fast enough to get out of there. Maybe he was too stubborn to? Or someone was faster?

Corey, the popular tribute, apparently had a couple enemies. He was strong, really strong. But not strong enough I guess…

Both tributes from Ten are next. I didn't know them well, and I hardly thought of them. They were both on the stronger side, and not quiet the over average thinkers. Still, I hate it when I say their smiling faces in the sky.

And the sky goes dark. Only five tributes dead. Eight-teen more to go. But honestly, I trust Fly, Obel, and Melane. Other than Phillip and Axis, we're the ones who think ahead. And we might not be the strongest types, but we can still hold out. Fly and her light weight. Melane and her herbs. And Obel and his traps. I stop to consider about Phillip and Axis. Maybe we could ally with them as well? The more the merrier, but in this case: the more tributes, the more deaths. And that doesn't seem merry to me.

Melane seats herself at the stairs of a ride: _The Pharaoh's Revenge_. I remember reading about that, but nows not the time for studies. She mumbles something, like a little melody. And Fly looks up from the ground she had been resting on. She smiles, her eyes sparkling in the light, and stands by Melane.

Melane sits up, starting off quietly, and I realize what's about to happen. Both she and Fly loved to sing back in the districts. And music does help the mood. "_Lost in darkest blue. Endless labyrinths weaving through."_

"_Will you stagger on," _Fly adds. "_With no star to light your way_."

They continue to take a turn, phrase by phrase. Lyric by lyric. Not minding in the world that anyone could hear the soft tune. I notice Obel doesn't object, just simply stop to acknowledge what's going on.

"_Share with me your tears. All your troubles and deepest fears_."

"_I remember when, you chased all my shadows away_."

Melane's voice grows a little louder when she starts off the next part. She's almost comfortable, despite how shy she seems. "_Won't you take my hand? Come away with me from this land. Let me give to you all that you have given to me_."

"Fly_ horizon bound. Find the moon behind darkening clouds. Even far apart, know our souls together will be_." Fly sings.

They both join together for the chorus, I believe it is. "_When the storm draws nigh. Dreams will shatter before your eyes. Know that you're not alone. When the battle starts, I will comfort your restless heart. You'll know that you are home. When your stars stop shining, endless vines around you winding. Know that you're not alone. I will give my all, so you're tears will no longer form. Down, down on sorrow stone."_

Melane takes the next verse. "_Look into my eyes, all eternity you will find. In this fragile heart know that you will always belong. Shout into the night. Show the darkness that you will fight. Hopeless, you may feel, but inside I know you are strong_."

"_Keep me in your heart, so we'll never be far apart. Let the bonds of love, break these chains imprisoning you. Always you will find shadows lingering close behind. Lift your spirits now. We will be together soon." _Fly croons.

And once again, they complete the chorus line. "_When the storm draws nigh. Dreams will shatter before your eyes. Know that you're not alone. When the battle starts, I will comfort your restless heart. You'll know that you are home. When your stars stop shining, endless vines around you winding. Know that you're not alone. I will give my all, so you're tears will no longer form. Down, down on sorrow stone."_

They giggle lowly, knowing if their laughter was any higher it would alarm the other tributes, but that's not a problem. Because…

"They're here," Obel says. "The Careers."

* * *

><p><strong>Song copyrighted by Erutan! And I could tell you guys to look it up on Youtube because I am addicted to it! It's so good! And I've always thought it suited the Hunger Games, so I decided to use it in this story. Oh, and if you review telling me it's copyrighted and blah blah blah, I'll ignore you. Simple and Clean, Kay?<br>**

**Yay! They might just die though!:( It killed me to kill the Bloodbaths BTW, and I hate to kill - next. Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you guys:) You'll just have to read the next chapter!:D I think that's all I have to say for now other than _The Seventy-Third Hunger Games_ by Moolight7 is back onXD Meaning, she's finally working on it again. I'll be helping her with that...  
><strong>


	36. Day 1: The Cheetah

_**Melane's POV**_

"Lookie here," Bella laughs.

Each one of them had their weapon of choice from the interviews. I had to pay attention to the Career's sort. If I hadn't I feared I wouldn't get very far. And it's the first day. _Still_.

"Jackpot," Amethyst shouts, jumping in the air once, and gaining suspicions from her allies. She smiles, four within…"

"An hour and a half, Amethyst." Zane answers.

"Whatever, still tributes, right?" Amethyst smarts.

Ebony raises her spear, the head glistering in the dim radiance.

One look at my allies and we all know what to do. _Run_.

_**Moira's POV**_

"Ugh! This. Is. So. Boring!" Topaz shouts, literally to the top of her lungs. As far as our surroundings go, we're in the _Wild West_ section of the Park. We tried to get a far away as we possibly could, but this place is huge, and it takes a while to get around. We sit behind a large bush that's painted an old yellow color, probably to keep up with the rides' appearance.

"Topaz, shut it." Nix commands. "We lost Cade already, we don't need _another_ dead. And if you keep shouting like that, you _will_ be next!"

"Ssshh," Svetlana hushes him. "Don't get _too_ loud."

Topaz groans. "_Please_ tell me one of these rides work." It's relatively quiet for Topaz, but not the best. "What about this one?" She points to what has to be the eldest ride here. _The Cheetah_.

With silver railings and broken down seats, it's the fastest roller coaster here, but it leads all the way until the far end of the arena. When you ride, the tracks lead all the way up to a high peak, and it drops like a bomb of angry forces. There are so many loops you couldn't keep up with it. All I can see _at the end _is a gate the size of a Capitol building. And it never ends.

"_Sure_," Nix says sarcastically. "Why don't you try the ride? It looks fun. Go _ahead_."

Topaz jumps up immediately from the bush, and speeds down the cement way to a little passage that reads _The Cheetah_. It's completely surrounded by trees, and after you get far enough, it takes a sharp turn into a wooden walkway between the grazing fields.

"Topaz!" I shout after her, but I don't dare leave my spot.

"Nix! Why did you tell her to do that?" Svetlana hisses.

Nix half-smiles. "Didn't think she'd actually do it. Guess I know she will now…" Svetlana and I just stare at him. "…Oops." He adds, obviously not meaning it.

Topaz climbs up to where the seats are, ignoring our protests, and before we know it, she's buckled down and riding along with it.

Not a word is said as Topaz reaches the top of the peak, we're all too mortified of what could happen. Of course, it's old and worn down, the ride, but there's no way it could withstand the everlasting turns on it.

"…Maybe we should go after her?" Nix suggests.

And then the ride actually begins into the barely visible dawning sun.

* * *

><p><strong>So I wanted to write more on that part, but I thought where I left off was pretty good:) Yeah, I'm doing this without my dad's permission. "You've been on the computer all day! Get off! Get some reading done!" - My dad. I have the most magnificent 500 page book:) Anyway, thank you, BamaBelle630 for the suggestion:) I'll try to keep up with the statts. There hasn't been many (if any) injuries. So...<strong>

**Foxy  
>Kills: Reagan Machot<strong>

**Amethyst  
>Kills:<strong>

**Zane  
>Kills:<strong>

**Isabella  
>Kills:<strong>

**Phillip  
>Kills:<strong>

**Axis  
>Kills:<strong>

Reagan  
>Kills: Lybbe Vixen<br>Death: Foxy Merrin**  
><strong>

**Ebony  
>Kills:<strong>

Lybbe  
>Kills:<br>Death: Reagan Machot**  
><strong>

**Svetlana  
>Kills:<strong>

**Obel  
>Kills:<br>**

**Melane  
>Kills:<strong>

**Ruke  
>Kills:<strong>

**Kallista  
>Kills:<strong>

Corey  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

**Cynthia  
>Kills:<strong>

**Jet  
>Kills:<strong>

**Filloma  
>Kills:<strong>

Cade  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

Jaqueline  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

**Nix  
>Kills:<strong>

**Topaz  
>Kills:<strong>

**Kindal  
>Kills:<strong>

**Moira  
>Kills:<br>**

**If the name isn't bold, then they're... deceased... By death, just so you know, it's who killed them. And, yes, there deaths WILL be revealed at one point. ^.^ So, this is basically the news feed. Not many deaths, no injuries. But there will be some. And the way these groups are going, they will be soon. Till next time!  
><strong>


	37. Day 1: ¿Viva La Gloria?

**Topaz's POV**

_Weee!_

That's the first thing that comes to my head when I finally reach the tip of the peak. It doesn't take many turns and hills to remind that: _Oh wait. Yeah this place is kinda old. Gotta jump off. _But right before I unbuckle myself I realize that I'm terrible at balance. I constantly have to move. I could just slip off, and undo my clasp simultaneously. But there's a grazing field below. Ah, what the heck. I come from Eleven, I _know_ crops.

Still in the thinking of my decision I see Fly from Nine down there. She must've found a way in the fields without the roller coaster. At least Nix and I will be able to find an easy way in and out of there… _Nix_. He's so mean. What kind of ally tells their district partner to kill themselves? Perhaps he didn't really mean in it? Whatever, I don't have time to think about that now.

Right behind her is a smaller Career tribute. Bella, I think. She's pretty fast, only a couple of feet behind Fly, a hand full of knives. From what I've seen of Bella, she's bloodthirsty, and she might not think twice about killing her prey.

_Can't get distracted_. On the count of three, I'll have to jump…

_One_.

_Two_.

_Three_.

And I do.

**Fly's POV**

She's right behind me. _Right_ behind me. I've always been pretty fast for a twelve year old, and I sure didn't expect to die this early. From the side of my right eye, I see Bella gripping a small dagger, just one thing that will probably kill me.

She swings it, letting it go from her hand, and it finds itself into my right arm. I fall to the ground on my knees, examining it, hoping it isn't too bad. If I don't move now, I won't get away.

At first I don't feel a thing, only like a needle. I can see the sharp blade, half obviously into my skin. But as time goes on, it feels like I've just been sliced open by a katana. It feels like hours, but only a few seconds had passed when Bella is at my side. She glowers over me, and then I see the girl from Eleven sprinting far behind her in the opposite direction. She looks a bit unsteady. And that's all I do notice before I feel the tip of a spear enter my body.

**Bella's POV**

_A cannon fires._

Did I do it? Did I really kill _Fly_? Maybe, but who knows who else could've died by now. The other Careers are chasing down the rest of her group, and have probably caught up to them. A figure stands a couple feet away from Fly and I. I see her pale green eyes, her wavy chocolate hair. _Ebony_. She must've hurled the spear into Filloma. She gazes at me, pointing to something-someone-behind me.

Topaz is making a dash for the exit, probably trying to get back to any allies she currently has. She's pretty fast, but if I want to win, I'll have to be faster.

"I wouldn't bother." Ebony states, "She'll most likely make it back it time. Then we'll be in some deep trouble if we end up having to face all of them."

Gosh, how many allies does she have? We're stronger than most of the tributes, but there are a few who've proven to be worth much more than expected. "Right," I agree with her. "Let's go find Zane and Amethyst. Maybe they've found the other tributes. It's not very likely since their all pretty fast, but I believe Amethyst and Zane have their moments."

We both know that they're not exactly the _running_ types.

"Yo, Bella!" _Funny, he _couldn't_ tell we're in the arena? Let the world know, why don't you, Zane?_

They come sprinting, Amethyst and Zane, looking as if they're both trying to outdo the other. Is that normal? Of course showing off is, but when it's against their own ally?

"Get anyone?" Ebony asks, as soon as they're only a few feet away. They both stop breathless; it did look like a long way to run.

"Nope," Amethyst answers. "But… we thought we got one, but..."

"The damned lights blew out." Zane interrupts. "We lost whoever it was. The other two got away, no harm done."

"We did manage to injure the one we lost though," Amethyst says. Her eyes follow Fly's body. "You got her?"

"Think so," I say. "Or rather Ebony did. Not so sure she's dead."

"Who cares," Zane points out. "She's too small to live after something like that. Grab your spear, Ebony." Ebony does so, knowing what we're about to do. "We're going to find a base A.S.A.P."

"Oh! I know just the right place!" Amethyst shouts. "It's wonderful!"

And she leads the way, not asking for any permission. And we follow.

**Melane's POV**

After a while, Jet, Obel, and I decide to find the darkest area there is here. Most of the lights are blown, so it's not that hard. We choose it's right by the swamp quarter, a small path lies right next to it, and trees all around us. If anything, it's the best place to be when we don't the other tributes around.

We're too tired to say anything, too breathless. We're lucky the lights were blown, because Obel had gotten an injury to the arm by Amethyst. She's pretty good with knives. But the injury isn't anything too bad to worry about. All we've been worrying about is Fly.

She's only twelve, and also _the fragile one_. But we haven't seen her after the Career's attack, and there was just a cannon fire not too long ago. What if it was Fly? She's fast, but to escape a Career tribute? I don't know.

And every thought in my mind disappears when I see her tattered clothing, dried blood smudged on her face as if she had been trying to wipe it away. Then, she collapses.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, so who did die? . Yeah, it killed me, but I did draw a name to see who'll die. Actually, I got one of my friends to draw a name, she drew one, but that tribute was already dead, and I said, "Oh, he's dead already." She stared at me lie she was gonna cry. (She's very sensitive...) so she drew another... Gosh, that killed me, but you all don't know who it is yet so..<strong>

**Foxy  
>Kills: Reagan Machot<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Amethyst  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Zane  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Isabella  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:**

**Phillip  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Axis  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

Reagan  
>Kills: Lybbe Vixen<br>Death: Foxy Merrin**  
><strong>

**Ebony  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

Lybbe  
>Kills:<br>Death: Reagan Machot**  
><strong>

**Svetlana  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Obel  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife injury in left arm from Amethyst  
><strong>

**Melane  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Ruke  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Kallista  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

Corey  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

**Cynthia  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Jet  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Filloma  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife wound in right arm from Bella; Spear wound in back from Ebony  
><strong>

Cade  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

Jaqueline  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

**Nix  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Topaz  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Leg injury from jumping off _ The Cheetah_  
><strong>

**Kindal  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Moira  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Yes, sponsors are now up!:D**


	38. Day 1: The Underdogs

**Moira's POV**

When Topaz almost runs into us, she barely has a bead of sweat on her. She must love to run, I bet. She's often explained that she can't go very long without talking or anything dealing with movement. I don't blame her; a lot of people are like that.

"I... saw… Fly," She clarifies, between long breaths. She stops for a moment. "Okay," She says, sounding as if she hadn't run about mile. "The girl from Eleven, Filloma, she was attacked by a couple of Careers. I saw the other two when I jumped…"

"You jumped?" Nix asks in shock.

"Yup," Topaz says blankly. She stretches the word, probably still restless. Well, we hadn't had _any_ sleep since the morning we had prepared for the arena. "They didn't bother trying to catch me." She forms a smile. "I didn't see what fully happened to Fly. But I heard her scream."

"That was her cannon then," Svetlana says, more declaring then a question.

It almost sounds cruel. But I know she doesn't mean it in a horrid way. Part of me is happy that it's one last tribute down before going home. Before seeing my grandma, dad, and Matt. But the other half of me still can't believe that I'm here in the arena.

Topaz sighs, "Yeah, about that, I don't think it was Fly's. I saw Kindal for a moment, he was being taken back to the Capitol. Dunno who got to him..." She glares down at Nix's hand. Well, what's in his hand at least. "What's that?"

"Hammer," Nix grins evilly. "I have sponsors."

"I bet," A voice seems to hiss from behind us.

**Foxy's POV**

"We'll do this easily. Are we all fine with that?" I ask the group, twin daggers held tightly in case of an ambush.

Nix mutters something which earns himself an elbow from Svetlana. He frowns at her, but ignores the warning. "The easy way," He says, "is if you get your ass out of here. It's four against one. What're the odds?"

"Yeah… _Meany_!" A girl, I think _Topaz_ shouts.

I can see Nix's expression isn't impressed. Got to give the girl props though, she did say _something_.

"Alright then," I shrug.

And in a blink of an eye, Svetlana finds a dagger to her chest.

**Kalli's POV**

_Another cannon._

The tributes are going by slowly. Who's left? The Careers, Foxy, both tributes from 3, 6, 7, 9 and 11, Svetlana, Cynthia, and Moira. And of course, me. Two of those tributes are dead already…

I don't want to go out in the open just yet, but eventually I'll have to. I didn't grab much of anything from the Cornucopia, and where exactly would you find berries in an amusement park? Of course, water won't be a trouble, considering there's a huge lake in the center of the park. Possibly animals in the swamp… I'm an extreme hunter, but where I am now, wherever that is, is without a doubt far from the swamp.

In my surroundings are many little kiddy rides, somewhere near where we started. I see _The Bug Out_ and still _The Pharaoh's Revenge_, but the other rides are basically too worn to be accurate. Just right around the corner is a steel solid black gate, but there's no way in or out with that thing. _Good thing zombies can't make their way in, right?_

I've caught sight of a few tributes after the bloodbath. Foxy numerous of times. He's been sweeping around everywhere, hunting for another tribute. He's pretty sneaky, and often hides in the machinery of the rides.

I've seen Cynthia around too. She's extremely stealthy as well, and when her eyes pursue for another victim, they often grab your attention.

_Snap_!

I turn swiftly to see yet another tribute.

"Whoops," Ruke says. "My bad,"

* * *

><p><strong>The big old: BEGIN means the morning. Next is gonna be: END. XD News Feed:<strong>

**Foxy  
>Kills: Reagan Machot, Svetlana Noria<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Amethyst  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Zane  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Isabella  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:**

****Phillip  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Axis  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

Reagan  
>Kills: Lybbe Vixen<br>Death: Foxy Merrin****  
><strong>**

****Ebony  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

Lybbe  
>Kills:<br>Death: Reagan Machot****  
><strong>**

Svetlana  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<strong><strong><br>****

****Obel  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife injury in left arm from Amethyst  
><strong>**

****Melane  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Ruke  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Kallista  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

Corey  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

****Cynthia  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Jet  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Filloma  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife wound in right arm from Bella; Spear wound in back from Ebony  
><strong>**

Cade  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

Jaqueline  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

****Nix  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Topaz  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Leg injury from jumping off _ The Cheetah_  
><strong>**

Kindal  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:****  
><strong>**Death: Unkown****  
><strong>**

****Moira  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I might be getting mixed up on the News FeedStats. XD Check my profile for links of pictures to the storyXD  
><strong>**


	39. End of Day 1: No One But You

**Sallen's away or a bit... So, Mooni is here:)  
><strong>

**Topaz's POV**

I swear Nix is in for a death wish when he still faces Foxy. Svetlana had been taken by surprise, and he's so uptight about not surrendering that Foxy looks like he longs to slaughter him. Foxy had mentioned he had a knack for bloodshed. But here? Now?

Nix seems really upset about Svetlana, not because there was anything between the two of them. Just because she was an ally, a friend. And I wouldn't doubt he's troubled. Svetlana was pretty sympathetic. And there she lies, but not one of us dares to try and help her. After all, her cannon had just fired. What else are we supposed to do?

"So," Foxy sneers, breaking the silence that had followed his attack. "Who's next?"

"N-Nix," I say, "I t-think we should go."

"No," He says. "If I die, I'm not going down without a fight. And it's time this guy learned what _real_ pain feels like." He grips his hammer, his knuckles white as snow. I know he's not afraid, and he's practically daring Foxy to make the first move.

And he does.

**Jet's POV**

We spend the majority of the time trying to help Fly. Everything we could, we did. And we're bloody lucky that Melane is familiar with herbs.

Fly sits uncomfortably as Melane tries to check the damage done to her back. "It didn't go through," Fly keeps saying. Over and over again. Melane ignores her, not risking anything. I don't bother asking what that means, knowing I won't get an entire answer.

Obel and I are often sent to the lake to fetch water. The only container we have is a water skin that can carry no more than half a bottle of water. It's not precisely what I'd prefer, but it's all we have. It's also a struggle getting there; it's far from our current base. Only once have we run into a tribute, and that was Cynthia when she was hunting for tributes. Luckily, she somehow didn't notice us.

"Sorry, Jet," Melane says sweetly. And I know what's about to come. "One more time. Just once more, you two." She smiles at Fly. "And she'll be fine."

"Might as well make it quick," Obel suggests. "Otherwise, the Careers might find us on their daily hunt."

**Kalli's POV**

"Don't," He utters, holding his hands up. He stares blankly as if he's truly not afraid. As if he thinks I wouldn't do it.

_Okay, I get he doesn't _want_ to be murdered but to tell me _not_ to kill him? _

I haven't exactly found an axe yet, not so likely that I will since the other tributes tried to gather the supplies up so quickly. All I have is a short blade, and that's not much use for getting him to stay back. I point my dagger at his body. He doesn't look poised to attack anyway. No intentions.

"What's your excuse?" I ask him. If I show _anyone_ mercy I probably won't ever see Mari again.

Ruke shrugs, "Didn't know I needed to have a reason." He lowers his arms. "I was just... walking around."

"And that's why you came up behind me?" I ask him, acknowledging his weapon-a simple blade- in his hand. "With a knife?"

"Just in case, you know," He smarts, "These are the Games in case you've forgot. And how many tributes are left? Seventeen?"  
>"You attack and there'll be one less than that,"<p>

His eyes focus next to me, and when I turn about half way there is a silver parachute holding an axe-which I really do need- water, and food. "You have a Sponsor…"

"That could come handy…" I say to myself, ignoring his statement. I sigh; maybe I shouldn't kill him just yet… Even if he's aggravating as who knows what.

"Hey," Ruke says, "I have a pouch full of berries. I don't need any food. Water's just around the corner. And I suck with axes, so…."

"Yeah," I slip my blade in my belt so I won't have to carry it around. "I'm not going to kill you-might sometime- but not now."

Ruke raises an eyebrow, "At this point, death seems like a pretty damn good plan, but I'm not into it fully."

"Didn't think so," I reply. "But, if you make one smart move…"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Alright then," I take a seat beside my sponsor gift. "Rest up, night's about to fall. We'll see who died earlier."

**Axis's POV**

Phillip and I stand by the lake, watching two tributes fetch water. The darkness has now flooded the arena, making everything seem like a haunted Halloween night. Some the lights are still out, but hopefully the Gamemakers will come to their senses and replace them. But, nope, this is the Capitol we're talking about.

"Should we kill them?" I ask Phillip.

He shakes his head. "I don't think so. I'm hoping we could ally with them."

The more the merrier… "Those are the male tributes from Nine and Six, I think." I squint my eyes as I try to catch a good look at them.

They're both way over on the other side of the lake, making it kinda hard to see them. The lake is huge, but it's quite difficult to reach the water. The cement brick soon fades to old wood the closer you get to the pond. And to keep anyone from reaching the water, there's a fence only about four feet high.

"If we make allies, it has to be soon. 'Cause if they're keen on provocation, we'll need darkness to keep hidden." I advise.

A sound booms through the sky-the Capitol anthem.

"How have you enjoyed the first day, everyone?" Claudius Templesmith's voice cracks through the melody, "Not too hard was it? Let's see who didn't make it quiet out today…"

The first face to appear is Svetlana Noria's from Five. How could she go on the first day? She's tough as nails! Possibly some Career got to her…

Next up is Kindal Holmes. He was a real quiet one; I'd almost forget he was there most of the time…. Of course, with someone like Amethyst, Nix, or Topaz you'd always know they were there…

That's it for tonight. The first day in the arena and I made it through….

Just in the dim of light, Phillip gains a sponsor gift.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I think that's it. Yes, Nix and Foxy are gonna Battle It Out in the next chappie... And we'll see just what will go on with Kalli and Ruke. And what will be Phillip's sponsor gift? And will Axis and Phillip become allies with the "Younger Tributes". Hmmm, I'm going to give all the groups names in the next chappie...<strong>

**Foxy  
>Kills: Reagan Machot, Svetlana Noria<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Amethyst  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Zane  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Isabella  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:**

****Phillip  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Axis  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

Reagan  
>Kills: Lybbe Vixen<br>Death: Foxy Merrin****  
><strong>**

****Ebony  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

Lybbe  
>Kills:<br>Death: Reagan Machot****  
><strong>**

Svetlana  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<strong><strong><br>****

****Obel  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife injury in left arm from Amethyst  
><strong>**

****Melane  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Ruke  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Kallista  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

Corey  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

****Cynthia  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Jet  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Filloma  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife wound in right arm from Bella; Spear wound in back from Ebony  
><strong>**

Cade  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

Jaqueline  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

****Nix  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Topaz  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Leg injury from jumping off _ The Cheetah_  
><strong>**

Kindal  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:****  
><strong>**Death: Unkown****  
><strong>**

****Moira  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:****

****Yes, the link for the images to the story should be up on Sallen's profile! Unless, FanFiction decided to delete it again...****

****-Mooni~****

****P.S. Sallen's signature quote: "Till Next Time!"  
><strong>**


	40. Day 2: Running Out of Time & Sponsors

**Chapter 40: **_**Running Out of Time  
><strong>_**17 tributes remaining**

**Amethyst Dann, District One**

Nothing, absolutely nothing has been accomplished today. Filloma Sparks of District Nine wasn't killed despite both Isabella and Ebony attacking her. There isn't possibility, not a doubt my mind, that she could have survived. The Capitol must have made a mistake, even if that was near impossible. As Zane had said, Filloma was too small to live after her injuries, so what really happened? I had watched as Ebony obtained her spear from the girl's body, so that should have been enough to prove that Filloma was caught.

But other than Zane's accidentally kill, which he only claims to be self-defense, it was the only 'victory'.

"I don't see the point in this..." I don't get much of a reaction from any of my allies, as Isabella is steadily gazing her knives, maybe envying the death of her former prey. And then both Ebony and Zane walk side-by-side, sharing an information that wasn't meant to be heard by neither Bella, nor I. "It's gets tiresome after a while, you know." I've no clue who I am speaking to, but it matters not, for no one acknowledges me. Me, you do not ignore _me_.

Of all the camping area we could have selected, we are forced to go on as if a fate says that we're bound to find other tributes. I believe this fate is false. It's even too difficult to see a few yard in front of your face, as no one has a torch. How could we even find a tribute in the immense darkness with not a light to be in contact?

Maybe the good news is that a tribute couldn't stumble upon our base knowingly, even if we didn't have that much supplies to begin with...

But like at the Bloodbath, Zane keeps insisting we continue on. It never crossed my mind before this, but Zane has actually been leading. However, it isn't in the good way. His mood changes every so often, for he could be excited and almost childlike when we have in mind to go hunt for tributes. And then he could turn into a depressed, sadistic bastard, affecting his leadership skills, thus playing with our strategy. Not to mention he doesn't care for anyone's input unless it's Ebony's or occasionally Isabella's. But never my own.

In a simple term, he's become rather pushy, telling us off when he disapproves of our comments; he's even been telling us how to do every little thing... But would be the word for that...? Ugh, I swear it's on the tip of my tongue... Whatever, I'll recall the word later on.

But nevertheless, I can't keep my thoughts to myself, and if there's anyone in the arena I can trust, it's Isabella.

And a simple tap on her shoulder provides me with her full attention, "Can you stop for a moment?" I whisper this so low, I'm afraid it isn't even audible, however, when she does, I'm relieved. Thankfully, neither Ebony nor Zane even notice our absence. Too damn interested in one another, I suppose. But when the two are out of earshot, I begin.

"Have you noticed... anything, really...?"

"Specify anything, Amethyst," she says, relinquishing her throwing knives as she stuffs them in her jacket. "In the Careers? Or is it something with arena's state? Or maybe even with the other tributes...? I've noticed them all."

Impressive.

"You have? Wow, but what about in the Pack?"

Isabella doesn't even take her time to think this through, "First of all, not one of us has actually killed a tribute, if Zane is telling the truth of his 'accidental' kill. Second of all, Ebony and Zane are acting different, especially when they're around one another. And lastly, Mr. Know-It-All has actually reached the point where he thinks he can control everyone."

"Who's Mr. Know-It-All?" I ask, only to be rewarded with a quick silent answer by her obvious look. "Oh! Yes, I've noticed that as well. Well, not about Ebony and Zane; I could care less about their flirting." It's more like Zane is flirting with Ebony, even though he specifically gave me permission to slit his throat if he ever did with anyone. I might do that for the hell of it, actually... "I'm sick of following him, you know. He hasn't clue what to do!"

"Keep your voice down, Amethyst," Isabella commands, "He'll lose his damn mind if he finds out about _our _criticism. Just remember: _our _opinions do not matter." She rolls her blue eyes, "Do you wish to catch up now?"

Ebony and Zane are now many yards away, still confiding in one another. _Oh, kill me now. _"I suppose," But I really do not mean this.

It takes no longer than a few seconds to find their side once more.

"Does anyone think we should rest?" I shout, not caring that I've alerted the other tributes of our whereabouts. "There's no point in going much further."

"_I do_," When I look to my left, Isabella is grinning darkly, her voice a melody, "There won't be any tributes out right now, anyway."

I don't expect Zane to agree, and I'm correct when he doesn't bother to turn but cuts his conversation with Ebony. The last word I manage to catch is: _slaughter_. Typical. "I don't think it's a good idea."

It's that simple. He doesn't back up his reply, nor says anything more after - until I find myself only slightly snapping, "Then you _must _have some reason for thinking that, correct?" It wasn't anything to fret over, not the least bit. And Zane realizes this, as he is just about to speak when Ebony interrupts him.

"We might as well stop," Her words please me. No one can affect Zane's thoughts, but this means he's out-numbered. He'll never be able to deny our request. "We aren't getting anywhere."

_Aw, look at your little crush now, Zane. Going against you, is she? How sweet._

"Three against one, Zane." Isabella says this with no emotion.

For a moment, I actually have doubts about Zane agreeing with this, for the look he gives the three of us is not pleasant. However, he mutters an unsatisified, "Fine by me." Pure disgust is he only thing I can see in his words, "But...I call first watch."

Isabella and I glance quickly at one another, both of us skeptical of Zane's ability of _not _killing us off as we slept. He's lied so many times to us before, who's to say he won't try a different game. But just as I am about to protest, Ebony speaks up once more. "_I'll _take first watch."

Between that split second, I swear I catch sight of a hurt Zane. But as quickly as it came, his attitude changes to cover up when Ebony says, "You get moody when you're tired anyway..."

I see Zane digging his nails deep into his skin, probably to control himself. He's liable to jump at Ebony any moment, despite his feelings. "Then I get _second_."

I'm about to speak against this when Isabella nudges me, shaking her head as if to command me to keep my trap shut.

Ebony shrugs, walking away from the three of us, satisfied. She must have realized the arguments Isabella and I were to give if Zane received the first watch... Smart girl... Zane, however, chooses to keep his distance from us. This might have been a sign of respect, as seeing he is the only boy of the group, the rest of us being younger _and _being girls. Or it could be a sign intended to say, 'I do not trust any of you.' I've noticed both of these sides of him.

Isabella and I never leave each other's side as we prepare for the night. Often, we don't speak to one another, careful to not alarm our allies of the conversation we had only a few minutes before.

But I know the silence can't go on. Not for me, anyway. I'm pleased to see Zane and Ebony talking once more, it lets me know that the two don't give a damn for mine and Bella's conversation, therefore allowing us to continue.

This time, I am careful of my loudness. There's no need to get Ebony and Zane in on our comments against them. "Do you want to refuse his watch? Or Ebony's, maybe? I don't feel like arguing with them."

"Skeptical much?" Isabella grins, "Or do you want their turns?" She precariously sneaks a quick peak at Zane so close to Ebony that he whispers lightly. Or maybe this is a way of not allowing Isabella and I on the conversation. "Feel free to take both watches, Amethyst."

Ebony then gives Zane a disbelieving glare, earning a simple shrug from him. "Three years..." he says.

"Well, after Ebony's watch, she'll wake Zane. And it'll take time for her to fall asleep, you know. It'll be just the two of them awake."

Isabella giggles at this, "And what do you think they'll do, Amethyst? Sleep together?"

'Sleep together' stands as a rather simplified term for something more, Bella, doesn't it? "We both know Zane doesn't have the guts." I can't help but laugh in spite of this. "But, really, the two of them don't think we should let another tribute live."

Isabela growls as this, "It was Zane's plan. If anyone should respect our strategy, it should be him."

"He's a hypocrite. No, a liar. Both... Just try to keep an eye on the two. I'm not dying tonight."


	41. Day 2: Turning Ashes Into Flames

**Topaz's POV**

I honestly jump a bit when I see Foxy charge at Nix. Even if they were both insulting each other before, no action was made. It startles e a good bit before I snap out of it.

Nix blocks Foxy's attack with ease, yielding his hammer like a pro. Nix smirks as Foxy sweeps past him, collecting balance. "Are you really this desperate for blood, or do you have an actual reason?"

Foxy scowls as he turns back to Nix, "I _always_ have a reason. And my reason is Platinum."

Nix mutters to himself before swinging the mallet at Foxy's feet which Foxy easily avoids with a quick bound.

Despite how frightened I am of Foxy, I want to help Nix so bad. Foxy pulls another short blade from his jacket; He steps back—only a little- and throws it with all his might at Nix. As it makes its way through the air, I realize it's a tad off. If it did a lot of damage when it hits Nix, Nix sure doesn't react. He takes one quick look at where it collided with him- his left arm. Lucky for us, Nix is right-handed. Immediately, blood rushes from the wound, but Nix refuses to let Foxy out of his sight long enough to remove the blade.

I scream lowly, "Moira," I twist in Moira's direction. She's still next to Svetlana's body. If they want to gather Svetlana, the Capitol better do it afterward. "Knife,"

She stares at me, not fully understanding what I plan to do. Good, that makes two of us. She grabs a dagger from her belt and hands it to me quietly, her blue eyes following Nix who is in the position to deliver another blow.

Foxy turns in a slight motion, and speeds off.

I just can't believe he chooses _now_ to escape. In one fluid motion, I hold the dagger above my right arm and swing it at Foxy.

I've always messed something up with long-distance weapons. _Every_ time. But when I see it hit Foxy, I'm off edge. It got him just above the small of his back, but it's still enough to stop him from running.

**Ruke's POV**

When the sun comes up, it's like so many years had passed. Neither Kalli or I trust one another-It's kind of obvious. But there's just something about her…

"I guess you're awake," She says from behind me.

When I find her, she's leaning up against a tree, not too far from where I was resting. At her side are her sponsors gifts, her axe close enough to be easily reached.

Yeah, I'm not messing with her. Not that I would anyway.

"If you want to hunt," She says. "Just tell me," She looks down at her wrist, and that's when I notice the leather bracelet.

"What?" She asks when she finally glances back up. I guess I was staring at her bracelet.

"You're token,"

"Yeah?"

"I dunno," I sit back, facing her. "Who gave it to you?"

"That doesn't concern you…"

What a lovely _partnership_ we have going on…

**Bella's POV**

Neither Amethyst nor I squeal about our little "talk", which cause a bit of suspicion with Ebony and Zane. They pretend it had meant nothing; neither of them seems to care.

After a while, we head back to our base among a large roller coaster known as _The Boomerang_. It has large yellow railings that are about 3 feet thick, and its right next to the lake and other rushing waters. We don't have many supplies-at least not enough to actually worry over stashing things away. Believe it or not You-Know-Who insists we do.

When we finally just take a rest, everyone is silent. That's a bit surprising since everyone but Ebony seems to talk a lot. After a while, it seems like Amethyst can't take it.

"I think I saw a tribute run by a couple minutes ago," She breaks the peace. "I think Foxy,"

"Foxy should have known better than to break an alliance," Zane states.

"An alliance that had never begun," Amethyst corrects him, "From the start he didn't look like he was planning on joining. I mean- remember his Reaping? His face completely showed he didn't have any intentions. In his interview he had even said that he 'Never fights without a reason'. Maybe he thinks we do fight _without_ reasons?"

Wow, that statement sounded pretty smart. And Amethyst…. She isn't the brightest of us…

"_Our_ reason is to stay alive," Zane acknowledges.

"Yeah," Amethyst says loudly, "But what about the other tributes'? Like Foxy, he simply wants to get back home to his brother. Kallista wants to get back to Seven for Marigold. Yet, everyone wants to get back home. That's their motivation. But, I don't think Foxy thinks it is a motivation to kill everyone."

"Your point?"

"Foxy kills for his brother," She answers.

"And?"

"Dammit, Zane, you're so complicated!" She shouts. Obviously, he didn't see that coming. No one did.

"Her point _is_," Ebony, who had been oddly quiet for most of the day, begins. "Foxy kills for his brother, which shows he's not the heartless killer here." Her eyes dart somewhere, but I'm not entirely sure where. "If we just took the time to get to know him, he wouldn't be the main killer. He'd probably be any ally. And since Reagan's gone, we've been a tad bit weaker. He was strong, you know."

"Let's not forget Foxy got to him too," Zane begins, "And he's probably the one who slaughtered that girl from Five. She was tough, but hardly anyone else could take her down as far as I know of."

"I think we should take the time to get to know the tributes before we hurt them," Amethyst says out of the blue. She completely avoids Zane's glare.

"Might as well," Ebony agrees. When she looks quickly at Zane, oddly enough, he concurs.

"You?" Zane asks me. "You haven't said a thing today."

"It's early, Zane," I say. "But, yes, I'm in,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, so these chapters have been getting steadily longer... XD Oh well! I didn't plan on it... Well, if your tribute hasn't gotten the Sponsor gift from the last chapter, I assure you that they'll get it soon. And, what do you think? Another Nix vs. Foxy Chappie? Or are the Careers maybe a bit out of their minds? And will Kalli and Ruke become pretty good allies? ^.^ Due to the arena beeing based on a real place (In Zombieland too) I have watched Zombieland recently. Gosh, I got some Twinkies and they are the best things EVA! <strong>

**_If you want your tribute to do a specific thing (Not kill anyone...) PM me or Moolight_. Kay? People read reviews and it could be SPOILERS. For example, if you want your tribute to hunt, just PM me saying you want them to!XD Yeah, I was sort of inspired by another SYOT. Hmm, I'll think of the name later. Yes, this chappie is a bit confusing. My bro was watching Wizards of Waverly Place the Movie, and it got hard because their voices kind of aggravated me . And Viva la Gloria by Green Day was in my head. But I'm just a never ending motorboat run on words.**

**Foxy  
>Kills: Reagan Machot, Svetlana Noria<br>Injuries: Knife wound above small of back from Topaz  
><strong>

**Amethyst  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Zane  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Isabella  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:**

****Phillip  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Axis  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

Reagan  
>Kills: Lybbe Vixen<br>Death: Foxy Merrin****  
><strong>**

****Ebony  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

Lybbe  
>Kills:<br>Death: Reagan Machot****  
><strong>**

Svetlana  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<strong><strong><br>****

****Obel  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife injury in left arm from Amethyst  
><strong>**

****Melane  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Ruke  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Kallista  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

Corey  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

****Cynthia  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Jet  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Filloma  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife wound in right arm from Bella; Spear wound in back from Ebony  
><strong>**

Cade  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

Jaqueline  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

****Nix  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife wound in left arm from Foxy  
><strong>**

****Topaz  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Leg injury from jumping off _ The Cheetah_  
><strong>**

Kindal  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:****  
><strong>**Death: Unkown****  
><strong>**

****Moira  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Again, if you want your tribute to do a specific thing, PM me!:)<br>****


	42. Day 2: Watch It Burn

**Axis**

As time goes slowly on, not one cannon is fired. Things seem a little too quiet for now, and considering the insane homicidal Careers and other tributes are just the way they are, it's unusual. It's obviously safe to assume the Capitol is bored. The audience is bored. Hell, _we're_ bored. So, muttations are looking pretty close for now. Of course, the audience doesn't like it when muttations kill tributes. They like head-to-head battles. _Drama_.

Phillip and I have hid out in what seems like a deserted section of the park. Literally deserted. As in, not a _soul_. Occasionally, there were little critters in the earlier stages of the Games, but not here. Wherever we are…

The only things that were exciting were the sponsor gifts Phillip received. Armor, which looked to be for arrow reflection, and night vision goggles. Excellent. I actually wonder if there were still supplies from the bloodbath left. No one really did grab anything. Strange for the Careers…

"As boring as it is," I begin. "We might die right about now."

"That's the spirit," Phillip says. "Anyway, the Capitol should already be planning something to keep _them_ entertained."

"_Them_ as in the audience? Or _them_ as in the Careers? They're bound to be lurking around here somewhere."

"Both,"

A long silence passes between us. It almost feels like we're not even in the arena anymore. I mean, what kind of arena is an amusement park? I'd half-expect killer clowns!

Something strong fills my nostrils. Familiar… Like… steam. No, not steam. Smoke. But not like the factories in Three. Like…

"Flames," Phillip shouts, jumping up from his position.

_Right_. _Fire_.

**Kalli**

"Oh, boy," Ruke says, glaring at the other side of the arena. "Not a good time to be over there."

He's right about that. I make my way right to his side, and I see that flames had erupted in the distant side of the arena. It's not your average petite fire either. It's huge, similar to a forest fire. Already, the trees from that side are coated with dark layers of ash. The rides and stands over there are now singed.

It couldn't have started any time but just then. We've kept an eye out on every bit of the area we could. Whoever is over on that side of the arena is in some deep trouble.

"Kalli!"

I hadn't even noticed Ruke had left my side. When I find him, he's back with our supplies, glowering off somewhere behind us. There's only a slight spark before one of the rides accurately detonates right in front of us.

I don't know what kind of stupidity he has in his mind, but Ruke doesn't move a muscle. He just stands there, watching the ride fall apart, the flames bury it.

I sprint over to my axe, and avoid the need to smack him upside the head with it. I grip it tightly, not wanting to lose it.

"What are you _doing_?" I shriek at him, grabbing his jacket. "Do you _want_ to die?"

"There's someone over there…" He states, tearing my hand off. "A tribute."

"Well, what _else_ would it be? They're probably gone now!" I shout. How will I get this through his thick skull, I don't know. But, if we stay here any longer we're not going to make it out.

The flames build higher every little wasted second.

"I'll explain later," he shouts, turning around. He grabs my hand, and begins to sprint to the last safe place in the arena-The Lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. Fire gets stale after a while. But I like fire, so... It's better than lighting... Well, no, but. Ah, who cares about Earth Elements. Thing is, everyday has been crazy so this chapter is... shall we say WELL PAST DUE! I actually lost the original... :'( I had to TRY to remember every last bit of it. Yeah, the sponsors will be added in the next chapter. So Moira, Amethyst, Nix, you will get your sponsors;) I'm still a little off edge because Amethyst's Sponsor Gift, but you knowXD <strong>

**I almost lost it when I was writing Axis's and Phillips little story. I felt like I was thereXD **

**P.S. Polar Bears, They Are Indeed Terrifying CreaturesX3 (To: Thislittlemockingjay97)**

**Foxy  
>Kills: Reagan Machot, Svetlana Noria<br>Injuries: Knife wound above small of back from Topaz  
><strong>

**Amethyst  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Zane  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Isabella  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:**

****Phillip  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Axis  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

Reagan  
>Kills: Lybbe Vixen<br>Death: Foxy Merrin****  
><strong>**

****Ebony  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

Lybbe  
>Kills:<br>Death: Reagan Machot****  
><strong>**

Svetlana  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<strong><strong><br>****

****Obel  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife injury in left arm from Amethyst  
><strong>**

****Melane  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Ruke  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Kallista  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

Corey  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

****Cynthia  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Jet  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>**

****Filloma  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife wound in right arm from Bella; Spear wound in back from Ebony  
><strong>**

Cade  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

Jaqueline  
>Kills:<br>Death: Unkown

****Nix  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife wound in left arm from Foxy  
><strong>**

****Topaz  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Leg injury from jumping off _ The Cheetah_  
><strong>**

Kindal  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:****  
><strong>**Death: Unkown****  
><strong>**

****Moira  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:****

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you guys know, bunches of deaths to come!:D<br>**


	43. Day 2: Massacre

**Ignore this one;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amethyst<strong>

At the first sight of a blaze, I snapped to my senses immediately. We were all just sitting back, waiting for something-someone- to come up at our camp. I had bound five feet in the air when I saw it only a few feet away from me.

"Uh, guys," I whimper, staring at the small flare. "I think we need to get going…"

Bella had already noticed the inferno. The actual one, not the little spark I had glimpsed at. It's not that far away, actually pretty close. A few… _feet_, maybe? No, not _feet_…"The audience is having low interests now." She says, "It's a Capitol attack."

"Yep," Zane scoffs. "Just what we need. We should've hunt or something. Keep them going on what little that could amuse."

"If we stay here _now_, we're going to have our last breath-soon." Ebony states, "It's now or never. So, let's go."

A cannon booms through the sky. I guess someone wasn't lucky enough to make it out of the sparks…

**Nix**

If they were trying to bring us all together, the Capitol sure as well did a mighty fine job. The only tribute missing is that little girl from District Nine. I think the one Topaz said she saw speared. Wasn't dead, was she?

It's kind of funny how the flames immediately turn to halt when everyone had reached the lake. No one dared jump in the water. We all just stay in the one place we were when we got here. Even creepier, no one acknowledges the fact that it's similar to the bloodbath. Which, the Cornucopia isn't even _that_ far away. Suddenly, it feels like no other sound in the world is there other than the cracks of the flames.

"Sooo..." I hum. "How's it going…?"

The Careers stay far from the other tributes, ignoring us all. Now, exactly why they don't kill us both creeps the wits out of me, and makes me a bit pleased. All that soon melts away when Zane-so clear that would happen- sneers. I actually block out his words. I really do hate that guy… The majority of the tributes are pains…

All hell breaks loose only moments after. Ya wanna know the funny thing? _Foxy_. Yep, Foxy's at it again.

**Melane**

In a flash of a subsequent, Cynthia is pinned to the ground by Zane. And despite how obscure the scene played in my mind, it's only an instant before Zane slits her throat. Such a small quick flick of the wrist, but such a hefty impact. Her cannon fires directly after. Two deaths I witnessed today.

Fly, who had been taken by the flames. And Cynthia, who was just murdered by a bloodthirsty Career.

Amethyst and Bella shout at him, I'm not entirely sure why. Ebony, however, watches intently.

A feline scream breaks the Careers' shouts, and I hadn't even noticed when Topaz's wheat-colored hair had fallen to the ground. Her body right after. And then another cannon.

Just a few yards away is Moira, her face pale, slightly frayed, but fine. Topaz's limp body lies at her feet, like a doll, on the side. A long shoddy wound buried at her shoulders, to the start of her diminutive neck. Her chilly eyes face me, nothing but emptiness revealed. Did Moira _kill_ Topaz? No, most likely not. Moira is too kind-hearted…

Before I apprehend it, I feel a warm touch take my hand. "We need to go," Obel's light eyes rest on me. Jet is right as his side, his auburn hair a muddle, eying for another tribute around.

The fire is a bit soother at the moment, and I don't even spot Nix and Foxy any longer. That's a dreadful sign…. I knew Topaz was allies with Moira and Nix…

"Let's go…" I murmur, leading my allies away from the lake.

Somehow, as if the flames could tell we were in the moment of departure, they opened up to reveal the annihilation of the arena.


	44. Day 2: Nice Guys Finish Last

**Ignore this one;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amethyst<strong>

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _only observes the younger tributes when they dart off. Whatever happened to our _plan_ has obviously vanished now. Not that I'd imagine him to actually listen… Even if Cynthia was the victim, which she's in general a creepy tribute, it makes no difference.

The only other tributes I see are Phillip and Axis, and they are both fiddling around with something in the dirt. A small spark flashes for a rapid moment but soon dies out. Phillip turns to catch Axis's attention and smiles illogically. Whatever they're planning sure doesn't matter much at this point…

Somewhat, I don't think becoming '_friends'_ with the non-Career tributes is going to work out.

With Bella somewhere around the area -we kind of lost her at one point in the massacre- and Zane's back turned, we're all somewhat insecure. Not to mention, Foxy's out of the group-not that he was ever actually _in_, plus the death of Reagan…. And Ebony's someplace around….In fact, I don't remember seeing her around earlier. Not until the battle was formed.

But when I inspect the rest of the location, Ebony isn't the tough-as-nails Career she should be. The girl from Seven, her dark hair flowing behind, is running at Ebony from behind with fierce silence. I hadn't even seen her! Damn… _Kalli_. Wasn't she on our original kill list? We must have let that record go…

Kallista slams into Ebony, sending them both to the solid earth, holding the advantage on being on top. Ebony shouts, which I think I've never heard her do before, alerting Zane who nearly jumps ten feet in the air.

Ruke, (Wasn't he the kind of… _insane…_ guy? Honestly, who could care at this point…) glowering far from the scene, stands in one place. He's an almighty help for his district ally at this point…

Kallista hoists up her right arm, seizing an axe. An axe? She must have had an excellent ride at the Bloodbath before. No way could _she_ have gotten it as a sponsor gift! I haven't even gotten one yet! Oh, wait, my ally is about to be murdered. I shouldn't be pondering about that right now…

Zane dashes right past me, hoping to make it to Ebony before she becomes nothing more than another lifeless body. Another life taken by the Capitol…

But he's too late when the axe is buried into Ebony's chest.

**Bella**

Cannon. I can't stop to investigate who it was for just yet. I've already found two tributes who are basically _pleading_ for me to end them. All they do is stand there, and despite how clever I _know_ they are it seems like a plan for suicide_. District Three, District Three._ Clutching only a couple throwing knives in my right hand, I have only a few more feet before I'm certain I can't miss either of them. And I've trained with knives for a _lengthy_ time.

Axis, that girl who also prefers daggers, only watches intently. What, does she _have_ a death wish? Both of Three's tributes smirk knowingly. Phillip's eyes are full of cautiousness and somewhat enigma. In addition to their overall behavior, I finally have it wedge into my brain. That's when I realize that they're not keen on attacking, but on provoking. Therefore, I had run directly into whatever trap they've created.


	45. End of Day 2: We Are Broken

***Facepalm* And this one should be ignored as well!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phillip<strong>

I had expected some major explosion, something that will, without doubt, eradicate Isabella from the arena. I have no problems with her; I might mark that. I'm not particularly a fan of Careers… But for some odd reason, the mines don't detonate like needed. Maybe there was an interference with the electrical currents upon the magnetic fields, or there was a possible flooding of difficulty… The Capitol may possibly have done something to obstruct out the proper damage. Great, that would be our luck in this position.

Bella loses it, more with amusement than panic, when she watches the diminutive sparks fly only a few feet in the atmosphere. The flaming red lights rocket to the air leaving trails of smoke, and after reaching a collective height, drop to the earth with a silent failure. Bella's crystal blue eyes light up when a speck lands right before her feet.

She laughs, "Good show, Three. But, somehow, I don't believe that will be enough to win this."

She holds up her fistful of knives, teasing Axis and I, waving them slowly with true pride. There's a strong possibility that the Capitol messed with the mines in order for Bella to make a quick escape. They _are_ fond of Careers after all.

"Dammit," Axis curses under her breath; it's so low that Isabella doesn't even notice. She nudges one portion of the ground the mines were buried upon with the tip of her boot. She mutters something, her eyes darting to her belt.

Bella ends her Pride Continuum to examine a dagger-typical time. She twists it all around, obviously trying to show she's not frightened, while in the process of making a bit of a fool out of herself. "You know," She sighs through a long narrow breath, "I might have second thoughts on killing you. I'm not particularly excited in murdering right at this point…" She goes on for who knows how long, rambling about the past few events.

But all I can help take note of is the body that lies on the ground. Four tributes surround it: Amethyst, Zane, and the tributes from Seven. The sight of Kalli's axe is gruesome, metallic dark blood printed on the blade. Amethyst and Zane seem to have lost their ally…

And they're not taking it well.

I see Axis, out of the corner of my eye, reach for the knife in her belt - she's apparently irritated by Bella's rambling. Bella doesn't notice, still glaring at her dull dagger. Does she even realize that one of her allies was just killed?

**Kallista **

_Every little thing _I _do is for a reason. _If it means killing someone, then I'll do it. _Anything_ to get home for Mari. She could be watching right now, scared by the sight of Ebony's death. That I had pushed my axe into her. Mari's only thirteen, so watching this _should_ be disturbing. But at least she didn't have to go through this. I can't imagine Mari holding an axe, sprinting through the park.

I like that I volunteered. But I don't adore the fact that I'm frozen in place.

Before I know it, I'm off of Ebony's cold body and crashing through the park, someone gripping my hand. Ruke, of course. I hear Zane and Amethyst closely behind us. It's a good thing that neither of them is fond of running.

Up ahead are three tributes. Bella, Axis, and Phillip. They're not moving, and I catch a quick word from Bella, "Try," Who knew that word would be so effective on all of us? Phillip is the first to notice us, elbowing Axis to gain her attention. It proves to be successful.

Closer and closer we get until Bella stops her constant talking to look behind her. And at that time, someone decides to plunge a knife in her back. Axis, a bit of pleasure in her eyes, glances up at Ruke and me. She smirks as we pass them, "Keep going," is all she says through the cannon that fires immediately.

It doesn't take long for the remaining Careers to slow to a stop. They've finally given up as Ruke drags me along through a new section of the arena. The swamp. I don't think we've ever been _in_ the swamp.

Axis and Phillip must have just disappeared. Neither of them is anywhere near the lake, where it had all begun. I guess that's a bit lucky for them. I hadn't even noticed that the flames had died out completely. The only sign left of the fire was the disaster of half of the arena.

I look closer back to see Amethyst and Zane, shouting at each other. I honestly didn't think Amethyst would have the nerve of talking back to Zane. He's an ass, but she did mention in her interviews that she couldn't stand people like that. They soon part, and not just from the scene of the fight, but from each other. They must have found out that there's no use in working together anymore.

Two Careers left. Only two. With the additional Foxy. Hopefully he's somewhere - dying at Nix's hand. They had both managed to vanish before the fight _really_ began. I can't believe he's decided to kill Topaz of all people. Sure, she was a talker, but now it's just Nix and Moira. And they don't seem to connect. That whole group was unlike one another.

While passing Bella, Zane takes the time to pull out his spear - he must have retrieved it from Ebony - and plunge it into her lifeless body. "Worthless," He shouts to no one in particular.

Three sparkling silver parachutes fall gently from the sky - all in different directions. It looks like there have been sponsors today...

And the sight seems to fade away into the grim darkness.


	46. Day 3: Lift Me Up

**Melane**

It's the final _twelve_. Only _twelve_ tributes left. And two of them just so happen to be my allies. Everyone left proves to excel in something. Whether it's something small like climbing or building fires. But it's so much easier being a larger opponent. You'll have the upper advantage in most things like strength. All in all, being smaller doesn't have major pleasure in most things.

Amethyst, for example, seems to be fond of daggers—swords. And that's one way how she's been kept alive. That and her allying with the other Careers.

Foxy's sneaky, sly as a fox in other terms. He's able to get away with a cluster of things, and not have to pay a second notice. He doesn't have any allies- therefore, guilt free if someone dies. Almost…

Like the way we feel guilty about Fly.

As much as we tried, she was clearly out of reach. And all we were able to do was fetch water for her and hope that she would make it. But she didn't.

Zane has an insane attitude, and while he's not the two hundred pound hatchet-wielding Career the Capitol loves, he's still bloodthirsty. And he doesn't resemble brute force like other Careers from Two, he's just tall.

Phillip is certainly intellectual. And his understanding for traps will tear someone apart. Although he seems like a nice tribute, I'm sure he'll have chaotic ways for his enemies.

Axis is one of the girls that will probably break your collar bone. As far I've seen, she's helped Phillip with traps but her knife throwing self will cause all mayhem if you manage to get on her bad side.

The familiar Capitol anthem rings throughout the night, startling Jet, Obel, and I.

"Today," Claudius Templesmith cheers through the microphone, "was like any other bloodbath, and we proudly state that there all only twelve tributes left in the arena. Shall we take a look at the stats of our tributes?"

I'd like to shout back a negative answer, but I can't seem to get a word out of my mouth.

Mr. Templesmith seems to recite through a list of tributes, the children's faces flashing through the sky, "Amethyst Dann, female tribute from District One has managed to kill no tributes at this point. However, there still tribute left, Amethyst, make your district proud!" I think I catch the sound of Amethyst shouting, "Okay," through the night, but I'm not certain. Today hasn't been the easiest day…..

"Foxy Merrin, from One, has four total kills, consisting: Corey Rebmann, Reagan Machot, Svetlana Noria, and Topaz Nyght," So Foxy and Nix may still be at it… "Zane Scott, representing District Two, has two kills: Jaqueline Thorn, and Cynthia Charlez," I thought the Careers left before they got the chance to kill anyone in the bloodbath… "Phillip Whitley, our District Three male, has no current kills. Axis Rether, Three's female, has one kill so far: Isabella Spearman," Bella was the one that hurt Fly… She's thirteen, but she's cruel…

"Melane Cornelious," From Six, has no recent kills. And I'm happy I haven't. "from District Six, has no recorded kills. Obel Moore, from Six, has no recent kills." It can be much easier when you avoid murdering anyone. "Kallista Thorns, from District Seven, has one kill so far: Ebony Rhaine," Ebony was intimidating, but she was a bit of 'nicer' Career. "Ruke Halseen, from District Seven, has two kills: Cade Parker and Kindal Holmes." So much for the _innocent_ act, "Jet Myers, representing District Nine, has no recorded kills," Templesmith scoffs, "We need kills, people!" He's pretty rude, but how exactly am I going to _tell_ him that?

"Anyway," I _wonder how long the announcement will last_,"Nix Palais, holding the slot of District 11's male, has had… no kills? Shocker there," I agree, but Nix doesn't seem to have the heart to take the life of anyone… "And finally, Miss Moira Jackson, from Twelve, with no total kills.

"Well, that was mouthful. In the lead is Foxy Merrin; no pressure to all you that haven't managed to kill anyone!" _No pressure often brings pressure."_We still have a few more days before everyone will basically white out. Then, we will have our victor. Nighty-night tributes,"

Mr. Templesmith seems to be enjoying this. By the time there are only three tributes left, he'll have set a disaster of mutts on us all. Which is oddly strange; they haven't done so already.

The night is keener on giving us all nightmares than anything else, and we're all too worn out to take a debate on who will manage first watch.

But we all know that whoever does take that position is obviously going to take the whole night watch.

_What's the point in trying now?_

**Amethyst**

Only two or three hours ago Ebony, Bella, Zane, and I had sat in this very place - developing a plan. Trying to find a strategy. And that's when we decided on _not_ killing off any more tributes. Zane broke that code, and Bella did later.

And we were all perfectly fine when the fire erupted. Maybe a few flaws in our alliance, but we weren't at the point of killing each other…. most of the time.

A silver parachute falls to my feet, and I slyly take a quick glance at the flickering light. Hopefully, it won't blow out on me like the other few did. But I've been alongside _The Boomerang_ since departing from the lake. It's really big actually, really hard. Like a rollercoaster _should_ be. Big and hard. With tracks and a cart.

Slowly wrapping my hand around the box, I slide the top open with ease. Just enough ease to identify a small dark bottle, labeled with a _frowny_ skull. Oh! Poison. It's rather poison or water. And it's not _that_ hard to distinguish those two….

**Moira**

With Topaz gone, and Nix somewhere defending against Foxy, it's really lonesome. Like a horror movie, but the temptation of running away is farther from reach than in a movie. Here, everyone wants you dead, and not for always a bad reason. But, because _they_ want to win.

I haven't ever even thought about my home since the Games. I've been so focused on surviving that even that managed to slip my mind. Matt and Emma said they'd cheer me on. And I don't doubt their word.

And maybe dad and grandma are sending in sponsor requests right at the moment. We don't have bucket loads of money, but we could be able to pull out something small. The Capitol is certainly a character in my world.

A gleaming light flashes from the ground, making me a bit jumpy inside. I think I've just received my _first_ sponsor.

And when I unwrap out of curiosity, it reveals to me something that I've been in need of for a while. Ever since the fight at the lake. Throwing daggers, the one and only weapon of my choice..

* * *

><p><strong>I feel ahsamed to call this a chapter. But it only took me two hours (Good for my record) and it is full of shame. So, maybe in the "morn" there will be a good load of wantsneeds for this story. And thank you, Kenzie, with helping me decide on what the next chapter should look guys better remember The Boomerang, because that ride _WILL_ be major in the soon-to-come death of our wonderful _ _. Fill in the blank;D I'm not gonna say for now.  
><strong>

**Foxy  
>Kills: Reagan Machot, Svetlana Noria, Corey Rebmann, Topaz Nyght<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Amethyst  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Zane  
>Kills: Cynthia Charlez, Jaqueline Thorn<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Phillip  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Axis  
>Kills: Isabella Spearman<br>Injuries:**

**Obel  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Knife injury in left arm from Amethyst  
><strong>

**Melane  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Ruke  
>Kills: Cade Parker, Kindal Holmes<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Kallista  
>Kills: Ebony Rhaine<br>Injuries:**

**Jet  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Nix  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**Topaz  
>Kills:<br>Injuries: Leg injury from jumping off _ The Cheetah_  
><strong>

**Moira  
>Kills:<br>Injuries:  
><strong>

**I word from me to the Alive tributes:**

**-Amethyst, don't you dare drink your sponsor gift! And I don't recommend allying with anyone else.  
>-Foxy, Oh wow. Just wow.<br>-Zane, your insane. No, your not going to win. Or come close to it.  
>-Phillip, I WILL right more on you. And you will hopefully blow up a tribute!:)<br>-Axis, you killed Isabella. She was the psycho 13 year old knife-wielding maniac.  
>-Melane, I have no idea on what I am going to write for you. Maybe a bit of romance? Maybe...<br>-Obel, you will _. Congrats, bud. No polar bear intended or spears through the neck;)  
>-Kallista, I DO know what I'm going to write with you. Watch out for more tributes;)<br>-Ruke, hopefully, you won't kill off another tribute. There are people I like to make kill:)  
>-Jet, SORRY! I left you off on the alive tributes list! Your not dead:)<br>-Nix, KILL! KILL HIM! Or, just don't die. No one wants you dead.  
>-Moira, ah, you are one of the sweetest tributes left. Good luck!<br>**


	47. Day 3: If Everyone Cared

**Axis**

When the darkness finally blends into a smothering sunlight, the sky is filled to its average blue coloring. Not a cloud in the sky; there may be a possibility of an easy day.

I fumble my head to the side, eyes barely open from the sunshine, to see Phillip leaning against the small electrical room. He holds a small item in his right hand.

"Another sponsor?" I manage.

He holds his head up to meet my eyes. "Yes," he replies with a bit of a smile. A _real_ smile. Therefore, not a false one that often came for maniacal basis. I can imagine that Foxy had that form of grin. "And this time: a purifier."

A relief floods through me, for that will manage to aid us a lot. "That's all?" _Anything that could be of assistance will be useful. _

"Water and food," He states, "Enough to last a few days."

"It's more than the Careers had," I laugh, "Their supplies must have gotten singed. It practically means: _all the more reasons to have a better day_."

"For us of course," He glances far off to the right, "And just to say: someone else is having a pretty good time as well. A ride was activated near the swamp area."

I pull myself up from the ground. "Most likely Nix. He's always in for a nice roller coaster. It could possibly be one of the younger tributes, though I don't believe they would be interested in a merry-go-round during the Game stages."

The night when we saw the boys from Six and Nine at the lake had been long gone. We knew there was a possibility of an alliance, but how could we have just walked in? As it turns out, they were fetching water for an ally.

_Filloma_. I guess it was a bit of a failed idea considering Fly passed the next day.

So for clear reasoning, Melane, Obel, and Jet couldn't have any interest whatsoever for a ride at the time.

That left the possibility of Nix. Or maybe someone had taken over the power bases of the Amusement Park.

"What ride was it anyway?"

"_The Boomerang_. The largest here. What a coincidence."

"Definitely Nix," I pause for a moment, "What does this have to do with anything?"

Phillip shrugs, "I just thought you might want to be informed of it. For all we know, Nix could be watching us _right_ now. I mean, _The Boomerang_ isn't _that_ far from here."

**Moira**

When the morning light comes, I am subdued in an instant of bewilderment. Day 3 has just begun, and I have lost Svet and Topaz. Nix is off wondering around the arena doing who-knows-what.

Since the death toll the night before, I've been hiding out behind a large ride known as _The Boomerang_. It is most definitely the highest point in the area. And the most noticeable due to its gleaming yellow tracks…

I pull my body up from the earth; being unarmed in the arena isn't my ideal choice of a happy ending. The major killers, too typical to say, are obviously on a move on. Why let them get to _me_ next?

_Screech!_

I bound in the air. One of the rides has just been activated… _Who_ would even bother wasting their time with that?

From a far distance, directly to my left, I can make out a tribute. I _know_ it is a tribute.

Unless it becomes absolutely crucial, I will not attack the figure.

Silently, I fall to the ground once more, squinting to see if I am able to make out the face. The tall grasses are hopefully covering me; I don't believe I'd join anyone at the camouflage section during Training… Of course, not many people did even look that way. Ruke, I noticed, did, but I am sure it was just out of curiosity…

Only seconds later does the tribute become somewhat clear. Tall, brawny, and, of course, spiky hair.

"See ya'," Nix calls. He salutes, and retreats away from the ride. "I'm going for a spin. Good luck,"

…What exactly just happened…?

**Amethyst**

_It feels comforting to know that I have poison on my side._

Have many times do you hear that in a day?

I had slept with the bottle in my hand last night. If you'd like to call it sleep… So far the only perk has been the poison.

I had lost Reagan, the one guy that, next to Foxy, _knew_ how to kill in the initial bloodbath. _The bloodbath! _I've never heard of Career who died that early. _Ever_. I remember that Ebony had become a bit skeptical of Reagan. But Zane seemed fond of him; he was clearly on his good side.

No one can get on Zane the Candy-Cane's good side.

Except for Ebony. And, of course, _she_ was killed by that girl from _Seven_. Kathy? Sally? Oh, Banally on Sally-Dally…

Whatever, her name was around the K's.

Ebony never did talk. About anything, really. She'd give a suggestion or two once or twice a day. But she would not go into discussion. Maybe she wasn't in the mood? It's Ebony; of course she wasn't going to be the mood! I could count on two hands the amount of sentences she said!

"Hey," Was the first one directed to… Isabella.

…I'll think of the others later…

Then, we lost Bella. The brutal bloody Bella of Two. To Axel of District Three. Axel is pretty rough - no Career challenge. But still…

I twist the bottle of lethal toxin in my hand, glaring at the dark label that surrounds it.

"You are a small bottle," I say, "What exactly _can_ I do with you? Slip you into throats, I'm sure. But that's far too simple… I could use you on my dagger. That would make injuring people easier. Unlike last time…"

Or both. Both _does_ seem to feel really nice…

* * *

><p><strong>Before I pass out cold and Mooni will have to take my spot, I will finish this Author's Note. 3 minutes until my favorite show EVAR comes on.<strong>

**Yes, I do believe this chapter is long passed due. I am getting on a new computer ASAP! And I was a bit depressed about my friend so I didn't work on this for a while, but that's not your problem. Give love to the dancing robots partying around your bathrooms. Don't give them a Valentines card and they will dream of smashing your heads in. **

**Side note: Get the Tribute Guide and/or The Movie Tie-In Blah thingy. They are pretty neat. Read The Hunger Pains. That was 2 hours of my life wasted, and fifteen dollars as well. For, like, five less the time of the Hunger Games! I realize most of you have no idea what I am talking about... That is okay because you don't know who Black and Kcalb are either!**

**Honestly, I have forgotten all the injuries currently... So:**

**-Alive Tributes_: Foxy, Amethyst, Zane, Phillip, Axis, Obel, Jet, Melane, Ruke, Kalli, Nix, and Moira. **

**Jet, I forgot about you again for a moment!:'O  
><strong>


	48. Day 3: Dreaming With a Broken Heart

**Don't bother reading this chapter or the next four-five. They're old chapters but I have to go back and add them since something went wrong with the chapter arrangements. **

* * *

><p><strong>Obel<strong>

"It was decreed that Templesmith obviously wanted gory deaths to occur in the next 24 hours. And then, the Games really begin…"

Glaring at Melane, I simply turn away in order to catch a glimpse at the solid gates, the cage that entails us all in the arena. It takes no mastermind to comprehend what Templesmith meant. Melane is sharp; her mind is basically split into double sections. One being the charming hushed side everyone sees in her, and the other being a genius. No one really even happens to notice side two. Everyone believes it's only District Three that have high standards of the average brain. It is just a stereotype.

"Hopefully," Jet begins, "Nix, Foxy -whoever else left- can't detect the 'hidden' meaning. They don't seem to have enough intelligence to see through Templesmith's words."

"With a few exceptions of a handful of others… The final eight are coming up swiftly." Melane quickly allows her blue eyes to find the earth. _It must be a habit… _I notice. "And, then, our families get interviewed…"

"I think the odds are leaning onto us all make it to the final eight… The last few tributes are only tough… not so much of sharp…" Jet explains. "Except for Three. Axis has strength and intellectual abilities on her side. Phillip is a wiz at traps."

Our voices evaporate quickly under the sound of a new ride being activated… again.

Melane starts to fumble with her ring – the one Miracles had given to her as a token. I don't think I've ever talked to Miracles before, but I do know that she's just as sweet as Melane is.

"Have you guys ever wanted to know what our family is doing right now? Other than watching us…" Melane's voice was barely audible. She had glanced up from the ring, her fingers still softly brushing up against it.

Jet just shrugged, "A little. It's hard to think about them when you're afraid you're always going to get slaughtered… But not a day goes by that don't think about them really… Well, my sister actually. I was much closer to her than anyone else…"

"Yes... I can't get them out of my mind know, you know?"

Jet kicks at the dirt, making little grains of rocks sprinkle into the air. "Y-"

"Not a death yet, young tributes? Sad…" Templesmith never fails to instruct us indirectly. "Do you need a bit help with that? We have plenty of wonderful ideas that come to mind? Raise the dead, we will."

Jet frowns, lowering his glare to the ground.

"Just ignore him…" I tell him. Templesmith goes even as low as to threaten to release a nice size of mutts on us. By the end of the day, a death will surely make way.

_Hopefully, it won't be any of us…_

"…Find a way, tributes." The speakers cut off…

Find a way to do _what_?

Without even comprehending what was coming out, I speak, "I'll be back in a bit. I want to gather berries or something… They must have some type of resource here…" We had gotten lucky with the few loaves Jet received as a sponsor gift. Rationing it all out became a tad bit difficult…

"I can come too. Berries aren't difficult to find for me." Melane bounds up from the ground.

I honestly do want her to come. A lot. Her company is really the only thing that I can say doesn't drive me insane at the time. Other than having allies.

But I don't want to take _the_ risk…

**Ruke**

I'm not much of a loud person, never have been. But the softly continued silence is enough to drive you to the grave….

Kalli was stunned after killing Ebony; it was pretty obvious she had it in her to do so. I don't believe she planned on damaging, better luck _killing,_ a Career tribute though…

"What are you looking at?"

Kalli asks the question softer than her usual guarded-back–off-or-die voice. It doesn't surprise me that I was staring at her again; I often do… I happen to just get lost in my _thoughts_… She glares back at me, her dark eyes glistening with enigma. Questioning. My sister would have feared such a look. I wonder if Kalli _is_ okay.

"What?" She urges her voice to go harsher this time…

Sighing, I give a stern look to the sickly gray color of the sky. "I'm bored…"

Kalli's inscrutable look fades into burning fury, "This is the Hunger Games, _Ruke_! Have you not figured that out by now? Nothing is supposed to be all-up-there exciting or _fun_!"

I simply nod, happy to see the Kalli-expression I wanted to acknowledge before. "I realize. And mind you, but sitting around all day is not the objective of the Games either…"

"_Really_? I had _no_ idea… Now, what are we going to do about that?" Her voice refuses to break, sarcasm rising high.

"…Make ourselves known to Panem and actually kick some ass?"

"No. Or, possibly. Maybe just get up and hunt... That's not what I meant. Take the time to think. We have a long while…"

"….Rot in the pits of hell? We _are_ particularly close…"

"Oh, shut up." Her voice lowers, "There's a possibility that we could just… break the alliance…" Her suggestion is now made…

_Heh. Nope, that's not funny. _

I'm only glaring at her, square in the face; I can actually feel it_ now. _And my mind finally goes blank…

"_Ahora usted deseo para romper la alianza? Ahora? We're en los doce finales? Quizá catorce? Y usted quiere limpiar lejos nuestro progreso? El sorprender…._"

_Er, that came out accidentally..._

Now it's Kalli's turn to show confusion. Her tan skin lightens up, pale, back to how it was when she had killed Ebony. "…_What_?"

"Nothing." I quickly answer her. "Maybe calling off the alliance is a superior plan…"

"So… I guess it's gone?"

I hesitate slightly, then, nodding in confirm, "Yes."

**Amethyst**

Being free from the "Career Alliance" has one of the most amazing feelings I've had in a long while. No disagreements, arguments, plans, or heartbreakingly the best damn thing: no leaders.

I sit along, right beside a bright yellow shack with pink and lavender dots, a bench. It's small, worn, like many seats would be at an amusement park. The neon color is like a blazing flame in the back of my mind. There's no way, no possibility that someone could be hiding there… I could make it my own secret hideout! Someone like Nix or Kalli would surely not hide in such a vibrant hut.

Nah, too much of a risk…

At least my sponsor gift has come in a bit of hand. I managed to obtain a small furry animal. With ears, a nose, _and_ eyes this time! It would have been the best food here if there wasn't any….

Then the most clearly perfect idea _ever_ strikes my mind: a homerun.

I bound in the air, the small bench crackling at a sudden movement. Pulling at the wooden handle of the bright hovel, I hold my eyes wide open. Maybe there is _food_ in the hut!

Despite my prediction, the door swings right open. And nothing more than a flick of the wrist makes it budge.

I dash in, clumsily searching for anything that I could consume for the next few days…

A large colorful sign on the wall catches my eye, reading, "Twinkies!"

I remember this from a movie! I do deserve some fun with this…

Thinking it through I shout, "_Snowballs? Where are the Goddamn _Twinkies?"

After scattering pass the store, shelf by shelf, I don't find anything but little "souvenirs" Yeah, because someone really wants to remember the Games….

I silently walk out of the store, my back arching so I'm able to glare at the concrete.

I don't bother even looking up until I hear a strangely familiar shout.

Obel Moore, Six, is staring in my direction. But, no, he's not even minding _me_… He's keeping note of what's going on behind me….

I turn around.

What I take note of are small shining glares from the earth. There's something shiny, like… silver or metal…. Dishes? _Ugh, no. Who would need tableware in the Hunger Games? _A stringy chord follows, connecting each of the metallic plates in one band.

But that's when I realize that they were cleverly built together as a reaction. A chain.

For explosives.

And Phillip Whitley's cannon fires, signaling the death of the poor wretch from District Three.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignore the spam of updates right now, will you? I have quite a bit to do in ten minutes...<strong>


	49. Day 3: I Will Not Bow

**Amethyst**

In seconds of the blast, Obel sprints high speed and, damn he was pretty fast for a small kid, makes his way into the eye of the smoke. I've missed my chance. _Again_.

I, myself, would not go into an explosion for sure. Especially not for some kid from _Three_. So, why should he? They haven't said a word to each other…. Have they? An alliance formed, possibly? Or maybe Six created those bombs… Nah, he couldn't be _that_ intelligent.

Whatever the matter is, I'll get my first kill as soon as the aftermath goes. I only sit down, and do what I can't stand the most…. Wait, and do nothing.

It took longer than I expected for the smoke to clear away, and when it did I couldn't see either of them. I guess the explosion whole took Phillip…

And I suppose Obel sneaked to another province…. Oh, _province_, I wonder how I know that word….

But I've lost another chance, right?

Right. But then Mr. Nix appears from the glorious airs of _The Boomerang_.

And he does not seem to be in a happy-go-getter mood.

**Moira**

The sound of mines exploding draws no attention from me as I watch Nix glance from atop of _The Boomerang_.

He just had to be on the highest ride, didn't he? What for? The thrill? Lookout? A tribute?

Only when I'm able to make out a lean, snow-haired figure do I realize it was all of the above…

Foxy Merrin has come again for yet another challenge against Nix. He has already managed to kill the leader of our "Underdog" alliance, Svet. And then he goes around and murders… _Topaz_.

Topaz, the girl that couldn't kill a soul. And despite her _extremely_ fast talking I don't think anyone could have hated her. She and Amethyst are a bit alike in ways… Though Amethyst can be prissy - she is from One, she can't help it - she's not this… _awful_ person.

No one here is.

It just takes a lot more time for someone that has known victory and death as glory to figure it out. _Others_ are able to catch it instantly.

But here Foxy is, ruefully attempting to fight Nix once more.

One last fight, I know it is, and either Nix or Foxy will die.

Nix glares in enthusiasm, and somewhat odium as Foxy emerges from the other side of the roof, clear as the Capitol will enjoy this rumble.

**Melane**

Just a few moments ago, a cannon had fired. It could mean a possible one-up for us, or it could be the signal that screams: "Death of an Ally".

But what's the possibility Obel would be caught by anyone but the broken Career tributes?

It's not that high.

"Do you think it's Foxy?" Jet asks, clearly referring to the cannon. "We could be lucky…"

"No," I turn to him, leaning against a wooden fence, "Foxy's too smart to die at _this_ time. Even so, if it was Foxy… you might shouldn't get excited… There's still Zane - And Nix, too."

My ally shrugs, "Nix is… nice. He couldn't…"

"People can change."

"But not that much,"

I sigh, "I don't see why they couldn't… Titus had seemed just fine a few years back."

"You may be from Six, but that doesn't mean you actually knew him. Titus had turn into some cannibalistic animal…"

"No, I knew him not personally, you're right. But he changed because the Games drove him to bits."

"Alright then," Jet pauses, glaring around insecurely.

"What?"

"Tribute," His voice is hushed.

"And the brilliant one at that…" Only the world's most recognizable voice sounds. "You know the one that doesn't die when leaving alone…"

Obel steps out on the passage, somewhat content and forlorn. "Phillip just… err, stepped into what must have been his own… mines."

"…Phillip?" Jet looks baffled. I've never experienced that kind of emotion from him before. "He'd know where the mines would be. Was it suicide?"

Obel shakes his head.

**Nix**

"A bit of an easy death would suffice, right?"

Foxy says nothing.

"One of us could die - right here and now - or we could just walk away. Both unharmed. You have an arm injury anyway - from Topaz. _Newsflash_, the girl you just killed yesterday…"

Why I mentioned that I had no idea. I wasn't about to walk away when the main killer of the Games was right here. Literally standing only a few feet away.

But he isn't even poised to attack.

Not yet, anyway.

"It's a Game. For entertainment." Foxy's green eyes linger on me, "And I intend on making it out alive. But unlike Amethyst or Zane- or really the lot who have been killed - I don't care for the fame."

"Winning only gives you pride anyway." I correct him, "Not fame for anything but your district. It's as simple as that. And there are others in here that want to just… leave the arena. Jacky, Lybbe, Filloma, Cade, Kindal… They all wanted to get home. Hell, even Ebony cared for it. You're not the only one that wants to win for the prize of living…"

"They would have all died anyway. Even if they made it out of the bloodbath."

"Fly did make it out. Kindal too."

And Foxy takes that moment to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back. As you guys can tell of what... three new stories?:P The wonderful next chapter will consist of who wins: Our Dear Foxy or Our Lovely Nix, the next death (that will be portrayed MUCH differently than what I wanted it to be), a good image of glorious wonders in Axis's mind, and Amethyst's first... <em>wish.<em>**

**~Sallen**

**I'll try to write more often on this story. I've a horribly hideous writer's block... Next chapter is thought about...**

**The Peanut Butter Chicken wishes all of you Good Luck:**

**Foxy  
>Amethyst<br>Zane  
>Axis<br>Melane  
>Obel<br>Ruke  
>Kalli<br>Jet  
>Nix<br>Moira**

**Two of those tributes won't be there the next chapter.  
><strong>


	50. Day 3: Two More

**Caesar Flickerman**

The cheers and hoots erupt immediately while Foxy Merrin lunges, his twin daggers on the brink for the kill. Nix, clearly not off guard, swings his mallet into his pursuer, knocking him to the side.

Foxy's just off the lip of the edge when he flings the dagger into Nix's left arm, only cutting it as it flies past him. The dagger glistens in the sunlight, and then vanishes. Blood blooms gradually, a tiny straight line of red peeking from the now reveled flesh.

"Well," Claudius Templesmith announces, cocking his head as Foxy regains his feet, "It's not every day you experience a Career tribute and a tribute from poor Eleven in a fight to the death with the equal amount of winning chances…"

The screen angles to Foxy who charges his second dagger into Nix's counter.

"Oh!" I shout, "Such a sharp attempt too! Actually, make this a bit interesting, Crane…" My head turns into the direction of the Gamemakers Headquarters where I am sure they'll be listening. "Why not make the roller coaster _launch_?" In the center of battle, the ride starts leisurely, neither Nix nor Foxy minding it as they charge against each other over and over again. "Funny thing there, Templesmith; the two of them are so contradictory."

"Right you are, Caesar. Show the stats of our beloved tributes, why don't you?"

One of the domineering screens is drained of its color and image. A few moments later a graphic design of Foxy and Nix appear, a collection of words as descriptions:

"Foxy Merrin," I laugh through a thick grin**, "**He's sixteen _and_ from District description here reads:** '**He is rather a menacing one, but he's definitely a sadistic type of Career. Yes, he's not in the 'pack', but he can handle himself well. Foxy's smart, secluded, and never fights without a reason. Perhaps his love for violence will motivate him in the arena?' Could not have put it better myself. Foxy has had a total of four kills: Corey Rebmann, Reagan Machot, Svetlana Noria, and Topaz Nyght."

"You know what, Templesmith?" I continue, "Svet and Topaz were Nix's allies at one time. Remember? The 'Underdogs'? No wonder Nix is fond of the guy's guts..."

"Yes," Claudius agrees, "Just look at them fight! It is clear they both are eager to get home."

Foxy had managed to strike at Nix once more, but this time with a direct hit. A gash covered a small portion of Nix's chest, nothing too absurd, I don't _think_. Nix reached out for Foxy, attempting to snatch the hilt of Foxy's weapon. But to no oblige his enemy bounds backwards, this time actually on the edge of the _Boomerang_.

"Aww," Templesmith interrupts the scene, "It isn't looking too good for Foxy…"

"Shame…"

"Oh well, before one of the guys end up dead, here are Nix's stats…" Templesmith gazes at the description that Nix Palais had somehow given himself, "Or not… Poor lad… How in the world did he manage to change his bio? Anyway, the boy's seventeen, originating from District Eleven. He's kind-hearted, and has this… great… love for pranks."

"We didn't see that before? Before he pulled one on us?"

"….Nope," He answers, "But that was a vital piece of information, right?"

Foxy, almost on the flooring of a seat, makes an effort to kick Nix away, hatred more than anything in his emerald eyes. His lips are pulled back into a dark snarl, "_Get_. _Away_."

"You didn't think twice about sparing the others… Why should I treat you any differently?"

For a moment I wouldn't have been surprised if Foxy had said, "_Because… I am your _father_…_" But, _yeah_, _that_ wouldn't happen… Instead he once more pulls himself up, walking steadily as if to not lose his excellent balance.

"Look there, Caesar," Templesmith guffaws, "Nix just realized a mighty great thing."

On the screen Nix's eyes had grown huge, but for only _seconds_. If Foxy hadn't been so focused, he would have missed it.

Nix reaches his hand… and slams it against Foxy with ease.

Foxy struggles, something revealed inside him other than enigma for a time, and he smirks as he stands like a pro, recovering his footing. "Alright, then," he whispers, perplexed, as Nix grabs hold of the seats and ducks as low as possible.

The roller coaster speeds up, and then a dark tunnel comes straight into view of the camera, crashing right into Foxy Merrin's collar.

**Jet**

Another cannon fires.

No words speak for the hollow moment that little by little passes by us like a stifle. The silence proceeds even when a mockingjay scatters by, humming. Melane's face is soft, hurt almost. She's obviously one of the kindest – if overall – of the remaining tributes.

"Are there" Obel begins with a mutter, "any guesses as to who that was for? The Cannon, that is?"

"Clearly another tribute's…" A fierce and oddly soft voice sings. From behind a sturdy tree, Amethyst Dann suddenly obtains the _clown smile_. You can just see the happiness - and madness - seeping into her skin. She clutches a fine dagger - soaked with poison. She actually got a sponsor gift… "This _will_ be fun," She says, as if she was arguing with some invisible being.

I believe we were all smart - or frightened - enough to keep our position. But that idea flew from our reach when Amethyst raises her lanky arm and hurls the knife…

…Right at Obel's heart.

Melane's screams are muffled as Obel drops to his knees and the cannon fires - again…

Amethyst's look is hysterical, "My first kill, Daddy…" Her voice cracks before she finishes.

Melane is whimpering, sneaking small peaks at the body. "…Jet…?"

"Yeah…?" I glare at her silently, avoiding Amethyst's confused look.

"Remember… before… when I said I didn't like the Capitol?"

I nod.

"Reinforce that: I _hate_ the Capitol."

Amethyst lets a long and depressing sigh go, "Get over it, Sweetheart... You'll have to live with it…"

A devious, thick smile rests on Amethyst's pale face, and she makes no sound as she gently makes her way to Obel's corpse, draws the dagger from it, and turns to us. "I'll have reached Zane's number of kills by the time I'm finished with you both…"

Melane takes my hand and drags me as she sprints at top speed, leaving the weary Amethyst, and her kill, behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Foxy's death was supposed to be climatic... Anyway, the idea for his death was completely Jacky Dupree's idea, so I have no credit for itXD<strong> **Thank you again!** **In Obel's death I was only: "Alright, buddy. You're going to die. No biggie, right? All is well... Sorta..."**

**Who likes the remaining tributes?:**

**Amethyst**  
><strong>Zane<strong>  
><strong>Axis<strong>  
><strong>Melane<strong>  
><strong>Kalli<strong>  
><strong>Ruke<strong>  
><strong>Jet<strong>  
><strong>Nix<strong>  
><strong>Moira<strong>

**I might have left someone out... If so, sorry! I am in rush...**


	51. End of Day 3: Other Broken Promises

**Moira**

The late daylight fades to night when the roller coaster ends, it's yellow and turquoise seats carrying a much worn passenger with a look of disgust smeared on his face. His hair is ruined, much like his jacket with bleeding red slashes from thrown knives. Foxy's thrown knives…They're fading, the wounds, and it's nothing too serious to worry much about…

Nix glares at me, his eyes enigmatic, and he reaches down into one of the carts and pulls out-

Nix throws the head aside and then stumbles out from the seats, nearly falling to the ground. He leans to the side as I come to his aid and then he hurls.

A startling shriek finds its way from my lips, "…What… did you do…?"

Nix breathes heavily, his eyes unbroken from the hard-packed earth, "There was a tunnel… And Foxy just didn't stand down."

"Oh, my God…" I shake my head, turning away from him, "Are you okay… anyhow?"

Nix nods, "But there's something that needs to be cleared… about the alliance…"

_He couldn't mean it._ _No, no, no, no, no… _

A mixture between puzzlement and sorrow seeps into my words, "We are going to stay together… aren't we? Because, we've lasted this long - we lost the rest of the alliance simultaneously - Wouldn't…?"

Nix simply shakes his head, turning his head slightly to meet my face. I notice his eyes are warmer than usual… "No… Eventually, if the alliance still carried on… I would care for you like a sister…" - What I'm hearing now is a daze - "I'd end up dead for you… And I _need_ to win this."

He has true power in his voice when he says that.

I want to reach over, pull him into a hug and just… leave. But, I can't. I won't.

I just lost my ally… But what if he turns right behind my back? What if he attempts to kill me? Absurd thoughts rush into my head…

And I just try to perform a smile at Nix and run the other way.

When I look back, he's startled. Once, getting up. Next, shaking his head and sitting back down.

First, I jog.

Second, I run.

Third, I _sprint_.

**Zane**

It doesn't take a fool to know that it was either Nix or Foxy that _just_ had their cannon go off. Who else could have been on the _Boomerang_? Everything else has been too quiet to have any occurrence… except for the swamp with Amethyst's loud _hoot_ of glory. Congrats to her for _finally_ getting her first kill…

…Could have found more by _now._

And I'm not the most resourceful person in the Games… obviously. I haven't been able to find a tribute since the Massacre. But then again, no one would lie out in front of the stars, _would they_?

I still lurch on the failed hunt, irritation steadily gripping at me like dogs…

…_Under_dogs…

The Capitol anthem blasts through the air. It causes me to lunge forward, stumbling over my footing, and forces me to the ground, hands first.

"It's been a rather long day, hasn't it tributes?" - Claudius Templesmith's crooning voice never changed - "And it's been a rather fun time. _Especially for the Capitol of course_. You all wouldn't believe what we _just_ found out about a tribute. Sneaky little _dog_, they are. On to the _unlikely_ deaths, I do suppose."

Foxy Merrin's face is the first in the sky, and I can't help but smirk at his face. _He would have done well in the Careers._ "A bit heartbreaking that is…" Templesmith notes, "Such a _promising_ tribute."

Phillip's face is the next to appear, followed by a distant snicker from Templesmith.

And then the last face to appear is the boy from Six. Templesmith makes no comment.

And that's all for the day.

"Day Four will soon be here," the announcer continues, "And for the night, we _still_ have one more game to pull."

* * *

><p><strong>Due to the sllllloooowwww updates (And I do apologize for them...) I will, hopefully, have the next chapter up later today. If not, two chapters tomorrow. But look out for it today. Not really fun with the majority of the killers gone... In due time...<strong>

**Tributes:**

**Amethyst  
>Zane<br>Axis  
>Melane<br>Ruke  
>Kalli<br>Jet  
>Nix<br>Moira  
><strong>

**That's everyone, I believe. I feel like I'm forgetting something, but sponsors will come in tomorrow (Day Four). And I have a feeling the next chapter will be... pretty good;) AND LONGER!  
><strong>


	52. Day 4: Come Little Children

**Melane**

Jet glares up at the Capitol seal closing again for another night, his expression lost as he fumbles with his jacket. It's a bit strange how the two of us have practically remained unscathed.

The lake is our only source of light now, other than the flashing from the rides and the moon… The swaying water reflects the strong light, as if a sea heaven stands just below the surface.

"Funny how this can be so beautiful," I whisper so low that I'm not sure Jet heard.

After moments of silence, he speaks, "It's the Hunger Games - everything beautiful is already dead…"

I don't respond, knowing he's right. The night creeps later and later, nothing happening like what Templesmith had promised: "_And for the night, we _still_ have one more game to pull."_

One good thing that comes from staying up in the Hunger Games is the lack of fatigue when you're _used_ to it…

"Foxy," I get the nerve to start up the conversation again, saying things I wasn't sure I would, "was a devious tribute. He cared to get home; I'm sure the fortune wasn't _what_ he believed was promising."

Jet only glares at me.

"Isabella, even if she somewhat contributed to Fly's death, was a bubbly kind of girl. She was kind - if you didn't get on her bad side."

Jet scoffs, "What are you _doing_?"

I ignore him, "Phillip was too smart to get caught on his own trap. He shouldn't have died that way - or at all."

"You're giving notice to the deceased…" Jet notes, "Okay…"

I nod, "It's about time they're all shown respect… don't you think?"

Jet shrugs, most likely pondering why I'm choosing _now_ to come out with all this, "Ebony was a different type of Career. She wasn't trained to be insanely sadistic like others…"

I'm happy he had decided to join in… "Svetlana was tough until the end. It's amazing how she came up with the idea for an _Underdog_ alliance…"

"Lybbe was a great fellow..." I couldn't have said anything about Lybbe, for I had no information about him… Jet managed something luckily.

"…I'm glad to have had Obel as an ally. And to have gotten a chance to know a little more about him…"

"…Corey was the popular tribute. Happy, but still upsetting due to the Games."

"Cynthia…" I begin, "worried me…. But nevertheless, she was determined."

"Filloma never deserved this… Wherever she is now, I hope she can fulfill her dream and actually _fly_."

"It's a shame the Underdog alliance went on without him, but Cade would have done well with them…"

"I'm surprised the Underdogs essentially showed themselves against the Careers…" Jet says, "Jaqueline was the most open one in the Games…"

"I second that… Topaz was loud and still managed to be a rather nice person…" I've always actually admired Topaz's ease with being noisy, notifying everyone that she's still there…

"And Kindal was a bit dark when you took a glance at him… but he was pretty polite… I believe that's all the tributes…?"

Raising my head to the stars, I reply, "Until tomorrow that is." I begin to hum - the same tune Fly and I had sung the first night in the arena.

When I decide to lower my glare, something immediately catches my eye - small girl with dark curls and large chocolate eyes. She waves, a shy smile on her face. Realizing just _who_ it was, I grab Jet's arm, violently shaking him for attention.

He stares at me, his face in puzzles, and I gesture him to the little girl - Fly.

The air around her is dark, blacker then the night sky, but she's so obviously there. And undoubtedly _not_ an illusion.

Jet narrows his eyes, dismissing the scene, "It's just another…" But he quickly trails off, attention stolen from a new direction, "I think I'll be back in a second… Don't go after _Fly_; the Capitol is known for its tricks…"

He jumps up, forcing my grip away, and silently pursues to the other side of the lake.

When I turn back to Fly, I realize her stomach has been cured. No cuts or blood anywhere on her body…

And then she beckons to me, her small hand held out as if she was catching a raindrop. I steadily regain my feet, my legs still aching from the long-distant run. Ignoring Jet's earlier command, I leisurely make my way to Fly, the compression in the air almost suffocating me.

My old ally merely twirls around and heads straight to the Wild Western section. She gazes back once, making sure I follow her which I do so somewhat happily.

The sickly sweet atmosphere opens up the nearer we get to _The_ _Hangman, _and finally after the endless trailing… we reach her destination_._

The everlasting emptiness had disappeared completely - leaving me with _some_ relief, but the next thing I see is not what any soul could have hoped for.

A line of dead tributes wait, all with burning hatred in their eyes. Not a scathe remains on any of them, all of them looking as they were the night before the Games. With the first tribute being the usual Isabella Spearman, and the last being the closed Cynthia Charlez. And then, Fly Sparks joins in with the absurd group, standing just beside Obel Moore.

I'm not alone though, for Amethyst stands shockingly at the far side of the section, shouting and running as if chasing someone. Her face grows pale as she notes the enemies, "Oh, damn you, Cal…"

And I'm left guessing she _just_ saw Cal a moment ago, and followed right after her boyfriend…

Just like I did Fly.

And how the other tributes will very soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Who said I'd never bring back the dead for a smack-down? Anyhow, that chapter was longer... And undoubtedly more confusing than the last... What with all the random words for the deceased... And then Fly... This should've been up yesterday, and if you have any questions about this all, I'll answer them... I need a way to "show" and not "tell" without confusion...<strong>

**Oh, don't worry. The dead are gone for good, as in they won't be able to come back and win. Mutts, they are. Doesn't mean they aren't killers...  
><strong>


	53. Day 4: Fallen From the Stars

**Chapter 53: **_**Fallen From the Stars**_**  
>10 tributes remaining<strong>

**Moira Jackson, District 12**

* * *

><p>A shriek escapes my lips at the first sight of her.<p>

She's like an apparition, her golden hair and lifeless blue eyes glowering over me. Her frame is frail - weak and petite like her pale face, the bones of her body latent with no hint of past struggle. Thin lips bitten down upon, she attempts a shy smile.

A voice goes off in my head, _Mom... How can you just stand there? Do something, Moira..._

Warmth lights my way to her as she waves to me many yards away. "Moira," she whispers in an effort to force through my thoughts. "Come here, baby girl." Her voice is soft, soothing... Melodic...

Love is poised in her presence, a kind of feeling that I've never had a chance to experience from her. All those years ago, all the wonders I've had about her, all wrap around me once more. I have never laid eyes on my mother - never. However, something tells me that this is her. I need no verification from Dad or Matt; the truth is in her face, the expression she gives me as I can only stand there quietly.

I am unable to remove my eyes from her own, finding myself sweeping inch-by-inch closer to her. Closer to the woman I wish I could have known, to the one I've always swept my faith in, despite so little knowledge of her.

And much to demise, she turns and vanishes.

My heart shatters. I'm strong, positive, headstrong... The moment I had watched Svetlana go down...the moment Topaz had defended me against Foxy...the very second Nix had given up the alliance... No of it could compare to the snatched and ripped emotions I was then feeling. Every thought, every hope, I had of learning more about my mother was thrown out into the night sky. Crying is something I don't do often, and I refuse to give into it.

I'll never let go of her now.

Crashing through the mazes of the grasping sorrow in the amusement park, I find myself screaming out for my mother. Just the slightest bit of acknowledgement from her, the smallest clue about what I'm to do, can assist me in so many ways...

My strength and pride falls only second later, pain shooting through my being as it comes to my senses that I've collided into something - no, someone...

"Ah, shit..." an unintelligible voice moans, hushed. It's a boy, clearly, and it couldn't be too lucid to identify who he is.

Terrified of the possibilities, I force myself up, excruciating numbness flooding in my arm. Has he somehow managed to cut me...? Is he -

"You can cry for mommy later, girl," he says, and I'm able to make out the sound of struggling, as if to regain his stance, and the unsheathening of a blade.

There are only four boys left... Nix, no matter how our alliance could have been annihilated, would never make such an attempt to piss me off. And Jet is simply twelve, far too kindhearted as well. Of course, I don't really know Ruke, but would he have enough guts to insult anybody? He had killed Cade, and for that matter Kindal Holmes, but he has this terrible stutter... Wouldn't it...?

Typical.

I pull at the inside of my jacket, my hand gripping the handle of one of my many throwing knives, a sponsor gift I was relieved to obtain. I'm going to slit this boy's throat... I don't care who it turns out to be; the nerve of even bringing up my mother takes more than simple confidence.

"I suggest," my voice is meant to be chilling, however, I've never threatened someone before, and it comes out rather plain and dull. "that you shut it."

This proves to be a mistake. The quick flash of gleaming light beating down on the blades, the sound of metal clacking, the feel of my throwing knife being knocked out of my hand... I know I have been targeted.

It's Zane. Oh, God, it's him...

At the sound of various noises being thrown at me, I can only interpret that he's attempting to lash out at me by his senses, something he so clearly lacks as he is never victorious in harming me.

When I reach for another dagger, I swing twice. Once, I am rewarded by the simple sound of a counter. The next time, a painful groan from Zane as I feel the blade cutting into his skin.

"What the hell...?" a new voice, one I can only barely recall, blooms into our conversation. At that moment, a flame erupts from a small piece of wood, illuminating the scene just slightly in a hazy cloud.

To validate that my guess of the tribute not being spurious, my eyes follow to the face only few inches away from my own. The lanky boy from District 2, only typically Zane Scott, stands there, a horrid gash under his right eye.

Have I actually hurt him? This is some kind of turn of events, but, in a sense, a victory for me. The petrified look on his face is enough to confuse anyone, and, his sword in hand, he is almost begging into the light that had showcased us clashing blindingly around.

Ruke Halseen from District 7 stands there, a mixture of a morose and startled expression given to the two of us.

And then Zane smirks, laughter relieving him, "This explains so much as to why someone would be shouting out for her dead mother... Weakness must be your skill, sweetheart. What a shame it is, right?"

Jeering about my mom, labeling me 'sweetheart', attempting to slaughter me... I never thought I could hate someone to such an extent... Anger boils inside me; the jackass couldn't have known about Mom. Files are taken for granted once we've reached the Capitol, and I know that he cared none about my past. Could he have been notified of so many past events in the life of certain tributes? Would that not be considered cheating...?

I'm just about to smart back at him when Ruke gives me a look, as if to say that I should keep quiet. I decide against it, but Ruke interrupts anyway, "Don't be such a jackass, Zane..." is all he can manage, even in a whisper, and he doesn't even bother looking Zane in the eye as he says it. Is he seriously afraid of him...?

Apparently not. By the time Ruke has unsheathed a knife, he experiencingly chucks it at my pursuer with what strength he had.

For only a split second do I see Zane frightened for once, but it lasts only a small time, as he falls back, almost tripping. A quick glance at his upper arm, and Zane seems not to be entertained.

"You're such a prick..." Zane whispers, never removing his glare. He then takes a deep, slow breath before ripping the knife away from his arm. He curses as he watches the blood seep gradually from the wound.

In the faint distance, the apparition reappears, this time attempting to gather three of us. "Come," is all she says before Ruke disagrees.

"There's no way I am trailing behind a creepy woman," he groans. At the moment he acknowledges me chasing after my mother, he contradicts this, "Or...perhaps I am...?"

Because of colliding into Zane, my ankle is constantly killing me, however, I try to condone the pain. I must stay focused...

From the corner of my eye, a catch a glimpse of Zane, lying on the ground as if he were resting, glaring. He has no intentions of following. Ruke, not too far from behind me, is mildly smirking for some unknown reason... "Go on, Moira." he says, "Pruebe. Trate de todo lo que puede."

I'll never understand him, but I'm going to freak if he decides to turn against me now...


	54. Day 4: Save You

**Axis**

A high, shrilling scream erupts into the night, startling me. A _young_ female shriek. It hasn't been long before the announced deaths. Could another tribute be killed _already_? It's early morning for what - day four?

_Looks like there's another dead tribute… That makes eight tributes left? Amethyst, Zane, Myself, Kallista, Ruke, Melane, Jet, Nix, and Moira…? One of those female tributes is dead. _

Of course, there could have been one more tribute than just that: Phillip. If I hadn't allowed him to go off on his own, he could've still been with me… We could still work on our mines around here. One of them caught a tribute yesterday. Foxy (who was probably too intelligent to walk upon one) or Obel. And then Phillip himself, but he couldn't just walk into his own trap…

Just as I'm about to add another death to my mental list, the same cry reaches me again. And then again. The shrieks just don't cease.

_Why isn't this girl dead…? If someone followed her shouts than she'd be killed in an instant… She's just brining danger to herself! _

Another cry sounds before the Arena is silent once more. _She's dead. She has to be._

But there's no cannon announcing another deceased tribute.

I pick myself up from the ground, cursing myself for what I'm about to attempt. The weeps are definitely from a smaller tribute… And that leaves Melane…

I shake my head; _I swear I am going to lash out if this is some foolish prank! _

_Why I'm going to the aid of this girl is beyond me! _

With the area being not so far from my current spot, I sprint at top speed in the direction of the vague cries.

_The Wild West section_…? _What a way to die, getting lassoed_ _into a mess of trouble..._

Anxiety burns into my veins as I prepare for what I might see next. And I stumble upon an unforgettable scene as a line of deceased tributes wait.

The moment my eyes lay on them, I have the urge to turn and run - to get away of the waiting madness. But my legs won't accept it. I'm stuck to the area, as if bound to its sight, and that's when I notice a frightened Melane. And not so far away is a stupefied Amethyst Dann.

Both of which are extremely pale and paralyzed.

Melane cups a small hand over her mouth as if not to create another scream in reply to the footsteps that near us.

And then Moira Jackson stops abruptly, forcing her follower, Ruke, to slam into her. Moira's blue eyes widen at the sight of the tributes, ignoring Ruke's sudden mistake. "Oh, no."

**Zane**

_They're goners. Both of them. Worthless - run after some dead woman. It's a deception - a joke, hoax- and the last thing I need is a damn mutt on my ass. Like that Moira needs another thing ruining her chance of living… The caring and sensitive don't win the Games. You need to be tough, certain, and… know when you have to kill. Being positive doesn't make you automatically a winner. And Ruke… the dumbass… chasing after Moira. For what reason? __A____jumpy girl like her isn't going to just… let you join her. Two easy kills - brought it on themselves…._

A screech erupts from the direction in which Moira and Ruke had disappeared to.

A bit satisfied, I lift my head to the dark sky and yell out, "Idiot, dying on your own damn action! Dead! Dead, aren't you? Your own damn actions just got you killed- didn't they?"

I groan, "Not like I'm doing much better… Screaming at the skies, talking to myself…"

If the mutts decide to collect all the tributes, all I have to do is wait until the cannons. It'd be a lot simpler, waiting for the competitors to just drop off the face of the earth.

Just as I'm about to let go of the stress of the muttations, a speck of a shadow catches my eye. In a few hours, the sun will finally come up. It's relatively far from me, but I can just barely make out the appearance. It's not much, but what I'm able to make out is a curious, dark stare being sea green eyes and wavy coffee hair.

With that little bit of information, I can tell exactly who it is. Only one tribute-only one person- that I would have actually wanted to win other than me.

_Ebony._

I shut my eyes, ignoring the form as something burns inside of me. I shake my head.

_This isn't right. This shit just isn't right…_

Instead of following after the dead Ebony Rhaine, I whisper to myself, "Should've warned those two…" I bite my lip, and in a quiet breath I say, "I'm done."

I refuse to open my eyes, regret about my words against Moira and Ruke haunting me. _As foolish as they might've been… they cared. Moira cared enough for her mother to chase after her, and Ruke's sympathy got the best of him too. Worry about someone you hardly knew…Stupid…_

And a thought hits me. _Maybe not so stupid after all. _

I allow my weapon to fall out of my hand so I'm able to clutch the ground in spite of what I'm about to do. I slowly rise to my feet. And quickly staring at the sky, I yell out, "Do you hear that, Capitol bastards? I'm done with this game! Nine! Tributes! _Left!_ Have you had a good enough game? Do you still want to torture us some more? See the only damn people that we actually cared for? Sick… disgusting bastards… _all of you_!"

God_, I'm such a hypocrite…_

**Amethyst**

Svetlana Noria is in the front of all of the tributes, her actual honorable smile broken into a cruel grin. Her long blond hair falls into her eyes as she draws a small blade from her jacket. It's not soaked in blood yet, but it's the hatred in her eyes that crawls on my skin. This tribute from Five never had such a look. She _was_ tall and lanky, but other than that she was quite pretty for a Non-Career district.

As she looks now, it's clear that she leads the tributes in nobility, something the girl would have appreciated. But somehow I don't think being used as a Capitol scheme suited her needs…

_When I win, I swear I'm gonna kill Cal. Well, maybe not. The necklace he gave me was really pretty. Maybe he'll-_

_-Shut up and think! You're going to die if you lose this!_

The tributes look insanely human as if they never died or even participated. They're as real as any of the final competitors, giving off an aura of spite and sadness. Even if the little girl from Nine who stays in the back of all of the tributes…

Svetlana's grin never vanishes, "This'll be fun."

And in response, the tributes attack Moira, Axis, Ruke, Melane, and I.


	55. Day 4: Take My Hand

**Jet**

I arrive just in time to see Amethyst draws her blade, her emerald green focused for a change as she steps back. Isabella Spearman of Two pounces at her, a sharp glistening dagger raised in her right hand. Half a foot away, Isabella swings her hand, slashing the alive Career tributes face. A startled Amethyst lunges back after her injury, a hand held to her face as she wipes the newly formed blood from upon her face, "Oh, poo..."

Along the side of a nearby exit, Moira struggles with Topaz Nyght, backing up a little at a time as Topaz throws herself at her former ally. "I know you, Topaz. Just don't forget that..." Moira says, quietly, as she turns back and runs off in another direction. Topaz follows mercilessly behind.

"Jet," a hushed cry calls from a few inches behind me, "We need to go."

Melane grabs my hand, rushing me away from the scene. She refuses to let go, dragging into the thick darkness that surrounds us. We pass right by the lake, entering the kiddie rides section.

"Right here," Melane stops suddenly in front of a large roller coaster known as _The Bug-out. _

The pink and yellow tracks make it easy to see, making it an awful idea of hiding in both the nightfall and dawn.

"Where-?"

"Down here,"Melane cuts me off. She points down to small tunnel just below the ride, which must be the entry because of the lights that lead up to a cart. "You wouldn't know how to hot wire a cart, would you?"

I glare questionably at her, "Well, I'm not Phillip, but..."

"But you might?" Melane turns around quickly, finding a lock to the barred door. She clips it over, ever so relieved of a little security. "Could you?"

"Uh, I could _try_. I'll have to shut down the power first though."

Her eyes widen, "We have to go back out _there _to shut the power off, right?"

I hesitate, afraid of her reaction if I answer, "...Yes."

I can see her faith slipping, "O-oh... If I go, would you know what to do from there?"

"We're sticking together, Melane. But, I'm sure I could have gotten through the circuits anyway. It couldn't be that hard... if that makes you feel better."

She nods, stumbling over a few wires and tracks as she makes her way to the first climb. "Can you climb?"

"Yes,"

"...Could you get to the top of the first drop without the cart? We need to find a somewhat good place to hide..."

"Ah, well, that explains a bit more. I could get up there, yeah."

She smiles, "Come on."

She wraps her hand to highest bar she can reach for her short height, steps up onto the track and proceeds to pull herself up to the top. I follow, mimicking her until I'm at her side, halfway to the top.

"If this... doesn't work... do you know... where to?" She says between heaves.

I shake my head, "The only other... area that no one else... would got to would be... the _Tasmanian River Rapids." _I pause, wondering if I should inform her of our unknowings about it."I've only been around... there once though, but... I was just with... Obel... when we went to... fetch water."

She moves her head for what appeared to be a nod, "Alright," The edge of the climb is right in our hands now, "But..." She pulls her small body up one last time, "we have to make sure we aren't followed _there._"

I sit by her side when I manage to get up to the top, "...Why...?"

"Ebony or Reagan could definitely get us there. They'll hang out around any source of water."

"Right,"

"Oh... I feel like I am constantly asking you questions now..." She gives a slight and shy laugh, "But, do you know if either Fly or Obel could swim?"

"Uh... Fly hates large bodies of water. She made that clear when she refused to go anywhere near the lake. And Obel... I don't know."

"As long as neither Reagan or Ebony are near, heading toward the River Rapids should be safe..."

A thought occurs to me, "Why hide _here_ exactly...?"

She shrugs, "Our assigned enemies can certainly climb, but there is always the fear of heights..."

"_Assigned _enemies?"

"The mutts," She explains, "Think about it: If there are nine tributes left, and fifteen deceased, that easily gives each tribute a mutt. We're together, right? Therefor, we have two mutts after us."

"Fly and Obel."

"Yes," Her voice grows quiet, "The Capitol loves to be _ironic._"

"And the other six tributes? The Capitol doesn't care for a fair game. Just an entertaining one."

"They sic them on the more skilled tributes. If they wasted muttations on the weaker tributes, that wouldn't be quite 'entertaining'."

"Amethyst, Zane, Nix..."

She nods.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, this chapter is about Melane and Jet's problem. Every tribute will earn a POV about their issue with their muttation. Next is Moira;D Just a heads-up! Get ready for a big surprise from Axis later!<strong>

**I guess this is counted as a "Spoiler" but here is the list of the alive tributes and their assigned muttation(s):**

**Amethyst (Mutts: Bella Spearman & Reagan Machot)  
>Zane (Mutts: Ebony Rhaine &amp; Lybbe Vixen)<br>Axis (Mutts: Cynthia Charlez & Cade Parker)  
>Melane (Mutts: Obel Moore)<br>Kallista (Mutts: Kindal Holmes)  
>Ruke (Mutts: Svetlana Noria)<br>Jet (Mutts: Filloma Sparks)  
>Nix (Mutts: Foxy Merrin &amp; Jaqueline Thorn)<br>Moira (Mutts: Corey Rebmann)**

**Yep, that's it;D**


	56. Day 4: Losing It All

**Moira**

"It's so nice," a smiling Topaz Nyght twirls around-and-around, her hands thrown in the sky in happiness. Her wheat-colored hair is perfectly groomed, and her clothing is unscathed or torn, giving a mighty illusion of no struggle during the arena before. "The way the park looks when it's lighted up!"

'_Was she even killed before?_' I ask myself, '_Her low display of a thirst to kill or hatred doesn't fit in with the mutts...' _

"Topaz?" I examine her calmly, pondering over whether or not she really has the urge to hurt any tributes.

She would have been absolutely revolted by the idea. She's a happy and bubbly girl. At least, she was... I've always known that the Capitol has some funny way of tricking the tributes, but DNA manipulation? Is that possible for the Capitol? Could they have received assistance from District Five or something? If so, is there some way that a specific trait could have been kept?

Out of nowhere, Corey Rebmann charges into me, sending us both to the ground. I feel the tip of a knife at my neck as a malicious stare comes from him. He ends up on top of me, his sandy blond hair falls into his eyes as he stares down at me, "Get ready for this," He says, and he raises the blade, ready to deliver the blow that will end my life. I struggle to get him off of me, but he's bigger and far stronger. When I first see him bring the knife down, I immediately shut my eyes.

I hear an awful thudding sound and it's like the weight of the Games has been lifted; I feel nothing. No pain, no blood, not even Corey. Only terror. Slowly, my eyes open.

Corey has been knocked to the dirt, a knife driven into his chest. The boy from Seven, Ruke, is on top of him, both hands clutching the knife.

Ruke stands, gives a sympathetic nod, and bolts from the area.

_What just happened?_

Topaz is nowhere to be seen. I'm not sure what kind of "idea" the Capitol was trying to get there, but she attacked no one… Was that on purpose? But since she's gone, that leaves Amethyst, Bella, and I…

But before I can recover from what just happened, Amethyst screams out in pure fury at her pursuer. She seems to have completely lost it, slashing at the smaller girl who quickly steps back at each swing. Amethyst shouts, "_Get away_!"

Finally, the dagger digs into the side of Isabella's neck, and her eyes dilate twice their average size.

And as the girl falls, Amethyst lets out a long sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot what I was going to say, so I will just put down the list of alive tributes. I know that Topaz wasn't on the list in the last chapter; I meant that to happen (for once):<strong>

****Amethyst (Mutts:**** Bella Spearman**** & Reagan Machot)  
>Zane (Mutts: Ebony Rhaine &amp; Lybbe Vixen)<br>Axis (Mutts: Cynthia Charlez & Cade Parker)  
>Melane (Mutts: Obel Moore)<br>Kallista (Mutts: Kindal Holmes)  
>Ruke (Mutts: Svetlana Noria)<br>Jet (Mutts: Filloma Sparks)  
>Nix (Mutts: Foxy Merrin &amp; Jaqueline Thorn)<br>Moira (Mutts: ****Corey Rebmann****)****


	57. Day 4: Get Your Heart On

**Nix**

All is silent when the shouts die. The sun struggles to rise between the thick gray clouds that signal rainstorms soon.

_Thanks to the Gamemakers._

When there is no cannon, it leads me to believe that whoever the pursuer was, they decided against killing off the prey. Since the Games are at its peak, I would expect that every tribute would kill, regardless of willingness or not. If you're are just this close to winning, you'll want every advantage you can get your hands on.

I continue to trudge forward to the edge of the Park. No one would head there for its travel. You're likely to find no one. Unless they're not sane.

And that picks off a couple of tributes.

I could easily get lost in the process of finding a strategy, even if a lousy one, but I stop immediately when I hear hasty footsteps, followed by shouting.

I find myself paused, my hammer set in a way that only a quick and easy swing could be fatal for this tribute.

_After all, it _is_ a hammer._

But before I can perform this, something runs into me, and I end up face-first into the soil - the tribute on top of me. I feel the hammer escape my grasp, and hear as it skids across the ground.

"Damn," I manage, trying to kick them off of me. I don't even evaluate the consequences if this tribute happens to be a Career, Axis, or Kallista.

Luckily, I'm proven wrong when the boy apologizes.

"Get off," I attempt to command, for he seems to have his hand pressed against the back of my head. Oh, _goodie_. He's shoving my face into the dirt...

Quickly, the boy scrambles off of me, and I feel a pair of hands attempt to help me to my feet. I simply push the strange offer away in reply.

First thing I do is head for my weapon, ignoring the fact that this might be Zane, but I quickly dismiss that thought. There's no way in the world that _Zane_ would offer to help. It has to be Ruke, which also seems like an unlikely answer...

But, of course, it is. And he has a mixture of concern and shock smeared on his face.

"Wait!" He shouts.

"You idiot!" I say in hushed scream, sweeping up my weapon, "Do you _want_ to invite tributes here?"

He takes in a steady breath, and speaks swiftly, "How can I say this in a way that doesn't make me sound crazy..."_ Too late_. "Really, the Capitol wants a couple more deaths, okay? Okay, well... basically this is like a little punishment. So, if you do see this, you haven't lost it. Ah, the tributes, the deaceased, they've... The Capitol clearly did some kind of-"

I'm probably wasting my time... but I look around the two of us every so often as he looks for his words. I needn't worry about him, for he obviously can't take me down with whatever weapon he has in his possesion. If he happens to have been followed though, that's another story.

"Bottom line _is._..?" I push, already irritated with his ranting.

"The tributes- they're all back. All of them. Ebony, Corey, Reagan - they're back."

_Oh, oh shit... Foxy... I'm in trouble..._

I take in a deep breath, misleading him to believe that I couldn't care less. However, this is vital information. And I'm kinda happy he showed up.

"No kidding?"

"N-no," He stutters. A long pause passes before he speaks again, "Kalli?"

"Uh, no," I say, and then I pointing at myself, "_Nix._"

His long stare says: unimpressed, "I meant: Have you _seen_ her?"

"Yeah," I'm feeling a bit in need of a little fun, "She's kinda laid back. Distant-"

"_Please_ take this seriously, Nix."

_Damn, he's up to _something._.. _"Are you insane?"

"I get asked that frequently, you know."

_He is. This guy defininetly is._

"You slam into me, notify me of... some kind of sick idea the Capitol has. You don't attack, and then you ask for the girl that could pick you off in a flash?"

"...Yes, actually..." He turns and sprints off, and that's when I yell after him with a thought, "Are you insane? If you run, they'll only find you!" He doesn't bother replying to this, "Coward! Fight back! You're just gonna hide?"

His voice is barely audible, "I _have_ to find Kalli! I'm warning her!"

* * *

><p>I have all the chapters planned (luckily) for a while, so updates may end up being faster. So, I guess, that's good. I'm going to write more for each chapter; it's been so... short...<p> 


	58. Day 4: Whispers in the Dark

**Grr, a somewhat long chapter up ahead. Prepare ****yourselves.**

* * *

><p><strong>Axis<strong>

I am a good hundred feet high, safely out of anyone's reach, on the top of The Hangman. It wasn't all that hard really, getting up here. The tracks resemble that of a jungle gym from the smaller schools. I remember back in Three when my brother would jump around and swing on them. It's such a distant memory now, but before the Reaping - before all of this - it was so close.

But now isn't the time for day-dreaming. Below me are Cynthia Charlez and Cade Parker. I'm not exactly all in for it, but as I watch them attempt to climb up here the same way I did, I'm determined to attack when they're least vulnerable.

The two of them do not excel in climbing, but it doesn't take long before they figure out where to grasp hold of the track. Cynthia is right behind her 'ally', probably pissed that he can't speed up. She then leans over to his ear, her body still dangling from the bar in her grip, and whispers.

And that's when I see Cade's brown eyes grow wide, and he begins to lose his hold on the tracks. "Cynthia!"

I'm surprised that the guy actually talks. Never did pay attention in the later interviews and such…

The girl reaches out just in time to grab Cade before he falls to the ground. Unfortunately for him, Cynthia isn't strong, and I can see the straining when she has one arm holding herself up, and the other saving her ally.

However, he slips from her grip anyway.

Ouch.

When I look over the ledge, Cade Parker has already hit the ground below us, his body twisted in a funky way.

Cynthia takes one quick look before clearing her mind and regaining her strength to reach me.

I don't bother to run away. It's Cynthia, and she made no impression on me during our visit to the Capitol… other than being entirely lonesome, and quiet. She's small, so what is there to worry over?

She lets her right arm fall to her jacket pocket, and pulls out a small throwing knife, chucking it through the air.

When it flies past my head and collides into the tree behind the Hangman, I laugh. I work with all kinds of knives, but this girl sure hasn't had in contact with too many. She swings onto the same platform with me, and attempts to make me lose my balance by sweep-kicking at my feet. However I simply take a step back, careful not to abuse the little space up here.

She swings at me, her arm hitting against the dagger I raise in defense. Her arm is cut deep when she pulls it back, red splattered over my weapon and drizzling down to her fist. She curses as she throws herself at me, and we hit the barrier that protects us from falling down to the ground like Cade Parker had.

One of my throwing knives is swiped up from my jacket, and Cynthia glares down at me victoriously. I stare at it for a while before knocking her to side, and regaining my footing. She finds herself on the edge of the platform, only a few more inches back before locking faces with the cement below.

A sudden pain is surging in my stomach. Once I temporarily gaze at it, a shining leather handle is sticking out.

_She actually hit me! _

Holding my breath, I tear the knife from my body, and fling it back at my hunter, blinded by rage that she actually managed to get me with the stupid thing.

I didn't calculate my aim or strength as I did so. But when Cynthia clutches at her chest, I see that I had hit her in the heart. Her eyes roll back as she drops to her side, but that's not enough for me. I boot her corpse off the rim and watch as she hits the ground.

_Damn! _

I climb the tracks back to the beginning of the ride, hoping I can just walk the wound off. It's no l 'little wound' though. I rest on my knees, examining my stomach. It's impossible to determine the damage I've taken because of the great amount of blood.

"Do you require help?" A voice asks kindly.

_Bite your tongue, Axis. No. Snide. Comments! Just hope it isn't Sadistic Zane, Sarcastic Nix, or Distant Kallista! At least I might have a chance against Amethyst and the others_…

My jaw falls as I see Phillip Whitley, hovering over me, his hand held out to me. I can tell by his usual withdrawn look that he is no Capitol trick.

He's my alive and deceiving district ally.

**Zane**

Ebony Rhaine doesn't waste her time. She comes at me with her spear, still seeming blunt as ever. That's a quality she'll never lose - muttation or not.

She thrusts the spear through the air, and I don't bother stepping to the side. If there's one thing I know about Ebony, it's that she is hopeless with certain things.

Focus being one of them.

_Yup_. Her spear lands by my side, stuck into the ground like a puzzle.

It doesn't take any strength to remove the spear from the ground; the real mistake is ignoring the fact that Ebony can kill me in that time.

There was no use in collecting the spear since my experience is pathetic with them, so instead I toss it back to Ebony, reaching for the sword I had thrown to the ground moments before.

She stares confusingly at it as it doesn't even plant into the ground.

"I want a competition," I tell her, not completely sure if I'm talking to myself or to the muttation. She probably won't even reply. _That_ would be too much work for the Gamemakers.

"One day," She says, much to my surprise, "Your arrogance will get you _killed_."

_Wow, that's typical Ebony right there…_

She picks the spear up from the earth, and runs at me instead of flinging it once more.

A few feet away, she swings the spear, the spearhead only inches from my face when I step back out of the slightest fear of it getting me.

We continue like this, her narrowly missing and me dodging each one. It's more like a game, really, until she gets furious with me and slashes the javelin faster than I had expected.

It happens to cut my shoulder, blood gradually seeping from it. It wasn't a tough cut, but it's enough to anger me.

I swing my sword back at her, the tip scarring her cheek as she jumps back.

"I'm not particularly entertained by this anymore, you know?" I say, reaching for the spear as she shoves it back at me. It scratches my hand this time. I try once more to grab the weapon from her, this time victorious.

The spear slips from Ebony's grip, and I toss it back like I would a throwing knife as I slash at her. I hear a scream that's just behind me and clearly not Ebony's but I ignore it. _If I killed a tribute with that stupid spear, that means just one less to worry about. _

She puts a hand to her cheek where I guess I had hit her, but I force the sword into her neck.

Ebony struggles to keep her balance, but falls down, her eyes wide. It's still a bit disturbing when I bring the sword hard into her chest, for I surely wouldn't have done that to the real Ebony, but I do anyway.

And she's still.

When I turn around, it turns out that I did get a tribute. Just… not an alive one.

Lybbe Vixen is on the ground, his throat slit by the spear that sits by his body.

Even when I don't try, I can still murder ruthlessly.

**Ruke**

Scurrying around the whole arena… it's not fun. And it only makes it harder when there are Capitol mutts everywhere. Luckily, I have never been the one to just give up.

It's almost a blessing when I can hardly make out Kalli leaning over her ax, wiping it with the edge of her jacket. She has an uninterested appearance, not even noting her surroundings. When she looks up though, it fades away.

"Ruke!' She shouts, standing.

As soon as I'm to her, I drop right down to my knees out of relief. It feels like forever I've been searching when really it's been a small portion of the day. Damn, it's early… I still have the rest of the day ahead of me…

"Are you okay?" She's clearly perplexed by my sudden entrance. "I thought we split up…?"

I nod, attempting to say something, but it comes out a stutter.

_Shit! Why _now_? Of all times, why can't I talk _now_?_

I feel my dark hair fall into my face as I bend down to the earth.

Kallista is silent, waiting as patiently as possible to hear what I have to say. _The impression I give the other tributes when I run right into them… Heh…_

"I'm good…" I tell her, "The tributes… they're part of the Capitol… They were dead, right?" _How did I even sound like to Nix when I said this? _"

"_What_?" Her question is only word, but she sure put all her bewilderment in it… _Oh, God. Now I look like a fool to my own district ally! _

"The damn tributes are back, Kalli!" I scream at her by mistake. _Ha, now I look like a fool in Zane's crazy pissed off mood._

My district ally hesitates for a moment, "And you came running back to warn me? That's so-"

_Damn, that sounds hostile… However, I don't think she means to sound that way…_

"I came back to warn you about it." I tell her, suddenly feeling a lot calmer than before. "That's it."

Needless to say, but I have so many things that I want to inform her of. Not today though…

Certainly not today.

"Ruke," She calls out, "Svetlana,"

_One day. Just let me have _one_ day without running into someone! Is that too much to ask?_

Kallista picks up her axe, ready for the muttation of Svetlana Noria to attack. _Kind of sucks that I only have a knife. I should've at the very least grabbed some supplies from the tribute's I've killed… Yeah, smart move… Perhaps Svet likes to play the Game fairly…? After all, this girl is all about honor, right? _

"Oh, come on!" I shout as Kindal Holmes walks upon the three of us from behind. "Kindal! Kindal of all the tributes!"

"What are you going on about now?" Kalli asks, still facing Svetlana.

"The fact that we have two muttations ready to kill us slowly."

"Oh, get over it." I hear Svetlana growl.

Lucky on my behalf, Kindal only has a knife. _What, did they just pass out weapons randomly to each tribute?_

Unfortunately, Svetlana has her throwing knives, and, after seeing her from training, has the advantage for having the long-distant weapons…

This won't be a quick and easy fight…

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately<strong>**, we took a surprise 'vacation' so I wasn't able to upload this faster. But since I JUST got home, this is the first thing I do. Anyway, this chapter is longer than the others, clearly. So to those of you who enjoy that: Happy day! Those who don't: Ah, well. Sorry...**

**Personally, I really liked Axis's chapter. I mean, c'mon, Phillip's back. Who doesn't love him? I was distracted with Zane's chapter because I was listening to "Monster" by Skillet... Uhm, and then a whole bunch of other songs to avoid the work... And Ruke's POV came off longer than I had expected, so I have to put the next part in the next chapter. And that ruins my whole planner right there... All together, it's two thousand five hundred words.  
><strong>

**But how do you feel about what's going on? Going good? 'Cause if something's bad, I need to be notified, for I literally have everything planned out to the Victory Tour. Yeah, that was my productive work over the vacation time. And honestly, I'm so happy about what's going to happen that I want to squeal like mouse. Mice are so cute... I haven't had a long Author's Note in a while...**

**Anyway, here are the list of tributes currently alive (as you know of... *Joking*)**

**Amethyst Dann, 17 (District One) -Mutts: Reagan Machot-**

**Zane Scott, 18 (District two) -Mutts: N/A-**

**Axis Rether, 16 (District Three) -Mutts: N/A-**

**Phillip Whitley, 15 (District Three) -Mutts: N/A-**

**Melane Cornelious, 14 (District Six) -Mutts: Obel Moore-**

**Kallista Thorns, 16 (District Seven) -Mutts: Kindal Holmes-**

**Ruke Halseen, 17 (District Seven) -Mutts: Svetlana Noria-**

**Jet Myers, 12 (District Nine) -Mutts: Filloma Sparks-**

**Nix Palais, 17 (District Eleven) -Mutts: Foxy Merrin and Jaqueline Thorn**

**Moira Jackson,16 (District Twelve) -Mutts: N/A-  
><strong>

**I always have a bad feeling that I left some poor sap out... I did that with Jet twiceXC And since my cousin's birthday is tomorrow, we're all going to leave for yet another 'vacation'. This time even farther away from home... So, don't expect any updates then...  
><strong>

**Now if you need me, I'll be replaying "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace over-and-over-and-over-and-over again (And tackling some PMs, alerts, and reviews...) This "short" note turned out to be novel. Super...  
><strong>


	59. Day 4: Dance With the Devil

**Ignore...**

* * *

><p><strong>Amethyst<strong>

A petrified Moira Jackson stares down at Isabella's corpse, her bright blue eyes wide. The girl is actually pretty lucky. She should be cold and lifeless by now, but Ruke _had_ to butt in.

I wonder why Ruke actually collected enough nerve to come to her aid anyway. Maybe if they were district allies, I'd understand. But as far as I know of, the two are complete stranger to one another.

Could Ruke have feelings for her? After all, she's rather pretty… for someone from the poorest district of course. It's a possibility, but then again Ruke was mentioned to be a bit out of his mind. He could have been helping her for the hell of it.

I shouldn't even be debating this, for it doesn't matter why he helped her, but that he did. And to my demise, that could have meant one less tribute to deal with.

_Oh, well. Just my luck, right?_ But then, I rethink this. Maybe the Games are here just to contradict my wants, so… _I hope Zane makes it to see another day… No? Shoot…_

I don't even bother going after Moira, a determined look on her face as she darts from the area. I know I'll see her soon. And just that little thought preoccupies me as bend down to snatch up Isabella's remaining blade.

"Too proud over killing a thirteen-year-old to clash with another?"

My true hatred for this voice is stored in the back of my head when I spin around to face him directly. I haven't even seen him since the Massacre at the Lake.

Zane has set himself far above the ground in a close by tree, having nothing better to do than tease me about Isabella. His shaggy dark hair is in his face, giving him the exterior of a demon. And then, of course, there is the "2" that is stitched onto the sleeve of his jacket. He actually seems a tad bit downhearted, but I know better than this.

"…How long have you worried yourself up there, Two?" I figure that if I don't directly offend him, I won't have to hear him rant later.

The grim smile he wears is haunting, "So now I'm 'Two'?" He shakes his head, "Our alliance did us some good, did it not?" He glares intently at me, "It doesn't matter anyway, my wasted time. But it's been maybe thirty seconds… Enough to witness you let _her_ walk right by."

"So… you didn't see your district ally moments ago? I stomped her pretty good."

He laughs at this, but for once it isn't a maniacal one, "I had my own mutt to take care of actually…" His voice cracks, "Ebony Rhaine," He says her name as if it is rubbish to him, "And the boy from Five."

_Oh, you must be so proud! Murdering a boy that wasn't even _half_ your height! _

"So, _that's_ where you got that nasty scar beneath your eye?"

Zane places his gloved hand over the gash, "…Shit…" Hatred seeps into his voice at this point, "Moira has more nerve than I thought."

Aw, high and mighty Zane getting injured by a girl from Twelve. That's too good. When I win, I demand to see that scene.

'_This might be the longest we've gone without an insult war. What's his deal?_'

His eyes shift to behind me, "Turn around," He thinks before adding, "A quick and easy kill won't do for me…"

'Oh, great,' I think, spinning myself around to come face-to-face with Reagan Machot. His spear is only a few inches from my face.

Dang, Reagan can be pretty intimidating when he gets to it. Never noticed before, but his eyes have a vicious look to them. And to my understanding, they always did…

He swings the spear, and, much to my surprise, I fall back onto my hands before it slits my throat. _Haha, that was kind of fun… _Without another thought in my head, I throw my foot up and slam it down against the spear, removing it from Reagan's grip.

"I have to say," Zane says from his hiding spot, "That was pretty impressive, Amethyst."

"What is your problem?" I scream back at him, fearing that Reagan will tackle me for the spear. I swipe my poisoned-soaked dagger at my previously deceased ally. _Miss_.

"Too many things to count, sweetie,"

Reagan grabs hold of my right arm, obtaining the spear, and throws me back. If he keeps distracting me, I'm gonna handle him before Reagan… I feel the tip of the spear slicing my side and the warmth of blood dripping down my body. Not incurable, thank goodness.

And that's when Zane swats at my last nerve, "My suggestion is that suck it up and run."

"Will. You. Shut. _Up_?" I seize the blade that I had collected from Bella's corpse and hurl it at him.

The knife had edged into the branch by his head. Zane's expression is unreadable as he reaches for the dagger and pulls it out with ease. "Nice throw," He smirks.

"Damn it!" The edge of the spearhead pierced my calf, causing the blood to spill incoherently. "That hurt!"

Reagan doesn't attempt to retrieve the spear from my leg. Instead, he stands there like a fool, glowering over me.

I already feel feeble when I fling my final dagger at Reagan. I get lucky with my shot as the knife plants into his forehead, killing him instantaneously.

"It's about time you died!" I scream at him, lying down on the red-splattered pavement. I hope to let the soreness pass by, but it doesn't. Making it all the more painful is that Zane has witnessed the fight.

'_Joy_,' I think as he slumps down from the tree. '_Now_ _I'll have to hear his unpleasant remarks as I die_!'

But he doesn't gloat as I expected. No, when he's by my body he holds my boot down as he tries to remove the spear, sending waves of pain through my body.

I groan, refusing to cry out while Zane struggles, but after a while of hell, I don't feel any more pain.

_Not dead yet… Why hasn't he killed me yet?_

"You're just… gonna leave? No killing…?" I ask him, paranoid of what he's up to.

He shrugs, "You know, Amethyst… I'm not entirely in the mood to pick anyone off anymore."

"I was never fond of killing," I say stubbornly.

"Then you were never a Career," He snaps the spear, tossing its remains into the bushes. "But remember this: It is the Victor who writes the history books. And you'll be lucky to end up as a footnote." He then grins, "You're not the victor, Amethyst."

And he simply walks off. No insults, no tantrum, no gloats.

Just Zane Scott making the biggest damn mistake of his life.


	60. Day 4: Restless Heart Syndrome

**Mooni here! Sallen's been gone fore a while so she asked me to post this chapter sometime. I noticed that she has a few PMs, so if you have sent her one, just know that she hasn't answered them because of being busy. She should be back soon, I'm sure.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kallista<strong>

Svetlana Noria's blade whips my past my head fortunately. It occurs to me that it might have hit Ruke, or luckily Kindal Holmes, but neither of them seem to signal so.

I'm not worried, really. Svetlana is tough, but not impossible to beat. And Ruke's killed quite a few tributes, so defeating a shy guy like Kindal won't be problem.

But if one of somehow happens to fail... we'll be screwed.

I charge at Svetlana as she throws herself to the left. She happens to avoid my axe, but when I twirl around, allowing the force and speed to aid me, she cringes as it opens up a cut in her arm.

After a quick glimpse, she reaches for another knife, "Damn," She says, in the process of running at me.

I raise my axe to block the knife from slashing my cheek, and to my luck it holds her back.

Heh, it's knives against an axe. Who _doesn't_ know the outcome?

When Svetlana comes at me again, she reaches for my weapon in an attempt to remove it from my possession. But when she slashes back at me, her calculation is off, and she ends up leaving another cut on her hand.

I'm feeling successful at this point, chucking the axe into her open body and knocking Svetlana to the ground. If I manage to make this one shot, it'll all be over for her.

But there's a cry from my district ally as I bring the axe up into the air.

_'Not good, not good, not good...'_

Svetlana knows her part is finished. She simply smiles cruelly, waiting to be taken out while Ruke screams out in pain from behind me.

_'What the hell is Kindal doing to him?'_

I bring the axe down into Svetlana's chest. I can tell that it dug in deep when I have to put in a good amount of strength to remove it from her body.

I bound away from her body, knowing that she's already dead by now, and whirl around to see Kindal pinning Ruke to the ground. Kindal's knife is driven into his body repeatedly, red coming through his green shirt.

Ruke struggles to get away from him as I charge into Kindal, sending us both to the ground.

Kindal proves to be useless against an axe when he lashes out at me, ending up striking the air many times.

_'Not quite a match, are you?' _I hold the tip of the axe to his throat and slit it slowly, killing him much easier than I had Svetlana.

Ruke is now curled up, clutching his body and refusing to show any sign of relief that Kindal is away from him.

"Hang on," I tell him, trying to pry his arms loose with no success. "I can help,"

After repeating this many times, he loosens up long enough for me to see what damage his attacker has done.

I'm puzzled at first when I see the sloppy mess, but I make out a small design of arrows. And the rest of the stray marks become clear. Kindal has carved the Capitol symbol into Ruke's torso as if to say something.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

Ruke is clutching the red grass, his face as pale as bed sheets. He bites his lower lip, staring at the sky like there's something he's been waiting to see.

"...I have a feeling you don't want to see it..."

And then he actually chuckles. "Sometimes you have to laugh to keep from crying..." He explains, "In this case... I should laugh maniacally."

"Just don't freak out."

"I don't see how it will help me if I don't..."

"What happened to being level-headed?"

"I've been freaking out over everything since day one. Staying calm doesn't suit me..."

"So I've seen."

He laughs once more at this, "Funny how we're _still_ arguing." Then, he adds, "I guess it's good that we did split up..."

"I guess..." I tell him, "But there's something I don't understand..."

"What's that?"

"_Why_ did you come back?" It's bugged me. Normally after an alliance, you don't assist your partner anymore.

He says nothing, probably wondering whether or not to answer, "I guess... because you're my district ally... I wanted you to win if I didn't..." He pauses, "There's also something about you that's... positive... It makes me think that it's impossible for you to lose. If I'm wrong, I don't care who wins."

"Not even a Career?"

He smiles, "Amethyst isn't that bad, you know. Just because she's a Career doesn't mean she's ruthless. And I have a feeling that Zane feels betrayed, and that's why he acts the way he does. The rest... Melane, Moira, Nix... They deserve to win as well..."

"You've thought about this."

"I knew I wasn't going to get out alive. But someone has to," He hesitates before reaching for his knife a few feet away. "Do me a favor..." He hands me the short blade.

"I'm not killing you."

He groans, "Then at least keep it. And _please_ take Kindal's too..."

Nodding, I accept his weapon. Neither of us knows exactly what to do in a time like this. I've never had someone to talk to other than Marigold, so this might just be the longest conversation I've had with another person. And I clearly remember Ruke saying that he had little to no friends.

"If I told you something... would you laugh at me?" One look in his eyes and I know he's serious about this...

"I'm not heartless,"

Another smile, "I know. Why else would you volunteer for Mari?"

"Love,"

Realization hits me hard when he says, "…And that's exactly why I came back to you..."

My heart drops, _Oh, shit. I didn't see that coming... _

"Oh,"_ What the hell am I supposed to say to that? _"That makes sense, I guess..."

He shrugs, and luckily a sponsor gift makes its way to his side, sparing us from an endless silence.

It's a small bottle filled with dark red liquid with no message attached... Who sends a sponsor gift without a message?

"What is it?" Ruke asks, reaching for sponsor gift. The thick liquid swishes around in the bottle. "Is it medication...?

"No clue..." I tell him, "There's no message."

He shrugs, and, before I can protest, he pours the whole substance down his throat.

"What is wrong with you?" I scream in his face, "You didn't even know what that _was_!"

"I have a good idea though,"

I'm about to reply when someone laughs from behind us.

"The Capitol must really hate us," Ruke groans as I turn to grab my axe and Kindal's knife.

He mutters something else, but I don't acknowledge it. Because Zane Scott of Two is walking into the clearing. "Such an ignorant thing to do," He says, but his grin says something more: Ruke's sponsor gift wasn't medicine.

It was poison.

**Phillip**

"You're sure this is going to do the trick...?" Axis leans against the side of a bright and colorful shack. The polka dot design brings out the true meaning in her voice.

She doesn't care whether or not the herbs will help her. Her words are saying that she can't tell if I'm trying to help her or not. She's pissed off clearly. And an upset Axis is a dangerous one.

"'Cause it looks like shit, really," She nudges at the collection of herbs, disgusted by their appearance. As long as they work, she shouldn't be negative about it.

But if I was in her place, I would be picky about it as well. After all, I have no idea if I had found the correct herbs.

The bandages around her abdomen are anything but clean as the mixture of dirt and blood sticks layers of grime onto it. At the most, I know the wound has to be cleaned thoroughly, but how it'd to happen when the bleeding refuses to stop is beyond me.

"Yes," I lie to her, biting my lip to keep from saying anything more.

She groans, still refusing to digest the mush. "This is all so screwed up," She says more to herself than me. Her eyes narrow as she picks at her bandages.

_'Keeping herself busy anything she possibly can...'_ I think to myself, '_Perhaps we aren't so different.'_

Axis continues to keep to herself as it fades into another ten minutes of absolute silence.

"There are new muttations, you know," She says, "They're pretty nasty."

I hesitate before saying that I haven't met up with one yet.

"Didn't think so," She replies.

How exactly do I get a former ally to trust me again? She clearly feels betrayed, but does she still have a little bit of hope remaining since she hasn't left? Or does she not care at all?

"I want to know how you did it," Axis breaks through my thoughts. "All of it."

_'Won't kill me, I guess...'_

"Where do you want me to _start_?"

She thinks about this, staring down at the ground, "When it first hit you. When you came up with this..." She refuses to look at me when she says this.

"You know the night when Nix had set up his own description in the Capitol?" She nods. "Right then. I figured that if Nix could trick the Capitol with something small like that... I could do something brilliant in the arena."

"And you teamed up with Lybbe and I anyway?"

"Yes, but I intended to inform the both of you ahead of time..." I hope she can't see that I'm lying straight to her face. I had figured that both she and Lybbe would be dead by now... And while I was correct about Lybbe, I underestimated my own district ally.

Axis lets a moment pass before asking, "And how did you get the Capitol in on it?"

"What?"

"They knew about it, your plan. The trackers they gave to us all before the bloodbath - they monitor the pulse. The Capitol would have known about you being alive, but why list you as 'deceased' out of nowhere?"

'She catches on quickly,' I think.

"It wasn't out of nowhere," I tell her, "I _did_ trick a couple of tributes into thinking that I 'committed suicide' but I don't know whether or not that led the Capitol to announce me _dead."_

Axis seems to be interested by this point, "Did you just wait for a few tributes to come by?"

"I had to get at least one from the largest group at the time and someone from the Career Pack."

"I'm sure that Amethyst and Zane split up by then though. They don't connect."

"I didn't know at the time. All I wanted was to have a good amount of tributes informed so I wouldn't be hunted down."

She considers this, "Okay..."

_'This will be a while before I finish...'_

"I alerted a tribute by accident, but it was luck that I did. And Amethyst, the one that was is in the Career Pack, was already there at the time. I had constructed 'mines' - or what mines would have looked like to them - in a clearing where the two of them could witness my 'death'." She says nothing to this. "Instead of standing the actual results the mines would have been given off, I avoided getting caught in it by my sponsor gift."

"They would have gone in after you to make sure that you were there."

"Yes, well a smaller tribute did - Obel." I tell her, "I believe Amethyst wanted to dodge any 'mines' that weren't set off after the explosion. Who would've thought that Amethyst could have more brains than Obel?"

She laughs in spite of the situation, "So you just ran off? It was that simple?"

I nod, "Kind of. I thought that as long as neither of them really cared to search the scene, I would be okay. That's it for the appearance. How - or why the Capitol signaled the cannon is beyond me. They clearly knew about the trick, for when Templesmith was announcing the deaths that night... he chuckled when my name was mentioned."

"But it was all over when the muttations were released on all of us. You weren't there."

"The muttations are the former tributes?"

"Yup," She finally looks up, "Kind of a bad move in my opinion… especially if you end up against an ally… even if they're a traitor."

When I do not reply to this, silence finds us once more.

I think about the results of staying with her, or if I should just move on. She clearly doesn't want any assistance after being fooled. And even if I do continue by her side, she'll still be just as livid.

I soon find a resting Axis clutching her knives in her sleep. I stare at her for endless moments before it hits me: this happens to be my chance…

I bite my lip, "I'm sorry, Axis,"

And I walk off, leaving her and the untouched herbs by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Plenty of awkward moments in this chapter... I haven't read most of the story (Haven't got on in a while) so I'm utterly confused about what's going on. But say buh-bye to Ruke, for it's now the final... nine? One more tribute to go and it'll be the final eight interviews! I believe she promised you two deaths in the last chapter? I think I know who it is, but she didn't quite finish that part, so I just cut it off (Don't kill me!) I would have completed it if I knew where this was going, but until I raid her bedroom searching for her notepad (I wouldn't do that...) I won't be writing the chapters... Sucks, right?<br>**

**Why the hell is Zane still alive, Sallen? WHY? I shall not blank out because of that, for it _is_ her story... I might just beg her to kill him off:P I'm a hypocrite, am I not? But, dang, Phillip O.o  
><strong>

**Well, I know you don't care for me talking to myself, so here's the list of alive tributes:  
><strong>

**Amethyst Dann, District One  
><strong>

**Zane Scott, District Two  
><strong>

**Axis Rether, District Three  
><strong>

**Phillip Whitley, District Three  
><strong>

**Melane Cornelious, District Six  
><strong>

**Kallista Thorns, District Seven  
><strong>

**Jet Myers, District Nine  
><strong>

**Nix Palais, District Eleven  
><strong>

**Moira Jackson, District Twelve  
><strong>

**And I believe Sallen will respond A.S.A.P. to your request, The-Banned-Author. Am I missing anything else, guys? I'm so confused...  
><strong>


	61. End of Day 4: Goodbye My Almost Lover

**Zane Scott**

Ruke's cannon fires immediately, earning a sympathetic look from Kallista. Poor guy… Certainly puts in a twist, getting killed by a fucking sponsor. Surprisingly, Ruke's death somewhat irks me…

_After all, what kind of sponsor sends a dying tribute toxic anyway? Were they a fool? Or perhaps it was an act of vengeance for killing a certain tribute in the past?_

It might not have been toxic at all, but I'm pretty damn certain it was.

I see Kallista screaming at me, clearly questioning my appearance. It's actually pretty humoring, her confusion. I imagine most of the tributes are about to lose it right about now.

Kallista grips her axe, still trying to inquire something. However, I still don't mind her. No, not gonna mind the fact that she's wasting her time pondering something so useless.

_Shit, I shouldn't have tossed that spear away… I'm going to need it later on…_

"You don't care, do you?" Kallista's voice reaches finally grasps my attention. "About _anything_? You're just here to play the game. For the victory? For the kills?"

I'm all in for killing her on the spot. I really am.

"It doesn't feel too good - losing an _almost_ lover?"

"You're demented," She says, "He was my ally."

It's too good, messing with her. "He didn't think of you as just an ally, you know."

"You are so entertained right now. The only thing that could make this better for you is if you could have killed him and me, right?"

"I am entertained, actually," I shrug, "But I wouldn't have killed him."

"So you just have a special hatred for me?"

"After you killed Ebony… yes,"

"She should have been just another ally to you. Like Amethyst or Isabella? You didn't even mind Reagan's death, I'm sure."

"She wasn't just an ally to me."

"I didn't think so. That's why you're here though, am I correct? For revenge about killing Ebony."

_Keep calm. She's just turning the tables. Just trying to piss me off like I was with her. Okay, then. I can deal with that easily. If I can stand going at it with Amethyst constantly, I can stand clashing with Kallista. _"I don't believe I came here for an insult war with you."

**Jet Myers**

My last ally pulls her knees to her body, hugging them tightly as she rests her chin. She waits patiently for the death toll from the Capitol, something I find myself unable to do.

Only one cannon. Just one death today, but the Capitol had clearly planned for there to be more. That must be a huge disappointment, but as long as it wasn't a rather interesting tribute killed... the audience should still be in an entertained trance.

We haven't been lucky, Melane and I. We've lost two allies and are being chased down by mutts at the very second. And then, there's the problem with the remaining tributes that are all far stronger and larger than us. At least at the beginning there were four of us...

The Capitol anthem blares in our ears when the sky lights up to a blinding white. Claudius Templesmith croons, "A full day has passed, even with muttations, and still only one tribute killed..." I have to admit, I'm happy that he's upset with this.

"Don't you get tired of hearing his constant remarks?" I ask Melane, my voice low in order to not gain the attention of any passing tributes. I throw my head into my hands, "His voice alone irritates me..."

"It won't be too long before we no longer have to hear it." Melane reassures, whispering through Templesmith's rant of only a few mutts left.

I hope she's right about this. The audience's constant nagging will bring upon more dangers to the tributes. And with our own mutts still lurking around, that's the last thing we need.

Templesmith finally quiets down just as Melane declares, "Ruke. It's only Ruke."

While Ruke was capable of killing off a rather fine lot of tributes, he wasn't someone to worry about killing you in the night. It would have helped a great deal if it was someone like Axis, skilled and intelligent. Or even Amethyst because of her skills and her sponsor gift Melane had noticed before we fled from the Career's sight.

It's never that simple in the Hunger Games.

"No more tonight," Templesmith announces as the sky goes dark once more.

Melane shakes her head, "I'm beginning to question our chances of survival, Jet."

I don't tell her I feel the same way. If there are two negative attitudes, our chances could become even worse than before. I did think we had an okay chance at the beginning. However, that's fluttered away as it comes to both of our knowledge that we can't lose one another.

Instead of telling her this, I say, "We can always let the last tributes kill each other of. That way, we won't have to fight to someone, and we can maintain the alliance. Just let the others handle one another..."

Only then do I realize that came out harsh and broken instead if hopeful and encouraging. I never was the positive one of the group... that was Fly...

Melane actually giggles sweetly at this, most likely because of my silly mistake, "I do suppose that will work. We have been doing it from the start, really."

"But we can't hide forever. And, if we don't get rid of the muttations..." Why does this feel so awkward, talking about our former allies in a form of spite? "...we won't make it any longer..."

"I know," She says, "But regardless of them being muttations or not... I don't want to fight them. The whole thing I find sick and twisted."

"Just remember that the mutts aren't our friends..." I suppose that is a term I could call Fly and Obel. They weren't just allies like the Careers see one another. "I might have another alternative though."

"Yes?"

I hesitate, "It also might get us killed..." Whatever, it's worth a shot, I hope... "In the far side of the arena - possibly by The Cheetah - there's a small area containing zoo animals. And, since the Capitol is pretty... creative... they won't be average animals. Not 'bunny-rabbit' normal, of course."

"More mutts,"

"Yes, and isn't it ironic that I'm saying we should solve the mutts problem by releasing more mutts?"

She nods, "Everything is worth a shot,"

"But if we want to get there, we can't be walking right into the center of the arena. We'll have to do it soon - when it's dark. Otherwise... you get it."

"We'll also need to shut the power back off so we won't be sending a red flag when we walk through the lights that illuminate the majority of the arena."

I'm so happy to have an ally who can understand my insane ideas...

**Nix Palais**

The silver parachute is yet another to be thankful for. When I try to reveal the sponsor gift, it turns out to be a rope. _Neat, I guess. Anything is better than nothing. _

I'm probably in better standing than most of the tributes. Like the smallest tributes, Melane and Jet. How they've made it this far is beyond me. I would have thought that they'd be gone early in the Games with their deceased allies.

I wonder how that's going anyway… Have they already gotten rid of some of the mutts anyway? I haven't met up with one. Maybe luck is actually on my side this time… This will be the first, but some tributes might need more luck than just a bit.

Gosh, I hope Moira's doing well. Calling off the alliance was a pretty good plan before, but I didn't quite think of the outcome. Has she found an ally? No… there's not that many promising tributes left. Probably just Melane and Jet… They seem to be the only ones left that won't stab you in the back.

No way can you trust Amethyst. She's pretty tough. Then again, she's a Career so picking her off won't be an easy job.

Zane's just a sadistic bastard. Enough said.

And then there's Axis but she isn't one to piss off. She'll easily break your arm. Never knew a tribute from Three could be menacing.

"Already bored to hell?" _Shit, I hate that voice_. "The Games haven't even begun yet."

Foxy glares back at me from a few feet away. Nothing's changed. Not his eyes, hair, face. He's exactly like he was before the Games. Untouched.

Maybe that was piece of information Ruke could have added before…

_I hate these Games._

I stand, never letting go of the hammer I gladly possess.

_Here's my old enemy once more. _

I'm gonna take him down, and this time it _will_ be quicker than the last.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone knock me in the head with a banana, please. My mind is so screwed up from not having anything to do but sit down and stare at the walls (I'm serious) I have only a few minutes to say this quickly, and I have to leave (not for long, but it will be for only a few hours:P) Rukes' dead. Bottom line. Major thing. Okay? Thanks, Mooni. Thanks bunchesXP (Thislittlemockingjay97 will get thisXD) Oh the taunting Kalli and Zane have ahead for them... And hope that jet's brilliant idea won't backfire. And then there's Nix and Foxy... Personally I always kinda liked Foxy...<br>**

**-Sallen  
><strong>


	62. Day 5: Endless Labyrinth Weaving Through

**Since this chapter is so entirely deadly and long, I have separated it into parts. Each time you see a quote, a new part begins. I hope it makes it easier to read...**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**See**_**_ the summer's light, round with rays so bright. It's fading out of sight, melting into night. Hold me unto you, no one but you. No one but you."_-Erutan**

* * *

><p><strong>Caesar Flickerman's POV<strong>

Thanks to the continuation of mutts and handful amount of sponsors, the Games are getting intense. There are the certain tributes that don't clash as much with the others, but with still two Careers and many fighters, the attention of the audience has been captured.

We actually have a little bit of everything going on currently: fracases, insults, schemes, and, of course, deaths. All of which are adored by Panem. Err, _most_ of Panem…

"You can't go wrong with sponsoring a Career," Claudius says in response to the audience's reactions to the latest events. "And Careers like Amethyst Dann and Zane Scott are promising. It will take much effort to bring them down."

"Yes," I agree with this proudly. The two have shown a lot of skill so far. Especially with their victims. "But just because they're expected to become victorious doesn't mean that they _can't_ be beaten. Just look at the handful of tributes that are tough-as-nails and confident: Axis, Kallista, Nix, Moira… and there's always the deceiving Phillip in there." The looks of the tributes when they find out about his well-being will give a laugh to the audience. After the recent deaths and attacks, that will be considered necessary.

"Don't overlook Melane and Jet!" Templesmith adds, "The two are trying to pull something interesting at the moment."

He's correct. When the major screen flashes the two, they seem to be preparing for Jet's plan already. He's a clever one, Jet.

"Are you ready?" Jet asks Melane as he peers across the arena, most likely searching for any other muttations. When Melane replies with a nod, he continues, "Good. I'd hate to say this, but…"

"We need to split." Melane most likely has gathered Jet's words before he could.

"Right. Do you think you could turn off the power? I'll have to hurry and get to the assigned area as soon as possible."

"Yes,"

"Once you do, you'll have to get out of the power room quickly. You don't want to be caught in that small area." He pauses, "I might have to wait for you, if you want."

Melane shakes her head. "I'm capable of getting away from a tribute. It's not hard, really. You'll probably be close to the little zoo area before I can catch up anyway. It'll be easier, knowing the threats will lower when the lights are off."

Templesmith's voice breaks through the scene, "They're a good team. Hope there's no flaw in the plan."

Jet begins to slowly make his way down from the ride, falling more than climbing. When he gets to the bottom, Melane follows silently. At the last moment, she jumps off, landing ever so perfectly.

Her ally has already picked away at the lock, removing the metal from the door as he pulls it open. "I am not going to enjoy leaving here."

"Same here," Melane is right behind Jet when he exits the ride and enters the lit tunnel. "Do you know where the power room is?"

"It's across from the east side of the lake where _The Hangman_ is. Not so far, actually. It's… actually somewhat near the area where… we found the deceased tributes…"

"Oh," Melane doesn't look like she's too worried over this. "Okay, then."

As soon as they both are out in the open, the two stop.

Oh, the whole Capitol isn't going to be so happy about this. Something will go wrong, I know it. And by the look on Claudius's face, he does as well.

"Try to be careful," Jet says, watching his ally. "You know _precisely_ where you have to head after the power room, right?"

"Yes," Melane smiles. "This will be over soon. Don't worry about it…" She waves goodbye as she turns to speed off to the power room, Jet heading the other way.

Claudius gives an uncertain laugh, "I'm not sure what the boy plans on doing if he has no idea _what_ is at the far side of the arena."

"No tribute's been there yet," I reply, "Surprisingly, they choose all the wrong areas - where the others are located at." This is ironic, actually. No one has explored much of the Park. Just the themed areas. Not that _that's_ so interesting.

"Such a shame," Templesmith sighs, "Well, while those two are attempting to begin the arrangement, why don't we check the other tributes out?"

This is taken as a cue. When Melane and Jet fade from the screen, another picture becomes available. A pretty… entertaining one.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Now the dark begins to rise. Save your breath; it's far from over. Leave the lost and dead behind; now's your chance to run for cover."-<em>Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

><p>The last time we saw these two, they were only angering one another which seemed like a waste of time. But Kallista and Zane have now been engaged into a melee. It won't take long before one of them suffers fatal damage. Nevertheless, Zane might be a Career, but Kallista did take out Ebony - which seems to be the cause of the problem.<p>

"They're going to end up killing one another…" This is more of a question than a statement from Claudius Templesmith. "That… or one isn't going to make it out of the fight. Those two are just so amusing…"

_Amusing_ might not be the right word when Kallista throws her former ally's blade at her tracker. It scarcely misses Zane's head, striking the air for moments and skidding onto the ground. The boy's fortunate she doesn't excel with throwing knives, but it's obvious that he didn't even notice.

"He's not even paying attention..." I announce. "Now _that_ will get you slaughtered."

The next knife she throws only lands by Zane's side. However, this time, he does see it. Reaching for the dagger, he says, "You're not too good at this, are you?"

Kallista ignores his comment as he throws it back. It turns out that he's not much better when the knife flies by her, hitting the body behind her.

"Oh, yes," Claudius agrees lightheartedly with my earlier comment as Kallista charges at her opponent. "Ah, well. This fight might be quick." Kallista had swung the axe, forcing Zane to bound back.

He remains unscathed when he reaches out, grasping Kallista's left arm.

"O-oh," Templesmith winces as the Career tribute twists the girl's arm around. The audience goes silent at this, watching intently.

There's an awful cracking noise before Zane lets her go. Kallista's arm goes limp as it falls to her side. She screams, her back away from him, and swings the axe behind her, striking a smiling Zane.

He stumbles back, his blue eyes wide. "N-no. Oh, no..."

His grin fades away when he clutches his abdomen. I'm unable to see the damage she's done, his arm concealing his injury. I have a feeling that I wouldn't want to have seen it anyway...

It's no longer than a few seconds when a third tribute runs into the scene, even more startled than both Zane and Kallista.

Axis, tattered and perplexed, makes no move.

Templesmith says, "It's a shame that she doesn't even have her supplies. She could have taken one of them down..."

It wouldn't have been a high possibility, but she could have had a chance, I believe. Axis, instead of attacking, glares at the two with ignorance.

Zane groans, after realizing that Axis wouldn't leave, breaks the awkward air, "God must hate me,"

He knows he can't win this fight. For once, he's thinking straight. Zane speeds off, disappearing into the dark area toward the Lake.

Neither Kallista nor Axis attempt to follow him.

"That was... interesting...?" I have no opinion on what just happened.

Just as I say that, Axis takes a quick look at the three corpses around Kallista. She has no fear in her words as she speaks, "You did that?"

Kallista shakes her head, probably unsure of what Axis means.

Axis shrugs, planning to walk away when she stops herself, a cruel grin on her face. "And Kallista? Watch out for Phillip. He has ideas... Left me _twice_…"

Kalli says nothing, lost in her own perplexity about Phillip Whitley. It was like a bomb right there. But at least she now realizes that Phillip isn't among the dead tributes. He's all perfectly well.

Axis walks away.

"She's not going to kill her?" Templesmith is unimpressed. "You don't have to have a weapon to kill someone!"

Axis is smart enough to not go against a girl with an _axe_.

I can hear the sighs and outbursts in response of Axis's exit. So much disappointment...

The remaining tribute simply turns around as if nothing occurred, "Sorry, Ruke," She removes the blade from his lifeless body. Her eyes move to the other two, "Kindal, Svetlana,"

Before leaving the area, she grabs the dagger that had narrowly missed her attacker.

"Well," Claudius says, "That was... a waste..."

"At least they're both still in the competition."

The screen flickers once more.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I never thought I'd feel this. Guilty, and I'm broken down inside. Living with myself, it's nothing but lies."<strong>_** –Three Days Grace**

* * *

><p>Jet Myers has reached the Lake, breaking the agreement already by waiting for his ally. He sits behind a wooden shack, hardly out of an elder pole's light. "Come on, Melane..."<p>

"Not a good place to be right now," I say, recalling Zane's destination. "Poor sap. His plan might not even go into action..."

Jet continuously looks around for passing tributes, scooting farther back from the light that could give him away any moment. He takes in a deep breath and examines his beaded necklace which I suppose must be his token. He continues like this for several minutes.

"Can I see it?" A cute voice asks.

Templesmith shudders, "Not good,"

Jet leaps in the air, turning to see Filloma Sparks at his side, gazing at his necklace. She smiles kindheartedly. Fly's tiny body is wrapped in her arms, tucked together tightly.

"Can I?" She repeats.

My jaw drops, "That's just creepy." A sweet and positive girl like Fly becoming haunting and cold... This entertains the audience for certain.

Total horror flashes on Jet's face as he backs away from his former ally.

Templesmith shakes his head, "The things going through that child's mind..."

Fly still has her sweet smile, "Hi, Jet,"

Poor Jet doesn't ease, "...Hi..."

_Having a conversation with a muttation, are you...?_

The boy's dumbfounded look earns plenty of chuckles from the audience as he stands awkwardly.

"He's going to run..." Templesmith declares when Jet does so, "That's a smart kid. Then again, staying with your dead ally is not the loveliest idea... He's probably running out fear then."

The boy from Nine doesn't get too far when he runs into Zane Scott who, at this point, is getting very lucky with finding the rest of the tributes. The smaller boy stops himself before colliding into the Career, noticing Zane's injury.

If Jet was a fighter, he would have taken up the advantage quickly.

"Mutt, right?"

Jet only gawks at him, panicking over whether or not to head back. It wouldn't be that easy though, considering that Filloma Sparks is hunting him down at the very second. And then there's insane Zane just a few feet away...

"Are you going to answer?" Zane's voice isn't harsh, but it's not too accepting either. His eyes show irritation by the small tribute standing frozen place. It's a surprise he hasn't even tried to attack him. You would think that since Jet and his group all escaped the Careers earlier in the Games, Zane wouldn't have let it go.

And that he wouldn't be assisting his enemy.

As soon as Jet gives a slight nod, Zane curses. "I am going to hate myself later..." He points behind him, signaling to a broken down amusement park ride.

The _Goldrush_, wooden tracks and slender carts showcasing an example of a dangerous experiment, stands there unaccompanied by any other acquaintances. No tribute has bothered to search through the ride yet evidently. Giving the shape it's in, it isn't doubtful. It's a wonder it didn't burn down due to the flames before.

"Just- Just _go_," Zane commands, "Hide out there. No one goes there. And… _don't_ try to operate the stupid thing unless you fancy death." When Jet refuses to move, Zane continues, "What?"

"…I have an ally back there."

Zane looks dumbfounded, "I thought your allies were all dead…" Considering two of Jet's allies were picked off by Careers, I couldn't help but agree with him. It's astonishing that Melane and Jet even got _this_ far.

"Melane,"

Zane groans, "Then I'll try to help her - wherever she is... Just hide for now…"

"…You're demented…"

Zane frowns at the choice of words. The same Kallista used to describe him before. Ironical things can be both a funny and cruel thing, "Not really," he contradicts, "Just tired of the stupid game. Simply inform me of where your little ally is; I'm in no shape to kill her anyway. I can help her."

"…The power room," Jet gives a minor beam before sprinting to the _Goldrush_.

_Is that it? No killing? The boy is actually trusting Zane? There's a change... Only Ebony had enough faith in him, but I suppose Jet has found something promising in the Career…_

"Uh," I am unable to make out the past scene. "How is Melane doing at this time…?"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Come little children, the time's come to play here in my garden of shadows. Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not poor children, for life is this way: murdering beauty and passions."<strong>_** -Erutan**

* * *

><p>I watch as Jet fades away, the screen revealing a confused Melane as she struggles to cut the power. She's been luckier than her ally, not being spotted by her mutt or a tribute. She constantly fiddles with the power box, unsure of how to prevent herself from performing the wrong action.<p>

A dagger whips by her head.

"So much for her luck," Templesmith scoffs.

Melane turns leisurely, astonishment and fear in the look she gives Obel Moore. The panic sinks in when she grabs the knife and pulls at a random wire, cutting it thoroughly. "Please let that be right," She whispers, facing her opponent.

Giving the fact that he is blocking the only way out, Melane doesn't have a good likelihood of getting out alive.

"I'm so dead…" Melane's soft voice is the only noise to be heard. She has a fierce grip on the knife as she attempts to somewhat walk up to her muttation.

Templesmith laughs, "Does she _not_ think that he will attack?"

"She has a little faith of winning the fight. After all, she does have the knife. She'll probably just run off as soon as she can. Otherwise, she'll be spoiling the plan."

"Wouldn't be easier to just take him down instead of taking both the mutts out at the same time?"

I chuckle, "Yep. Jet is only making it more complicated for the both of them."

Melane points the knife at him, not exactly selling herself as a threat when she says, "Don't attack. Don't attack. _Please_ don't attack…" She says this more to herself than to her enemy.

Obel doesn't even mind Melane's warning, merely watching her keenly. He's most likely impassive by this idea of a match. I have to admit, two tributes that are hopeless at fighting isn't the most interesting thing in the world…

Melane steadily walks to the door, now only an arm's length away from her former ally. When Melane throws the knife at him, Templesmith groans at the fact that she had just 'given' the blade back. Even more so since the blade didn't even hit him. What a shame…

Melane then speeds outside of the power room, leaving Obel behind. She's actually pretty swift, but regrettably her opponent is as well, catching up to her quickly.

You can tell that her fear was cured when Obel screams something out. Melane spins around, stopping abruptly to see Zane actually pounce on the mutt.

This actually gets Templesmith and me chuckling. However, we keep quiet, in hopes of not missing a thing now.

Up until the mutts, none of the tributes were confused. They were aware of what was happening. _Now_? All the tributes seem to be lost in their own little game. It's probably the most entertaining thing, the traumatized looks they give one another...

"What-"

"Get to the _Goldrush_!" Zane shouts in the night, ignoring Melane's cut question. "Jet's there,"

Melane doesn't move, angering him. He's not quite convincing anyone with his commands, is he? That's exactly how he got his allies against him in the early stages of the Games. You'd think one would learn…

"Little shit," Zane has been cut by the knife while struggling to remove it from the mutt's possession. It's comical truly. Every mutt has kept a precise characteristic of the former tribute. Obel kept his stubbornness for sure.

Zane manages to win the blade, and, once noticing Melane's unmoved body, throws the knife at her, purposely missing just to startle her. "_Go_!" Charming. Absolutely charming.

She responds by collecting the thrown knife, and running off to the _Goldrush_. Her luck continuum carries on when she isn't found by Filloma, who is most likely searching the arena for Jet about now.

"Everyone seems to be getting lucky," I tell Templesmith.

He nods, "If the good fortune goes on, there won't be any more deaths for a while. And whether he knows it or not, Zane is contributing much of it."

Melane has a look of misunderstanding and concern when she sees the _Goldrush_'s stableness. Anyone in their right mind would never hide out in such a place. Enough said, but Zane isn't quite sane. And Jet will try anything to stay away from his muttation evidently.

You can't say much more than that.

Despite the assurance of it being her ally's area of escape, Melane refuses to set off into the ride, lingering at the entrance. It's a fine thing that the arena is surrounded in darkness. You couldn't really tell the girl was there if you didn't focus. And the majority of the remaining tributes lack that attribute.

Sure enough, Jet pokes out of the ride unharmed. Right away, he asks, "Did you get caught up with a mutt?"

Melane somewhat nods, "And Zane,"

Jet seems pleased by Zane not betraying his word. "He gave you the knife?" No one in the group had possessed a weapon before. This explains their lack of participation in the fights…

"…Somewhat,"

Jet shrugs, "I guess it doesn't really matter. But the good news is that we aren't far from the zoo area." He signals to the north side of the _Goldrush_, "Beyond those gates is where we have to get to. Getting Fly and Obel there will be the major problem."

"Do you know where Fly is?"

"I have no idea. That's what makes this plan complicated. You know, other than the fact that they probably aren't dim enough to run into a trap…"

Melane ponders this, "We'll have to be quick to fool them. I think the real problem is Fly, for Obel was attacked by Zane back at the power room. He couldn't have made that - mutt or not."

"That _would_ have been a great favor he did for us…" Jet says, eyeing the two small figures not far from them behind Melane. "Of course, you can't count on Zane to accomplish anything... But I think I found them…"

Melane doesn't bother to turn, "Then let's go," She takes off to the old fences where the last stage of their plan will take place.

When Jet's at her side, she manages, "Does Filloma have a weapon?"

"Dunno,"

These two are putting on a good show for sure, but the elaborate thinking is nowhere near as interesting as the clashing the past tributes have had. Jet's plan might actually pull through though, for the two have made it to the other 'mutts' at the zoo, a good distance between their former allies.

The area is a simple dead end, being at the far northeast side of the arena. Only a few cages surround the petite part of the amusement park, not quite revealing it to be much of a use against the other tributes. Special things come in small packages nevertheless. The barred gates at the back of the area are closed tight, directing any tributes back.

"Try to get the cages open," Jet shouts, selecting a random lock to pick.

"I don't know how to,"

"Use the knife and just pick at the lock until it comes loose." He's already on the third padlock, quickly getting through each one in a flash. Who would have thought that the kid knew how to find his way through securities?

Melane takes his advice, just about immediately succeeding in the first lock. The door flies open, releasing what must be slithering snakes. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary about the snakes.

"Jet, these things aren't mutts…" Melane steps away from the disturbed snakes, allowing plenty of room for them to slither across the ground freely.

Jet bites his lower lip, "I know. I do _now_, anyhow. They're only snakes… Just as bad, really… See, a coral snake." Jet indicates to a multicolored snake, glowering unexcitedly. He then points to a dark tan one, identifying it quickly as well, "The Inland Taipan… not bad, you think? They're usually-"

Filloma's piercing cry signifies the entry of her and Obel. The two stand at the entrance uneasily, hesitant of whether or not to go on with tracking down Melane and Jet.

"Will the gates open back there?" Jet ignores the two, leaping away from the snakes and to Melane.

"No, there isn't even a lock. You just can't get by without climbing it." Melane watches their mutts as Filloma hands Obel her dagger. Her blue eyes widen, realizing that he could easily hit one of them from a distance, "Climb," She says, running to the exit, "Just climb the barrier,"

Jet is already in the process of doing so, reaching the top with ease as he attempts to control his balance, "C'mon," He holds out his hand, Melane gladly taking it, and assists her as she climbs.

Melane is so close to escaping with him uninjured when she screams in pain. Sadly, her previous district ally had struck her in the calf.

Jet seems to be conjuring some brilliant and last moment plan, and in a panicking voice, he yells, "Knife! Give me the knife!"

Melane does so without hesitation, rejecting to fall back down with the muttations.

One hand still helping Melane, Jet swings the knife down at a snake, startling it. It was a smart thing to do, for the clueless and distraught snake strikes both Filloma and Obel.

Jet doesn't bother watching the rest. He pulls Melane up to the top of the gates, and they both hop down to the other side - speechless.

They glare at one another, relief finally flooding in. Jet wasn't kidding when he said that the idea could have gotten them killed. It would have been far simpler if they had only fought back - _if_ they had weapons to begin with.

"We actually did it..." Melane is shrouded by amazement.

And Jet is just about to agree when the Inland Taipan squeezes past the barred gate, and strikes him.

* * *

><p><strong>Working on this chapter... for so freaking long. I hate myself. Oh, gosh. And you guys must hate me too for giving you all the longest chapter in the whole story... I should go now? Er, I originally had something to add in the author's note, but since I had to switch to 3 diferent computerslaptops, I don't have it saved on the one I am currently using... Heads-Up: Next chapter will have Moira, Nix, and Amethyst's POVs... Maybe that will make up for this novel of a chapter? And I promise that that one won't be a pain to read... On the bright side... I got a lot put in this chapter...? Anyway, I meant to say this before, but thanks to all of you are still reading my lousy and slow updates. And to xXNicklezXx who is reading ^_^ I have the urge to just go back and add the chariot ride chapter and the missing chapter of some of the "Goodbyes" that I skipped (Would that screw everything up? Should I do that?xD)**

**Basic Summary of the Chapter: Melane and Jet get started on the plan. Zane has utterly confused himself and everybody around him. Kallista and Zane are seriously screwed because of their injuries. Axis told Kalli of Phillip. Fly and Obel mutts are gone. And Jet is in a Life-or-Death situation... (Why don't I make chapters like that? Short, sweet, and to the point? I'm kidding... But that pretty much sums up the chapter...)**

Remaining Tributes: Amethyst, Zane, Axis, Phillip, Melane, Kallista, Jet, Nix, and Moira.


	63. Day 5: Time of Dying

***Slams head into door* I. Will. Finish. This. Story. You might need to know something: there are 2 POVs, and at the time I was at 700 words, I wasn't even close to finishing Moira's section (Don't hit me! I'm trying to keep it short-ish!) I also had to cut the other part since it was going to end up like the last chapter (Again, don't hit me…) ._. The story is supposed to end at the 75****th**** chapter, but that's not going to happen, clearly. There's just too much information… Which reminds me, I might actually add in short notes at the end of the chapter like I did in this one…**

* * *

><p><strong>Moira Jackson, 16, District Twelve<strong>

'_I can win this. I can win the Games – get out with no regrets of killing anyone. If I make it, I can forget all of this. I won't have to be reminded of Svet and Topaz's deaths. No Foxy Merrin or Zane Scott. It wouldn't even cross my mind about the mutts or the breaking of the alliance with Nix._'

'_But, no. I can try to overlook this all, but I'll never truly be able to. The Games are said to be an everlasting nightmare. They can never be gotten rid of. Maybe remembering this all is fine. I wouldn't have to disregard my former allies. And I'll just have to accept my enemies - I just won't forget what they've done._'

I continue to hunt for any types of herbs the arena might have. I haven't quite _stocked up_ because of the fear of the mutts. If I get caught up with another one, I won't be so fortunate like I was with Ruke. It's too bad that he's gone as well. Probably killed by another mutt, and if not, it would be someone like Zane or Amethyst.

I never quite realized it before, but it's so much easier with no allies. I don't have to worry about someone else getting injured or having another person in need of food. It takes off so much pressure. But it's almost as if I've been overwhelmed in isolation. Topaz would always be rambling while Cade and Nix would have been selling snide comments, _earning_ Svetlana's disapproving glares.

But I know I won't ever see that again. All but Nix are among the dead. _All_ of them allies.

How did the other tributes react to their ally's death? Did they just let it blow off like most Careers would? Or do they still think about their past allies? And what about Nix? Has he already forgotten about the alliance? No, Nix wouldn't fail to remember something like that…

I can't imagine Jet and Melane ignoring the deaths of Filloma and Obel. They have enough heart in them to care surely. But what about Kallista? Was she angered by the death of her district ally? And Axis? She and Phillip worked so well together, I'm sure. Could she have been affected the slightest?

I work my way through the arena, careful to not run into any of the remaining tributes. I know it will only get tougher from here on out, but I'm sure I can make it. I can't imagine having to face Amethyst, Zane, or Kallista though. Hopefully they're all injured and unable to kill off another tribute.

…But what if I run into Nix? Would it be a showdown? My throwing knives against his hammer? I don't see that working out too well…

With the power being cut, the park has been flooded with darkness. It wouldn't surprise me if I met up with another tribute blindly. But it's far too risky to be hunting during the day.

I hear screaming not too far away from my current location. '_Common sense would have told them to be quiet right about now.._.'

On the other side of me…? My left? No… _Where_?

'_Climb up on a ride or something! If I don't do it now, I won't be able to later_!' I have to command myself to do this, but what _do_ I climb? The closest ride is that broken down _Goldrush_. And there's no way to get up undamaged on that thing. The gate, possibly? It separates me from the zoo cages.

'_Let this be a Career_,' I tell myself, '_Amethyst… Zane… It doesn't matter. Just a Career.._.'

"Do it," I hiss to myself. Grabbing a throwing knife, I hoist myself up onto the gate, struggling to keep myself balanced on it as I peer over the side.

'_Damn_,'

It's the two younger tributes unfortunately. It was apparently too much to hope for a Career… Then again, they would have had more sense than to scream something out in the arena.

Jet seems to have suffered an injury not too long ago. Whether it's major or not is unknown to me, but it doesn't seem like Melane isn't taking it too well. I couldn't blame her, Jet's her last ally. "Do you even care about what could happen?"She makes an attempt to tend her ally's wound only to be avoided.

"Of course I care," Jet props himself against the fence that divides them from _The Cheetah_. "Anyway, if you're bitten by an Inland Taipan, you can survive longer by remaining calm." He glares at Melane's hand, "Can I have the knife…?"

She nods, handing the short blade over, "Survive _longer_?"

"Almost an hour," I can tell by his voice that he's lying. "Not luck… right?"

She shakes her head, "The odds haven't been in our favor since the start. It's the mistakes that are getting us into trouble. Like Filloma's death… If we had just kept quiet after the bloodbath, she would have never been attacked. She could have gotten away from the fire then."

They're dead ally… Jet's time of dying… I feel as if I shouldn't be here, observing the scene…

"And if Obel didn't go off alone, he wouldn't be dead. Amethyst wouldn't have found us." Melane hesitates, "And if we had just fought back, this wouldn't be happening…"

'_Wow_,' I think, '_this group has not had the best fortune…_'

Jet shrugs, "Life is a series of mistakes. I guess we treated life carelessly…"

A feeling of emptiness swallows me up. '_Should I attempt to help them…? Jet knows that he won't be able to make it… And lying straight to his ally's face is not the way to go…_'

"I've been thinking of something," Jet continues, "About the remaining tributes… During Training, I attempted to team with District 3.* I thought that since they came from the more mentally advanced district, I would automatically work well with them. That didn't turn out to be the case…" I don't see how this makes any difference. Clearly Melane thinks the same, but she silently listens. "What I did learn was that those two aren't just average tributes."

…Now I _really_ feel like I shouldn't be here…

"And remember when Obel said that Phillip _stepped_ into his mines? And it _wasn't_ suicide?"

Melane only nods in confirm.

"It might not have been suicide, but it certainly wasn't an accident. In Training, both Axis and he showed that they were far too intelligent to make such an error. And I wasn't sure if you noticed or not, but Phillip wasn't among the mutts at _The Hangman_… I'd hate to make a quick accusation, but he's not dead. I don't assume so at least."

To be honest, I don't quite recall the announcement of Phillip's _death_. Jet has figured something impossible out, and now was an accurate time to spill it to his ally.

He then does the unthinkable: his grip tight on the dagger, he drives it into his chest.

His canon fires immediately after.

**Amethyst Dann, 17**

'_I need no assistance from anyone.'_

It's not like I'll get any help from any of the remaining tributes anyway. All I have to do is rest, and everything will come on its own. As soon as my new stupid sponsor gift goes into effect, I'll be after the tributes.

After my old ally.

It's too magnificent, the look that Zane will give me as I kill him later on. He's hopefully in a horrible state already, not relatively dead yet. There's no way that the last cannon was him, for that would be too soon for him. Then again, he could have gotten caught up with another tribute… The others seem to be Career-like in one way or another. If not, his attitude will get him.

Like the girl from Three that killed Bella. She's one aggressive tribute for sure. It's no surprise that she made it this far. She has both intelligence and skill on her side. She'll be one to look out for, but it's clear that her smartass approach will bring her down.

Then there's the little girl from Six. It's a miracle that she has even managed to get this far. I would have thought that she'd give up by now, or at least be killed off by a larger opponent. I suppose that even if she was injured, she could gather herbs or something. There's one perk… She might have been the last death not too long ago.

Kallista is surely another tribute to fret over. After taking out Ebony, she has been on my watch list. I knew we should have taken care of her from the start. Stupid Zane, he should have listened. I bet he's regretting it now; he'll never let it go that she killed Ebony. Kallista, right after Zane, is my next target without a doubt.

Jet and Melane are more than likely still in their silly alliance. I know they're hiding, the two wouldn't kill anyone. They're just hoping to get by… There isn't much to think of Jet; I don't quite remember much about him anyway. He'll be an easy kill.

And yet there's _still_ another tribute to look out for. Nix is a major issue here. His strength proves to be one of a Career, and I know that he can effortlessly murder another tribute. Whether he chooses to or not is the real debate here. But he's more than likely resembling the rest of us. We will all take another's life. After all, it's too close to the end to decide against it.

From Moira's interviews, I can tell that she's rather positive. Confidence is one thing to watch out for. She could be one more problem. The injury she apparently managed to give Zane says it all. She shouldn't have been ignored by us from the start. What was her training score? A seven, was it? I suppose we ignored the sevens since there were just so many…

Could that be all my enemies? Someone's dead, but that only makes it more unbelievable. It seems that the Games have just flew by… Hmm, at least I'll be home faster than I would have thought.

I'll soon see my family, Kodi, and Cal… Very soon. And just that thought is enough to help me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Are they still here? Do they wanna kill me?) *Ahem* So I hope this chapter was a breath of fresh air… No? There goes the last alliance… (Don't hit me...) And, err, anyone hate me for killing not <strong>_**one**_**, not **_**two**_**, but **_**three**_** okay tributes off in a row? (Don't hit me...) Yes? No? *sigh* At least I don't have to worry about forgetting Jet constantly now… That sounded bad, right…? (Don't hit me...) Anyway, I had a lot of things that I wanted to add in his death, but the secrets must die with him… (Don't hit me...) Why do I feel sick…? (Now, _please_ hit me...) Now here's a small note that might benefit you from the chapter...  
><strong>

***= Actually, yes. It was far back and hardly mentioned, but Jet did make an attempt to ally with District 3 in Training… Fun, right? **

**Remaining Tributes:  
><strong>

**Amethyst  
>Zane<br>Axis  
>Phillip<br>Melane  
>Kallista<br>Nix  
>Moira<br>**

**Sucks that Ruke and Jet aren't there (Don't hit me...) And you know what? It's the Final Eight! It's _about_ timexD ...About time... Mwahahaha, I shall unleash pain and sorrow on your lovely tributes... (Don't hit me...) ._.  
><strong>


	64. Day 5: Falling in the Black

**A/N: I am so tired of thunderstorms… It makes it so hard to finish a chapter. Anyway, this is the last chapter before the Final Eight Interviews. I decided to make it **_**somewhat**_** short so it would not be entirely deadly to read... But we all know that I officially stink at that. *cough*cough*Chapter 62*cough*cough* So, I would have had this up sooner if I didn't work on several different documents at the same time during a storm. I somewhat procrastinated on this chapter since I was preparing the chapters after the Arena… They're pretty interesting… This chapter is in the glorious Nix's POV. Yeah, you're probably thinking, "No, duh! Someone ring the "Sallen's an Idiot" bell right now!"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nix Palais, 17, District Eleven<strong>

The laughs the audience is getting right now. I'm sure that it was intentional to have Foxy find me first. What other form of ironical events could just show up? They find it too amusing to ignore.

Foxy's sinister grin is so recognizable. Never did it appear out of pleasure, I've noticed, but only in a menacing way. It's one of the twisted things about him. Like how he had murdered the most tributes in the arena so far. Or how he had killed off two of my allies...

Luckily I'm not seriously injured, so when I see Foxy reach for one of his two daggers, I am able to leap away from him relatively quick. It's nowhere near able to confuse his aim, but he does seem to lose his train of thought when I make an effort to swing the hammer at him.

Unfortunately he's a lot faster, and throws himself out of the way. His speed, I somehow forgot about it.

He manages to strike me once from behind before getting hit aside once I twist around. Just the slightest bit of relief overcomes me when Foxy is thrown down to the ground. '_If you make this speedy, he won't be able to get you anymore_.'

Do it.

I manage to almost bring the hammer down into him. But Foxy, much to my disgust, squirms away, and turns in order to escape like he did after killing Svet. Another cowardly action by him…

'_So he expects me to follow him_.' I know that much. Although giving him that kind of pleasure isn't going to work for me. And if don't take care of him now, he'll continue to bug me until I _do_ take him out. Then there's only one thing to do then.

I can make out some shouts from the direction Foxy went to, but if he's somehow managed to run into a tribute, that won't be too good for me unless they're either a younger tribute or seriously injured. Or Foxy might just kill them off before I can get there which will suit my needs just fine. It better not be Moira though. That would be three of my allies killed by _him_.

It doesn't take too long to find Foxy, for he doesn't get too far before he's apparently caught in a trap, struggling to free himself. I don't expect him to panic since I have only seen him in that state once. But he does show a few signs of hatred for whoever even managed to create a trap like that. "Damn," He says, trying to cut the rope away with his blade, unsuccessfully.

Now's the right time to kill him.

Knocking Foxy to the ground, I lift the hammer above his body. I'll have to kill him fast if I want to avoid finding a lurker. We're bound to attract some kind of attention. And the last thing I need is a tribute well enough to attack.

"Tribute," He says, using his free hand to fling a knife into a tree. But I ignore his warning, bringing the hammer down into his chest. I feel sick to my stomach when I hear his bones crack under the pressure; however I decide to try to forget it. Killing Foxy _again_ gives me the shudders. This guy must really hate me now.

But _of course_, there just _has_ to be a tribute around. Where was he referring to? A tree? _Great_. I become irritated when I see who found it pretty damn smart to watch us. It just had to be the one enemy I couldn't stand being near. Zane has poked his head out from the tree, taking in the scene. _Damn_, I can't remember the last time I saw him, but his appearance sure has changed. He's a mess now, but something tells me that I must not look much better to him.

"You wanna come on down?"

I can't tell if I meant this as a threat or as a rhetorical question to tease him.

He doesn't answer, and that's when I notice his eyes are red… _Heh, what kind of sick joke is he playing?_ Zane simply shakes his head, acknowledging the fact that I can more than likely take him down. That's good; probably the toughest of the remaining tributes is up there, petrified. I might be able to climb up there to get him down. It will mean just one less opponent to have to worry about.

I shrug, "Alright then,"

'_Please don't let him lose it when I get to him_,' I think to myself, hoisting my body into the tree. Surprisingly, he takes it well at first, waiting intently until I've come face-to-face with him. Even then I regret it. Zane seems to have suffered from a major injury, his abdomen and finger tips, clumsily bandaged, soaked with a dark red substance. He's apparently run into another tribute, or mutt, and it didn't go too well for him. I somewhat expected more than just that to get him to hide out…

The scowl he gives isn't too pleasurable as he attempts to kick me away, failing miserably and making himself only look like a fool. Imagine that, I bet his family is pretty damn disappointed right about now.

'_He's clearly not moving from here. Must be pretty bad… That's a relatively good advantage for me. The real problem is_-'

Pain shoots through me before I can even complete my thoughts. And the next thing I know I'm back on the ground, a terrible soreness in the side of my head.

Only then do I realize that he actually _did_ manage to kick me down.

"_Leave_," Zane commands, chucking a knife down at me.

If I hadn't been so perplexed at the time, I would have laughed at his terrible aim. But when I see that the blade actually skids into a pile of dug up dirt not too far from our location, I'm frozen.

And then both he and I are shocked to see the knife essentially set something off, causing an explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>In a couple of days, so we can see one of the best bands ever, my family is going to the amusement park where the arena is based on;) And I'll come back with <strong>_**a lot**_** of absolutely **_**glorious**_** and painful ideas.I love inspiration. Crud, the weather's back -_- I'll make this quick.  
><strong>

**Here are some stats that I meant to add in the last two chapters… And then I forgot… Twice… I was a little bit bored when I did them (Okay, I was SUPER bored…):**

**Remaining Tributes:**

**Amethyst Dann  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Obel Moore  
>District: 1<strong>

**Zane Scott  
>Age: 18<br>Kills: Jaqueline Thorn and Cynthia Charlez  
>District: 2<strong>

**Axis Rether  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: Isabella Spearman  
>District: 3<strong>

**Phillip Whitley  
>Age: 15<br>Kills: N/A  
>District: 3<strong>

**Melane Cornelious  
>Age: 14<br>Kills: N/A  
>District: 6<strong>

**Kallista Thorns  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Ebony Rhaine  
>District: 7<strong>

**Nix Palais  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Foxy Merrin  
>District: 11<strong>

**Moira Jackson  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: N/A  
>District: 12<strong>

**Recent Deaths:**

**Jet Myers  
>District: 9<br>Age: 12  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Suicide<br>[Chapter 63: Time of Dying]**

**Ruke Halseen  
>District: 7<br>Age: 17  
>Kills: Cade Parker and Kindal Holmes<br>Death: Suicide  
>[Chapter 61: Goodbye My Almost Lover]<strong>

**Foxy Merrin  
>District: 1<br>Age: 16  
>Kills: Corey Rebmann, Reagan Machot, Svetlana Noria, and Topaz Nyght<br>Death: Nix Palais  
>[Chapter 50: Two More]<strong>

**Obel Moore  
>District: 6<br>Age: 14  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Amethyst Dann<br>[Chapter 50: Two More]**

**Isabella Spearman  
>District: 2<br>Age: 13  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Axis Rether<br>[Chapter 45: We Are Broken]**

**Ebony Rhaine  
>District: 4<br>Age: 15  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Kallista Thorns<br>[Chapter 44: Nice Guys Finish Last]**

**Topaz Nyght  
>District: 11<br>Age: 14  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<br>[Chapter 43: Massacre]**

**Cynthia Charlez  
>District: 8<br>Age: 16  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Zane Scott<br>[Chapter 43: Massacre]**

**Filloma Sparks  
>District: 9<br>Age: 12  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Fire<br>[Chapter 43: Massacre]**

**Svetlana Noria  
>District: 5<br>Age: 18  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<br>[Chapter 38: The Underdogs]**

**Kindal Holmes  
>District: 12<br>Age: 17  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Ruke Halseen<br>[Chapter 37: ****¿****Viva La Gloria?**_**]**_

**Cade Parker  
>District: 10<br>Age: 17  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Ruke Halseen<br>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]**

**Jaqueline Thorn  
>District: 10<br>Age: 16  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Zane Scott<br>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]**

**Corey Rebmann  
>District: 8<br>Age: 17  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<br>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]**

**Reagan Machot  
>District: 4<br>Age: 16  
>Kills: Lybbe Vixen<br>Death: Foxy Merrin [Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]**

**Lybbe Vixen  
>District: 5<br>Age: 17  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Reagan Machot<br>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]**

**I believe the stats are correct. If you need me, I'll be kicked off the computer for a while... Stupid storm...  
><strong>


	65. Final Eight Interviews: Perfect

**Done with this at midnight -.- I'm never going to leave my bed after posting this...**

**Screw it; I'm winging the whole interview thing. Tired of being so lost, so _BEAT THAT_ writer's block! I'm gonna unleash Voldemort on you! o.e I fell asleep while writing this chapter, seriously. I have never done that before, so that was a change. **

**Anyhow, I was so confused on how this should be portrayed. So, I guess this is told by a random interviewer's POV. **_**Random**_**? Nah, let's give him a name. How about *Types in random letters* Ovid Nordann? …Oh, gee, I feel sorry for this man… I made the chapter short by cutting out as much detail as possible (Horrible, right…?). My literature teacher calls it "lazy"; I call it "letting you guys fill in the blank so you can have your way in the chapter". Enough said.**

**I present to you the wonderful Amethyst and the hypocrite Zane. Enjoy, or don't. I don't care. Err, I'm a little tired, in case you haven't noticed -.-' I get moody when I'm tired… Enough of excuses!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Eight Interviews<strong>

The competition these tributes have given us so far is gripping. They have all introduced some kind of interesting event to us. Only the tributes with the highest skills can get to the final eight, and I'm not disappointed with them the least bit this year. They have all worked up to this, but as time goes on more tributes fall.

And I'm certainly proud to say that Amethyst Dann has made it this far. Giving her ditsy personality, she wasn't despised by those of the audience like some other tributes in the past were. She is a Career after all, so we can expect an amazing show from her.

Apparently her family and friends agreed with this. Her best friend, Kodi Callour, was determined of making this notable. "It's no surprise there." She says, a bright grin shining, "She's trained for the Games the majority of her life. Any _typical_ Career does. It only makes it easier that the lots of the tributes are seriously injured. You just watch her blow by them."

"Well, how long do you think it will be before she does just that?"

Cal, the handsome lad Amethyst mentions constantly, speaks up, "She's obviously planning to do so after she heals up a bit. And since the sponsor gift was received, it won't be too long before she's up and going again."

"She's gotten quite a bit of sponsors, actually."

Amethyst's mother is the first to comment on this, "Well, she's Amethyst. Of course Ammie's going to be a favorite. She's _not_ a tribute from Eleven or Twelve."

…Well, isn't she modest…?

"Are there any _faults_ Amethyst has…? It's not like any of the other tributes will be informed…"

Kodi hesitates at first, not quite sure of any, "She's not really fond of vulgar people, so if she gets _really_ pissed off she could possibly get distracted too easily about it…"

"Ah, vulgar. Yes, that makes perfect sense. Her former ally and all..."

"Of course," Amethyst's father pipes in this time, "she is a challenge for Zane as well,"

"Yeah… What's Amethyst doing now anyway?" Cal asks.

"Oh, well," I begin, "I was assigned to show you all that in a bit."

"Should've done it faster, then…" Kodi says.

...Little jerk…

Amethyst Dann appears on a rather petite looking screen - at least compared to the Capitol's master screen it was petite. She doesn't appear to be doing anything at the time, Amethyst. Still in the same shack she was hiding in not too long ago, Amethyst only minds her own business as she plays with her poison childishly.

…Normal tributes don't play with poison…

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

I immediately notice that the only connection Zane happens to have with his dad is his nasty attitude he had begun with. Before the mutts, he displayed acts of deception, egotism, and even _insanity_. And while I ask his father about the choices he made, it's comprehensible where he got those traits from. "Zane's lost the resentment that was driving him to victory." He growls, "It was the only thing that was assisting him, and since then he's been making his own decisions. They _always_ end up as mistakes."

I have an itch to leave it at that, but I don't feel like losing my job any time soon. "Why is that…?" I can either lose my job by exiting Two, or lose my arm by angering this man… Arm it is.

"That's easy," Korveen Twiss, maybe Zane's only friend (and I use that term loosely), buts in. "He has the shittiest of luck. You wouldn't believe the stuff he's been caught doing. I'm always quick enough to get away with it, but him… It's as if the world is _trying_ to ruin him. And…"

Oh, dear Snow. _Please_ shut this guy up.

Only that doesn't happen before Zane's parents shoot him dirty looks. Korveen rests his case as he sinks back in his chair.

"Erm, anyway," How much longer…? "Everyone's noticed a bit of hostility between Amethyst and Zane." And Kallista… And Nix… Let's face it: Zane is capable of making enemies with anyone. "…why?"

"Because it's _Amethyst_," Korveen states plainly as if it was a legitimate answer. But he elaborates anyway, "The two are like fire and ice. You can't have them anywhere near one another without someone getting injured. Plus, Zane _hates _people who challenge him. Amethyst talks too much as well. Zane's not a big fan of loud people either." What kind of expert is _he_? "You can't seem to shut her up." I can't believe that _this_ guy is pointing out Amethyst's rambling. "Yeah, she's hot, but c'mon. Which also makes me wonder why he chose that girl from Four. Ebony _never_ talks! And there's a three years age difference! Well, maybe two since Zane is just _barely_ eighteen, but still! Having a mental breakdown because of her and being so damn _confused_? What the hell is with _that_? He might as well have said, 'You…'"

Something inside me snaps at that point. Shut. The. Hell. Up. This boy could irritate President Snow himself. I might as well just end my viewers' agony and get the hell away from him.

Still, I have yet one more thing to do.

"Who wants to see what Zane's up to?" I think I might have said this in a too much of an exaggerated laugh.

I have to say it's a bit surprising when his mother is the only one that seems to have any interest in such. Tough love, much...? Heh, awkward atmosphere here.

Ah, both of the poor boys are still amongst the mines. Nix, shielding himself from behind the tree, and Zane still up there. Both Nix and Zane are intelligent enough to cover their ears and look away, but the possibility of remaining unscathed from the explosion isn't all that high.

Phillip has certainly done his job well.

* * *

><p><strong>So, so irritated... Good grief. I zoomed by this chapter yesterday... (<em>Only<em> yesterday. Yes, I did this chapter in maybe ten hours... I know, I'm slow... And I feel bad for not starting it sooner...). I do have a new poll on my profile. It will more than likely influence the placing of the tributes (As I am having a bit of a problem with…). So vote on it for whoever you want dead (Did that sound a bit bad to you...?). I noticed some of you have voted on the poll already, and I was kinda shocked with some of the results. While you guys will be somewhat all smiles about the next few deaths, I'll be dying inside. Ah, well... That's it? Yes, I think so... I need something else here, so I'm just going to put the little stats thing down here again. After this, I will be banging my head against the desk to keep me awake.**

**Remaining Tributes:**

**Amethyst Dann  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Obel Moore  
>District: 1<strong>

**Zane Scott  
>Age: 18<br>Kills: Jaqueline Thorn and Cynthia Charlez  
>District: 2<strong>

**Axis Rether  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: Isabella Spearman  
>District: 3<strong>

**Phillip Whitley  
>Age: 15<br>Kills: N/A  
>District: 3<strong>

**Melane Cornelious  
>Age: 14<br>Kills: N/A  
>District: 6<strong>

**Kallista Thorns  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Ebony Rhaine  
>District: 7<strong>

**Nix Palais  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Foxy Merrin  
>District: 11<strong>

**Moira Jackson  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: N/A  
>District: 12<strong>

**Recent Deaths:**

**Jet Myers  
>District: 9<br>Age: 12  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Suicide<br>[Chapter 63: Time of Dying]**

**Ruke Halseen  
>District: 7<br>Age: 17  
>Kills: Cade Parker and Kindal Holmes<br>Death: Suicide  
>[Chapter 61: Goodbye My Almost Lover]<strong>

**Foxy Merrin  
>District: 1<br>Age: 16  
>Kills: Corey Rebmann, Reagan Machot, Svetlana Noria, and Topaz Nyght<br>Death: Nix Palais  
>[Chapter 50: Two More]<strong>

**Obel Moore  
>District: 6<br>Age: 14  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Amethyst Dann<br>[Chapter 50: Two More]**

**Isabella Spearman  
>District: 2<br>Age: 13  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Axis Rether<br>[Chapter 45: We Are Broken]**

**Ebony Rhaine  
>District: 4<br>Age: 15  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Kallista Thorns<br>[Chapter 44: Nice Guys Finish Last]**

**Topaz Nyght  
>District: 11<br>Age: 14  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<br>[Chapter 43: Massacre]**

**Cynthia Charlez  
>District: 8<br>Age: 16  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Zane Scott<br>[Chapter 43: Massacre]**

**Filloma Sparks  
>District: 9<br>Age: 12  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Fire<br>[Chapter 43: Massacre]**

**Svetlana Noria  
>District: 5<br>Age: 18  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<br>[Chapter 38: The Underdogs]**

**Kindal Holmes  
>District: 12<br>Age: 17  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Ruke Halseen<br>[Chapter 37: ****¿****Viva La Gloria?****]**

**Cade Parker  
>District: 10<br>Age: 17  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Ruke Halseen<br>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]**

**Jaqueline Thorn  
>District: 10<br>Age: 16  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Zane Scott<br>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]**

**Corey Rebmann  
>District: 8<br>Age: 17  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<br>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]**

**Reagan Machot  
>District: 4<br>Age: 16  
>Kills: Lybbe Vixen<br>Death: Foxy Merrin  
>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]<strong>

**Lybbe Vixen  
>District: 5<br>Age: 17  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Reagan Machot<br>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]  
><strong>

***I swear that the next chapter will come soon, considering I can do a bit whatever I want with one of the tributes, and the other I actually got quite a bit of useful information, so... yay...? Oh, wow, before my author notes, this chapter had barely a thousand words... I feel like Korveen nowXP Thanks a lot, Mooni.  
><strong>


	66. Final Eight Interviews: Never Surrender

**So, so tried. I was actually laughing so hard at some of the votes on the poll; it's rather humoring to see a good amount of tributes being equally despised. I will say that each tribute did get at east one vote, so it's **_**anybody's **_**game (Okay, not really...) Heh, best birthday gift I could have gottenXD With the exception of a Cato necklace, of course...**

**Let' s stick with Ovid Nordann, shall we? I'm too lazy to do some other random interviewer... I present to you the hostile Axis and he deceiving Phillip! I've always loved this district...**

* * *

><p>While both Amethyst's and Zane's families were anything but warm and inviting, I do happen to get somewhat of a break from the killer uncomfortable moments when District 3 comes up. It is true that a Career tribute is nearly always crowned victor - I wouldn't be astonished to see that yet again this year but Three is the last district with both of their competitors still in the arena, and that says plenty. There actually hasn't been a victor from the District 3 in a while, however Axis a tremendous fighter. Being intelligent <em>and <em>fierce is ony one more step closer to becoming invincible.

And with the remaining tributes, being unstoppable is a perk that each of the tributes envy. But as I get more of an insight on Axis, it hits me that this girl who has been able to eliminate a Career is highly dependent on such. "Axis has always had this kind of tomboyish attitude," her mother says, "Her personality is admittedly a bit like an average Career's, but she doesn't exactly have the similar cockiness. It's really her aggressiveness and sarcastic being that makes her."

A strong District 3 tribute she is. But with that kind of strength, there's always a quirk that isn't admirable by anyone. "A rough tribute... Axis actually can't be trusted by another tribute; her hostile remarks contribute a lot to that."

I don't mean this in any form of disrespect, but I realize that it sure did come out that way.

"Remember that she was made a fool like the others when her ally started having some fun. If you humiliate Axis, you've drawn out the plans for your grave. You shouldn't expect her just to lie back."

"So there's a bit of a hate relationship between Axis and Phillip?"

"It depends," her brother speaks up,"She could hold a grudge against him or she could let it go - she never does, mind you. Either way, Axis is going to attempt to get back. No fooling her without a punishment."

"Phillip being the only tribute she _could _have trusted," Ha, boy did that backfire... "Axis would gladly kill off the rest in a snap, right?" I do feel as if I'm asking about the wrong topic.

"Perhaps," Mrs. Rether says, "She seems to have a bit of respect for that girl from Seven. After warning Kallista Thorns of her ally's trick, and refusing to attack her and Ruke Halseen in the Massacre, I think Axis wouldn't go after her."

Axis's father then joins in, "Maybe just the two remaining Careers and Phillip she would attack. Moira Jackson and Nix Palais were both in the 'Underdog' alliance, which was relatively rebellious; Axis loves rebellion... And then there's Melane who is too small to even think about hurting..."

Unfortunately, Axis doesn't seem to be up to anything when we get a glimpse of her from the arena. She only rests by the lake, amused by the sound of mines going off. "About time, Phillip. We might have gotten someone..."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Phillip didn't just get his intelligence from the sky. I could never believe that. He was actually surrounded by clever people back in his own district, so it couldn't be expected that he _wouldn't _make it far. It's almost as if I'm _told _to ask about his trick; I know it's what the Capitol is interested in.

"Should we expect anymore games from Phillip? Or is he finished with his fun?" I so clearly know that Phillip isn't done. It's like a cycle.

No tribute loses what they're known for.

"Not quite," I'm not entirely sure which of Phillip's two friends says this. I'm too busy running through the steps in what I have to ask next. "Phillip won't give up something so easily. Even if more ideas come up and they aren't major like his past one, they will still be pretty shocking." Oh dear. I'm not too fond of the word 'shocking' after the recent events.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure. But it won't take him long to come up with something."

That's right, for he doesn't need forever to come up with a crazy plan. It took him 3 minutes to conjure the idea of faking his death _before _the Games. Now that's promising.

"Are there any tributes that Phillip isn't exactly fond of now?" I can answer my question.

In fact, I'll name a few -

"A Career..." Mitchell, the older brother of our Phillip, says. "It's only typical... Careers are not particularly _loved_ here.

"I thought not. Only luck to say that the mines could be taking a Career tribute now?" One could have hoped that Zane was taken out by the mines, but that doesn't seem to be the case when we are shown Phillip's actions.

In fact, Phillip could unintentionally injure himself in the process, for he has managed to find Nix and Zane.

That's around the time that both Nix and Zane mindblown, eyeing im curiously.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for some of the mistakes and wording in this chapter. I don't even know how long it is... I'm adjusting to my netbook, so it will take a bit longer than I wanted to get everything okay...<strong>

**Stats? Yeah, I know they look funny, but whatever...**

**Remaining Tributes:**

**Amethyst Dann Age: 17 Kills: Obel Moore District: 1**

**Zane Scott Age: 18 Kills: Jaqueline Thorn and Cynthia Charlez District: 2**

**Axis Rether Age: 16 Kills: Isabella Spearman District: 3**

**Phillip Whitley Age: 15 Kills: N/A District: 3**

**Melane Cornelious Age: 14 Kills: N/A District: 6**

**Kallista Thorns Age: 17 Kills: Ebony Rhaine District: 7**

**Nix Palais Age: 17 Kills: Foxy Merrin District: 11**

**Moira Jackson Age: 16 Kills: N/A District: 12**

**Recent Deaths:**

**Jet Myers District: 9 ****Age: 12 Kills: N/A Death: Suicide [Chapter 63: Time of Dying]**

**Ruke Halseen District: 7 Age: 17 Kills: Cade Parker and Kindal Holmes Death: Suicide [Chapter 61: Goodbye My Almost Lover]**

**Foxy Merrin District: 1 Age: 16 Kills: Corey Rebmann, Reagan Machot, Svetlana Noria, and Topaz Nyght Death: Nix Palais [Chapter 50: Two More]**

**Obel Moore District: 6 Age: 14 Kills: N/A Death: Amethyst Dann [Chapter 50: Two More]**

**Isabella Spearman District: 2 Age: 13 Kills: N/A Death: Axis Rether [Chapter 45: We Are Broken]**

**Ebony Rhaine District: 4 Age: 15 Kills: N/A Death: Kallista Thorns [Chapter 44: Nice Guys Finish Last]**

**Topaz Nyght District: 11 Age: 14 Kills: N/A Death: Foxy Merrin [Chapter 43: Massacre]**

**Cynthia Charlez District: 8 Age: 16 Kills: N/A Death: Zane Scott [Chapter 43: Massacre]**

**Filloma Sparks District: 9 Age: 12 Kills: N/A Death: Fire [Chapter 43: Massacre]**

**Svetlana Noria District: 5 Age: 18 Kills: N/A Death: Foxy Merrin [Chapter 38: The Underdogs]**

**Kindal Holmes District: 12 Age: 17 Kills: N/A Death: Ruke Halseen [Chapter 37: ****¿****Viva La Gloria?****]**

**Cade Parker District: 10 Age: 17 Kills: N/A Death: Ruke Halseen [Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]**

**Jaqueline Thorn District: 10 Age: 16 Kills: N/A Death: Zane Scott [Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]**

**Corey Rebmann District: 8 Age: 17 Kills: N/A Death: Foxy Merrin [Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]**

**Reagan Machot District: 4 Age: 16 Kills: Lybbe Vixen Death: Foxy Merrin [Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]**

**Lybbe Vixen District: 5 Age: 17 Kills: N/A Death: Reagan Machot [Chapter 34: The Bloodbath] **


	67. Final Eight Interviews: Su Tristeza

"I don't really understand why some tributes try to make a death so extensive and gory. It doesn't carry out anything..." Miracles, just as innocent as her best friend, admits, "The way the game is heading, all the following deaths won't end easily. I can only hope Melane gets home soon."

She's correct about one thing. Judging by the personalities of the remaining tributes, the next few battle aren't going to end too well. The aren't going to be luck infested like the earlier ones. If anything, only one will emerge alive. As long as we don't lose a too precious tribute soon, the audience should just enjoy the show.

Of course, each tribute still gives a specific show of their own to us, so any death will mean dramatic impact...

"Are you surprised to see Melane in the final eight? Someone as small as her make it to the second day at the most." Even to see the rest of her allies making it as far as they did was a bit peculiar. Apparently hiding can be used as a successful strategy.

You know, until an ironic event draws near, and it proves to be spurious. The luck that group had... I find it a bit humoring...

"She has only suffered one _minor _injury..." Miracles says, "However, she's terrific at identifying herbs, so it shouldn't be too long before she's i perfect condition again..."

I do suppose I'm being a bit pessimistic here, but her herbs would have surely come in handy for some tributes even if they didn't help properly.

"Herbs? Would that happen to be what's contributing to her current position now...?"

When Miracles fails to answer immediately, Melane's father picks up for her, "It does. Not to mention that she's small, so that makes it easy to hide herself."

I'm just going to throw this out there: "And her allies? Do you think they assisted her in any way?" In my opinion, I don't believe that they did. The only thing I saw them achieving was unintentionally killing themselves.

Miracles clearly attempts to give a faint smile, not exactly convincing me of anything. "Of course," I didn't see that coming. "It's surely difficult to make it this far alone..."

Come to think of it, I don't believe that any of the remaining tributes were ever in _complete _solitude from the beginning. They have all had at least _someone _else watching their back. And they've all lost that person.

I just adore irony's fury.

"Do you think Melane has a pretty good chance of coming home, then? It's only going to get more intense in the arena."

No time passes by before Melane's mother answers, "I believe she has more than a good chance."

It's nice to see that Melane has some encouraging family and friends. They aren't promoting the wrong influences, luckily.

The group continues to stay silent when it's my turn to tell them of what Melane is doing, which, like Axis, isn't doing anything all that much. She has happened to retreat from Jet's body to allow the corpse to be gathered, and is actually urging herself to the north of the arena to most likely_ The Tasmanian River Rapids_, the original area she and Jet were to head next.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kallista Thorn's family has a feeling of vacancy. The atmosphere isn't dark, eluding, or happy. It's generally gloomy, only consisting of Marigold, Kallista's cousin, and her father. I believe it's the smallest group I've had to work with yet.

I have to dig right in with this one.

"Were you and Kallista rather close? There had to be a strong connection if she was willing to volunteer." I can't help but think that this possibly came out an insult, like many of my questions have so far. If I get fired, I'll pretend it wasn't on my account but on others.

Because blame can actually be a bit of game...

Marigold hardly nods, "She's more of a sister to me, taking part in an awful lot of responsibility. Kalli's acted like an actual guardian for a few years... She would never allow me to take up tesserae and was almost _always _by my side."

Oh, dear. The families we ruin with the reapings. I must say that I feel no sympathy, for we didn't have the tributes, we didn't have a game. And just that is a nightmare itself.

"Do you think Kallista has been doing relatively well in the arena?"

Kallista's father is the one to speak next, "She's been doing exceedingly well from the start... I don't believe there could be a tribute who could injure her too easily."

Zane is an exception, and I have to admit that he seemed pretty damn pleased about breaking her arm. Such an accomplishment for him.

"What do you think she'll do next? Aside from rest, that is."

Because so clearly the tributes crave for sleep. They might as well relinquish that thought, for that won't be happening soon for some of them. They might want to savage their last few days in the arena.

"I think Kallista would lay low, even after resting. She's in no condition to run around freely, especially with a Career tribute after her."

"She seems capable of handling a Career tribute to me." Or perhaps it was simply good fortunate? There have been plenty of cases where a tribute won by luck.

Marigold seems to go quiet, "She's worked with an axe for a good amount of years. I'd find it hard to believe that she wouldn't be able to handle someone such as a Career. The girl from Four wasn't built like a lot of her kind if you think about it."

"True," I tell her, "I have a feeling that Kallista might be okay for a bit longer."

When it's time to see her whereabouts, it turn out that she still remains seriously injured from before, but she seems to be taking it a lot better than Zane is now. Of course, she doesn't have a reputation of a killer.

Kallista, as we assumed she would be, is concealed in a tree, fast asleep, her left arm hanging limply by her side.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...I don't have a single thing to say... Wooh... with the exception that my netbook somehow was destroyed, and to fix it, I had to delete all my files... Such a long and excellent chapter down the drain... I'll have to re-write it, but at least it wasn't more...<em>**

**_Oh, and thanks Shadpwbrazier. I'm a success, I know..._**

**Remaining Tributes:**

Amethyst Dann  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Obel Moore

Zane Scott  
>Age: 18<br>Kills: Jaqueline Thorn and Cynthia Charlez

Axis Rether  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: Isabella Spearman

Phillip Whitley  
>Age: 15<br>Kills: N/A

Melane Cornelious  
>Age: 14<br>Kills: N/A

Kallista Thorns  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Ebony Rhaine

Nix Palais  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Foxy Merrin

Moira Jackson  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: N/A

**Recent Deaths:**

Jet Myers  
>Age: 12<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Suicide [Chapter 63: Time of Dying]<p>

Ruke Halseen  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Cade Parker and Kindal Holmes  
>Death: Suicide[Chapter 61: Goodbye My Almost lover]<p>

Foxy Merrin  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: Corey Rebmann, Reagan Machot, Svetlana Noria, and Topaz Nyght  
>Death: Nix Palais [Chapter 50: Two More]<p>

Obel Moore  
>Age: 14<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Amethyst Dann [Chapter 50: Two More]<p>

Isabella Spearman  
>Age: 13<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Axis Rether [Chapter 45: We Are Broken]<p>

Ebony Rhaine  
>Age: 15<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Kallista Thorns [Chapter 44: Nice Guys Finish Last]<p>

Topaz Nyght  
>Age: 14<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Foxy Merrin [Chapter 43: Massacre]<p>

Cynthia Charlez  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Zane Scott [Chapter 43: Massacre]<p>

Filloma Sparks  
>Age: 12<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Fire [Chapter 43: Massacre]<p>

Svetlana Noria  
>Age: 18<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Foxy Merrin [Chapter 38: The Underdogs]<p>

Kindal Holmes  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Ruke Halseen [Chapter 37: ¿<em>Viva La Gloria?<em>]

Cade Parker  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Ruke Halseen [Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]<p>

Jaqueline Thorn  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Zane Scott [Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]<p>

Corey Rebmann  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Foxy Merrin [Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]<p>

Reagan Machot  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: Lybbe Vixen  
>Death: Foxy Merrin [Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]<p>

Lybbe Vixen  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Reagan Machot [Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]<p> 


	68. Final Eight Interviews: Iridescent

**Err, this is the last chapter of the interviews. Well, durr. I'm personally more excited than you guys, for I get to kill off some more tributes - even if I love them or not. (I'm so dead). And right now I have some... very... disturbing ways planned (Yes, thank you, Shadowbrazier) and a climatic one (Yes, thank you, thislittlemockingjay97). Just know that the deaths are based on the votes, and since I know someone ('No-Name' - heh, name of my cat...) attempted to influence the votes, it will turn out differently... Just know that you can't pull a Phillip on meX) I'll shut up now before anyone wants to chuck knives at me.**

* * *

><p>I will forever remain anxious to leave the districts; the families can either turn out like royal pains or lost puppies. And while I have to say that it is <em>possibly <em>interesting to hear more about the tributes' former lives, I'd rather be experiencing them harassing one another in their deaths. Like Nix, for instance. The guy is a joker, clearly. And that's mostly what I get from his family.

"Whenever a prank was pulled at our school," a boy who I can only describe as Gregory begins, "You always knew who was responsible. Nix. Of course, no one told. It was far too enjoyable to say anything."

"It must have been enjoyable." If I acted like Nix when I was younger, I would be surely be beat. "Would you happen to know how Nix changed his bio before the arena?" That will forever be burned into my brain.

Gregory shakes his head, "No clue. But knowing him, it wasn't too difficult to figure something out. He could have been helped..."

It would depend on who was stupid enough to even help their enemy, but other than that it would turn out _just fine_... "He seems capable of getting help from another tribute..." I've told many lies while interviewing. It seems to come easily for me now. He's likable, though, but couldn't be trusted by anyone but his allies. "He comes off intimidating, however."

Nix's foster-mother quietly says, "He's nice though. Just sarcastic and talks back a lot. It's how he got the scars on his back, getting punished fo it..."

Well, the kid _is _getting somewhat beat for his mouth. I suppose that's fair instead of getting away with it... "Do you think Nix could trust anyone left in the arena?"

"No," she says, "It's far too late in the Games to trust anyone."_ Some tributes need to learn that_. "It doesn't matter who they are, the tributes _will _fight back."

"Couldn't disagree with that." I actually used to pretend I was in the arena when I was younger, being the major killer and whatnot. Of course, I would always lose in fake battle, but still. "What did you think of the Underdog alliance? Nix was doing well with them." Another lie. That alliance was in a mess when Svetlana Noria was killed.

Nix's foster dad is the next to speak up, "Even though they were all unlike one another, they were doing well."

Well said.

It comes time to see Nix, and the anticipation is quite overwhelming when he is shown trying to make sense of the situation along Zane. Phillip, however, only stands there, awaiting to see what solution they've come up with.

'_No explanation needed_,' I think, '_You two were just made fools like everyone else_. _Congrats to the boys from Two and Eleven!' _But there's still one clueless tribute.

"Another mutt?" I believe Nix asks this more to himself than to a silent Zane, who is simply staring.

"Mutt or not," Zane says, "He isn't one to worry about." It's clear that Phillip is offended by that, as he is in the process of speaking before Zane interrupts, "Her, though..." He signals to Jaqueline Thorn, the last of the mutts other than Topaz Nyght, who has managed to come into the clearing. "She can be... an _issue_..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

If I can just get through Moira Jackson's family interviews, I won't have to do this until next year comes by. That's a prize itself. But Moira is another one of those interviews that I must not skip out on, for a tribute from Twelve does not usually get this far. In fact, most of the tributes are killed off in the bloodbath.

What a change. If she comes out alive this year, Twelve would earn its second victor in _years_.

"Moira has always had this sense of high confidence." Matt, her older brother admits, "It's not like a typical Career 's arrogance, though. It shows that she can stay strong until the end, and that she can win by _not _becoming a crazed murderer."

"Surprising, considering many tributes don't ever stay entirely sane..." So many examples of tributes from previous years and even this year's games... "How was Moira like before the reaping?"

Moira's grandmother speaks up, "Very caring. She would spend so much time with her family; it was one of her favorite things." I get a sudden itch at this; this family would be affected if Moira dies for sure.

"Oh," Not sure of how to respond to this, I add, "It's no surprise how she came up with so many allies, then."

Her grandmother smiles, "I'm happy to hear that. She found a rather nice group. I wouldn't have suspected any of her allies to do something wrong."

"No kidding," I tell her, "She must have had a bit of friends here. Did she know her district ally, Kindal Holmes?"

Matt shrugs, "Kindal had a friend who was killed a few years back. Other than that, I'm not sure if Moira was aware of him other than that event."

Heh, Kindal must have lost his mind in the arena, then. He didn't get too far with that...

"It seems that many tributes were not aware of their district partners. Such a shame. I expected for the two to stick together through the arena, but giving Kindal's situation that would not have gone to well."

"I find it that Moira can work with many - as long as they aren't too opinionated and rude." Moira's father says.

I would find it difficult to work by the side of an arrogant little jerk, for, after visiting District 1 and District 2, I've had enough of them.

"I'm sure Moira won't meet up with someone of the sort for a while," This is my way of saying that it's time to check out Moira's recent activities.

It does me pleasure to see that she's among the tributes who are boring theirselves to death, for she is just behind _The Hangman_, staring at Cade Parker's lifeless mutt upon the ground. The kid never did get his chance to take part in the major Underdog alliance. How sad...

* * *

><p><strong>As of four days from now, I have officially worked on this story for a year. Holy crud... Anyway, I feel bad that I don't repond to the lot of the reviews. Makes me feel that you guys think I couldn't care less with what you have to say... Heh... I think Ovid Nordann was like me with his arrogant and bored personalityX) Is that all...? I have nothing really to say after that? This is... weird...<strong>

**So this is how Foxy and Ebony must have felt like constantly... Whoopsie... Have a nice day/night...**


	69. Day 6: Get Out Alive

**Chapter 69: **_**Get Out Alive **_**(The Arena)  
>Final Eight: Amethyst, Zane, Axis, Phillip, Melane, Kallista, Nix, Moira<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phillip Whitley, District 3<strong>

"How so?" It's the only thing Nix asks before his attention is drawn to Jaqueline, that repetitive mischievous grin he always wore suddenly skeptical of the situation.

Jaqueline, only a simple spear that I doubt she even knows how to use, basically tempts Nix to come at her by the simple tilt of her head. If he were to fight back, I wouldn't bet on Nix getting injured, for the fact that Jaqueline has a muscular build means nothing in comparison with Nix's strength.

But he doesn't follow her invite so quickly, instead he watches, possibly the frustrating thought of two other competitors observing his actions troubling him. But I have no intentions of entertaining myself by experiencing this.

And neither does Zane. In fact, he seems to be enjoying it vaguely, no smile upon his face. Not a typical attitude for him, I admit, but I could not be less concerned with his feelings as of now.

"I like how the muttations are polar opposites of the real tribute." I'm still unaware about who Nix is speaking to, but talking to yourself out loud does not seem to be a characteristic I could see of Nix's. Only for someone who has utterly lost their mind. And while I'm highly convinced that he does not realize that I am no mutt, I'm left to assume he's speaking to Zane. If not, the Capitol.

_'I haven't missed much, have I*?'_

"Not the case," Zane says this as if he were aware of what he was really dealing with. "I think there's still that one trait that makes the tribute. Good luck with that, then." I have my doubts about him meaning his words. "The girl _might _have been a bit crazy."

Of course, he wouldn't know Jaqueline's name. He couldn't bother caring for the girl he killed in the early stages of the game; it's yet another of the everyday Career habits. But the thought of Jaqueline being mentally unstable is more of a joke than a suggestion.

However Nix chooses not to acknowledge Zane's words, and tightens his grip on the hammer, waiting for Jaqueline's mutt to make an attempt of an attack. The moment Jaqueline responds by charging at him, I recall Axis explaining the idea of the muttations*****.

She had said that it was the irony, the way the Capitol was looking at it, basically. She was referring to the possibility of having to kill off your own ally - even as a mutt. So, would that mean that Jaqueline could have been Nix's ally before? I do know that Cade Parker was a part of the alliance, but would district partners stick together? If so, Nix would have an advantage against Jaqueline; he would -

"Damn,"

It only takes me seconds to direct my attention toward Zane, who has somehow managed to knock himself out of the tree, and is sprawled on the ground clutching a silver parachute.

_'Sponsor. Of course, help the menace from Two.'_

"Screw that," an offended Zane actually hurls the sponsor gift through the air, cursing quietly under his breath as it lands with a _thud _a few feet away from me.

My eyes wander to the small ribbon reading:_ 'Assistance may be needed. Think with your head, not your grief.'_

It takes no mastermind to figure that one out. It's certainly a way to irritate a tribute, especially one with such low control on his anger and pride as Zane.

Zane quickly loses interest in his gift, tiredly observing Nix's actions that do not seem to be conquering Jaqueline's mutt at the moment.

On the whim, Nix actually swings with all his strength at her, only to be avoided. Jaqueline, still puzzled about how to take on him with a useless spear, is repeatedly making various arches with the weapon.

Before he can move, the tip of the spear manages to catch him once. But instead of tending to the small injury, Nix knocks away the spear. Unguarded, Jaqueline is kicked back, and lets the spear slip from her grip.

I do not have time to watch the outcome of the fight as Zane is making an attempt to pull himself up from the ground, still pissed about his sponsor.

The Career stubbornly forces himself to stand, and that's when I take notice in his horrible injury. I'm drawn to the conclusion that Zane actually _has _given up. He _must _be ruining himself purposely, for I would expect that an average tribute would not simply give up their sponsor gift when it could so clearly help them.

But perhaps he isn't average at all.

I do not try to escape when Zane calmly makes his way to me. He is only a few centimeters taller than myself and has a tired expression, thus revealing himself not intimidating unlike before. It must have even taken me this long to realize that he is not muscular the slightest, and it just goes to show that he probably isn't a die-hard Career but an arrogant one who made the mistake of volunteering.

Likewise, it doesn't change that he's foolish enough to challenge me when hurt. And while I must admit that I'm not much of a fighter, I could handle him with just a bit of luck. _'If you attack, Zane, I can, and will, cause all hell for you.'_

He only has to have one good look at me before he stops immediately, a grin flashing, "Heh, I'm impressed. What did you do, Phillip?"

_'He knows,' _So he can actually put hints together to see that I'm _not _dead? He must be smarter than I give him credit for...

"Don't mind me." he says, "For the most part, I'm not killing anyone******."

_'Liar; if you've been hypocritical from the start, you will never be trusted.'_

Just at the second Zane is interrupted by Jaqueline's scream, Nix turns, "I _hate _doing that." It's as plain as that. I do not bother looking for the mutt's corpse.

I have not killed a tribute, so I wouldn't know the feeling of becoming a murderer. I could be held responsible for Isabella's death, and possibly Obel's if he was away from his group at the time*******. But now, I'm innocent about having a kill.

It still doesn't mean that I won't be later on.

I find myself baffled when Zane hardly retrieves his sponsor gift, "Damn Capitol, I might need this..." Before walking off, he glares, "Good job with whatever the hell you're doing, Phillip. Feel free to stay alive for another day, if you must. The game is almost over." The look he gives Nix is not too pleasant. "Moira's doing well, if you had any thoughts about her. Keep in mind that she could emerge victor in a few days."

This is not typical behavior for him. However I take the chance to run out of the scene just as he does. If he refused to attack Nix and I, he is no longer playing the game. That's an advantage, but I have no intentions of trusting him nor Nix. And that helps me sprint faster out of the dilemma.

_'Turn on the power; that's one thing that could contribute to your win. If you don't, it will only be more complicated to survive. If the others can actually _find _a kill, the tribute number will decrease quickly.'_

Common sense tells me this. And, like always, I listen.

**Axis Rether, District 3**

Other than the beating of my heart, the only possible sound I can comprehend is the sound of another tribute. The reality can hit me pretty damn quick; if I don't lose this tribute, I'll be killed. There are no exceptions.

I know I can't fight back. If I do, it can easily turn out to be a major threat, and then I'll be in deep shit. After the muttations, I'm finding it hard to move without the feeling of overwhelming pain. What Cynthia did was enough to kill me, and if not for Phillip I would be dead*****.

This time I won't be so lucky. And I won't take the risk of losing to a Career tribute.

Since my encounter with Kallista and Zane, I've hidden myself by the lake at some childish ride known as _The Viking's Voyage_*****_._ I can only think of it as a mini rollercoaster for ten-year olds, the thing light shades of blue and a plain brown.

The controls to the ride immediately catch my eye.

Because of the power being shut down, I can tinker with the interior of the wires for an exceptional amount of minutes before the everlasting rain screws with my plans. As long as the power remains off, it won't take long before the ride will be showering debris.

It will be effective just as long as I get the hell away before the destruction.

What a way to kill of my tracker. Though the idea could cause permanent damage to tributes within a good range, I could injure myself in the process of taking out the pursuer. If anything, I could hope there are more than just the two of us lurking here. Even only one more tribute could aid me, especially if they're a hazard.

It's always worth a shot. I fall to the side of the power box, eyeing my surroundings. If I want to burn this tribute alive, I'll have to do this quickly.

The edge of a throwing knife against the lid of the _The Viking's Voyage _power box, I begin to pry it loose.

I realize that because the knife was meant to be thrown based on it's speed, it's smaller than the average knife, but because it's the only weapon I was supplied with, I'm forced into dealing with it. I can only wish for luck so the power box will open.

I do this for several seconds before I become too anxious and dig the knife down deeper, almost succeeding when the sharp, familiar pain is spreading from the right side of my back up.

_'Of course, the damn tribute. Grab the knife, you idiot!'_

I do so, relieved to see that the tribute wasn't smart enough to use an actual throwing knife _meant _for actions as such. I throw my original blade down, taking advantage of the ignorant tribute's mistake. All my strength contributing, I pick the box door open.

"It's about time." I whisper.

I can feel the soft drizzling of the rain pouring down my back, commanding the back of my shirt to cling irritatingly to my new wound. I'm feeling confident of myself at this point, I'm actually going to cause a mass destruction for the arena without any issues. But just as I am making contact with wires, I am blinded by the lights of so many rides and lampposts.

"Shit. I'm going to rip that jackass to pieces when I find them."

I'm so pissed with the timing that I do not even notice the small spark that threatens to blossom into flames.

I bound in the air, racing away from _The Viking's Voyage, _careful not to trip. But it's far too late.

I can feel the intensity of the heat against my body, the agonizing pain creeping up on me once more. The soft flickering of the fire illuminating the night before me. My lungs become useless as I breathe in the smoke of the flames, falling t the hard-packed earth.

And in that moment, I get a glimpse of a shocked Amethyst, eyes wide, through the flames, the upper part of her arm severely burned. This actually explains the stupidity of being unable to use the correct dagger.

_'Don't go out pathetically, Axis! Do. Something.'_

Eagerly, I only hold my middle finger up, revealing my ring. I actually remember the night when I did the same thing to the audience in the Capitol, Caesar Flickerman's face pale as I did so*******. "Good luck" my ring read that night, as it does now.

'Yeah, good luck, Amethyst. Bitch...'

And I feel nothing more but pleasure as I disappear from the world.

* * *

><p><strong>(Footnotes) Phillip's POV:<strong>

***- Phillip was presumed dead from Chapter 48:**_** Dreaming With a Broken Heart **_**until Chapter 58: **_**Whispers in the Dark.  
><strong>_****- Axis explained that the mutts were former tributes to Phillip in Chapter 60: **_**Restless Heart Syndrome.  
><strong>_*****- Zane made the decision to stop fighting in Chapter 58:**_** Whispers in the Dark.  
><strong>_******- In Chapter 45: **_**We Are Broken**_**, Axis killed Isabella while she was distracted by her and Phillip's trap at the Massacre. In Chapter 50: **_**Two More**_**, Phillip led Obel to him and Amethyst, resulting in Amethyst finding Obel and his allies.**

**XXXXXXX**

**(Footnotes) Axis's POV:**

***-Axis was seriously injured by a mutt in Chapter 58: **_**Whispers in the Dark. **_**H****owever, in Chapter 60: **_**Restless Heart Syndrome**_**, Axis gained the assistance of Phillip.  
>**-Axis saw a few seconds of Zane and Kallista's fight in Chapter 62:<strong>_** Endless Labyrinth Weaving Through.  
>***- <strong>_**In her interview, Axis did this for the apparent irony to tease the Capitol.**

**XXXXXXX**

_**Ha, I got carried way, didn't I? Oh, goodness. If I had not stopped it there, it would have turned into a Chapter 62. Thank, God. On a better note, as of this chapter, there will be no more sponsors...And, yo, Shadowbrazier, recognize the title of the chapter?xD That's all I have to say.**_

_**...Someone shoot me for Axis... I've been going back, reviewing the deaths, and I feel awful. Especially when they're one of the loved/hated. I could have used most of them now... That's why I have the Victor's Ceremony, though. That way, I can still write about the dead tributes with ideas I should have had **_**before **_**their deaths. Yay?**_

_**Have a nice day/night. I won't; I have a billion messages to tend to.  
><strong>_

**-Sallen**

**Remaining Tributes:**

Amethyst Dann  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Obel Moore

Zane Scott  
>Age: 18<br>Kills: Jaqueline Thorn and Cynthia Charlez

Phillip Whitley  
>Age: 15<br>Kills: N/A

Melane Cornelious  
>Age: 14<br>Kills: N/A

Kallista Thorns  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Ebony Rhaine

Nix Palais  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Foxy Merrin

Moira Jackson  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: N/A

**Recent Deaths:**

Axis Rether  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: Isabella Spearman, self**  
><strong>Death: Self  
>[Chapter 69: Get Out Alive<strong>]<br>**

Jet Myers  
>Age: 12<br>Kills: Self  
>Death: Suicide<br>[Chapter 63: Time of Dying]

Ruke Halseen  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: Cade Parker, Kindal Holmes, self  
>Death: Suicide<br>[Chapter 61: Goodbye My Almost lover]

Foxy Merrin  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: Corey Rebmann, Reagan Machot, Svetlana Noria, and Topaz Nyght  
>Death: Nix Palais<br>[Chapter 50: Two More]

Obel Moore  
>Age: 14<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Amethyst Dann<br>[Chapter 50: Two More]

Isabella Spearman  
>Age: 13<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Axis Rether<br>[Chapter 45: We Are Broken]

Ebony Rhaine  
>Age: 15<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Kallista Thorns<br>[Chapter 44: Nice Guys Finish Last]

Topaz Nyght  
>Age: 14<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<br>[Chapter 43: Massacre]

Cynthia Charlez  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Zane Scott<br>[Chapter 43: Massacre]

Filloma Sparks  
>Age: 12<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Fire<br>[Chapter 43: Massacre]

Svetlana Noria  
>Age: 18<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<br>[Chapter 38: The Underdogs]

Kindal Holmes  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Ruke Halseen<br>[Chapter 37: ¿_Viva La Gloria?_]

Cade Parker  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Ruke Halseen<br>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]

Jaqueline Thorn  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Zane Scott<br>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]

Corey Rebmann  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<br>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]

Reagan Machot  
>Age: 16<br>Kills: Lybbe Vixen  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<p>

Lybbe Vixen  
>Age: 17<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Reagan Machot<br>[Chapter 34: The Bloodbath]


	70. A Game of Chance: 'The One' Part 1

**Chapter 70: **_**The One **_**(The Capitol)  
>Final Seven: Amethyst, Zane, Phillip, Melane, Kallista, Nix, Moira<strong>

**Author's Note: Okay, so you know how I said we were going back into the arena, right? Yeah, well, I forgot to add in two chapters still in the Capitol (Yeah, just grab a banana so you can beat me with it later.) So I've had to change it up, but it's not to different from what it was supposed to be like. Example: there were to be four topics in this chapter and four in the next, but since Axis is no longer in the arena alive (Permission granted to beat me with those bananas) I'll have three in this chapter and four in the next.**

**So what is this chapter about? Well, all you need to know is that the Capitol bets on future events/winners. _The One_ actually means, 'Do you think they'll win?' basically. And that's all what this chapter is about (As is the next one). So, don't kill me yet... **

**And just a side note: whatever is predicted may/may not happen. You could say I hinted at future events, even if that is not the case. But I have pulled a lot of information from old chapters (I'm talking Chapter 34 old) and I do have footnotes again for maybe the third/fourth time since I feel they're necessary even if no one uses them, so they could help for events that happened so long ago...**

**I'm done rambling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Caesar Flickerman<strong>

Possibly my favorite event of the Games each year is not the bloodbath, or the real interviews, but that it is so entertaining to bet on a tribute. Prediction is one of the many things that could influence the winner and the losers. Depending on the expectations of the tributes, the last sponsor gifts will settle in soon.

And if there is anything more the tributes must long for, it should be help.

Claudius Templesmith, once more, fortifies his opinion, "Amethyst Dann would get relatively far in the the arena. After her sponsor, she has been close to perfect condition*. Don't you think it will take a bit to take her out?"

"She is a Career tribute. I would imagine if anyone could take her down it would be another like her." However, we both realize that Amethyst and Zane have nothing in common. Not their personalities, not their appearances, not even their training years. "Perhaps if the two Careers were to fight, it would end up a deadlock...?"

If the two managed to take one another out simultaneously, that would be a show. Though the chance of that happening isn't relatively high, it's always a possible outcome, for there have been many accidents such as that in the last few years.

"Maybe," Templesmith says, "It depends on the situation. If to say they were randomly thrown together in an area, I would bet on Amethyst. But if Zane actually tried his best, he could win but with a good number of injuries. It would be the greatest victory for either of the two."

"Amethyst might get one more kill before then, though. Such as Melane because of her size? I would think there's a likelihood of Amethyst harming her."

"For someone like her, it will be simple to hurt Melane. After all, Careers usually pick on the smaller tributes." Templesmith scoffs, "And, of course, Melane has escaped Amethyst more than once**. A third time is a blessing."

"Would you think Amethyst could be _The One_?"

He does not even have to confirm this to me.

"A good chance,"

***- It was confirmed in Chapter 63: **_**Time of Dying **_**that Amethyst received a useful sponsor gift.  
>**- In Chapter 36: <strong>_**The Cheetah**_**, the Career Pack found Melane and her allies. In Chapter 50: **_**Two More**_**, Amethyst, once again, finds Melane, Obel, and Jet.**

* * *

><p>"And Zane? How much longer do you think he'll last?"<p>

Templesmith ponders this for many moments, "Not too long; his sponsor gift _might _bring him to his senses, but I'm not sure if it is enough. I believe he actually _wants _to die, but he's just too scared to do it himself."

It's pretty bad when Ruke and Jet both knew exactly what they were doing, and even went through with it, but an actual Career tribute cannot*.

"And he has a goal, of course. _'Revenge' _is what he thinks of it as. I find it craving coldhearted murder. But if there is anyone Zane can - or will - kill, it would be Kallista. Like Amethyst, Kallista is on his kill list, surely. The boy holds grudges like _steel_. Determination might be the major reason he has gotten this far. Tantalizing the tributes is another..."

"Criticizing him is one thing, for he's received plenty of that for the past few years, but when you hate your allies? And there's _only _one that you don't want to occasionally murder? Not a good idea, to anger someone like Zane. Well, Kallista might learn that lesson the hard way**."

"She's not going down easily, however. You don't earn a ten in your private sessions and not make it really high up there. And if Zane isn't killed ahead of time, Kallista could either be his victim, or his killer. Or Nix; Nix seems suitable."

"Two of the most skilled, I see. Would Zane be _The One_?"

I reply simply, "I'd be surprised if he was."

***- Ruke killed himself in Chapter 60: **_**Restless Heart Syndrome/**_**Chapter 61: **_**Goodbye My Almost Lover **_**while Jet did in Chapter 63: **_**Time of Dying**_**.  
>**- After Kallista killing Ebony in Chapter 44:<strong>_** Nice Guys Finish Last**_**, Zane has been out for her blood.**

* * *

><p>"Despite the remaining competition, Phillip stands a great chance. Tell me you do not agree with this?"<p>

Templesmith almost commands this, and it's so correct that I could believe he meant this in the form of a joke.

"Absolutely," I can't help but laugh a little inside, "He has one thing that the others do not - his own intelligence. The only other two who could equal up to that were Axis and Jet, so he's fortunate that the two of them are gone*. He depends highly on it."

"Really helps with the kills, doesn't it? Even if he doesn't have any at the time..." A hint of sadness seeps into his voice.

"How much do you want to bet that he'll end up murdering Amethyst, though? Amethyst isn't the brightest of the tributes, so Phillip could easily outsmart her in some ways. Or maybe Moira? She'll be a bit hard to get rid of as well, but if tributes such as Foxy Merrin or Reagan Machot were killed off so early, I would find it hard to believe that Moira outlasted them. Especially considering the fact that Foxy killed off two of her allies**."

"Well, even if it is difficult to kill them off, Phillip's had a record of unintentionally getting tributes killed. I imagine it could happen again."

The lot of the deaths have actually been accidents or suicides...*** Not the most interesting ways, I admit, but it is entertaining to see the mistakes.

"If he does meet up with a stronger tribute, however, it might turn out differently. Like Kallista or Nix again? It won't be much of a battle since Phillip isn't too good with direct combat."

Templesmith rises the question once more, "_The One_?"

"More than likely,"

***-Axis was killed in Chapter 69: **_**Get Out Alive**_**. Jet was killed in Chapter 63: **_**Time of Dying**_**.  
>**-Svetlana Noria was killed by Foxy in Chapter 38:<strong>_** The Underdogs **_**. Topaz Nyght was killed by Foxy in Chapter 43: **_**Massacre**_**.  
>***- Accidental deaths have been: Jaqueline Thorn (Chapter 34: <strong>_**The Bloodbath **_**[****TBA]****), Filloma Sparks (Chapter 43: **_**Massacre**_**), Obel Moore (Chapter 50: **_**Two More**_**), and Axis Rether (Chapter 69: **_**Get Out Alive**_**). Suicides have been: Ruke Halseen (Chapter 61: **_**Goodbye My Almost Lover**_**) and Jet Myers (Chapter 63: **_**Time of Dying**_**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we all know which four tributes are next. Must I? I shall: Melane, Kallista, Nix, and Moira. I kinda feel bad since I was constantly reminded of the story at school... Anyway...<strong>

**Now I have a few messages (meaning eleven messages... in the last two days... And I don't even talk that much [okay, so there are exceptions... like now and when it's with *cough*cough*thislittlemockingjay97andjac kydupree*cough*cough*]) so I'll hopefully get through them today. If not, first thing I get home tomorrow (as I enjoy passing out on the couchxD) will be replying. I also have six story alerts to tend to so my brain will be blown (Thislittlemockingjay97, I swear FF is out to get me, for I swear I reviewed the newest chapter of DH right after updating the last chapter a few days ago. I'll try it again... But I'm going to enjoy Christmas this year... Just not the gifts Santa will leave... But I want the garland... A lot...)**


	71. A Game of Chance 'The One' Part 2

**Chapter 71: A Game of Chance 'The One' Part 2  
>Final Seven: Amethyst, Zane, Phillip, Melane, Kallista, Nix, Moira<strong>

* * *

><p>"Melane will clearly refuse to go hunting for other tributes," I say. In fact, she might be the last of the tributes to completely avoid fighting. "so I can't say much of her getting a kill. But I'll tell you something, at least she's trying to stay innocent. Seeing a girl like her murdering a tribute is disturbing in my book. Even if she causes one by accident, I would find it a bit creepy. Some tributes just shouldn't fight."<p>

Claudius Templesmith nods, subjugating the attention of the Capitol as he says, "At the most, she would be concealing herself from the other players. Nothing should change from the beginning of the Games*. She's an average tribute, but she's lucky to be so. Because of it, Melane will not be hunted down until she's the last competitor. The tributes often go for the major threats. If Melane could hold out long enough, the others might be able to kill one another off, leaving her victorious."

"Of course, there have been many Games that ended that way. They have never too exciting since there was really never a final battle... But who's to say that won't happen this year?"

"But if Melane is to be killed, anyone could do it as long as they think of her as just another tribute. Unless she is assisted once more, nothing should hold a tribute back from harming her like before**."

_"The One?"_

"Too small. Perhaps not..."

***- The District 6 and District 9 tributes hid from the other tributes at the start of the Games.  
>**- Zane Scott was the only tribute to help the smaller tributes in Chapter 62: <strong>_**Endless Labyrinth Weaving Through. **_**Amethyst Dann, Isabella Spearman, Zane Scott, and Ebony Rhaine had vowed to ignore the smaller tributes in Chapter 41: **_**Turning Ashes Into Flames**_**. Axis and Phillip refused to attack them in Chapter 39: **_**No One But You**_**. And Moira did not harm Melane or Jet in Chapter 63: **_**Time of Dying.**_

"I'm skeptical of whether Kallista will make it or not." Templesmith says, "She had a pretty good chance at the beginning, and that continued throughout the mutt attack, but since her last fight, her chances are slim*. She might not be able to manage with her injury."

It's actually a bit of a shame since Kallista was one of the best players, as was Zane. But instead of being awarded with a climatic and bloody fight, we were awarded with a pathetic one. One that practically got rid of two great fighters...

"If Kallista actually meets up with a weaker tribute, she could take them down, I believe. It's just the matter of their skill that determines whether or not Kallista could win against them. If anything, she should last longer. She earned a ten and killed a Career. Not to mention that she _was _actually partnered with Ruke, who at the time had killed two promising tributes, so they were basically unstoppable**. You couldn't think that the girl would go down so easily."

Templesmith laughs, "She's strong and determined. And she shows it. But she can figure a way out to deal with her arm, I'm sure. If not, at least she got this far. The final seven is an honor."

"The One?"

"Not likely, but there is a possibility." he says.

***-Kallista's last fight was with Zane in Chapter 62: **_**Endless Labyrinth Weaving Through. **_**Her arm was broken as a result.  
>**- Ruke met up with Kallista in Chapter 38: <strong>_**The Underdogs**_** after trying to attack her, and in Chapter 48: **_**Dreaming With a Broken Heart, **_**the two called the alliance off**_**. **_**Back in Chapter 58: **_**Whispers in the Dark**_**, the two met up once again until Chapter 61: **_**Goodbye My Almost Lover **_**when Ruke died.**

"Only two more tributes, right?" Such a shame. It doesn't seem too long ago when Templesmith and I were actually placing our beginning bets on the tributes. What's worse is that more than half of the tributes we were betting on have already been killed. Like Svetlana and Kindal, we were certain they would last long...

"Yes, and luckily they are both former members of the Underdogs, so they will put up a fight*. I would actually be shocked if neither Nix nor Moira won. But that doesn't occur too often for lower district."

"It doesn't mean it can't happen." I say, "Because this year Eleven finally has a strong tribute. Nix, he isn't suffering a horrid injury at the time, and that's a major advantage since two or three other tributes are. He's just as suitable as a Career is to become victor. The only problem is, since he's a threat, he'll be hunted down by many of the remaining tributes. Most of the tributes don't even care for another competitor, and, if they did, they're long gone. So I could imagine it will be all mayhem for anyone; Nix doesn't even _have _to fight."

"Because the tributes will eliminate themselves for sure. The only thing I don't see going too well for Nix is if he finds Moira again. It happens, for Amethyst and Zane were going at it once more, and then there was Kallista and Ruke, of course. Not to mention when Phillip and Axis ran into each other again. Each time, the outcomes were pretty brutal. He _could _decide to attack Moira like any mediocre tribute would, or he could simply avoid her like I believe Moira would."

"I would imagine that Moira wouldn't attack him. She's not one to kill her own former ally like many tributes would."

"But there's always the whole victory thing your putting at risk if you don't kill. If you want to win, you might as well try your hardest - no matter who you're hurting. Even if you know you can't win, you could always assist another tribute who is more deserving of the victory. There actually a lot of ways to go about it, but since Moira is headstrong, she wouldn't give up. The girl is confident, and she's skilled with knives so it's only typical that she'll fight back. Putting all your effort into something, it really contributes to the outcome of the Games. She could win, but she'll have to stay strong if she doesn't wish to get caught by death. Moira actually _was _saved from it once**."

"Would either of the two be _The One_?"

Templesmith grins, "I have good faith in both Nix _and _Moira."

***The _Underdog_ alliance was originally created to take out the Career Pack with Svetlana Noria of Five leading. The members were: Moira Jackson, Nix Palais, Topaz Nyght, Cade Parker, and Svetlana Noria.  
>**Moira was helped by Ruke in Chapter 56: <em>Losing It All <em>during the mutt attack.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually redoing a few (many) of the old chapters after the goodbye sessions. Why? Because I'm bored, and I hate that there were so many mistakes... And I was tired of them being around 700 words. Feel free to go back and read while the chapters are still there, or don't. I don't really care, but they will be better, trust me... But I swear that it's back to the arena after this chapter. I swear it!<strong>

**I should have done this three hours ago, but I have leave. I'll have to finish the rest of the messages soon, so don't kill me if I can't do it soon...**

**Jacky Dupree, I'm eating shrimp again. I feel so badxD**


	72. End of Day 6: Die For Anyone

**Chapter 72: **_**Die For Anyone  
><strong>_**7 tributes remaining**

**Moira Jackson, District Twelve**

Typical. Since the start of the Games, the tributes have all gathered in one area either by accident or by force because of the Gamemakers' events. That's why there are only seven tributes left; most were killed in the Massacre and Bloodbath - the two events where every tribute was thrown together. Ruke's death was probably caused by a mutt, somewhat like Jet's. And maybe even the last cannon signaled yet another tribute's end because of the Capitol's mutt attack.

The truth is: we haven't even explored much of the arena, only small portions. If one was to travel around the Park, laying low for a while, they wouldn't be killed so soon, if at all.

According to the varieties of maps posted from each section of the arena, I've found myself at the end of the arena, in what appears to be a small merchant store, hiding in the far corner. The shelves empty, the window busted by my left, and the floor to the ceiling burned black...it isn't too pleasurable of a sight. But it's appearance says that a tribute has been here, but early in the Games - before the fire and Massacre, for no one in their right mind would have hid out in an unstable shop.

I could stay here for a number of days; I still have a couple bites of bread from a sponsor many days ago. If I were to run out, there are a few ducks wadding around in the lake every day; water can be found there as well. If needed, it could be purified by simply boiling it... Other than just that, there should be no reason to move out into the open.

But by the time I've spotted Topaz Nyght's mutt, lurking around outside the store, the idea of the Capitol fabricating yet another trick occupies my mind; perhaps I do need to reveal myself. It's far too enjoyable for them, and the audience clearly adores the fact that the Gamemakers are playing with the remaining tributes' minds. One tribute with weak common senses would clearly be driven mad with the mental taunting, but I know I'm not one of the kind. It doesn't matter that this muttation is a way of angering either Nix or I; I know it actually _isn't _Topaz, so there shouldn't be anything to fret over unless she was designed to kill a tribute.

But by the way the mutt sits childishly upon the ground, apparently her focus grasped by whatever she seems to be configuring, I'm not led to believe so. 'Topaz' has no interest whatsoever in the tributes, as she doesn't bother with the itchy feeling of being watched. Not to mention that she doesn't mind the noises of little complaints she groans as she leans over the object that seems to have captured her attention.

The real Topaz could have kept herself entertained with slightest of things - just as long as her mind was occupied, Topaz was fine. This mutt, however, could be playing with what must be a contribution to an upcoming event, for some random object would not make any kind of impact on the audience or on Topaz herself.

If anything, this is my chance to attack, her back turned. It's just another mutt, right? It should be an easy kill, considering Topaz wasn't too strong but rather quick. I'll have to kill some time, I know it, and why not take out a muttation that's liable to be up to something...? But if I don't kill the muttation now, she'll get a chance to harm the other tributes, and that itself is useful...

The moment I stand, I can feel my legs giving away at the sudden movement, the numbness forcing me to fall to floor. Apparently, Topaz's mutt hears this, as she steadily rises, throwing her work to the ground, and silently makes her way to observe the merchant store.

There's no way I'm losing now.

However, instead of fighting back, I attempt to pull myself through the window. My body only partially outside, I unintentionally drag my leg across a glass shard while escaping, the unfamiliar trickle of blood running down my skin.

_Don't mind it; it's just a cut... Focus on Topaz. She's -_

Only a few steps after do I feel the impact of a net being dropped on me._ Damn, Topaz. A trap is what you've been working on all this time...? What luck._

Topaz laughs from inside the merchant store. Walking up to me, she smiles when she sees that I've been entangled in her net. "_See_," She says, but I clearly don't care for what I'm supposed to 'see'. "I was smart enough to know someone would be hiding."

All I can do is growl at this, as I've managed to somehow leave my pack of throwing knives back inside my hiding area. Of course.

Topaz only sits down in front of me with a childish beam visible, a few feet away to avoid any attacks from me. Yes, Topaz, because I can so clearly harm you at the moment...

"We can wait.," I don't even bother trying to comprehend what she means by this. "I'm not allowed to kill, anyway. Not interesting, you know?"

This must explain why she hadn't at _The Hangman. _If so, why just her? To just drive the tributes together every once in a while? Only then do realize that this must be the reason. Why else would she still be here?

"No? Alright, then."

Topaz then begins to shout into the night, and, after my many attempts to struggle free in order to shut her up, bounds up. "Gotta go," her smile never does fade, "Good luck."

I didn't think I could despise the mutt so much. At the least, I expected Topaz to end me just then, but of course not. She's going to drive _another _tribute here to do that instead. Possibly all the remaining competitors have murdered another tribute. Everyone but Melane, I suppose.

Could I really hope that Melane would be the one to find me? She couldn't take another's life, could she? She's too small and innocent, and I could possibly ally with her since Jet was her final partner...

And Phillip...he has to be near insane. To pull such a trick on us, it's smart - yet risky and crazy; nothing has been done like that before. If he can fool us like that so easily, I don't wish to encounter him.

I'll be instantly killed if Amethyst would be the one to find me like this. The girl was never the worse Career - far from it, actually. But she certainly has enough experience to brutally murder me. Has she even had any kills yet? If so -

"When I had decided to help the other tributes, I never imagined it wouldn't be difficult to come across them."

I don't bother turning. I don't bother commenting. It doesn't even cross my mind what his words even imply to. I only know that I need to get away, for he'll surely kill me. He's still frustrated that both Ruke and I had hurt him, and now he has the chance to call for revenge.

I actually struggle with the net, kicking at it, attempting to create a rift - breach...anything. I had even clawed at it...only to be rewarded with nothing, absolutely nothing in return. I never do ease my efforts; I would wear myself in and out until I could scramble free.

I'm not successful, nor close to it, as I feel Zane grip the back of the net and heave me up to meet his eyes. He's on the verge of speaking before I pull my feet up and kick at him, but this proves to be a mistake, as he uses his free hand to pull at my hair, "You kick me in my stomach, and I swear I'll break your damn leg."

For a second, I actually have thoughts of doing this. It's bad enough I have to deal with him, so I'm certainly not going to obey him. The last thing I need is to be bossed around like he had his allies.

He then reaches inside his jacket, most likely for a knife, but before I can attack, Zane has cut the net only slightly, "I'm sure you can do the rest. You're no fool."

I suppose he had expected a reply, something I would never give him, as he pauses before letting go. "No? I could have left you as you were. I could have killed you. Let me tell you this, though: I _didn't_. And I _won't_. You're lucky you and Ruke gave me a wake-up call. I now respect you maybe just a bit more."

I've lost whatever little interest I had in his words. They mean nothing after all; it only takes little effort to lie to your enemy's face. It would be just as easy to lie to his friends as it would be to his enemies.

Refusing to look up from the ground, I don't watch as Zane leaves me. It matters none to me where he goes from here, and if I were to care, there would be no need to watch him go. He'll be long gone before I can figure out how I'm to figure out the trap. I never imagined Topaz being handy with anything other than a simple knife, but her mutt seemed to be able to prove me wrong.

It's the final seven, and I still haven't figured out the ways of some of the tributes - deceased or breathing.

I suppose it would be too much to wish for my allies once more?

**Amethyst Dann, District One**

Maybe I find the days easier as I learn the new deaths that had occurred over the course of the day. It relieves me of what worries I may get when I hear the sound of a cannon, but I already know that the death was Axel's. Not so smart now, are you? You were once on my kill list.

No one else was killed, thankfully. That gives me more tributes to toy with. If my target was killed before I could do any permanent damage to them, what would be the point in that? It would be dull, and no one likes a mediocre death.

Within moments I'll be informed of the only death today. And whether it be Melane to Nix, it had better not be either Kallista or my old 'ally'. I'd much prefer those two to die at my own hands. What could be a better victory than that? If you become victor with a low total of kills, you've already become the loser of the game, and no one wants that.

You might as well put yourself in the position of death if you win by default as well. The game is a competition. Only one can win, only one will win. Why not try, then? You're affecting yourself the most if you carelessly help another tribute. You'll have slipped up before you know it, and I realize that the most of the tributes had assisted at least helped one other tribute. The point in that? Suicide. Stupidity. Trust...?

The last thing I want is to actually trust someone. Sure if they believe in me, I'll use it to my advantage, but if I actually put my life in someone's hands? They'll surely abuse it, and there's nothing more to it.

The other Careers were basically lucky to have me in the group. I had no intentions of killing any of them like Zane and Ebony had. And perhaps even the suck-up Reagan Machot. He got what was coming to him in the Bloodbath. Foxy was smart to kill him, as Reagan would have slaughtered us within a number of days. If Foxy did anything, he helped us, which had only backfired. Because of it, we lasted longer than we would have with that menace from Four. Even two of us have made it to the final seven, which is no surprise since we were born for this. Almost ten years have I been training for this, and there's no way I'm letting go of victory so easily.

Maybe some of us were weaker than expected. Such as Bella. She was on my good side at the beginning, as she wasn't rude or quiet when she introduced herself. She came in hand when were in a bad situation with a number of altercations in the early stages of the Games. She, along with Ebony, would try to handle any arguments - must I say _always _started by Zane. Bella was the only other tribute I could confide in; if I had a complaint about the problems with the competition, she would be the one who would actually listen and agree. But when the Massacre came up, she just had to bend our plan, and ended up being killed by that girl from District 3. That's some kind of murderer, Isabella...

Ebony was basically a life wasted. She was nowhere near how an average Career would be like. She was useless when it came to a fight, as she would stay behind and only watch. At the start of Training, she would stand against Zane, who criticized just about anything he possibly could find. Sad thing was, when the Games began, she somehow grew close to him, something I never expected anyone to be able to do, for he would threaten you if you got within three feet of him. I couldn't care less about what happened with the two as time progressed; they were planning to kill of Bella and I. All I can say now is that I'm happy she's dead. Because of it, Zane can't seem to think straight.

"Feels nice," I can only make this out to be Claudius Templesmith. It must be time for the death toll. It's about time, Templesmith. "We haven't really heard from each other for a while, have we?"

I'm not big fan of it, but it's true. It was right after the muttation attack did we get our last announcement from Templesmith. The results haven't been too pleasurable.

"It's been three days since my last call resembling this..." Oh, so he's going to reveal the kills _and _deaths of the remaining tribtes tonight? Fair enough. Let me hear who I should hunt down, sir. "Shall we hear what's happened since the Bloodbath?" No. The dead do not matter... But I can't stop Templesmith's chioces.

"Tributes killed in the Bloodbath were: Lybbe Vixen of District Five, Reagan Machot of District Four, Corey Rebmann of Eight, Jaqueline Thorn of Ten, and Cade Parker of Ten." Reagan should be ashamed; no Career dies before Day Three, but to be the second dead? "Kindal Holmes was killed by Ruke Halseen on the morning of the first day." When I had worked by Ruke in Training, he seemed rather nice. I never thought he had enough guts to kill someone, but he'd shown what he's capable of. "Svetlana Noria, must I say the leader of what her group called 'The Underdogs'," Zane had told me of the group; he had said he wanted none of our allies to react 'ignorantly' about it. It might have been the only thing he trusted me with. First mistake, Zane. "was killed that same morning by Foxy Merrin." Foxy, I miss your constant killing. Come back from the dead sometime, will you? "Filloma Sparks was burned alive..." Oooh, that's one I hadn't heard before. Stupid girl, couldn't get away from the flames, could you? She's lucky she survived both Bella's and Ebony's attacks. "on the day of the Massacre."

"Cynthia Charlez had her throat slit by Zane Scott on the day of the Massacre." Zane had broken our deal that day. He got both Ebony _and _Isabella killed because of it. Hope he's happy, the jackass. "Topaz Nyght was killed by Foxy Merrin the day of the Massacre." I liked Topaz, she was one of those bubbly tributes, like myself. Too bad Foxy got to her though... "Ebony Rhaine was killed by Kallista Thorns on the day of the Massacre." Hope you're listening, Zane. This was your fault, and you know it. "Isabella Spearman was killed by Axis Rether on the day of the Massacre." ...Damn, wasn't her name Axel? I swear it was... Wow, all this time... Damn you, Three, burning me...

But I'm still standing, Axis. At the _Viking's Voyage_, you went just a bit ahead of yourself, and you payed the price. Got what you deserved, didn't you?

Maybe even Isabella is laughing as she is notified of your death. I would be.

**Kallista Thorns, District Seven**

He had once told me that no matter how well you think you know someone, they will always end up betraying you. That your friend could become you rival, and that it would only become even more simple for them to turn their back on you. That just because they _can_, they will harm you in every way possible.

"It's happened so many times before," he had said, "so why couldn't it happen again? Life has a funny way of burning all your hopes."

Perhaps this was true. I never had an actual 'friend', and neither did he, but that tells me that it's one of the many reasons that we didn't get along. Like how he had been quick to say that he didn't care who they were, he'd kill a Career tribute with no regrets, simply because they thought of us as toys, and that they could do the unthinkable without a second thought. And because of it, murdering a Career would be helpful. Not only did it mean one less competitor, but it meant that you showed you were stronger than they thought.

But after the Massacre, his attitude had changed. Apparently he was no longer interested in hunting for kills like he was before the fire, but instead of his rather negative and sadistic views toward the other tributes, he actually became timid and caring.

To be honest, I never thought I would ever see that happen. So built up on hate, it might have been near impossible; he _had _warned that a Career could never change because of their frustration.

However, in a sense, Ruke was wrong all along. The way he saw it, the Career tributes were born monsters and they would die the same. He had complained about their stereotypical views of us and the lower districts, but did e ever realize that his comment about them was just as trite?

Maybe so. But as far as I can see, the Careers had hardly any victims. Templesmith has only revealed one kill of the Careers. So, were they really all that bad? Or were they simply conjuring some kind of plan _not _to pick off the others?

Templesmith continues with the toll, "Obel Moore was killed by Amethyst Dann on the third official night," So maybe _two _tributes... But Ruke had killed two tributes, so it matters little. It's rather strange that Amethyst only managed to get a small tribute, though... "Foxy Merrin was killed by Nix Palais on the third official night." Nix was right to take out Foxy; if Foxy was still in the game, it could easily be the final three after another day. "Ruke Halseen committed suicide on the fourth night." Suicide, was it? He _knew _it was poison? I was skeptical of why others said Ruke wasn't in his right mind... "Jet Myers committed suicide on the morning of the fifth day." I never thought Jet could have made it to the final nine... And if I thought anyone would kill him, it would be either Amethyst or Zane... "And the final death from this morning was Axis Rether's, caused by herself." I never quite payed attention to either Axis or Phillip. I suppose the two of them never did cross my mind.

Likewise, much of the competition hadn't before...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to add a warning note about somewhat of a long chapter, but you know... I was tired and basically cranky when I wrote this chapter...so I'm sure there are mistakes... No, I did not have footnotes in this chapter because it would have meant more work for me... Hey, no one uses them anyway, so... I did complete this chapter in three days. Why am I just now posting it, you may ask. Well, I just didn't want to... Kidding... No, I just have too much stuff to do that I might not even get to tonight. So I have to apologize to thislittlemockingjay97 (raawwr, long name), Jacky Dupree (sorry, gotten used to calling you that now...), and my cousin (but I'm sure you laptop is still screwed...?) for so many things... And really three other people... but hopefully they're not reading this... **

**On a different note: In a future chapter, might I say it's a bit out there? Not only that, but it's a bit sad in a way... Just a heads-up, I guess? No, Adrienne, this isn't implying to your chapter... But I do find your chapter sad, but everyone else will be pumping their fists... **

**Must I say anything else? I'm sure the tribute recaps is unecessary at this point.**


	73. Day 7: The Beauty of Annihilation Part 1

**A/N: Why is this chapter named the way it is? One: my brother dared me, basically. Two: I have a rather dull academic goal for every week. Three: I might just destroy your dear tributes. (I'm somewhat kidding about reason three.)**

**Time for elaboration! Definitely be prepared for some information and back-up details, as there are many new short scenes I've added that involve the deceased tributes (Depressing...?). There are no deaths (relief for some of you, much?) so I expect many of you to skip this chapter. If you miss some of the dead, I would advise you to read it. If you could care less about them, then don't. Would it benefit you to read it? Only if you want distant hints to who is the next dead, and cover over alliances and *sofreakingbroken* promises.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73: <strong>_**The **__**Beauty of Annihilation Part 1  
><strong>_**7 tributes remaining**

* * *

><p><strong>Melane Cornelious, District Six<strong>

The more serious injuries result in loss. And as I've come to manage my first day alone, the arena has actually become more of a damp dungeon than a deadly competition. With no escape from it, it's incorrigible to survive with such little supplies.

The more I ponder about the events that led me up to here, the more my brain is practically infected by memories I had hoped to forget. In a sense, I feel the possibility of another a Capitol attack coming along. Before Jet's death, I had many regrets about Obel and Fly, however, they would occasionally come and go as I feared for my life.

But Jet's passing could have affected me in such a different way that it was hard to keep my mind in the game, or because of the final seven coming up and the Capitol simply wanted to step up the game and tantalize us. I wouldn't be surprised if it was both.

When Jet had said that life was a series of mistakes, I couldn't have denied. It would have made the situation even more morose, and regardless he was right. We had made many flaws, and each time we had the consequences shoved in our faces...

But were we looking too much into it? The deaths I had experienced were all caused by mistakes as well. None of them were actually thought through as if to avoid any kind of risks later on.

Such as Reagan Machot's at the Bloodbath. He had gone after the first tribute he could, the victim being Jet himself. Had Reagan been aware of his surroundings, he would not have attacked Jet the way he did. Foxy had killed Reagan for not only him being a hazard, but he had felt the need to help Jet as well. When Foxy and Ruke vowed to "aid the younger tributes if they could", I didn't suspect they actually meant it, but Foxy's actions showed otherwise. Reagan could have lived... In fact, because Reagan was so strong and massive, he could have still been alive today, and it would have affected _everything_.

But the aftermath of Reagan's death was a sight. Foxy's kills increased since Corey had died, as yet another result of Foxy's killing streak, afterwards. While my attention was directed to Obel running back into the fracas to get Jet, him admonishing Jet in the process, I had noticed that Foxy had threatened Nix. Perhaps this was the start of their rivalry; Foxy _had _killed both Svetlana and Topaz... If he could, I imagine Foxy would have killed off both Nix and Moira, simply for the irony of murdering their allies. I suppose it was a relief for Nix as he had killed him...

But then the mutts had come in. And like with Jet and I, I'm sure the Capitol wanted to toy with Moira and Nix for a bit. Amethyst as well, for she had two of her former allies chasing her down...

As far as I know of, no one had died directly by a mutt, for both Jet and Ruke had, according to Mr. Templesmith, killed themselves... I suppose the choice was either that, or suffering any other harm that could have hurt them any more... I couldn't imagine how either of them felt during their decisions... And then there was Axis, who had 'caused her own death' as well, but I'm not entirely sure if their were any more muttations at that point.

But with the Capitol, there's no predicting. The worse simply happens.

**Zane Scott, District Two**

All my life I have abided by one rule: _trust no one._ Back in District 2, I had no struggle with it. However, for the past week, I've steadily been setting myself up for failure. I can't win. And perhaps it isn't all that bad; I've saved myself from multiple altercations that I was bound to be included in if Kallista and the smartass Phillip hadn't narrowed my chances.

It's relatively ironic that within a day, I was ruined. At the start I suffered from only minor injuries: a simple attack from Jaqueline Thorn at the Bloodbath, small cuts from Ebony's mutt across my shoulder and left hand; of course, there was Moira's scar she left me under my right eye...and then Ruke's stupid throwing knife to my arm... Damn, perhaps I haven't been so fortunate, but I find it possible to condone all of the injuries.

After all, Jaqueline has been long dead... It's too disturbing to hold a grudge against Ebony, mutt or not. Ruke received what was coming to him a few nights back, even if it was Kallista who deserved the faith instead of him... And I suppose I gave up on hurting Moira hours ago. There are more tributes who are in need of a ruthless death anyway, excluding her.

The real issue about handling all of the wounds was dealing with the fact that _those _four happened to harm _me_. I suppose I can understand why Ruke had fought, as he was simply defending Moira, who I do approve of attacking, for I did deserve it...

Admittedly, I had seeked out three tributes to basically jeer at: Amethyst, because it was just too simple; Ruke, because he was already miserable with his stuttering and...mental concerns; and Svetlana, for her idea of an 'anti-Career' group was rather childish...

But I guess Jaqueline had given up long before the Bloodbath; her and Corey Rebmann went into the arena side-by-side and had expected to come out of it together. I suppose...I'll never understand love in any kind of way.

And then there was Ebony...and I can tell she had held many grudges against me in one way or another. I do recall a night when she had claimed that each member in the Career Pack should share a piece of information with the group. She had called it 'trust', but the two of us had a different view on everything, as I found it a waste and inconsiderate...

Amethyst had apparently thought of it the same way as I did; she had demanded that Ebony spoke up first, saving Isabella and I the effort in disagreeing ourselves. I admired Ebony over many of her qualities, but her bluntness was possibly the most interesting. She didn't mind the slightest about setting an example for us.

And, unfortunately, it was around that time that it hit me that Ebony had trouble containing her anger, or I simply couldn't hold back my tongue. She had revealed, anything but pompously, that the cause of her mother's death was by 'some unknown disease'. At the time, I had found it amusing, even laughing as I had said that I wished my dad would die the same way. "Agony is the way to go," I had told my allies.

I don't care what anyone says, my attitude was a result of my damn father never showing his face in my goodbyes. I'm attempting to change, thanks to Moira and Ruke, but I know it will ever be enough. And I don't care.

In a way, I had insulted Ebony. And it wasn't right, however, I hadn't meant it to spark an altercation with her. I just wanted to show my dad that I wasn't going to play the game the way he and Korveen wanted it done.

Ebony hadn't seen it as such, of course, threatening to slit my throat if I had anything more to add. I did: _an apology, _something I've never said... However, I didn't reply.

It isn't distant; I couldn't forget anything of Ebony. In fact, the scene had happened here, at my current location. _The Boomerang_, it seems, holds many memories.

It's where I am, and where I'll die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you found that rather uninteresting, I'm just warning you that the next few chapters will be the same way, for I can't kill someone off **_**too **_**soon. And I need something to do... **

**I'm *attempting* to keep a cycle of POVs going on since it's easier to keep up with tributes; it's the final seven, after all. It begins with Melane, and switches to Zane, and then to Nix. Then Phillip...and after: Moira...and Ametheyst...and finally Kallista. Good news is: each POV will be around 500-700 words, so yay? I know, it isn't the most interesting thing to hear about what past events held.**

**One more thing: when the next death comes, I believe in every chapter after there will be another one quickly following. Maybe two... Or possibly three; you never know... In any case, there is an annual feast held every year at a well-known location. It's too easy to guess where that 'well-known location' is, but expect some deaths when the Feast arrives. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about it, so I _still_ have to change my plans...**

**...That's all... **

**Have a good/night.**

**-Sallen**


	74. Day 7: The Beauty of Annihilation Part 2

**A/N: Before I continue, I must say that I'm not sure when the next update(s) will be. I can't seem to concentrate on so many things at one time, whether it be schoolwork, personal issues, this story, or my other stories that are long overdue. Just as I'm finished with the elaboration chapters, I assure you that I'll basically be dropping chapters on you like bombs. Why? I need to complete this story in the next month or two, and I have six tributes to kill off. It took me **_**two **_**months to have another tribute down long after the massacre chapter. **

**Time for elaboration! Definitely be prepared for some information and back-up details, as there are many new short scenes I've added that involve the deceased tributes (Depressing...?). There are no deaths (relief for some of you, much?) so I expect many of you to skip this chapter. If you miss some of the dead, I would advise you to read it. If you could care less about them, then don't. Would it benefit you to read it? Only if you want distant hints to who is the next dead, and cover over alliances and *sofreakingbroken* promises.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73: <strong>_**The Beauty of Annihilation Part 2  
><strong>_**7 tributes remaining**

**Nix Palais, District 11**

People ask what I have to gain if I win. I have nothing to go back to, no parents, no job, no future. But there is one thing I'm looking forward to if I win: change and hope. The hope for a better life and the way things will change. That's why I want to win.

I'm sure I'm not entirely alone on that, as it's the final seven, and no one will willingly give up. Maybe in the earlier stages of the Games, hope wasn't exactly within reach for most of us. There were twenty-four enemies, after all. And some even friends.

We all feared the day when we had no choice but to kill someone. Each tribute actually was a person, and, if you knew it or not, they had someone rooting for them. Someone who could only watch as their loved one was slaughtered.

Perhaps I was bothered at first. It wasn't only the way he had went down, but the fact that the guy was on a killing spree. Taking Foxy down basically saved a lot of tributes, including myself. And I don't regret it; he had four victims according to Templesmith. Two of which were allies... But there's no telling who else he would have gone after.

It could have even been Filloma Sparks, who was barely even twelve, and I am not completely positive that Foxy would have let her go. I guess he had a reason to fight, like we all do, but he was demented in more ways than only one. He almost felt nothing at all.

Yet even the Careers had to have some kind of sympathy at one point or another. Isabella, unlike her allies in general, was actually nice. I don't recall any kind of snide comment from the thirteen-year-old. But she was bloodthirsty, clearly, for she _must _have been one of the two Careers to attack Filloma Sparks when Topaz had jumped from _The Cheetah._

I'll never be fully aware of who Reagan Machot really was. One look at him told all. The kid was huge, terrifying. But the way he would compliment the non-Careers was creepy and out of place. I don't know what he was capable of, but he was ready to murder his allies, I'm sure. It might have been a good thing that he wa taken down at the Bloodbath.

Ebony claimed not to be insanely twisted like most Careers were. She was, apparently, raised correctly. But even she had her times. It was clear that she was constantly coming up with some sort of tactic - something to annihilate certain tributes. She was the least of my worries, though.

And then there are Amethyst and Zane, the last of the Careers. From what I have learned, the two split after the deaths of Ebony and Isabella. A wise choice it was, for they would kill each other off without a second thought. I've no clue about their current relationship; I haven't exactly cared. But I imagine they're both praying not to see one another's face in the sky.

Typically not because they care for one another, but because they want the honor of harming their enemy.

But it doesn't make a difference for me. Amethyst isn't the biggest problem currently, and Zane is severely hurt, unless his sponsor gift was helpful.

From the past events, however, I suppose I should be worrying over every other tribute...

Because brawn isn't the only skill that can threaten the chances of anyone emerging victorious.

**Phillip Whitley, District 3**

Axis had once forced an ideal agreement on Lybbe and I. She had proposed that, without a doubt, we were all three to remain faithful of the alliance. That unless it was necessary, we were not to break it.

"It doesn't matter what the situation is," she had stated plainly, "if either of you attempt something ignorant, the others will be seeing your face in the sky that very night."

Lybbe had not taken her seriously at the time, shrugging it off. We both knew Axis could never quite be timid or could take all her power to come off fragile, but she'll never be viewed that way. She was almost a Career tribute.

I never found Axis intimidating. Every threat that came out of her mouth was simply a promise, and it was clear. She meant every word she had said. But I didn't care. If it meant I had to live with a girl who would long for my death in order to be in an alliance, I would have gone through with it.

All along, I needed no allies. However, I don't regret going in the arena alongside Axis and Lybbe. Their assistance surely was a tremendous help. And even though we had not gotten too far before we separated from each other, the thought of Axis is almost depressing. She was the only person who I could trust, and after attempting to aid her she wouldn't even look at me.

In all honesty, I don't believe it's too much. I'm here to win, and I'd go through it again if I could get out alive. Axis holds many grudges, and she is too stubborn to listen to reason. It's actually excellent that she's not in the arena anymore...

She would have taken out many tributes if she had the chance. And then she would certainly resemble a Career. She wouldn't have minded that, of course. I don't think so, at least. As long as Axis was told that she was clever, bold, and better than the rest of us, she was happy.

I could imagine she would be laughing in spite of the current events at the time... After all, it's no lie that she'd be unimpressed with the pathetic actions of her former competitors.

Could she possibly be awaiting my death? She had promised that much in training when the time came, but it was simply a statement. I would have been relieved of her passing; it would mean I wouldn't have to go against her personally.

And the way she was most likely looking at things when I left her after the muttations, I'm entirely glad not to have come in contact with her after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jacky Dupree, God bless you. I had no idea how to start the chapter, but I guess I was too stupid to recall the new quote, and to realize that it could have **_**easily **_**assisted me. Thank you, anyway. Quotes certainly do help.**

**I blew off this chapter so I could re-write the bloodbath, training, and some Massacre scenes. I'm not exactly happy I did... And then I had some important stuff to do for thislittlemockingjay97... I thought elaboration chapters would be simple -**_** absolutely not. **_**I swear to you that I will never _ever_ write another chapter like this after the next one. Ah, gee. My head is hurting.**

**In other news, unless it is absolutely mandatory, I won't be answering any messages that won't take me 30 seconds to reply back to. It can seriously take up to four hours for me to reply to all of my messages...and I seriously need those four hours (or else updates will be weekly, and my time limit will never be simple). So, until I have this story completed (as it shall not take longer than a month) I'm going to be strict on a lot of things:P**

**Anyway, I'm rambling. And my author notes are probably longer than the real chapter...**

**Have a good day/night, I suppose.**


	75. Day 7: The Beauty of Annihilation Part 3

**A/N: Personally, I like that I have completed this in two days... I hope the rest of the updates will be quick, yet more detailed (and containing deaths...)**

****Time for elaboration! Definitely be prepared for some information and back-up details, as there are many new short scenes I've added that involve the deceased tributes (Depressing...?). There are no deaths (relief for some of you, much?) so I expect many of you to skip this chapter. If you miss some of the dead, I would advise you to read it. If you could care less about them, then don't. Would it benefit you to read it? Only if you want distant hints to who is the next dead, and cover over alliances and *sofreakingbroken* promises.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75: <strong>_**The Beauty of Annihilation Part 3  
><strong>_**7 tributes remaining**

* * *

><p><strong>Moira Jackson, District 12<strong>

No matter how much the odds are against me, I'll never find myself surrendering. As of now, I actually stand a chance against the others, for the majority of the competition must either be damaged or only acceptably in hand-to-hand combat, with a few exceptions.

Amethyst, as far as I know of, is doing just fine. During the last Capitol attack, she suffered only small injuries from the muttation of Isabella Spearman. The last time I had managed to catch sight of her was three days prior, and even then she was basically celebrating a victory. There is no doubt in my mind that she's a threat, as she has had many years of training.

And I assume Zane has had training experience as well, despite his lanky build. However, he could have easily lied about whatever preparation he has had. In any case, it makes no difference, for he seems to be playing with the views the rest of us have of him. If he really wants to change, so be it. However, I'm treating the maniac the same as I always have.

Phillip can actually be a major issue; he is not physically strong or even ruthless, but he has easily hoodwinked the rest of us, according to Jet. At first, I had found him rather innocent, like Melane and her allies but lately Phillip has proved to be capable of many more tricks than a mediocre tribute. Had Jet gone into detail of Phillip's actions, I would know what to expect from him. However, I haven't seen a sign of him since the Massacre...

Perhaps Melane is one of the only tributes who actually deserve to make it back home. Unlike the rest of us, she isn't capable of going against another tribute and surviving. I would even doubt that she has a weapon in her possession, as she never did need it in the early stages of the Games. It's a wonder, is she going to kill to win? Or will she try to stay hidden until it is absolutely mandatory for her to come out? The moment Ruke and I had stumbled upon the muttations was the last time I even saw Melane.

I've heard that Kallista is capable of quite a bit. She's murdered a Career tribute, something I didn't think was possible for someone from a Non-Career district. She can clearly take out someone with the same kind of strength. Would she, though? There have been times in past years when even a Career tribute could not exactly take out certain tributes, whether it be their former ally or a twelve-year-old. It is not safe to assume anything with Kallista, as I can really only base on opinion of her off of Ruke since they were from the same district. And even then I never knew Ruke personally...

I'll never quite understand how Nix is taking everything. At the start, he was treating the Games seriously, yet he would still joke around when it came down to anything, teasing Topaz and Cade in training, and mouthing off against a Career. However, by the time the Massacre was over, the alliance was as well. Nix might have changed his view of the game after killing Foxy or he might not have, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not sure how things would work out if we were to meet up again.

I had imagined Svetlana had an idea if something like that was to come up, as we all knew that when the time of the alliance was over, we were to kill even our own former partners to become victor, whether we wanted to or not. She had a way of always pulling through, Svet; she was the leader of the underdogs, and often made changes to assist the alliance... Svetlana seemed to be helpful in so many ways...

But I have to say that the best she has done was getting the group together.

**Amethyst Dann, District 1**

_'Well, I have a boyfriend named Cal, and he's super! He's the bestest ever!'_

It seems that many millenniums ago I had announced that to Caesar Flickerman and the rest of Panem, giggling in the thought of seeing Cal directly after my victory. It's so close now, only a few more tributes down and I can go home. And I'll be damned if I let anyone get in my way.

Of course, I know it will be easy for anyone . Perhaps I'm not the brightest, but it takes no brainiac to figure that the remaining tributes will be after Zane and I. Careers never have it easy; we're considered powerful and of worth, unlike those of the lower districts. They are never hunted down, for the majority of them are only considered trash.

I've learned the truth, as it was rather entertaining to experience the underdog bunch struggle. Like us, they had lost an ally in the bloodbath, despite him being only gloomy and fragile and not Reagan's size by far... Cade would not have been much use anyway, as he originated from District 10, just as bad as being from Eleven or Twelve. However, only Nix and Moira have gotten lucky; they weren't originally on our list of intimidating tributes.

But it doesn't matter _when _Cade was killed, just that he was taken out by the former murderer Ruke. And with someone as small and loony as him, it was even a disgrace to be harmed by Ruke in any way. Fortunately, I only met up with him twice: at the Massacre, when Zane and I were attempting to kill him, and during the muttation attack, when he was with Moira. In a way, he had fit in the _futile _category along with Cade, Nix, and Moira, despite not coming from a low district.

But his ally was rather suitable for the arena. I've never liked her, and clearly no one but Ruke did, but she was rather popular for the audience because of her ten in training. It's not fair, though. Foxy, Isabella, Zane received the same score. Even if I couldn't care less for Foxy and Zane, Isabella deserved such sponsors as the one who supplied Kallista with an axe.

...Arrogant little bitch, actually _being _sponsored... I bet she couldn't have gotten this far without it; she looks like the dull type, and no one admires them. The Capitol freaks probably just adore her because she volunteered.

Yes, that would also explain the snob from District Five, as she believed she could actually take out the Careers. She was all high-spirited about it, according to Zane, and she thought all of her allies were _useful_. From the deaths of herself, Cade Parker, and Topaz Nyght, I don't think she was even looking at her allies. They've proved to be trash, weak. If they meant anything to the Games, they would have survived long than two days.

Nix and Moira, they've only been thrown out there. They haven't done anything that they can be _proud _of; neither Melane nor Zane, as well.

In whole, the rest of the competition are feeble, and it will only get easier from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank the gods that I am finished with 'elaboration'. Because it sucks. In any case, skipping my messages are very helpful... *sigh* but I still have so much to do... Like studying for a test over <em>To Kill a Mockingbird<em> by Harper Lee, and it's actually only essay questions... Anyway, no one cares so I'm just going to shut up.**

**Bomb chapters next. And I'm entirely sure where to head in the middle of all the deaths, as I have to have everything fall into place (and I still need to work out the Feast...). My brother (*cough*forgot to mention he suggested Axis' death - whoops*cough*) only gave me ideas on Phillip and Zane... Why I dunno, but he goes around wearing a gas mask, sooo...**

**Have a good day/night...**


	76. End of Day 7: Lullaby of the Dead

**A/N: Yup, returning back to the events of the arena with no elaboration... I think... ****Don't kill me for the long chapter. I can't help it if someone is basically mental and talks themself a lot... And I encourage it...**

**Here is one of the many updates I call a 'bomb chapter'. It simply means that for the next 5-6 chapters, I do not care for the length. It could be 600 words (not happening) or 6000 words (likely to happen in the last arena chapter). I'm finishing this story roughly around 85 chapters (maybe less, maybe more...). Plus, **_**anyone can be killed off**_**. Let's use Melane as an example (since I think she's one of the three tributes without injuries yet). She can easily die in a bomb chapter, despite how well she has been doing. Amethyst, Zane, Phillip, Melane, Kallista, Nix, or Moira. It does not matter; it can/will happen. **

**Happy reading... Don't get all pissed that this guy has a POV. There's a reason for it...*cough* nutcase.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76: <strong>_**Lullaby of the Dead**_**  
>7 tributes remaining<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zane Scott, District Two<strong>

I have to say that the sponsor surprised me by not only sponsoring _me_, but awarding me with something that actually proves to be useful. It's more of a drug, I admit, as the gift was not medication, sadly. But it takes away the pain for sure, and I'd much rather feel numb than have the wound heal over time. I'll die, I know it, so there is no point in even trying to heal. But as it comes to my mind that I should basically just give up, just go like Ruke had before, and apparently little Jet, I realize I can't.

"Sure, I'm ultimately despised my family, friends - and District 2 itself in whole - already," I've always found it easier to speak to myself out loud. If anyone overhears me, well, too bad for me. "but something _has _to come out of this. I'm making an accomplishment before dying, and I don't care what it is."

"I don't have to emerge victor to have a happy ending. No, I'll gladly endure this hell. I just need something to show that I'm not _entirely _useless in the arena. After all, the games are close to an end, so remaining a mediocre tribute is not on my list of goals."

"But getting -"

_Oh, shit. Not her..._

Many yards away, resting by the side of the _Aviators_, is a girl, her unmistakable black covering her face. The axe, lying only a few by her head, glistens in the dim radiance.

I never thought I would see Kallista again...

"Do it, Zane," I whisper, "You want this - No, you _need _this."

_It's not my fault that Kallista is hurt; she did attack me first, even if I admittedly had intentions of harming her. Perhaps, if I had attempted to help her and Ruke when they really needed it the most, she wouldn't have? No, of course she would not have changed her mind; Kallista might not have even gave a damn for her district partner. They were once allies; Ruke had assisted her to escape from the Massacre days ago, so could Kallista really just think of Ruke as "just another tribute"? I could imagine it was pretty damn awful admitting his feelings for the girl, and then have her perplexing reaction just shoved in his face after. The poor kid must have felt like shit after that, but even if I had tried to help him, I would not have succeeded. Ruke so clearly knew what he had intentions of doing with the poison, and he was rather smart to act as if he had no idea as to what it was. However, he wanted it. The nut actually wanted to die; whether it be because he had finally helped Kallista or not, he did._

But only this might potentially keep me from slaughtering Kallista; if it wasn't for Ruke's insight on things, I wouldn't care how I kill her - just as long as it was done. For Ruke's sake, perhaps I won't kill the girl in a sadistic way, but of course it doesn't change the fact that I'm getting revenge one way or another. For her training score, for her killing of Ebony, for her damn wound she gave me...she's dying for it all, and she sure as hell deserves it.

I don't care if she's doing this to live. If I had the chance, I would kill everyone with the slightest relation to her with no regrets. It wasn't all that hard to ignore the death of Ruke, so what effect could it have on me if Marigold was to be killed? Perhaps then would Kallista understand the way I feel about the events of the Massacre. If not, she's simply too dense, and the ignorant tributes are the ones to watch out for.

I can imagine Kallista's proud reaction if she emerges victor this year. She would have killed both Ebony and myself, if not more since. Two Career tributes at the least, that's more than the average player. But if I were to fail at my goal, I'll gladly accept defeat as it is; Kallista can kill me again for all I care. As long as I'm no longer a failure, I'll be pleased...

_So, in a sense, I do not believe I'll ever actually be pleased with myself._

It would be impossible to lose to her, however. She can't fight with her arm broken. From where I stand, I can't really make out Kallista's being. Only her dark hair and axe, which is far more than enough clues to give away her identity. If her arm remains broken, I'll stand a chance in this fight, for once.

_Don't waste your time, Zane! Every moment in the arena counts; every second you waste talking to yourself is trash! Just move, you damn idiot!_

I find myself doing so, surprisingly, each step I take becoming only slightly easier as if it were practice. If I was in pain like I was before my stupid sponsor gift arrived, I don't think I could have even found it this simple, and perhaps I could not make out the distant sound of the Capitol anthem ringing in the night from only specific speakers simultaneously.

"Shit," I can't believe I've actually lost my chance of a sneak attack again. And this proves to be valid, for my enemy stirs in the night, most likely waiting to see if there were any deaths.

Of course not. Axis Rether was the last killed, however, Kallista must clearly not recall. I wonder how well her mind is working at this point...

I had expected a scream, a shout, anything to signal that she has been surprised as I pull her to her feet by her broken arm. But Kallista, almost as if she was still asleep, does nothing but scowl. I only see her bite down her lower lip.

_Should I even bother with this girl? I have always wanted a competition for when I decided to volunteer, but I have held so many grudges over Kallista, and now she doesn't even accept the chance to fight back? A pain is what she is, and she's probably just as stubborn as her district partner was... _

_And just as abortive._

"Fight, if you can." I whisper in her ear, releasing her. "Run, if you can't." For some reason, I can't help but give a laugh as I say this. Here's the little bitch I've wanted dead since the start of the games, injured. I get the honor of killing her. What could be better?

Kallista stumbles at first, immediately going for her axe.

I almost don't expect a word from Kallista, as she doesn't seem to have the slightest interest in uttering an insult, but I've come to learn that you'll never fully receive what you crave.

In all honesty, I was prepared for a rather snide remark - something that wouldn't exactly make me chuckle inside when I hear it. Kallista, of all the tributes, would be the one to practically reserve an offense for me, I had believed. But_ "asshole," _seems to be the only comment she can manage as I clutch the collar of her shirt.

I am all but impressed by this.

"_Asshole_?" Heaving her up, away from the axe, I explain, "It's been a while since I last heard that one... Truthfully, I've been called much worse. Believe it or not, my best friend refers to me as shit."

"That's no surprise," she mutters, "You-"

She doesn't even have time to finish, for I have thrust her feeble body against the side of _The Aviators; _I feel a sense of joy doing so, as I can almost feel the impact. Unfortunately, she can't even manage a cry.

"Don't worry about mocking me. No one gives a damn for your opinions anyway. At least try to feel something for once, preferably frustration."

To damage Kallista in a way worse than death would certainly bring anger and pain upon her, what I just so happen to desire, and if I was Korveen, I would not have given it a second thought. But I'm not a senseless bastard, and I have been taught to respect even my enemies when I was younger, as my mother always expected such behavior. Though I have never cared for it up until now. Is inflicting agony upon Kallista worth losing the support of my mom, the only person whom I'm sure is rooting for me?

Even if Kallista deserves the worst, there's no possible way I can condone the thought of an overkill. Why not play with her like Kindal had with Ruke? Kallista was disgusted when noticing her ally's newly born injuries; if she felt wrong just for being with Ruke up until she had to flee, sardonic events could occur in which I could give her the same fated harm.

When my prey whispers something inaudible, I take this as a cue to jeer her.

"I can imagine this isn't too fun, is it?" I'm pleased when she doesn't reply, "After all, you do deserve death." I state this only plainly. "Going about the arena this way, right? Careless faults that could have saved you if you bothered to use your damn head." _Here's my chance to just explain everything to her... _"Your first mistake was earning that ten. That was a dumbass action, receiving attention. Have you not heard of the famous Johanna Mason? You _are_ from the same district. Your second fault was along the lines of allying with Ruke. I had just the slightest bit of respect for the nut, and, the night of the mutts, his attitude toward Moira Jackson of District 12 impressed me. You see, I learned that he actually cared for other tributes, unlike yourself. Just think of what Marigold sees you as now." By this time I can sense my words getting mixed up.

But there are certain cases in which simple insults are not enough. I've found it easier to release anger with violence, and, unless against Korveen, whom I received many different damages from in petty arguments, it was how I settled altercations. Perhaps I was not using my head at the time I felt it necessary to press down on her left arm with what little strength I could gather, trying to inflict whatever kind of harm I could. It should have been her right arm, as she is right-handed, and breaking both her arms would certainly render her defenseless.

But she only slightly whimpers.

"Your third mistake was killing Ebony, of course. Whether you knew it or not, poor tributes like yourself _don't kill Careers_. That was _another _dumbass action, as Ebony was the only ally I _didn't _want dead. Your fourth mistake was giving me this injury. I've received a sponsor, somehow, and you're not so fortunate: I now have enough strength, and will, to rip you limb from limb."

Kallista falls from my grip, the impact of it sent to her right knee as she attempts to not land face first. I'm unsure if she was finally able to slip away, or if I was too weak to hold her against the machinery of the _Aviators_ any longer.

She refuses to pick herself up from the ground for only a few seconds, glaring without the smallest bit of wonder in how I could even kill her, and stretches out her right arm to collect her axe lying inches away from her body, standing slightly.

"You wouldn't happen to have yet another injury now, do you?" I ask her, attempting to kick at her body before being striked by her.

It's then that I feel like a dumbass for doing so, for just as she swings the axe with fury, I have made an attempt to bound away from her, resulting in only slightly getting cut on my right calf. As I glance down at the new cut, more out of curiosity than worry, I can only barely make out the familiar substance of warm blood. It's a wonder I haven't died because of blood loss yet... But even it's enough to make me wince in pain.

However, I try not to think too much about it. It's only another injury to add to the list, just another thing holding me back from ripping her throat out. In fact, I take quite a bit of interest in guessing how far she'll be able to get before she's on the ground again. She probably can't even stand up correctly anymore, much to my amusement.

Unfortunately, I'm disappointed to see Kallista as far too powerless, for she is stumbling to the earth once more.

Perhaps hurting her like the muttation of Kindal Holmes had Ruke probably is too much for her. What a shame, then. To suffer the same as your ally had is relatively humoring. Damn, can't she get up and actually _try_ to fight back...?

As I make my way to her body, Kallista forces herself back up, now for the third time; during this attempt I don't even let her, kicking her down.

The night I had told Flickerman that I'm not afraid to rip someone's throat out - that giving one for the history book is what I do - he had given me a skeptical look, as if to say that he wasn't too sure of it. It requires no training, so that certainly benefits me, but only strength and viciousness. And, of course, someone who deserves the fate. The irony if I could manage to rip Kallista's throat out...

_Damn, Zane. Don't be an ass like Korveen. If anything, get it over with. Don't just play around with her. Kill the bitch, you idiot. Don't stand there..._ _Do it for Ebony. Do it for Ruke. Do it for anyone who was ever affected by this girl. One more time... Just try to murder her one more time, and if she isn't dead by then, just give up. It's the last thing you need, anyway. If you can't manage to take the girl down, just beg Amethyst or Nix...someone who you know can..._

Do her just how she did Ebony...

It takes no effort to remove the axe from Kallista's grasp, for she seems to be too worn to fight for the hold of the weapon. Much to demise, it's a struggle to even lift the axe. I've always known that I was never strong; I've actually only had three years of training, despite the 'ten years' I've told everyone. How could Kallista have even carried this damn weapon around...?

Another inaudible comment tells me that she's pissed. That certainly makes two of us...

"I'll make this quick. That way, you don't waste my time any longer, and it will save you the trouble of having to look at me as I kill you." I sound awful, I just know it... "What do you think of that...? If not, you can always go out like your boyfriend."

"Frenzied jackass," she grumbles, "You're only thinking about what you half understand."

_Still a relatively poor insult, Kallista..._

"I'm smart enough to understand that it's your fault Ruke's dead. The dimwit actually cared about you, but you were too ignorant to see through it. Somewhat sad how you don't even care, but I suppose getting home to Marigold is all you want. You are so fucking hated by his family, you know. Even if you could win, Marigold wouldn't be too pleased about what happened in the arena."

"I insist you shut your damn mouth."

"Pity. Have it your way. How do you _want_ to die, then?"

I never do wait for a compromise, chucking the axe into the center of Kallista's abdomen before she attempts to strangle me. It's actually slightly disappointing not to hear anything more from her, as her cannon soon fires, but there's still that one thing that I can't help but be proud of, no matter how wrong it may seem.

"I've finally avenged you, Ebony. After five damn long days without you, I've finally done it. It felt...good." If only I didn't look like a fool doing so... I wonder what my parents would think of this...

Common sense tells me to move away from the _Aviators_, to allow access for them to gather Kallista's remains, however, I find it unnecessary. It's not like I'm in any condition to attack anyone anyway, so if they want to, they'll ignore me.

If not, they'll have to find a different way.

It's only typical that at the time the Capitol anthems begins once more, this time not to announce the death toll, Claudius Templesmith has chosen just that moment to chuckle. I don't even have to listen to what he's about to offer - it happens every year. A feast: another bloodbath. Another massacre. Another chance to take down more tributes.

But what I don't expect is the location.

"_The Boomerang_," Templesmith reveals, "Such an interesting area. So many major events have occurred there, and now it's time to add just one more: the Feast of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games."

_May the odds be ever in your favor..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I did get lazy halfway through this (it was supposed to have two POVs)... Kallista's death was Shadowbrazier's idea, just so you know, and he writes quite a bit. I would have done something simple (something I would not have been skeptical of posting... and wouldn't take up the whole chapter...), but it helped... a whole lot... (even though that was only loosely based off of his ideas...) So, I must thank my utterly nutty cousin... for his... interesting view of Zane... and... Kallista... :P**

**With that in mind, I can't remember if I gave credit to Shiver122 (Svetlana Noria's goodbyes), Jacky Dupree (Foxy Merrin's death), Wolfvain17 (Axis Rether's death), and thislittlemockingjay97 (...future death...) for the ideas and all. So... thank you. I'm just feeling thankful today... **

**Just a heads-up: the next few chapters will be this long. Chapter 76 (or this chapter) was originally where the story was **_**supposed **_**to end, but my planner was way off... Like promised, the next POV is Melane's. The only reason why Zane's came first is because Kallista was to be killed in this chapter. Yeah, I have specific chapters, and scenes moments before a tribute's death, already planned out...**

**But on the bright side, next is the feast. Hehehe... And I can't wait till the next death...**

_**Remaining tributes: Amethyst Dann (District 1), Zane Scott (District 2), Phillip Whitley (District 3), Melane Cornelious (District 6), Nix Palais (District 11), Moira Jackson (District 12).**_

_**Deceased tributes: Kallista Thorns (District 7), Axis Rether (District 3), Jet Myers (District 9), Ruke Halseen (District 7), Foxy Merrin (District 1), Obel Moore (District 6), Isabella Spearman (District 2), Ebony Rhaine (District 4), Topaz Nyght (District 11), Cynthia Charlez (District 8), Filloma Sparks (District 9), Svetlana Noria (District 5), Kindal Holmes (District 12), Cade Prker (District 10), Jaqueline Thorn (District 10), Corey Rebmann (District 8), Reagan Machot (District 4), Lybbe Vixen (District 5).**_

**Have a good day/night. Forever worst nightmares, as well... **

**-Sallen**


	77. Day 8: Pareidolia of The Feast

**A/N: Sallen cannot be blamed for the POV lengths... Especially not that Phillip's apparently dominates Melane's and Nix's (still...not my fault...I think...) Happy news: every tribute appears in this chapter (there's a first...), so that's always good... Lovable, lovable tributes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77: <strong>_**Pareidolia of The Feast  
><strong>_**6 tributes remaining**

**Melane Cornelious, District 6**

As feasts are attempts to drive the tributes together, in order to cut the number of remaining competitors or to make sure of an interesting death, I expect to see the other five show up some time. Whether they like it or not, they can't wave away the offer, as I've seen in some cases that those who do not take part usually end up dead in the following event, and it's not a latent fact.

And provided at the annual feasts are typically food and water, something that guarantees the efforts of the tributes as they fight for the food. There have been years when a real feast was provided, one like what you would have had back in the Capitol, however most years supply only a stale piece of bread, which still can cause the tributes to clash menacingly.

This year I assume it's only bread, for it isn't too arduous to even gather food, but as I stand before the gates of the _Boomerang_, the location in which I believe where the supplies will appear diverged from me due to the barrier, I'm not entirely certain. The announcement of Claudius Templesmith's invitation was not too long ago, and by this time, if it were a simple loaf, the table in which the food would be sitting upon should already be up. It could be elsewhere. But I couldn't possibly be incorrectly waiting for the Feast in the wrong area. After all, if Mr. Templesmith was referring to the sides of the _Boomerang_, that would give no space for multiple tributes, and if he was speaking of the backside, the location would technically be at the _Tasmanian Rives Rapids_ not too far from my current stance.

The Feast might just be another simple bloodbath, but never has there been an absence of a reward.

Pulling myself up onto the apex of the gates to the _Boomerang_, the soft morose feeling of guilt floods through me. Jet and I had planned to hide at the Tasmanian River Rapids, simply to avoid the muttations. And we both knew that revealing yourself to the others by attending a feast or other event was the utmost dim-minded action you could ever go through with. Am I really going to blow off our plan for a dangerous act? Could I possibly be ignorant enough to go after the supplies? I'm in no need of anything, for I still have the muttation Fly's knife and rations from Jet's early sponsor gift. Not to mention that water is too easy to be supplied with, as the lake takes up much of the arena center. What else could I be in need of...?

Common sense. Fly, Obel, Jet, and I depended on natural smarts and survival skills, not kills and slyness. I shouldn't even be here, about to perform such a stupid task.

_Just don't jump... Climb down, run back to the Tasmanian River Rapids, if you must, but don't go after the supplies. If anything, only stop to observe who will be attending the Feast. If anyone tries to hunt you down, just know that you're faster than them, you're smaller... See..._

Catching my eye is a figure, one of which I haven't seen since the Massacre, and certainly a boy. Zane, I believe, is not heedless enough to attend the Feast after his wound, eliminating him pretty quickly. Besides, the last cannon could have been for Zane... And I haven't laid eyes upon Phillip, if Jet was correct about him faking his death (I've never known Jet to be wrong, with the exception of the 'mutts'), so could he have changed since? Some tributes have been known to become unrecognizable, appearance and personality wise, but, other than Fly's former kiddie crush on him, I know of nothing concerning Phillip. And then there's Nix, yet another I haven't heard from in a while. But, other than the fact that he was announced the killer of Foxy Merrin many days earlier, he only occasionally crosses my mind, as I still haven't run into him, fortunately.

However, as I come to attempt to focus on the details of the figure, the unfamiliar sound of the feast's table startles me, making me shift uncomfortably upon the gates when I watch a small green pouch, only standing around two inches high and an inch thick, appears upon the white-clothed table.

It makes me slightly proud to realize that I'm correct: the Feast certainly doesn't consist of food this year, unless it happens to contain only a pair of berries. Whatever is inside the pouch can either be a waste of time and effort, or something that can influence us all in many ways.

Possibly I was too curious, as I lean over in order to earn a better look at the pack, to be informed of what is concealed inside, but completely unable to recall that I'm balanced in the gates, and I end up slipping from the barrier's top to the ground below.

**Nix Palais, District 11**

She hits the ground with a quiet _thud _before me, forming a single question in my mind:_ is Melane okay? _Someone as small as her couldn't be able to fall from the height without resulting in some kind of injury, most times death.

She must have gotten lucky, as a cannon never does fire...

Should I check on her? To make sure that, if necessary, she can escape from the Feast? We won't be the only two here, not for long, anyway... And if some nut comes along, Melane sure won't be able to get away. Even the smallest can no longer sneak from a bloodthirsty competitor... And even strongest can't fatally rid of one, whether it be physically or mentally from your space. Not in a feast, anyway. It's another bloodbath, another massacre...

I should have stayed. Leaving the scene where I had met Zane and Phillip was a mistake, actually attending the Feast only worse. Maybe thinking ahead at the time didn't seem necessary, but it would have done me some good. Without a doubt, the others will accept Claudius Templesmith's invitation, and being in the middle of it all isn't a way to go about it...

But only adding to the regrets is Moira, emerging from the _Swinging Safari_, a ride I'll never be in contact with. Though the dim radiance makes it rather complicated to even check my former ally for any injuries, it's almost clear that she has not suffered any fatal ones. As she sits by the side of the _Swinging Safari_, her facial expression seems to display no kind of worry. It's typical Moira, of course, to be confident in a way that it makes her hotheaded.

And going against Moira during that time is a mistake. However, I have no intentions of attacking her.

I hadn't expected to meet up with her again, though, or, at least, I was hoping not to run into her. Of course the Capitol would make sure it would happen, though, for the audience find it entertaining and pleasurable. Humoring, even...

However, I find it cruel in more ways than one. If there was any kind of situation between the other tributes, dead or alive, where they had to fight an ally, how well did it go down? For Moira and I, there would be no answer. For those such as Amethyst and Zane, it would be one hell of a sight. But there are others, like Axis and Phillip, that make me wonder. So Phillip managed something pretty damn awesome, and Axis was surely alive whenever he showed back up. Did the two ever meet up again? Phillip, as far as I know of, was - is- a lot more understanding than Axis could have ever been. In a way, Axis was chaotic. The two of them, actually, but that would mean that their next encounter would not have gone smoothly.

It probably would have turned into a typical Amethyst and Zane fight - psychotic and sadistic. That couldn't happen between Moira and I, though... Maybe she'll never notice me... though I don't see how she couldn't, considering I haven't even bothered with hiding... Maybe Moira's attention is too focused on whether or not there any other tributes attending the Feast...

But in no time has Moira locked eyes with me, tensing up a bit as she attempts to conceal herself in the darkness. I couldn't blame her. She's not interested in a fight either. Well, that's good, I guess. At least I'm not alone in that.

Or she could be afraid of me... I'm no Career, however I guess even former allies have to be tested... Does she even realize that I'm not looking forward to being against her just as much as she isn't? I'm stronger, but Moira has never been physically powerful. Even Svet said that we shouldn't harm an ally, despite it being after the breakage of the alliance or as a result of being tempted to attack. Both Moira and I know this. The question is, will Moira recall it? Maybe not...

But just as soon as Moira takes only a quick look at me, she actually condones my being when her eyes widen and her head whips behind her, not exactly bringing much pleasure to me. Does she despise me now? Surely she realizes that the alliance could not have gone on forever...? Her actions signal to her not even caring. Well, that's not entirely friendly... She probably forgot about the alliance already... Or she's letting me get a clean escape from the Feast...

No, she's simply heard an enemy. Moira's prepared to attack a tribute...

It's actually a bit of a relief to me. She hasn't forgotten about the former alliance, nor is she irate about it's termination, I don't believe so at least. But perhaps it's not all that bad for me, however for Moira, it's without a doubt a hazard.

And I can see that Moira isn't too happy about who they are. Both Melane, if she's even unharmed, and me are at the _Boomerang_. Melane, more than likely still on the ground, and I'm still not entirely sure if I should check to see if she's able to get away from the area... And me, probably looking like a dumbass as I stand before the _Boomerang, _the thought of concealing myself never quite drilling into my head.

I'm not even sure if Phillip has enough guts to actually attack another tribute. Typically, a kid from Three depends on their intelligence, as Phillip does, but he might have gotten to the point where he knows he can no longer avoid killing someone directly...

That leaves Kallista and the two Careers... But wasn't that Kallista's soft cries just moments before Templesmith's announcements...? She has to be dead, the cannon wasn't fired for our personal entertainment. It has to be a Career, then... Amethyst or Zane.

How much of a pleasurable time Moira will have... If it happens to be Zane, Moira could certainly take him out, as he's still hurt unless his sponsor gift was some kind of miracle... But even Zane came to point where he had to hide, hoping to get by doing so.

...Amethyst. Of course, it's Amethyst. I don't suppose it would be too much to assist Moira against her... After all, Amethyst might not have a lot of common sense, but she's stubborn enough to attack any tributes she can with whatever strength she can collect. Not only does it make her intimidating, despite her size, but it also makes her an ultiment enemy.

**Phillip Whitley, District 3**

From the bushes guarding the surrounding areas from the _Aviators_, I can immediately tell there is nothing intimidating about him. He's only bored, and Career tributes have been known to do even the strangest of things to entertain themselves. Zane, the body of Kallista Thorns by his side, lies on the ground, possibly resting. Possibly not.

Secluded, he may be, or even mental, but Zane is anything but a threat. With his many injuries, he no longer stands a chance; he's no longer able to take out another tribute, much to my pleasure. Perhaps he has given up, as he only lies on the ground by the corpse of Kallista Thorns, running his hand through the sticky red substance of her abdomen and gradually allowing the blood to fall through his fingertips, staining the ground.

_He's painting the cement with the girl's blood... I never knew that someone, even like Zane, could be that vulgar... Just back away... Don't watch any longer..._

I would have thought that the sounds of Kallista and Zane's argument would be enough to attract much attention, however I never do catch sight of another tribute. It would be no surprise if they all happen to be attending the Feast, but many invites have been declined in former years, purely because the tribute had enough common sense to avoid the others, however I'm sure the other competitors are not so ignorant.

In fact, the _Boomerang_, bluntly the location of the Feast year, is not too far from the _Aviators_, only making it more perplexing that no one has even attempted to observe the scene. There's a rather nice possibility that everyone is scattered around the arena, with the exception of Zane and I, however Zane isn't even aware that I am capable of observing his every action.

Of course, no, it is only archetypal that the others are gathered together as well, for two of the girls, more than likely Amethyst Dann and Moira Jackson since Melane wold not stand much of a chance against another, seem to have come in contact. The two, it seems, are along the side of the _Boomerang, _without noticing Zane and myself not many yards away. But it is almost impossible to distinguish between the two girls, for both have blonde hair and around the same height. Not to mention that Moira might just have enough skill with throwing knives to win against Amethyst, the one Career who might prove to be strong enough to last a few more days, if the games are not terminated by then.

But it isn't long before one of the girls is knifed and then knocked to the ground from a kick of her enemy's, proving to be moments before death.

I never do examine after the fall of one of the girls, as I assume the two remain alive when a cannon isn't fired. Instead, something else has earned my attention. A small head, certainly Melane's, pokes up from the ground and stands behind the table, hoping to conceal herself from the other two girls. I'll give her some credit, neither Moira nor Amethyst do seem to take any notice, for Melane is never attacked. But when Melane peaks inside what must be the prize of the Feast, which is rather disappointing because of its size, she shrinks away from the supplies, bolting away.

Yet she is still condoned by her enemies.

If Melane finds the supplies useless, though there has never been a year when the reward proves to be such, I would imagine she would not simply sprint from the location. Had it even been a crumb of bread she would have gathered it, as it could have possibly done the other tributes some good.

Perhaps it is neither of use or overall abortive. Melane might not have found the item suitable to her, it could have easily been unrecognizable to a girl who was not familiar with what provided.

"Quite impressive,"

I don't waste time by looking back at Zane. I expect to hear him talk to himself, as he seems like the kind to. I never do pay attention to his words, uninterested in what he has to say. But when he calls my name, I can't help but turn out of curiosity.

He's smiling, not necessarily a pleasant one, however I have never exactly seen him make an effort to display such. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't simply stand there while the Feast is going on, especially when those two are busy. Just go up there and get whatever the Gamemakers have left... You're gonna go far, kid. And I'd much rather you win than the others. Amethyst and Moira are distracted. Melane is too feeble. Kallista's dead, and I'm surely not going anywhere. That leaves Nix. And he'll be there. All _you_ have to do is make it quick."

There have been reasons why I have never been fond of Career tributes. And I'm not even sure if Zane fits in that category anymore, but I'll never care. And I never answer, instead taking his advice and calmly making my way to the _Boomerang_. Zane's ruined himself, the choices he made are obviously getting back at him. I had followed his words, probably making myself look foolish in the process, yet he was right, for once. It is no issue, getting to the _Boomerang_.

In all honesty, I had expected to be attacked, or at least acknowledged. But, surprisingly, collecting the item was relatively short of any intricate events, and I have just the slightest bit of doubt of escaping unharmed when I'm knocked into the gates of the _Boomerang_, one of the girls standing over me. If I had felt any kind of pain at the time I was struggling to kick aside my enemy, it never did overwhelm me.

Once, I do manage to hit her, not exactly potentially fazing her. No, only angering her. A fatal mistake itself.

"Little bastard,"

Such a distinctive voice, Amethyst. Of course it would be you.

"You're actually stronger than I thought, Six."

I find this rather humoring - Amethyst is too dense to realize that I am certainly not Melane. What this tells me is that she's finding it difficult to distinguish what's right in front of her, and what's not even there. Not to mention that she must have known of Melane's presence but was too worried over Moira Jackson to even chase after her. This only means that she can do either two things: she'll either attempt to show the Capitol a rather nice show, which I'm not entirely sure they'd enjoy since if they believe she's torturing a smaller tribute it's rather sickening. Or she can waste her time by not worrying over the dangers.

"No answer?" Amethyst has proved herself to be arrogant. "That's too bad, I was expecting a bit of an entertaining time here... Things have been rather dull since the mutts, wouldn't you agree? Personally, I'm finding it easy to get by. The rest of you aren't a competition anyway. Maybe Nix or Zane, but I haven't seen either of them in a while. After all, there was a cannon, however I believe you weren't listening, were you? Someone like you would be hiding, waiting for the others to be killed off. Well, what would you have done if it came to the final two? Didn't..."

I've only been around Axis in the arena, and she rarely spoke. Amethyst, it seems, can't seem to quiet down, continuing to prattle on until I see her being thrust aside.

And it looks like Zane was correct, as when I bound away from Amethyst, Nix has decided to show up, forcing my enemy away.

But by the time I have scurried from Amethyst and Nix, hardy a moment has passed before I look back, taking in the scene of Amethyst actually lashing out at Nix. But before he can avoid her, Amethyst has shoved at him weakly. Despite Amethyst not being the strongest, she has managed to buy enough to time chuck a knife in my direction, giving a hoot of glory as it hits me.

What Amethyst doesn't realize is that long ago I had been supplied with armor, allowing me to escape alive but not unharmed, for the pain in head is almost unbearable from being thrashed into the _Boomerang_.

After watching Nix charge into the Career, I direct my attention to the body of Moira Jackson, lying where she must have fallen before my arrival. She's clearly not dead, unless there was a delay in the firing of a cannon, but she might not be far from it, depending on what kinda of damage Amethyst has done to her. Could the fall of Moira Jackson be the reason Nix attacked? I'm only aware that they were simply allies, but could they have become relatively close in what little time they had together?

I suppose it doesn't really matter now. Not to me, anyway.

_Phobia_, not necessarily a ride but more interestingly enough an area that must have been designed for thrills and fear, is where I happen to stumble upon next. It doesn't ever make much of an impression on me, as there have not been many areas of the theme park that I have actually been fond of.

But as I feel the necessity to come to a stop, and to check what the pouch from the Feast contains, the area shows to be more than just another entertaining add-on to the Park. What I gather from the fake, or authentic (considering the Gamemakers are likely to go that far), rotting corpses is that this area was designed to bring out the fears of the tributes. Achluophobia, Astraphobia, even Haphephobia can surely be shoved in your face here. And, above all, _Necrophobia,_ as I feel the need to examine the faces of the corpses lying by my feet.

Just as I do, though, I wish I hadn't. The moment I recognize so many familiar faces is the moment I begin to feel sick. Faces such as Filloma Sparks, Reagan Machot, Jet Myers, and, worst of all, Axis Rether lie there. Others, only distantly reaching my memory, are Corey Rebmann, Ruke Halseen, and Kindal Holmes. Each of them are tributes... The deceased tributes...

But there are certain corpses that I'm not too certain of who they are. A girl, of thirteen at the most, is among them, her dark hair covering her face. Two more, who seem to be twins, are not too far from her side. And then another, a girl, who probably wasn't even old enough to be reaped, with bronze curls...

It never does hit me who these people actually are. Not until I acknowledge the friendly blue grey eyes of a man, the tan skin and wavy brown hair striking my memory strongly. I haven't seen the face in almost a decade, but yet it's so distinctive. The two girls, the twins, all of the other unknown bodies to me are not the tributes but their family or friends.

They're not real, of course. None of them. They were only thrown here for the irony of the tributes. It's not a pleasurable sight, but it is one that interests me. But what only confuses me more is a tall, lanky body. Brown hair and eyes only giving it away that the body is Ben's. However, I can understand the corpse of my dad being here, but Ben is alive, as far as I know of. Could the 'corpses' be based off of both alive and deceased relations to the tributes?

_It's not like it matters anyway... The Gamemakers are only trying something new... Something to just play with the minds of each tribute..._

Only then do I remember the collecting of the Feast's gift, and, carefully pulling out the pouch, I simply open it, letting the concealed gift fall to the ground.

It's depressing to see the dark berries roll across the cement, the thought of wasting my time and effort frustrating. Melane is not from District 11, where agriculture is specialized, but she's useful when it comes to herbs. Herbs practically help life, but she would be familiar with what would take life away, of course.

Melane had recognized a pouch full of nightlock back at the Feast, resulting in her sprinting from the area. I had risked my life, along with Nix, Amethyst, and Moira, for berries that only bring death.

The Gamemaker are surely trying to tell us something.

**6 tributes remaining**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D'aww, Sallen was just flattered by some unknown author on herexD Ahem, anyway: I didn't expect to see any reviews on the last chapter (shows how much pride I have for myself...) so I can't explain how happy I was. So... thank you...xD Especially since most of them made me laugh... **

**I love feasts. I have only read one in another SYOT, but I hardly submit tributes... so I dunno how they usually go... So maybe this is acceptable. Yeah, feasts normally end with some kind of death, but that wasn't the case, apparently. However that means all of the tributes are close together, so that certainly means some kills(...hint...) Yeah, I know. Phillip did basically dominate Melane and Nix... I've said that...and I feel kind of bad... But more was explained and all... **

**_Phobia_, because I'm a dork, is my attempt at a Halloween reference. And you can tell that I'm familiar with many types of phobias... The ones listed in Phillip's description are examples of what certain tributes fear... Some silly, in my opinion... Even more if you know who has the fear... I guess I was all last minute with the scene, too, for I just felt like it was mandatory I added it in... **

**(Sallen got too carried away with this chapter, as you can tell.)**

**Have a good day/night!**

**-Sallen**


	78. Day 8: Leave Out All the Rest

**In this chapter, it's where it all starts to come to an end. Yep, we're almost there. After a whole year... Good grief... Anyway, happy reading... Greetings to Moira, Zane, and Melane.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78:<strong>_** Leave Out All the Rest**_**  
>6 tributes remaining<strong>

**Moira Jackson, District 12**

There are simply certain tributes that attempt every possibly tactic to prevent you from getting further. Most of them are Career tributes, some not so much. But it seems that Amethyst is one of a kind, a tribute who tries to take anyone she can down. Maybe it's a typical attitude for people like her.

After all, I've known many.

I need no assurance to know I can get away from the Boomerang. It may be wrong to leave Amethyst and Nix, for either of them is capable of winning, and I'm stuck here, frozen out of a shock.

Had Amethyst been slower, avoiding her would have been simple. She had never been the strongest, but her efforts of the Feast display he determination. I suppose that's a quality we have in common, but, unlike me, she is sadistic. Though being knifed is more painful than I had thought, it isn't the worst of my injuries. Perhaps it was the way Amethyst had left me for the other tribute by the supplies. She had intended to kill me off, and, if not for the other two around here, she might have succeeded without a pause.

It would have been rather quick, hopefully painless, however it's a near gift that she found something more interesting to do. She had gone after a weaker tribute, but for what reason? Was it the prize of the Feast that tempted her? Or was she too dim to realize that I was not dead by the time she ran off? She might have even believed that I was far too feeble to make it much further.

No matter what was running through her mind, she was wrong. I _am _strong enough to remove myself from the scene of Amethyst and Nix, I know it. The real issue is focusing on my strength in order to escape.

I am in no condition to attack the ignorant Career. If I had just so managed to kill her off, what would be of Nix? He can't just walk away, not when victory is being held at risk. Both he and I realize that when the time comes, that if we happened to turn out the final two this year, there will be no avoiding of a death. It's him or me. And there is no way out of it.

Perhaps Amethyst is weaker than I had judged her to be, as she proves to be somewhat useless against my former ally. Nix was always rather sturdy, working in the fields of District 11 would have had that effect on people, and he was capable of taking out Foxy Merrin. There might be an accurate possibility that he could come out on top against Amethyst.

But there's always the reasoning that Amethyst is only using knives against him, one more disadvantage in the outcome of her being able to kill him. It's actually a bit sad to see her fail miserably as she repeatedly attempts to strike him. Even more entertaining is the fact that each time she lunges at Nix, she is shoved back, and, as her arrogance gets the best of her, she doesn't stop herself.

A mistake from the Career.

By the time Amethyst has managed to slash Nix on his right cheek and wrist, possibly slitting his throat once, though I find it too difficult to gather any other injuries by the dim radiance, she has been hit by his swing.

It's enough to knock the air out of her, as far as I know of. Amethyst, now on the ground before the table set by the _Boomerang_, finally takes a moment to bound up. Surprisingly, realizing that she clearly can't win against a stronger opponent, Amethyst actually scowls before chucking a knife at Nix, missing, and collects the opportunity in order to scurry away from her attacker.

Either Nix gave up on pursuing her, or he was unable to track exactly where Amethyst had disappeared to, as he only stands there cluelessly.

I can only lie there, giving him a dumbfounded look as

If I want to come out of this arena alive, I'll have to fight. Unfortunately, there's no way out of it. But that still doesn't mean that if I were to kill, I would turn out like Ruke or Axis. They were not Careers, but they were surely willing to kill.

I'll just never be fond of the thought of taking another's life.

**Melane Cornelious, District 6**

The distinct sound of the rustling as a tribute draws near me is the only thing beating in my thoughts as I rise from the side of the _Boomerang_. It could be Amethyst, a girl who I know will not refrain herself from attacking me. Maybe Nix, who I can only hope will avoid killing, though not too likely.

Phillip, perhaps, but I'm sure he was smart enough to keep away from the Feast. He wouldn't be one to take risks... Zane, unless skeptical of his own words many days before, won't harm me... And Moira I'm not even sure of. She could do anything to get back home, just like the others...

However, it's hardly time to judge anyone. If my tracker does happen to turn out to be a fighter, I'll have put myself in the worst position by waiting to see whether or not they will pursue me. I only have a knife, so, really, fleeing is the only choice I have.

But killing was probably never an option anyway. Not for Obel. Not for Filloma. Not even for Jet. Why should I be any different...? To have to stand the thought that you have ruined someone's chances, that you have put your kill's family in the spot of watching their child die... Who could live with the feeling?

I cannot attack; I won't attack. I can't - not unless it is mandatory...

Perhaps my enemy has no intentions of fighting either, maybe not fully willingly, anyway. Do they even realize that their prey is the little girl from Six..? Could it possibly change their thoughts, even the slightest? The rest of the tributes, they all realize that I am no hazard to any of them. I've been lucky to get this far, especially with all the killers scattered about.

Apparently my enemy either doesn't know who they're tracking, or they simply do not care, for I have witnessed a knife fly by my sight, digging into the hard-packed earth at my feet.

The worst thought of knowing that, as I half-stand and half-sit by the _Boomerang_, there is a pursuer within my hiding, is the fact that I can't help but make the slightest yelp at the sight of the blade, glistening in the dim light.

That's when I realize that I have come to a close chance: I can either live by taking a risk of revealing myself as I scurry away, or I can die by waiting. Still, it's not much of a choice - not a very difficult one, at least.

Still, I cannot just terminate the thought of the tribute _not _being a murderer. Maybe they are not peaceful, but they can always change their min of killing, I suppose...

It's still relatively dark, so they could believe that I'm a Career or a threat...

Soon, all of my faith in this tribute does fall, as I feel the edge of a blade drag against the skin of my shoulder, the soft trickle of blood already making it's way down my arm. And that's when I bound up, condoning the injury, and flee from the area.

Maybe the sight of the largest ride in the Park vanishes as I never look back, but the fear and thoughts racing through my filled mind do not cease to continue.

Neither do the rushing footsteps of my attacker.

_'Sprint faster, Melane. Your tracker may not be so quick. Lose them at the Lake. Hardly any light poles are within that area...'_

Through the area of the _Swinging Safari _we go, and, tossing myself over the the short barrier of the ride, I make the mistake of slowing down, receiving yet another blow, this time to my upper back, when I fight against my unwillingness to fight back.

I've no clue of who trails behind me as I reach for the short blade at my belt, gripping the unfamiliar handle and gathering what little will I could.

With the small amount of strength, I chucking the dagger at my tracker, drawing the dark red substance I've never desired as it punctures their flesh.

My enemy stands stiff, shocked most likely, as I race away from them.

I never slow down again after, the view of the Lake in my sight as I end up tripping over my own feet. Embarrassed of my mistake, I pull myself up, acknowledging the wound of my shoulder.

Taking advantage of the dim lights provided, I ignore the small cut, knowing that the injury is little to nothing. I'm sure everyone else has faced worse, anyway.

But before me stands the small shack of the power room, the side no more than conjuring rather terrifying memories of the night I had lost Jet.

Besides the attack of the Careers the first few hours of the game, and when Amethyst Dann had murdered Obel, the power room scene was one of the first times I was attacked. By Obel's mutt, actually.

Thankfully, Zane had shown up. Maybe it was an act of trust when he attempted to kill the mutt, but Jet and I never did receive much assistance at the time. It's always a wonder how he was not capable of slaughtering the mutt, as he had killed many competitors the days before...

But Jet's idea was relatively intelligent, taking out the mutts of Obel and Fly, much like any of his original plans, but it wasn't enough to save the two of us.

Perhaps it took out the mutts of our former allies, however it also resulted into his own death.

The power room will never be an area that I'll ever attempt to learn how to appreciate.

**Zane Scott, District 2**

All my life I have learned that killing someone is more of a prize than it is a wrong.

But I've been told this so many times that, clearly, it came to the point where my mind has been fogged by empty lies. Despite everything, I never quite believed this; I had respected my father's words, of course, but to an extent. I never put much thought in it, or anything for that matter, but it still holds just the slightest bit of truth no matter what view you have. It's too simple: the more tributes slaughtered, the closer you are to going home.

In my case, I don't give a damn.

It should be a gift itself, to see your family and friends once again. You could attempt to forget everything that occurred in the arena... You'd have represented your district in an appreciative way... You would even get the chance to change your old habits... However, winning for me results in paying the consequences for what ignorant things I have done.

But the win is not what I'm proud of. And, despite what I've envied for quite some time now, neither is the way I had killed Kallista Thorns. Her death in whole, it is a gift. It is something to be happy about - maybe not something to take pride in, but to feel accomplished.

I've done something that actually completes me. So, who needs the constant reprimands of the district? I'd much rather die than have to listen to it. It _is _more inviting. But the district already realizes that I'm not coming home alive, and that seems not to bother me too much.

But I shouldn't be in any kind of morose attitude. I don't necessarily need a happy ending, only a chacne at revenge. And I've finally received it.

And I could die tonight without any regrets.

In a way, I don't believe I even deserve to make it this far. My behavior militant... a failure all along, and I've tried to change who I am, even if it's not enough. In this arena, there is the victor. And everyone else are the losers... There is no 'second place', for if you aren't victorious, you're dead. I'm one of those losers, but I can't imagine death; it has never occurred to me how all the tributes feel like in the arena, in their time of dying. Admittedly, I'm afraid. I don't know if I want to live or die, but if I continue on like this, confusing myself by helping one tribute and killing another in a horrid way, I'm going to end up murdered. I can avoid it. I can live. All I have to do is commit to what I know how to do:_ kill...tantalize...injure... _It's all I am and all I'll ever be. And that's why I have lost the will to change.

But it's not like it makes a difference, whatever I do.

Because they're all still out there. Melane, who seems to be the only one refusing to kill any other tribute. Possibly any living thing as well. Phillip, who seems to be the only one, other than Melane, who I could somewhat approve of his victory. Moira and Nix, both strong enough to emerge the victor, will make it far. If I can, I'll attempt to prevent them from winning. A victor from a lower district is poor.

And then there's lovely Amethyst, who should have been killed from the start. She was never quite as skilled as I had hoped her to be. Perhaps she wasn't entirely useless in the alliance, not like Ebony was... But she proved to be rather pathetic when she showed herself to have only one true kill. The boy from Six, he was never competition, and he certainly wasn't worth Amethyst's time.

Neither am I. Though it is a blessing to see her emerge from the _Boomerang_. The outcome of the Feast must have went rather well for her, as she doesn't seem too harmed. That's a bit disappointing, here I am dying, and Amethyst has been striving on as perfectly as she always has.

I can't help but smile, "Miss me much? I've missed you. Things haven't been quite interesting here."

I'm not surprised to see her growl, but I am to hear a reply. But, of course, it is Amethyst. I could imagine it would be tough on her if she couldn't say something against me. In all honesty, I have missed her insults. "Bastard, you never were entertaining. How long have you been avoiding death? Shit is what you look like."

"Thank you," It never fails to admit the truth, something I've never been excellent at. Now is not the time to start. "Not too long." My first lie... "Almost a day now." My second lie... _Four _days, have I been in this situation... "Just as long as you, I'm sure. Only I've always had a better chance."

That was possibly my worst lie yet.

"You're not charming, Zane." she says, "The only thing humoring about you is the fact that you're a joke."

Ouch. Well, I'll gladly take that, Ammie.

"I'm sorry," Words I have never said before. Words I'll never say again.

But it was then that I realized I actually was. The tantalizing I have done to Amethyst... Leading both Isabella and Ebony to their deaths... Jeering Moria about her mother... Laughing in spite of Ruke's choices... Even killing Kallista the way I did... My arbitrary behavior _is _inexcusable... I've known I was one of the losers of the Games since the mutts, but I never thought life was trying to get back at me this much...

She never does reply, her glare lingering. Thoughts could be interrupting her actions. Maybe she's having a bit of common sense go off. For once, Amethyst could be using her pretty little head. I'm impressed, I never thought I'd see that happen...

"I think it's a bit late for apologies, don't you?"

Of course, but it doesn't mean that they don't need to be said...

"It's not like it matters anyway. I'm going to die; you're going to be my killer. There's no changing that, of course. After all, you've always had a better chance. You see, you've always had skill..." Perhaps she is not the strongest, but it certainly beats my no training. "You've always had a pleasurable appearance..." I want to gag at the thought of complimenting Amethyst's looks. She has always been relatively pretty, even to me, but to actually point out her perks feels terrible. "And not to mention that you can _actually_ be liked..." This hurts the most to admit... Even if she can be a major bitch...

"Sucking up won't help, either, Zane," Amethyst seems to be out of her rare pondering moment. Absolutely lovely... Now I'll have to hear her run her mouth... "Don't you think that it's about time to make up for everything?"

_'I've thought that long ago, Princess. Apparently you were always too dim to even see that...'_

"Of course, I've tried. I've long ago gotten over it all."

Amethyst gives me a look, as if to find an accurate choice of words as of now. "It doesn't seem like it, dumbass. You must not realize that Kallista's corpse is by you? Are you a child, Zane? Playing with her blood?"

"People can change."

"Not that much. There are certain people that can live anther life after the arena, forget everything, and they never look back. You're not one of those people. You simply can't change. A demented, grieving, feeble liar."

"It's fine. Insult me, Ammie. I'll take all you have to throw at me. I don't know how you feel, nor do I care. However, I do know that I deserve all of this, and that you deserve to finally make a stand. I won't lie; I might just crave death, or I might be too afraid of it. Either way, that doesn't mean I won't fight against you."

My former ally simple stands there... Ebony and I had often noted the way Amethyst would react in certain situations. Like a fool in any such as these. Does she even have the guts to take my life? That's rather pathetic, killing your ally, former or not,has alway been a horrid act. Fun, for Amethyst, I do suppose. More or less for me.

"If you're not afraid, do it. You want to, right? Always have? Kill me, Princess. I want to feel pain. I want to feel agony. I want to feel death."

**6 tributes remaining**

* * *

><p><strong>I was more interested in not doing this chapter. Yeah, well, I lost interest halfway into Zane's POV (I had already written it, but it was among the files deleted because of my cheap netbook...). So, I guess it was alright up until then. So this wasn't the most interesting chapter for me, but I do have to get through it. Just note that each of the POVs are actually <strong>_**very **_**important.**

**In any case, remember the nightlock from the last chapter. It does have a major role a few chapters ahead (no kidding - after the next death, it will be the last arena chapter directly after... a very long one...)**

**...Now I have quite a bit to do.**

**Amethyst Dann  
>District: One<br>Age: 17  
>Score: 8<br>Kills: Obel Moore  
>Current Location: The Aviators<strong>

**Zane Scott  
>District: Two<br>Age: 18  
>Score: 10<br>Kills: Jaqueline Thorn, Cynthia Charlez, Kallista Thorns  
>Current Location: The Aviators<strong>

**Phillip Whitley  
>District: Three<br>Age: 15  
>Score: 9<br>Kills: N/A  
>Current Location: NA**

**Melane Cornelious  
>District: Six<br>Age: 14  
>Score: 6<br>Kills: N/A  
>Current Location: the power room<strong>

**Nix Palais  
>District: Eleven<br>Age: 17  
>Score: 7<br>Kills: Foxy Merrin  
>Current Location: NA**

**Moira Jackson  
>District: Twelve<br>Age: 16  
>Score: 7<br>Kills: N/A  
>Current Location: The Boomerang<strong>


	79. Day 8: World So Cold

**Yeah... I've been rather busy for the past few days... (didn't know if I could even update today or not). And I could not stay put while writing this, so I actually had to force myself down to complete it (music helps...). But my friend kept receiving these strange phone calls/texts from a random number, which... angered him... (I just needed to add that) Anyway, happy reading or whatever.**

**Greetings to Amethyst and Nix.**

**No, I have not revised this. And I should not be up right now, so just excuse my many mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79: <strong>_**World So Cold  
><strong>_**6 tributes remaining**

**Amethyst Dann, District 1**

"You really do hate me, don't you?"

It's a question that I have an inborn fondness to. I had never expected Zane to ask something of the sort, as both he and I know what is to come. To state that I simply despise him is spurious. I've never wanted anyone dead - I learned to cope with it all. But Zane has somehow managed to realize that I envy the thought of slaughtering him. He's a sociopath, a nut.

And he needs to die, for, if he doesn't, the Games will cease to ease down. It does not matter, his recent kills or preys, as he can so clearly slaughter any of the remaining competitors, without struggle or with. Not only is he one of my final threats, but he has also proved himself to be an arrogant jackass all along. He can attempt to change his faith, but there will never come a time when I will condone his many insults directed towards me.

"The way you've been tantalizing me since Training...the fact that you ignored Bella and I, killing Cynthia Charlez, after it was _your _idea to let the worthless tributes go... Not to mention that you've probably had too many kills since the alliance... How else could I react Zane?"

My former ally simply groans, lying back as if to enjoy the view of the sky, "Two mutts, and this bitch. Also Jaqueline Thorn and Cynthia, but who cares about them? Only five kills, Princess. Much to my frustration, it could have been more. Eight, maybe... Possibly ten if I could have won against Nix Palais. After all, Phillip would have been a relatively easy victim... Do you know how far that would put me? Six kills ahead of Foxy Merrin. That's some skill, to beat Foxy's total amount of victims."

Only typical Zane would be interested in the amounts of glory he could receive. Like Zane would even stand against Nix; even when he was unscathed he would not have been strong enough. Not to mention that he still would have been frightened of him. Phillip, of course... Oh. Oh, shit. Zane might be losing his damn mind if he believes Phillip is alive.

I always knew it would come to that.

"Have you seen how well he has been doing? Phillip, that is? Not a damn injury, yet. Little brat is avoiding everyone, but he's like Moira, you know. Or Melane. I'm not concerned about their strength, it's their skills and personalities. Positive and confident."

I have not the slightest interest in Zane's worries. Is the dumbass seriously afraid of the useless tributes? And he could care less about Nix and I, the only two who could kill him? I've always known my former ally to be oblivious to using his common sense, but he's never shown himself to be like this: a mess and ignorant.

Had I cared for his physical well-being, I would have given him sympathy the moment I noticed his injuries, as he seems to have suffered numerous wounds from outcomes of fights, all of which occurring after my last encouter with him four days ago. The only bright side of his pain, for both me and him, is that he'll be an easy kill. And I'm sure Zane is expecting to die a simple death, one of which I'm not interested in giving him.

But despite this, I actually am concerned about Zane's mentality, for he probably doesn't have enough sense to avoid slaughter any longer. If Zane was entirely lucid, he would not be inviting me to kill him, something I've envied for a while now. But it's not much to crave for now, as he wants to be killed. And it takes away my glory of a victory.

"Take your time, then, Amethyst," he says, shrugging me away. I'll give him something: at least he's smart enough to actually remember my name. He's been referring me as 'Ammie' or 'Princess' since Training, excluding our last meeting.

But at the time he had attempted to both distract and encourage me against Reagan's mutt, he was not in such a state as he is now. As far as I know of, the only injures he's suffered from are the ones from Jaqueline Thorn and Moira Jackson. His wounds were never major, and, even though injured then, Zane was somewhat cheerful. Up until the mention of Ebony Rhaine's muttation, of course, returning back to his usual morose self, but at least he was happy for the time being.

Since then, Zane has either met up with a not so forgiving opponent or he's taking Ebony's death far too seriously. What a bastard, though, for he had showed little interest in our ally. He actually has no right to feel upset because of the events of the Massacre, nor does he have the right to play with Kallista's corpse the way he is.

Zane has never revealed himself to be demented. Maybe troubled and secluded, even a stubborn jackass, but he has never given me a reason to believe that he's weak both physically _and _mentally. However, as my former ally continues to entertain himself by using his recent kill's blood to stain the sidewalk of the sticky red substance, it's almost questionable.

Zane's reasoning might be that he has nothing else better to do. It could be that he believes Kallista is deserving of a worse faith than death. And, then, of course, there might be his unhealthy obsession of his almost lover, the slightest memory of her soothing - the death of her killer a blessing.

But whatever Zane's excuse really is, he's no longer doing himself any favors by brutally taking out another. His weak state never did him any good, and neither did his appearance. It seems that his dark hair, blue eyes, and pale skin never did compliment him.

However, it never did hit me how the discoloring of his skin actually doesn't fit in. Zane claims to have trained for over a decade now, but I'm sure that results in a darker skin, or something of a change. The dumbass must have lied about his training as well. And he wonders why the whole damn world hates him...

"How many years, Zane?"

He smiles, as if anticipating the question, "Three years. Little to none. I assume you mean training," he says, "but it was with Korveen. That's enough to drive anyone to the ground."

Three years... I should have caught on sooner about Zane's lies... The only perk of this, though, is that now I officially know that he is useless. Not just that, but his training score of ten is false; he showed no skills in his private session. Than what could he have done...?

"I can't wait any longer," Zane whispers, rising. "If you're going to do this, do it now. Both you and I know that no time should be wasted."

At the time I have reached for a throwing knife, maybe looking foolish as I do so when Zane grins, stretching out his arms in an effort to tempt me, I have lunged at my former ally, humored by the fact that I can finally kill him freely, without the disapproval of Isabella and Ebony.

Maybe my faith slips when I come to find out that I don't even hit Zane, who couldn't seem less amused by this.

What I don't seem to notice until now is the observation of Zane no longer the presence of a weapon in his hand. Sure enough lie Kallista's axe and his sword by his feet, however he doesn't even glance at them before smiling and turning away to the _Boomerang_.

I attempt to slash at him repeatedly forcing him back each time as he dully steps back at each swipe, but only once do I even cut him. Even then I'm unamused by the pathetic mark I have left on his cheek.

But that's when Zane gets sidetracked, tripping back like a fool and falling to the ground. Of course I take this as an advantage, dashing at him as he now decides to fight back. It's humoring to know that he longs for a weapon now, as kicking at me seems to be the only defense he now has.

Once, he attempts to hit me, only to end up striking my blade, and, following behind a string of curses, is a small cry, one of which I never do acknowledge too much.

As Zane ignorantly attempts to remove a knife from my possession, the bastard is rewarded by a gash just below his collarbone, luck still seeming to be against me and siding with him for once.

Zane does manage to earn some time by kicking me away from him, pulling himself up from the ground to regain his balance. A mistake it turns out to be when I have lashed out at him once more, striking his abdomen and unintentionally cutting away his sloppy mess of bandages.

It's actually then when Zane swings at me uselessly, knocking away one of my knives which he seems to treasure, that I notice that I have forced him to the entrance of the _Boomerang_. He doesn't even seem to notice as he swipes at me, far off, signaling me to wonder if his small amount of training with Korveen did any good at all.

Nope.

Zane has fallen back once more, this time without any assistance from me, almost to the edge of the _Boomerang'_s top. By the time he has cursed, hardly standing before he almost finds himself tripping a third time, I can see him digging his fingernails into the flesh of his hand, as if to refrain himself from performing yet another foolish task.

But when I reached him, only a few inches away from his body, he scoots back to come to realize that just another step back will send him off the edge of the major ride.

At this time, I know I am unable to lose against him. Since the start I have been stronger and more skilled than him, though he has always insisted that he was unbeatable. What would he think of it all now? And his family who has always expected much from him? When I'm in Two after these games, I'll have much to say about my former ally to his family.

When Zane resists to fight back any longer, only hoping to be assisted by the absent railing behind him, that's when I take my chance to strike up his final words.

"Why don't you just give up, hmm? You never did have much of a chance, and you realize it. Are you too much of coward, Zane? I've always suspected such."

_Poor insane Zane can't make it much longer. Heh, Insane Zane... Inzane... Meh...Good enough..._

He and I both realize that I'm not the one going down, and, even if he doesn't fully accept it, Zane understands that there's no way out of this. I expect an answer, as he has always been one to give a insult as a reply, but I had anticipated one that basically reveals how feeble he is in this situation.

Instead, it seems more like a sign of failure ad defeat, maybe just as pleasing as one I was hoping to hear from him.

"I've already given up. Long ago, actually. Don't believe me? In fact, Princess..." Pathetic Zane only lets my throwing knife slip from his grasp as he looks more at my weapon that has hit the ground below the _Boomerang _than he does me. Dropping to his knees, he quietly says, "take you're best shot."

I can't conceal my joy at his words. Here's my chance to kill the bastard, the one thing thing I've envied for days now. Everything he's done and said, it matters none at this time as I don't let a moment pass before I plunge the knife into his chest.

For a strong moment, I actually believe that my enemy is about to give a cry when he attempts to take another breath, but all he can manage is, "You've done me a favor, Ammie..."

I almost feel my heart stop when I hear the cannon immediately after. It's about damn time... The night Zane had ultimately insulted my being and chances creep up on me, and, surprisingly, I find his words coming out of my mouth.

If he had enough guts to insult me in such a way, why shouldn't I? "It is the Victor who writes the history books, Zane. And you'll be lucky to end up as a footnote. You're not the victor, asshole. Guess what, though? I am, and I say that you were never even a player in this game."

Much to my amusement, I kick Zane's body off the edge of the _Boomerang_, watching as it falls to the ground below.

**Nix Palais, District 11**

Another cannon.

It seems that I have gotten adjusted to the continuous alert, as so many days have passed since the cannon chain following the bloodbath. Then, it was simply alarming, startling the group as Svetlana Noria would predict the deaths of that massacre. Maybe at the time, each cannon was dreaded, for it would have meant the death of a possible ally. Now, it seems that as they gradually fire, a bit of extra doubt is lifted away.

How may cannons have even been fired? If there's Amethyst, Zane, Phillip, Melane, Moira, and I left, and one of the tributes are apparently dead, wouldn't that make just a bit less than twenty? In such little time? How long has it even been? A week, at least? A week in the arena, striving for survival...

Damn, that's longer than I would have thought. Maybe the time has been going by pretty quickly. At least I'll never be able to remember much of the events after all of this.

The cannon could have been Moira's, if her injuries from Amethyst were only slightly major enough to kill her gradually. I suppose I never knew Amethyst was full of enough will to take down too many enemies. She didn't ever seem to be interested in killing, not as much Isabella and Zane were at least.

But, unless Moira dragged herself away from the Feast, the cannon has to be her's, as she has disappeared. Maybe it was a relief, to not have to face her once more and actually _have _to kill my former ally, however, it's still rather maddening to imagine Moira's passing.

However, there is one thing I know about Moira that can only contradict my belief. She's headstrong, admittedly stubborn, and positive. To be killed by a Career would be a disgrace to her, she would have gone out powerful or not at all.

Moira can't be dead; she's just too determined to be taken down so easily. Still much of a depressing statement; I'll soon run into her once more. And it won't end as simple as it had a few moments before. I would not have had to put much effort into attacking Moira, as I couldn't have killed her. I'm strong enough, of course, but it will never seem right.

One tribute, along with many others though, is worth putting in such effort, for he is certainly a threat. Maybe not powerful, but if Phillip wants to play around it's fine by me. What I don't approve of is the fact that he can easily outsmart the rest of us.

Perhaps it is more of a stereotype but I've learned that many tributes from Three have this advantage. Typically, they depend highly on their intelligence, as does Phillip, but he has been working on taking out the final tributes.

Indirectly, of course, for his mines and snares are only becoming even more of a pain to struggle through. There's no telling what he's already set up, but, unless Zane isn't the dumbass I've known him to be, Phillip is the one who had the area in which Zane and I met up covered in mines.

It's rather entertaining, to see what he can do, though...

Not so much now, however, for as I acknowledge Phillip's being when he darts from an unknown area of the Park, he's clearly all in for another strategy. Though it remains a slight mystery, whatever he's in need of, there's always a possibility that he's headed toward the center of the Arena, possibly the Lake or the power room. I've noticed that a handful of tributes must have been interested in the area as of the early stages of the game.

Perhaps my curiosity does attempt to get the best of me, for I do have a temptation to follow the kid, to be informed of what he's planning next, when I acknowledge a thud from behind me. To my relief, as I twirl around, I don't find a tribute.

Not an alive one, anyway.

I'm in no need to focus directly on the features of the kid, as it was bound to happen sometime. A quick look at the weak build and I'm familiar with it being Zane - or just his corpse, however. In truth, it isn't sad to see him dead before me, but it isn't one to be too joyful about.

When I had last seen him, he was hoping to cope with in injuries by hiding from the others. Which might have worked if Foxy's mutt wasn't so damn determined to reveal the location of a competitor. Then, he had seemed to be in a rough state mentally and physically, for his red eyes had signified that he had been lamenting and his stomach wound was already ruining him. Now, he's suffered far more injuries.

Sure enough, Amethyst has done it. I guess I could understand her glory. She is a Career, and every kill counts, even if they do happen to be her former ally and all. Maybe she's just crazy, you never do truly know about Career tributes. Reagan and Zane were certainly examples of such.

And maybe Amethyst is a fool as well, as a loud hoot of glory acts as a dismal when she scurries down the path from the _Boomerang_. Though there is a hint of doubt concerning whether or not Amethyst would be an easy kill, she wouldn't have necessarily been worth my time. My strength is clearly superior to her own, and if we were to meet up soon, it would not be too difficult to win against her.

Her recent kills, as far as I know, are the kid from Six and Zane. Maybe Obel wasn't anything to be proud of, he was like Jet, in a way, for he was too small to do much of anything compared to his enemies. Zane, on the other hand, he was competition at the beginning. But he was never strong, never quick, he wasn't even familiar with a lot of weaponry in training. Nope, just a cocky lunatic, and I guess the nuts are always the ones to look out for. Foxy typically being one of them.

But with Zane gone, thankfully, there are only two tributes remaining that don't exactly fit under the 'entirely lucid' catagory. Amethyst without a doubt will go through with anything to emerge the victor, and I won't allow her to for sure. Phillip, he never did seem normal. Perhaps it's the fact that he went through with some kind of brilliant plan, probably earning the spot of the audience's favorite Non-Career.

That's when I realize that I can't put a lot of blame on Amethyst for revealing her location, as I must truthfully look like a dope for being the only one left at the Feast. And even though I could care less with what the audience thinks of me as of now, I can't help but decide against remaining frozen any longer.

After all, Amethyst Dann is still lurking about, somewhere around the _Boomerang, _what if she just so happens to decide that having a gloating victory is not nearly enough satisfaction? That just one more look at her deceased ally is pleasing, up until the victory ceremony if she actually believes she can win this?

In all honesty, Phillip is my main issue, despite how lame that sounds. But that's when my instincts tell me leave Amethyst's kill and her behind, to follow after the kid as I had originally planned to do so before being startled. Either meet up with the chaotic maniac or remain under Amethyst's presence...

I am no idiot.

As I give the Boomerang once last examination, to note whether or not Amethyst has emerged from the ride, I find myself racing to the Lake.

It's then that I finally notice the change in the arena. The night that we were flung here, the arena was lighted only dimly, as if the Gamemakers were simply allowing enough light to enable the tributes to find one another vaguely. It worked; not a single soul was killed after the Bloodbath, not until dawn approached, at least. Now, the arena is illuminated, maybe not thoroughly but it is capable of revealing many competitors, almost sending out a white flag to the others.

While before the arena looked rundown, it was nothing compared to the state it remains in currently. Many rides, such as the _Boomerang _and the _Hangman _have been scarred from the outcome of the fire before the Massacre, ashes hugging particular areas of the rides. Not too long ago was a fire on the west side of the arena, nothing too major, but it had resulted in a death, Axis' death, of course.

Before I can immediately make out the scenery of the Lake, hoping to obtain a glimpse at whatever the hell is up with the kid from Three, a figure captures my attention. By the power room is clearly Phillip, only a few yards away from the small entrance, kneeling on the ground. It occurs to me that he's found something rather interesting, possibly a tribute, but I don't exactly think my actions through before I make an attempt to get closer.

By the time I am only a few feet away, though, my luck and hope simply slips, for I have found myself entangled in some kind of snare, startling Phillip as he bounds up from the earth.

The kid actually seems to have a small smile, one of which that looks uncertain, leading me to believe that Phillip might not be up to anything as of now. And even though I have been curious over whether or not Phillip would have attacked another tribute, as I've been informed that he was not a direct fighter, I don't expect him to do much.

But when he dashes into the power room, this time fully aware of his actions, it hits me that he truly does have an idea. Whether it be welcoming or not does not fully help me understand his idea. It could range from a change in the arena or an indirect way of killing a tribute, I'll never know.

However, I do realize that a plan from Phillip can be miraculous and almost cruel.

**5 tributes remaining**

**(Shhh! Sallen's not supposed to be up right now...!)**

**Before I forget (because it happens constantly), the death was thislittlemockingjay's idea. And I'm sure she had fun with itxD**

**It is a fact: the next update **_**will **_**be the final Arena chapter. That does mean four deaths... and one hell of an awesome time (for me - the tributes... naw). And some deaths have been long overdue (*cough* like dear Zane's here), but I kept them alive because they were important/whatever. Some of you will hate me for life, some of you...not so much...**

**Remaining Tributes:**

**Amethyst Dann  
>District: One<br>Age: 17  
>Score: 8<br>Kills: Obel Moore and Zane Scott  
>Current Location: The Boomerang<strong>

**Phillip Whitley  
>District: Three<br>Age: 15  
>Score: 9<br>Kills: N/A  
>Current Location: the power room<strong>

**Melane Cornelious  
>District: Six<br>Age: 14  
>Score: 6<br>Kills: N/A  
>Current Location: the power room<strong>

**Nix Palais  
>District: Eleven<br>Age: 17  
>Score: 7<br>Kills: Foxy Merrin  
>Current Location: the power room<strong>

**Moira Jackson  
>District: Twelve<br>Age: 16  
>Score: 7<br>Kills: N/A  
>Current Location: NA**

**Have a good day/night. **

**-Sallen**


	80. Chapter 80: Of All These Yesterdays

**A/N: (Mini heart attack: not being able to find your document.)**

**Story hasn't been updated for a month? Challenge accepted. **

**I flunked the challenge, considering I've been goofing off. Knock me upside the head, if you must. I've already done it. **

**Well, this is the final arena chapter (clearly), so of course it's going to be rather long. I have arranged the POVs in a sense where it reveals almost nothing concerning placing. That means that the "first POV is the first dead" and the "last POV is the victor" things do not apply here. Yeah, I know, I'm horrible. Many of you will hate me, I fear...**

**Good luck to: Amethyst, Phillip, Melane, Nix, and Moira. And may the odds be ever in your favor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80: <strong>_**Of All These Yesterdays**_

**Moira Jackson, 16, District Twelve**

Perhaps it's rather disappointing, as I'm not entirely sure if it's even enough to aid me from now on. The moment I had spotted the silver parachute just moments earlier, I had expected medication, if there was even a possibility that it was meant for me. I was surprised, actually, by both someone wealthy enough to afford medication and the fact that I was actually sponsored.

But it wasn't entirely a major deal, as I was sponsored quite a few times before, often when I was along Topaz and Nix before the Massacre, however I had half-expected the gifts to be in Nix's favor.

Not quite.

Throwing knives they were, which seemed rather nice when I could add them to the collection of ones I had stole from Isabella Spearman the night of the Bloodbath. Even more rewarding was the fact that I was unable to misplace any of my weapons, with the exception of the attack on Foxy.

So many other tributes would have found the knives useful, as many tributes valued the simple assistance of knife. And yet so many tributes would have taken advantage of them, much like the Careers.

But I can only scarcely pick out the details when I had even used the throwing knives, for I never quite had a reason. If anyone was to attack in the group, it was always Nix and, occasionally, Topaz, who only found a time to attack Foxy.

Perhaps she hadn't killed him, but he was somewhat far from perfect health after.

Much like I am now, unaware of my whereabouts in conclusion of the dim night. I hadn't even bothered to keep up with my location, as escaping from Amethyst's and Nix's sight was the only thing crossing my mind.

I can't believe that the one time I don't keep up with where I am, I end up losing myself and everyone else.

But there's always that one area where, no matter how far you are from the others, you'll be able to fortify the control of your position.

That place being the center of the Arena, the Lake.

**Phillip Whitley, 15, District Three**

To my surprise, I don't ever feel the presence of Nix Palais when entering the power room, leading me to understand, and thank, that he's unable to disentangle himself from the snare. What a shame, though, for it was stated that he's familiar with such traps, or was that just a small lie to earn sponsors? A lot of the tributes have attempted such, not that it has done some of them much good anyway. It's quite irritating, really.

But not as irritating as the fact that the shack has been plummeted into an ocean of darkness from the inside, and, to my unamusement, it takes far too long to even attempt to struggle through the opaque air.

Much to my surprise, knowing that I was able to avoid tripping over random objects scattered about, the power room seems to still be in the typical condition as it was when I had left it last - somewhat tidy. Though that seems to be a relatively long time ago, it truly wasn't even two days before this morning. Even if some wires were cut then, judging off of the many wires in two, the tribute obviously had a difficult time with figuring out just what wires to disconnect, the other power boxes controlling multiple sections of the Park seemed to be unharmed.

How nice, I suppose.

Only by touch, however, am I even able to recognize which power box I am to work with, now realizing that I haven't entirely thought any of this through correctly. Did the darkness never really cross my mind before now? I could have conjured an idea with absolutely no flaws easily, only requiring a few hours of planning. But with only half an hour, my ideas have clearly been thought of loosely.

How I am to recognize the numerous wires blindly is beyond my knowledge, but not of my concern, as it seems to be m only serious issue with my idea. It's all somewhat simple, even for those like Amethyst with just enough brains to know how to function _almost _properly. As long as the power remains cut off, something I'm still unaware on how to manage, figuring the wires should not be too intricate.

And recognizing the wires assists in authorizing the power box, easily controlling the rides and other structures of the Park. Too easy, really.

Almost.

Perhaps the only quirk of all of this is the fact that, if I could see what I'm doing, I'd have to be precarious in what I was performing, with no flaws, as the slightest mistake could be dire depending on the contact. Sending the arena in flames could be one possible outcome, the destruction of the power room in whole another, and then there's the easier result in which the power could be cut off in the entire arena.

In all, the last result is the only one I could even live through. But I'm not ignorant enough to even attempt such a foolish task, when I am unaware of whether or not I could even end up being right or wrong. If I wanted to, if I added only a little effort, I could accomplish a lot with my ideas.

I suppose it was then that I actually _remembered_ collecting items that I knew I would need later on in the Games before I had left Axis the first time, one of which a flashlight she had been sponsored with the third night. She had often complained about it anyway, commenting on how worthless it was compared to something that we were 'in need of'. She wouldn't have minded if I took it.

At least her constant growling actually came into my favor instead of her's...

Reaching for my pack, I fumble through the many objects I so rarely even acknowledged after splitting up with Axis, the nightlock of which being the single one I avoid in whole. I'm not even entirely sure why I had kept the berries, for the Gamemakers were evidently trying to make the Feast a game for us.

Perhaps I had found a use for the berries, though I most likely used the simple thought of accepting them in case of death becoming a more inviting choice than living.

I'll probably never think of it that way, however. But it's nice to even have that decision...

By the time the tip of the flashlight is within my possession, I tear the power box open, eager to get my plan over with. Just the slightest bit of doubt overcomes me, for I could easily be attempting a relatively ignorant idea.

If it does manage to turn out to be such, though, I'll hopefully get through it... Though aspiration has never exactly crossed my mind...

As soon as I drag the flashlight out of the pack, I switch it on, hoping to not find a dead battery. Knowing Axis, she would have tossed it out without a second to it, purposely wasting its energy. She never was the strategist type.

Unfortunately for her, I've always been. After all, if Axis had acknowledged the locations o each of the tributes, she wouldn't be gone. She even might have been able to win, not that the other tributes would have let here anyway.

And then I catch the glimpse of the flickering radiance of the flashlight, pleased with both Axis for conserving it and myself for recalling it.

Shining the light upon the power box, I realize that I'm just as familiar with the wires as I was before.

I can't help but feel the slightest bit of irritation and agitation. If I'm not precarious with what I'm doing, I'll end up sending the power room in flames. I've never had an issue in which I was nervous, for I've never actually been in such a situation. I should have enough to courage to do this simply...

But it's just like the Gamemaker to allow such an unfortunate event to happen. The moment I've glimpsed at the throwing knife fly pass me, puncturing the power box, is when I know it's time to bolt.

And just out of curiosity do I search for the attacker, skeptical of who I'm even looking at, and I'm notified of it being Moira Jackson, a tribute I never expected to participate fully in the Games. Yet it's true, and I question whether or not what she's done can be condoned or not.

Only, when I catch sight of the first spark, I know that this is going to be the end of both Moira and myself.

_Let the flames begin..._

**Melane Cornelious, 14, District Six**

To distinguish between whether or not the screams belong to Moira or myself is near impracticable as I refuse to stare down at my body, more out of the fear of knowing how I must seem to be than the excruciating pain itself.

My body more thrown to the ground by the attempts to swat the flickering flames away, I can only barely make out the blistering of my skin. Because of my lack of knowledge over flames, I have no clue as to whether or not my burns are beyond repair. For all I know, I'll never be able to heal, even with the aid of my herbs.

Though it's a worth a try to use them, I can only look foolish as I recall not even packing my belongings before leaving the Feast. What use could anything do me now?

Just as much as Moira's confidence is doing her, I'm sure. Should she not be dead already...? Have I already missed her cannon? My screams must have cloaked the sound of her cannon, that or I'm not even able to concentrate on my surroundings as I feel the darkness caving in.

It's not fair, though. I wasn't in the power room, not with Phillip and Moira, so why should I be punished in this way? It isn't my fault that the shack erupted in flames, I had nothing to do with it.

Just like Fly when she was attacked by Isabella Spearman and Ebony Rhaine. She was only trying to escape, to flee from the two Career tributes. She had meant them no harm, not in any way. And they had attempted to kill her. The flames that took my small ally down were just as unforgiving as the flames that wrap around me now.

And Obel, Amethyst just took it upon herself to kill him. Perhaps she and Zane had not succeeded in the beginning of the Games, but she had then with no regrets. It just isn't reasonable, how the ones who never had the chance are the ones who go down earliest.

Amethyst and Zane have forever been the top two of the Game, and now they can't seem to spare another's life? A Career has been taught to be sadistic and victorious, but was uncaring among the list of requirements? Surely they could have let an enemy live, but the thought may not have even crossed their minds.

Wherever they are now, though, they know that their chances are certainly not slim. The two of them realize that their possibilities of winning are superior to the rest of ours. After all, their family and friends are watching right at this moment, cheering them on and full of confidence that either of them is coming back. But I can't say the same.

Everything I have done up to this point has not even contributed to my survival. I've fled from every fight, watching every night for the new faces in the sky, and none of it could help me now. I never cared for the weapons in training, I never thought I would even need them. As long as I had my allies, I was safe.

I was wrong, and I couldn't have been more so.

It matters not if Fly, Obel, and Jet were here, with me, as I can feel my time of dying rolling in. They could have performed no task that could aid me, just like I couldn't when their times came.

Miracles and I have always pondered our chances, or, at least, what we could have done to avoid death for so long. It was always simple: hide. Hiding has done me no favors. Miracles was no fighter, she never will be, but I know she'll defend my defeat no matter the cost. Our relationship has always been strong, but it's a wonder what she's thinking of me now. Nothing terrible, certainly, however does she even believe I stand a chance anymore? Will she take all of this so easily? Or will she simply brush it off?

What if she was reaped and had to endure this all herself? Would she end up the same way, dying at the hands of a fire?

_I'm sorry that I can't help you, Miracles, if you ever do get reaped. Maybe a nice girl would volunteer for you... Someone like Svetlana Noria or Moira Jackson, someone who cares for others and will continue to fight no matter how much the odds are against them... I know that you'll never be able to get over this, and I hope that you'll never know the true pain of vanquish at home or in the arena - anywhere. It hurts more, though, to finally realize that I'm not coming home, than it is to feel every burn on my body, every small injury I've ever had to live through, every moment of anguish I've felt when one of my allies has fallen. To know that I'll never see my best friend again is the worst kind of pain I've known._

But at least I'll be with new friends, all of those who have been killed because of the Capitol's sick games. Filloma, Obel, Jet... I'll have them, I'll have something despite not being the victor.

_You needn't worry about how I'll be doing, Miracles. I can forever sing with Fly, this time with no worries of the Careers finding us. Obel, even if he would still make a scene out of something so minor, I'll stick with him, just like I had in Training. Maybe this time he won't be so worked up. And Jet, he can finally belong somewhere with no worries. He could use his brilliant mind to conjure something that keeps the memories of the Games from finding._

_Miracles, it even hurts to cry now._

But it won't for long.

When he stares blankly at me, standing amongst the debris of the power room, I can only come to figure that Phillip is curious of whether or not I am still alive. I wish to know the same.

He has somehow managed to collect himself from the rubble of the flames, and how he has managed to alive is beyond my knowledge. He could not have survived from the flames if Moira hadn't, not without any protection, at least.

Armor, of course. It's only typical that the brainiac would have been sponsored by a crazed Capitol citizen.

It must not have done him too much good, though, as I can so clearly see that the flames have gotten him as well, his skin just as bad, if not worse, than my own. Despite all of this, despite it being his doing, even despite him being my enemy, I can't help but feel the slightest bit of sympathy for him. Phillip is among the long list of tributes who don't deserve this faith. And, even if it's his fault that the two of us are barely beating death, he shouldn't be here.

I can't help but let the soft tears fall now, as the pain refuses to cease to a numbness. I can't do this longer... "Please... Just - please, do it."

Phillip never does respond, not in a way I was expecting, at least. A long moment of silence tells me that he's thinking, wondering...

I had expected to be ended quickly, to feel a hefty amount of pain as he would end me, as I've known him to be more of a strategist than a fighter. This could be his chance to finally earn a direct kill, not one of which that was simply granted to him. But he doesn't seem to have a weapon in his possession. Has he lost his supplies to the fire? Or did he end up forgetting it like I had at the_ Tasmanian River Rapids?_

Possible neither, as Phillip reveals a small familiar pouch, one I can immediately recall, in the palm of his hand when he offers the berries. It is no surprise to see that he was granted the _prize _of the Feast not too long ago and that he was smart enough not to use them but to keep them.

In case of future needs, one might have said.

I do not hesitate in accepting the pills, knowing that any moment longer will be my last anyway, and once I feel the comfort of the nightlock in my hands, relief settles upon me.

"Miracles," I say, holding a handful of berries to my lips, "I'm not coming home."

The last sight I manage to collect is Phillip only watching intently, as if waiting to witness what will happen next, when slipping the berries into my mouth.

The most comforting feeling I receive since my night with all of my allies is the everlasting numbness that follows, the fading of my being trailing after.

**Nix Palais, 17, District Eleven**

It's no surprise to acknowledge yet another cannon, the fourth one tonight. Despite that signaling another kid down, just one more enemy terminated from the competition, I can't help but feel the slightest bit of anticipation run through me. A victor has been long awaited, and, much to my disappointment, time had reasoned to pass even slower.

It hadn't seemed like too long ago when Topaz Nyght had made the jump from _The Cheetah_, it was only the first morning of the Games anyway, but at other times, such as leaving Moira or running into Ruke Halseen, was such a long way from the present. I should have fortified the thought of the memory, as the two events actually pertained to my luck quickly, but it seems that nothing can really break my thoughts anyhow.

With the exception of my shitty luck, the contribution dealing with the flames of the power room only suffocating more, of course. In truth, I'm not frightened of the flames, or perhaps I could care less about what they can inflict since the larger threats are my remaining enemies. I could escape from the fire, though the thought is more of a miracle, but the last competitors won't be as easy to take out.

After all, there can't be too many tributes left. If Kallista was the first killed this morning, Zane not too long ago, that would have only left the audience with four tributes: Amethyst, Phillip, Melane, Moira, and I. Two are dead, one clearly Phillip since there's no possible way he could have survived the explosion.

I can only hope the other is Moira or Melane, for having to go against either of them for a change is more perplexing, and unbelievable, than actually making it this far. It's the final three, _somehow_. And with a week going into the Games, I've probably experienced more stuff than I could have thought of.

But I always realized that I would, I just never really cared for it too much. That was a rather big mistake... If I had actually thought about making it this far, acknowledging who my enemies would end up being would have made a relatively large difference in how I would react at the time.

I just never thought the weaker tributes could have even made it this far, the Careers could have, clearly, but who know Amethyst would be the only one? Zane, before his emotional trauma, was likely to get this far, possibly the victor. And Reagan Machot should have made it as well with no struggle, but he had messed up at some point in time.

But Amethyst, who was most notably the ignorant one of the Careers with a low thirst to kill, should have never survived the first few days.

I guess I can't really say anything, the rest of us are here anyway, which is probably more surprising. Some of us lacking enough common sense to actually follow dangers...

Some of us smart enough to avoid the destruction of the power room, even if it _was_ an accident... I suppose I have Phillip to thank for that... Kid's gone now, though.

I don't lack intelligence, not in the least like Amethyst, and it's so clear that whatever the hell Phillip has managed is rather complicated. I can get that much, of course. I've experience with such traps after all, so figuring a way out of this one is almost too simple.

_I think..._

But Phillip not taking the advantage in attacking proves to be a different kind of skeptical beliefs. The kid couldn't possibly have been ignorant enough _not_ to attempt to kill me without a reason. Whether he needed to obtain something or not from the power room is questionable, it could have bought a lot of time by running off while he could manage to do do, but he shouldn't have had any reason to avoid killing.

Unless he's crazy. Yeah, there's always that possibility.

But when I can make out a figure, clearly Phillip's, reluctantly still standing, I can only question logic. He's surprisingly alive, far from encouraging my thoughts of being victorious, but it's almost luck.

Shit, if Phillip's alive, either Melane or Moira are dead, possibly both if a fire couldn't stop Amethyst from continuing forth. This is going to be an interesting time with these two...

At least Phillip's not a fighter, not a strong one, so it shouldn't be too difficult to defeat him. Amethyst will be tough to overcome.

Unfortunately, I must sound like an arrogant Career as of now.

_Speaking of arrogant Careers..._

Breaking through the falling ashes is Amethyst Dann, anything but a lack of interest glistening behind her grin as she chucks a knife in my direction, and, thankfully, having her aim far off, her blade tearing the net open.

**Amethyst Dann, 17, District One**

I'm not entirely certain if the look Nix Palais gives me is one of gratitude or one of fear. Surely the cocky pain had rarely ever experienced doubt, as his group always seemed to trick themselves into believing they were superior to us. But as he trips up, attempting to disentangle himself from the net, might I say rather well for someone from such a poor and useless district, he still refuses to show any fright at the thought of facing his final enemy. This can only anger me, luckily not even too much.

Perhaps having a calm and powerful opponent is not where I would want to stand in this situation, but Nix surely couldn't find enough strength to win. He's from Eleven, clearly. He's probably known half of a victory up until now. No tribute from his district even makes it to the Final Eight, let alone the final two.

Somehow, someway, Nix is going to slip up by actually _thinking_. It's how Reagan had, how Isabella and Ebony had. Nix is no exception, if he can actually manage to use his brain sometime.

I can question plenty of former tributes about this. After all, many of my enemies didn't have a brain to begin with...

Unfortunately for me, Nix surprisingly _isn't _one of them, as he has soon used my knife to his advantage by struggling to obtain it under the patterns of rope and attempting to tear it away with his strength.

_'Don't let him, dummy,' _Isabella would have told me, followed by a rather obvious comment from Zane and Ebony.

If anything, use what strategies your allies and Zane had given; they often exchanged with you... What were they...? Something... Something about using your head...

_'No shit, Princess,' _would have been such an ominous comment from Zane.

How in the hell do I use my head as an advantage, though...?

Heh, start with actually looking in front of you, Amethyst...

Nix Palais has clearly had no struggle with escaping, no major surprise for me I guess, for he always was familiar with different traps... I had presumed Nix to be somewhat intimidated by the various events, or even frightened of what could happen. It's like tributes from Eleven to coward away from fights, but he shows no interest in me whatsoever, only what's behind me.

As if I hadn't seen this before... The same damn act was pulled so long ago, possibly on the third or fourth day. Obel Moore was ignorant enough to simply condone my being, his reasoning clearly not important enough. If Nix is going to do the same thing, I will...

A grin seems to appear on my enemy's face, and the next moment is when I experience the ache in my back.

_Another tribute... Damn, a weak one at that..._

Twirling around, I catch sight of Phillip Whitley, stunningly standing and still very much alive, despite his death four days back. My first thought would have been to laugh in spite of this, this is clearly no mutt, for Templesmith announced his disappointment about them all being taken out. So, Phillip actually _is _still in the game... But the kid is clearly struggling from burns, which must hae been a result of the power room's debris.

_Yep, my victory might be delayed for quite a while._

Humoring me is the fact that Phillip couldn't be worse at direct confrontation, as he attempts to lash out at me before I find myself reaching out and taking hold of his arm in order to obtain his weapon, which only seems to be a simple knife.

_Wow, a knife. You must have lost your other supplies in the fire, kid. Forget Nix, the easy ones will have to be taken out first._

I can't help but smile in anticipation of my victory, attempting to force Phillip back by thrusting the knife into him. Without the slightest bit of intimidation by this, he responds quickly by struggling to regain the blade, twisting his own arm around in hopes of at least cutting me.

Much to my discomfort, it works, as I relinquish the blade before slamming into him, sending us both to the ground.

_Just make this quick, Amethyst. It shouldn't be too difficult to even make a mark on him..._

But when I reach for one of my throwing knives, I don't have time to attack before Phillip has kicked me away, pulling himself up.

"You couldn't get anymore irritating to deal with, you know?" I don't expect to receive an answer from him, and sure as hell do I not earn one. But when I pounce back up, slashing at him too quickly for him to evade, I take note in how it doesn't even phase him the slightest.

The little pain has armor... Damn, that would have been useful to know a long time ago... if that it had even mattered...

I end up swinging once more, this time cutting his face, and I'm just about to celebrate a possible victory when I'm shoved away from Phillip.

Nix has found enough courage to _finally _fight back.

Two against one isn't fair, though. Team up on _me_, then. If I've managed two kills before, I can certainly handle two more.

I only grasp for another knife, chucking it at Nix, and spinning around, oblivious to whether or not it even hit my enemy.

Phillip is back on the ground, his expression almost passive as he checks to see if he's been damaged at all. Not by much, but I can't even distinguish the cut from his burns.

Taking the advantage up swiftly, I pin him down with ease, currently able to imagine my triumph. And I don't bother with wasting yet another second before I slit his throat simply, using just enough strength to ensure that he can't survive.

And it's obvious that I've done my job well.

But maybe I never truly get to celebrate my third kill, as I only feel the impact of Nix's blow against my skull before the sounds of not only Phillip Whitley's canon but my own.

**Nix Palais, 17, District Eleven**

By the time Amethyst's body has fallen, I'm unable to debate whether or not the last two cannons were for her and Phillip. There has to be someone else, another lurker concealed in the arena. Be it Moira or Melane, it can't be the end of the Games this year.

It hasn't even reached dawn yet, and six tributes have been apparently killed in that time. That actually has to be more than the Bloodbath victims...

It's unreal.

"Quite an ending." I'm not entirely sure if Claudius Templesmith's words are truly as exciting as he means them to be. He might have already lost interest in the end. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Seventy-third Hunger Games Nix Palais!"

Yet, perhaps this actually _is _the truth.

A swift glance at the bodies of Amethyst Dann and Phillip Whitley tell me that somehow I've made it this far, though even I never expected it.

I actually made it through twenty-three other tributes somehow, four of which were my own allies. I've survived... Perhaps I do come from the poorest district, but I've been anything but feeble these last few days.

Surprisingly enough, I've worried all this time about returning back to my district, back to my foster parents and Greg, as it was the only thing breaking my thoughts, however I'm here now. And I'll soon be greeted in District 11 once more, no longer able to fear death.

But only one thing will halt this year's victor from a feel of relief, that being surviving all of the _celebrations _that are soon to come.

**No tributes remaining. Nix Palais, District 11, is the Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games**

* * *

><p><strong>(I have no idea what I wrote. I don't remember any of it...)<strong>

**I would have added the other ending that I had written long ago, but I decided against it. It was also written **_**long **_**ago, which meant that the tributes were different... Even the victor... **

**I actually wasn't going to add the last POV, but something told me to. And it kind of filled in the empty hole in the victory (it doesn't seem like the end, to me). Besides, unless you skipped about, it shouldn't have affected you thought would win... I know the POVs aren't entirely matched up. It's so hard to have a tribute think that an enemy is dead. I hope I'll never have to write anything like that again (I so clearly will). **

**Congrats to our victor, though. Time... will eventually ruin him... Misery loves your company, buddy-boy. I do realize that many of you already knew who was going to win (if you sneaked a peak at my other SYOT, it was kind of clear). I was too lazy to hide the spoiler, so... I do appreciate those of you who knew and didn't say anything about it and all.**

**There will be four-five more chapters, but they will be the Victor Ceremony/Victory Tour/all that good stuff. So expect a lot more details on the events of the Games... I'm going to end up piling too much stuff on you all...**

**I do have to say that "Of All These Yesterdays" by Trivium is by far one of my favorite songs, and it clearly got me into wanting to write this chapter. It's by a metal band, even if I'm not entirely into it, but it's worth listening to... **

**FINAL STATS:**

**Name: Nix Palais  
>Age: 17<br>District: 11  
>Score: 7<br>Allies: Svetlana Noria (5), Cade Parker (10), Topaz Nyght (11), Moira Jackson (12)  
>Enemy: Foxy Merrin<br>Kills: Foxy Merrin, Mutt: Foxy, Mutt: Jaqueline, Amethyst Dann (Four Kills)  
>Death: NA  
>Probability: Likely<br>Placing: 1st - Victor**

**Name: Amethyst Dann  
>Age: 17<br>District: 1  
>Score: 8<br>Allies: Isabella Spearman (2), Zane Scott (2), Ebony Rhaine (4), Reagan Machot (4)  
>Enemy: Zane ScottKallista Thorns  
>Kills: Obel Moore, Mutt: Isabella, Mutt: Reagan, Zane Scott, Phillip Whitley (Five Kills)<br>Death: Nix Palais  
>Probability: Likely<br>Placing: 2nd **

**Name: Phillip Whitley  
>Age: 15<br>District: 3  
>Score: 9<br>Allies: Axis Rether (3), Lybbe Vixen (5)  
>Enemy: Axis Rether<br>Kills: Moira Jackson, Melane Cornelious (Two Kills)  
>Death: Amethyst Dann<br>Probability: Likely  
>Placing: 3rd<strong>

**Name: Melane Cornelious  
>Age: 14<br>District: 6  
>Score: 6<br>Allies: Obel Moore (6), Filloma Sparks (9), Jet Myers (9)  
>Enemy: Amethyst Dann<br>Kills: Mutt: Obel, self (Two Kills)  
>Death: Phillip Whitley<br>Probability: Not likely  
>Placing: 4th<strong>

**Name: Moira Jackson  
>Age: 16<br>District: 12  
>Score: 7<br>Allies: Svetlana Noria (5), Cade Parker (10), Topaz Nyght (11), Nix Palais (11)  
>Enemy: Zane ScottAmethyst Dann  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Phillip Whitley<br>Probability: Likely  
>Placing: 5th<strong>

**Name: Zane Scott  
>Age: 18<br>District: 2  
>Score: 10<br>Allies: Amethyst Dann (1), Isabella Spearman (2), Ebony Rhaine (4), Reagan Machot (4)  
>Enemy: Amethyst DannKallista Thorns  
>Kills: Jaqueline Thorn, Cynthia Charlez, Mutt: Lybbe, Mutt: Ebony, Kallista Thorns (Five Kills)<br>Death: Amethyst Dann  
>Probability: Not likely<br>Placing: 6th**

**Name: Kallista Thorns  
>Age: 16<br>District: 7  
>Score: 10<br>Allies: Ruke Halseen (7)  
>Enemy: Zane ScottAmethyst Dann  
>Kills: Ebony Rhaine, Mutt: Svetlana, Mutt: Kindal (Three Kills)<br>Death: Zane Scott  
>Probability: Not likely<br>Placing: 7th**

**Name: Axis Rether  
>Age: 16<br>District: 3  
>Score: 8<br>Allies: Phillip Whitley (3), Lybbe Vixen (5)  
>Enemy: Phillip WhitleyAmethyst Dann  
>Kills: Isabella Spearman, Mutt: Cynthia (Two Kills)<br>Death: Self (accident)  
>Probability: NA  
>Placing: 8th<strong>

**Name: Jet Myers  
>Age: 12<br>District: 9  
>Score: 3<br>Allies: Melane Cornelious (6), Obel Moore (6), Filloma Sparks (9)  
>Enemy: NA  
>Kills: Mutt: Filloma, self (Two Kills)<br>Death: Self  
>Probability: NA  
>Placing: 9th<strong>

**Name: Ruke Halseen  
>Age: 17<br>District: 7  
>Score: 7<br>Allies: Kallista Thorns (7)  
>Enemy: Zane ScottKindal Holmes/Foxy Merrin  
>Kills: Cade Parker, Kindal Holmes, Mutt: Corey, self (Four Kills)<br>Death: Self  
>Probability: NA  
>Placing: 10th<strong>

**Name: Foxy Merrin  
>Age: 16<br>District: 1  
>Score: 10<br>Allies: N/A  
>Enemy: Nix Palais<br>Kills: Reagan Machot, Corey Rebmann, Svetlana Noria, Topaz Nyght (Four Kills)  
>Death: Nix Palais<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 11th<strong>

**Name: Obel Moore  
>Age: 14<br>District: 6  
>Score: 5<br>Allies: Melane Cornelious (6), Filloma Sparks (9), Jt Myers (9)  
>Enemy: Foxy Merrin, Ruke Halseen<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Amethyst Dann<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 12th<strong>

**Name: Isabella Spearman  
>Age: 13<br>District: 2  
>Score: 10<br>Allies: Amethyst Dann, Zane Scott, Ebony Rhaine, and Reagan Machot  
>Enemy: NA  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Axis Rether<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 13th<strong>

**Name: Ebony Rhain  
>Age: 15<br>District: 4  
>Score: 8<br>Allies: Amethyst Dann, Isabella Spearman, Zane Scott, and Reagan Machot  
>Enemy: NA  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Kallista Thorns<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 14th<strong>

**Name: Topaz Nyght  
>Age: 14<br>District: 11  
>Score: 7<br>Allies: Svetlana Noria, Cade Parker, Nix Palais, Moira Jackson  
>Enemy: Foxy Merrin<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 15th<strong>

**Name: Cynthia Charlez  
>Age: 16<br>District: 8  
>Score: 8<br>Allies: N/A  
>Enemy: NA  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Zane Scott<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 16th<strong>

**Name: Filloma Sparks  
>Age: 12<br>District: 9  
>Score: 4<br>Allies: Melane Cornelious, Obel Moore, Jet Myers  
>Enemy: NA  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Fire<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 17th<strong>

**Name: Svetlana Noria  
>Age: 18<br>District: 5  
>Score: 8<br>Allies: Cade Parker, Topaz Nyght, Nix Palais, Moira Jackson  
>Enemy: Amethyst Dann, Zane Scott<br>Kills: N/A  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 18th<strong>

**Name: Kindal Holmes  
>Age: 17<br>District: 12  
>Score: 6<br>Allies: N/A  
>Enemy: NA  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Ruke Halseen<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 19th<strong>

**Name: Cade Parker  
>Age: 17<br>District: 10  
>Score: 6<br>Allies: Svetlana Noria, Topaz Nyght, Nix Palais, Moira Jackson  
>Enemy: NA  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Ruke Halseen<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 20th<strong>

**Name: Jaqueline Thorn  
>Age: 16<br>District: 10  
>Score: 7<br>Allies: Corey Rebmann  
>Enemy: NA  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Zane Scott<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 21st<strong>

**Name: Corey Rebmann  
>Age: 16<br>District:  
>Score: 7<br>Allies: Jaqueline Thorn  
>Enemy: NA  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Foxy Merrin<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 22nd<strong>

**Name: Reagan Machot  
>Age: 16<br>District: 4  
>Score: 8<br>Allies: Amethyst Dann, Isabella Spearman, Zane Scott, Ebony Rhaine  
>Enemy: NA  
>Kills: Lybbe Vixen<br>Death: Foxy Merrin  
>Probability: NA  
>Placing: 23rd<strong>

**Name: Lybbe Vixen  
>Age: 15<br>District: 5  
>Score: 5<br>Allies: Axis Rether and Phillip Whitley  
>Enemy: NA  
>Kills: NA  
>Death: Reagan Machot<br>Probability: N/A  
>Placing: 24th<strong>

**Have a good day/night.**

**-Sallen**


End file.
